To Soothe the Savage Beast
by Lady Jane T
Summary: Xavier's School for Gifted Children has a new resident that is effecting the entire staff and student body. Prof. X is keeping things from those cloest to him, Logan is having a craving for Mozart, Jean is fuming..the lives of mutants are never dull!
1. Default Chapter

Logan stood in the doorway of the conservatory where the new resident of Xavier's School for Gifted Children, sat at the grand piano. Her long flowing raven black hair was pulled back in a clip, the color only caused her pasty white English complexion to stand out more. But she was striking despite the old fashioned knee length tartan skirt, pantyhose and pumps and the buttoned to the neck white blouse. England was a funny place he thought, she looked like she stepped out of the 50's. He wasn't the sharpest dresser either, but at least he blended in. Tshirts and jeans never went out of fashion. His gaze traveled to her fingers as they glided across the keys with ease and grace. He had never seen anything like it, but then when had he ever appreciated classical music or even really cared that it existed. He was amazed that in the last few days the music had drawn him to this same spot over and over again. She never knew he was there. When she played she was transported to another place. Far away from the confines of the walls that now held her prisoner.  
  
Her fingers slipped on a trill, which normally came with such ease, and she cursed under breath, taking a deep sigh, now back to reality she looked up to see she had company. Logan began to step backwards. He felt awkward being spotted. But Hannah was relieved to finally see a familiar face. She had little recollection of the ordeal in London a few days previous, but she recognized the striking muscular physique of the man who had protected her, and rescued her from the chaos. But it wasn't only that, she had been left alone for so long, that the intrusion was welcome, but she had no idea what to say to him. She shyly looked down at the keys and not looking up mumbled, "you can come in."  
  
"No," he stammered, " I have things to do. Sorry I bothered you.." He was short and his words sounded sharp to her.  
  
The young woman was used to this kind of behavior. Growing up, her mother and father, hadn't allowed friends, she was told to practice, that she had such talent and she shouldn't be disturbed. She had listened like a good daughter, but now her social skills were non existent. And she couldn't even find the words to make him stay. He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. The last few days she had spent wandering the halls of the massive school, but always ended up here, in front of the piano where she felt safe. She had been acknowledged but no one bothered her, just like how it was in England. She looked back down at the 88 black and white keys....her only real friends. At least she had this...her music. She took a deep breath and continued the sonata, this time the trill perfect.  
  
After closing the door to the conservatory Logan backed up against it, wondering about the mysterious young woman who a few days ago, he had never even known existed. She intrigued him. Everything about her, and the way everyone behaved around her, including himself. When was the last time he had felt so touched and moved by something...like the way her playing had effected him? He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"There you are...Professor Xavier is looking for you." Rogue was probably closer to Logan than most of the Xmen, he had taken her under his wing, and he continued to be the big brother she had never had, throughout her stay at the school. "Logan, is everything okay?"  
  
"Great, kid. I better go see what Chuck wants. Wouldn't want to be in bad standings with the boss." He had a cynical tone to his voice and a twinkle in his eyes. He turned looking at the closed door, and listened to the music coming through it.  
  
Rogue noticed his distant stare, "I'm sure that's a Mozart Sonata, we're studying the classic period right now. Did you know that he wrote his first piece of music at the age of 5? It's amazing isn't it?"  
  
Logan was silent. Rogue continued, "She's weird isn't she? I mean she is on that piano 24/7. Won't talk to anyone."  
  
"I don't think you or I are in any position to judge her. She's different like the rest of us, that's all"  
  
"But she's not a mutant. She's just strange." One thing Charles didn't tolerate was the judging of others by his young students. He was hoping that because of their differences they would be more accepting of others. But they were still teenagers and Logan was only to aware that even in this perfect world Charles had created there was conflict and prejudice. Better just let it slide for now he thought, he really didn't like being the authoritarian adult lecturing,  
  
"Don't you have a class or something..." Logan was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Do you know why she's here?" Logan was heading down the corridor towards Xavier's study, Rogue at his side jabbering. He was trying to ignore her. "Of course you do. The professor tells you everything. Some of the kids are saying...."  
  
He cut her off but continued walking, "I don't care what some of the kids are saying. All that matters is the Professor wants her here, now get to your class."  
  
"Will you come watch me work on some of my battle tactics later, in the Danger Room? I really think I'm getting better."  
  
"Possibly." That was a good enough answer for her. She smiled, knowing Logan was just a big teddy bear when it came right down to it.  
  
She headed back the opposite direction towards the staircase, a skip in her step, then turned back to him, "Logan, you better be there. Bobby thinks I fight like a girl, and I'm going to prove him wrong. Of course with your help."  
  
Logan couldn't help but smile, but didn't allow her to see it, "Later, kid." He waved without turning around. Once her footsteps had dispersed, the sound of the piano once again entered his head. His heightened senses gave the impression they were in the same room. He closed his eyes and a calming feeling passed over him. It was strange, but he liked it. God, that was a new concept for him. He actually liked something. Just as long as the others never knew. He had a reputation to maintain around here. And no straightlaced young English woman playing Mozart was going to ruin it.  
  
He casually strutted into the study where Jean, Scott, Ororo and Charles were already assembled. His tardiness was noted especially by Jean. He was known to be aloof but in the past few days since their assignment in London, he was more standoffish then ever. Scott watched as his girlfriend watched Logan. Not understanding the attraction whatsoever. He slided closer to Jean and took hold of her hand, squeezing it. She gave him a reassuring smile. She had chosen Scott, but she still enjoyed the attention Logan paid her. Well, at least had enjoyed it. He had barely acknowledged her since their return. It was something about that girl.  
  
Charles motioned for him to sit down, "Logan, it's nice of you to join us." he said sarcastically and Logan managed a cynical smile back, as he sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Jean. She was surprised when he didn't look her way. And she seemed a little put off by it.  
  
"I have called you all here this afternoon, to fill you in on the development of the situation in London."  
  
All of them felt a bit lost. The assignment had been to bring this young woman back to the school, at any cost. They all knew she was in danger, but none of them had been told from what.  
  
"I do owe all of you an explanation of some kind. The last few days have been difficult for me. My..." he hesitated. ",,,godchild's arrival has put me off kilter I'm afraid. It hasn't been the the family reunion I had been hoping for."  
  
All of them had noticed that the professor had not been teaching his regular classes in the past few days. He had made every attempt to make the young woman's stay comfortable, but he had made no effort to see her himself. They were all aware of this fact. But they didn't question it. Whatever the connection these two had it was personal and painful for Charles. That was evident.  
  
"I'm standing by my decision that her being here is in her best interests. With her mother's death a year ago, her father has made an incredible mess of things. Which you all saw with your own eyes. He has squandered the money she has earned as a world renown pianist, he has gotten himself in dept and has tried to crawl out of by getting involved with the wrong people. Which unfortunately caused him his own demise. I am partly to blame for this unfortunate act I'm afraid. I should have stepped in a long time ago."  
  
"I don't get it. If he was in such trouble, why didn't he come to you? You worked with him right, In England?" Scott questioned.  
  
Charles had really dug himself a hole. The fabricated story he had made up to satisfy their curiosity no longer seemed efficient. "He would never have come to me, Scott. He hated everything I stood for."  
  
"You mean being a mutant." Logan piped in, "He didn't like the fact you were a mutant." Logan knew only to well the prejudice that came with the title.  
  
"Precisely. I had been helping the family for years. Hannah's mother was a dear friend." The look in his eyes as he said this made Logan think the relationship was much more than he was letting on. "Alan didn't take kindly to her friendship with me. So I stayed away and sent them a check, every month to help with Hannah's schooling. She is incredibly gifted as you have all noticed. I only wanted the best for her, which I do believe she received up until this past year."  
  
Logan was observant and noticed the pride he felt talking about the young woman. He felt Charles was leaving out a hell of a lot.  
  
"I can't see we are doing her much good, keeping her shut up here. She hasn't left that piano since she arrived. She doesn't talk to anyone, and only eats in her room." Logan sprouted off. And then noticed the glances from the others.  
  
Scott couldn't help but comment, "You seem overly interested, Logan. "  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Scott?" Logan's anger was building.  
  
Charles put up his hand, "Both of you stop it this instant. This is a serious matter. You are absolutely right, Logan. I see her shutting herself off even more here. Her piano seems to be the only solace she has at this time. I'm afraid her parents kept her truly cut off from the outside world."  
  
"But she's been all over the world. Playing at some of the greatest concert halls ever since she was 14. What an incredible life." Ororo had been a fan of the young pianist,.and couldn't understand how anyone couldn't revel in that kind of exisitence...fame, wealth. It seemed pretty exciting.  
  
"That is the extent of what she's been exposed to, Ororo. Traveling from city to city, seeing the inside of the most magnificent hotels and then straight to the concert hall for practice before each performance. The next day another city. She has had no childhood, and her parents have kept her from any kind of normal existence. They believed this gift she was given should be shared with the world."  
  
"Sounds like a shitty life to me." Logan thought about his own life. Not at all like the one Hannah was experiencing, but it sounded lonely. And he knew all about being lonely. "I don't think to highly of her parents choices."  
  
Charles looked up and Logan noticed the look in his eyes as he turned towards the window. "There's more." He muttered as he looked down on the school grounds. A group of kids were playing soccer, and he smiled at the life he had been able to give these children, in comparison to the life that had been dealt to Hannah. He slowly turned his wheelchair around and faced them. "She's a mutant...but she doesn't know."  
  
They all looked shocked as they gazed at one another. "But how could that be, Professor. If she's a mutant the changes would have taken place during puberty, she is in her 20's. Surely, there would have been some sign, something she would have noticed." Jean seemed very confused by this new fact.  
  
"At the first signs of her mutancy her mother begged me to do something. She had plans for her daughter, being a mutant was something she never considered. And her husband...well, he would never have understood. I didn't think it was a wise move, I thought it would only confuse Hannah in the long run. But I agreed to block her mind, and it has been successful."  
  
With this new bit of information, Logan stood up in a fury, "You are no better than the creeps who took everything away from me. No wonder she is so messed up, not even knowing who she really is."  
  
"Logan, it's nothing like what happened to you."  
  
"Really? Have you been to see her?" Charles put his head down feeling ashamed that he wasn't able to even be in the same room as this young woman, "Right, that's what I figured. All you have to do is look in her eyes and see the pain, the loneliness. Something you wouldn't know about. You have no right controlling her life, when you obviously don't know anything about her. You say you care, but If you truly cared about her at all, you'd tell her the truth."  
  
"I promised her mother."  
  
"Her mother's dead, and at the rate she's going, she might as well be too. Leave me out of this." He headed for the door, and turned around, "I thought you were here to help others deal with their differences, this is a cop out, Professor and you know it." He stormed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Charles looked at the faces of the others, "Do you agree with him?"  
  
Scott made no hesitation, "You have made your choice for a reason, professor. Logan doesn't know all the circumstances and as usually is sprouting off before he even thinks anything through."  
  
Jean wasn't in agreement, and Charles could read her thoughts, "You think Logan is right, Jean. Hannah needs to know who and what she is."  
  
"It's none of my business." Jean hated when he did that. She was trying so hard to cover her feelings so he couldn't read them, but sometimes it was useless. His power was much stronger than her own.  
  
Ororo felt the tension in the room building, it was a strange situation, but she was curious, "Can I ask what her power is?"  
  
"An enhanced photographic mind. No doubt one of the reasons she is so brilliant on the piano. She doesn't even have to open the music, to see every note, every crescendo and decrescendo. It's there in her mind. While it has helped her with her career, without her knowing, it has also put her in great danger. She has seen important government documents that have information every criminal mind in the world would like to get their hands on."  
  
"But how?" Scott's curiosity building.  
  
"Alan Masterson was a government agent before the death of his wife."  
  
"But Hannah couldn't have possibly understood or known what those documents were."  
  
"I said it was an enhanced photographic mind, Scott. It's all stored up here." He tapped his skull," a word can trigger it. She knows far to much and i believe the men that killed her father have an inkling to her ability. She would be very useful in their world. And because of her naivety, an easy target, she has been controlled by others for so long, that I'm afraid they would have no problem getting the information they needed out of her. I am ashamed to say I am one of those people who have controlled her."  
  
"maybe she does need to know, Professor. If anyone could help her understand it would be you."  
  
"Jean, i wish it could be so easy. Believe me I have thought about it. It will have to be a slow process. She has been so coddled and sheltered for so long. This could have a traumatic effect on her, something I thought of when I placed the block on her. I am hoping here she might be able to accept it, being around others. All of you could be of great assistance in her coming to turns with her ability. I know she has been hard to get close to, but I am relying on you to befriend her. And when the appropriate time comes she will be told about her mutancy."  
  
Jean was still unconvinced. She agreed with Logan but never would she go against Charles wishes. He was like her father. She was loyal to him. But this situation was extremely bizarre. Why hadn't Charles been to see her? What was it about this woman that was causing him to behave in a way so not like him.  
  
"Well, I think that will be all for today. I have a lot of work to attend to." He moved over to his desk and Scott was aware of the distant look in his eyes.  
  
"If there's anything you need, Professor, you know...:"  
  
Charles cut him off, "I know Scott, I can always rely on you. It's a great relief for me knowing that I can count on all of you."  
  
"And Logan?" Scott added.  
  
"Logan states his mind, Scott. I respect that. He will sort out what he's feeling. And I am sure we haven't heard the end of it. But he is learning to control his anger. I don't want you interfering, you rub him the wrong way."  
  
Scott looked at Jean, she just nodded her head. She moved over to Charles and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before she left with the others. Charles watched as they left. Ever since he had began the school, he had taken on hundreds of children. He had been the father figure to most of them. Jean, Scott and Ororo were closer to him than any of the others. As far as he was concerned they were his children. And now there was Hannah. He put his head in his hands. Things had not turned out as they should have. Logan had been right, her parents had not made the right choices for her. He just hoped it wasn't too late to make things right with her. She deserved so much more. 


	2. chapter 2

Logan donned his Xmen suit and stepped into the large room, he went to the master control panel, and scanned over the random library of adversaries. Scott was usually his first choice, and the Canadian Rockies was his favorite location for beating the living daylights out of the one eyed mutant. But this afternoon he had the urge for something much more challenging. Taking on a whole army of sentinels, in the streets of New York. This was where he went whenever he needed to release the anger building inside of him.  
  
The hologram images began to appear all around him and one by one with lightening fast speed he took on the sentinels. The angrier he was the more powerful and quick he became. The animalistic impulse to kill was something he battled with everyday, and the advanced technology of the danger room was the one place he could do what he did best without hurting a soul.  
  
Ororo knew where to find Logan. The Danger Room was the one place he found solace, when he was pissed off at the world around him. She took a place in the master control room , just as he was finishing up the last of the sentinels coming at him. At least he was learning to be constructive with his anger lately. He was still the odd one out around here. He didn't want to fit in, didn't really want to part of the team, he fought it every step of the way. But he had connected with Charles. The one person he had begun to believe in, had let him down.  
  
As he finished the fight Ororo's voice came overhead, "Not bad, 25 sentinels in 25 minutes. Of course I really thought you would have chosen the Professor, after the confrontation upstairs." He didn't really want company. But entered the master control room, where she threw him a towel.  
  
"I'm lousy company right now, Ro."  
  
"I can see that. But you walked out before you got the whole story, Logan."  
  
"I'm not interested in the whole story. I did my job, I got the girl out of England, my hands are washed of the whole thing."  
  
"I don't think so. I've seen you, Logan. Hanging around the conservatory, listening to her play. I've been there too, but I'm the one who likes classical music. As far as I know you don't know the difference from a sonata and a symphony." He didn't want to get into this conversation. But Ororo wouldn't let up, he walked towards the door, and she stood up and blocked him "Whether you want to admit it or not, you feel connected to her, that display in Xavier's office proves it."  
  
"You've got a great imagination, Ro. Now can you get out of my way, I've got things to do."  
  
"Just hear me out for a sec" frustrated he let out a sigh, "You are the one person here who could help Hannah. She's more like you than you think. "  
  
He started to laugh cynically, "That's a good one. Me help her. We are different as night and day. She's Charles responsibility. He can deal with her."  
  
"Oh, come on,Logan, you had to have sensed Charles putting his distance between her and himself. I watched your expression when he mentioned her, when he mentioned her mother."  
  
"Okay, so he had some fling with the mother more than likely, and he feels some obligation to her daughter. Don't you think he would have welcomed her here, or something? He hasn't even seen her since she arrived. You have to find that odd."  
  
She nodded. " A bit. But he must have his reasons."  
  
"Just like the reasons he won't tell her she's a mutant? Give me a break, Ro."  
  
"So you obviously have some explanation, some theory."  
  
"That I don't feel like sharing with you. I'm going to take a shower. And then I'm going out. So if anyone is looking for me, I won't be around."  
  
"You aren't even curious about her mutant abilities?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I told you, I've washed my hands of the whole mess."He pushed passed her and headed out of the room. Ororo just rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.  
  
During the dinner hour Hannah took her meal in her room. But tonight she wasn't even hungry. She walked out into the hall and it was quiet. Everyone was up in the dining hall. She hated crowds, it was the last place she wanted to be. She couldn't help but notice one of the rooms down the hall was open, she peeked her head inside and there wasn't anyone there. She didn't mean to be nosy, but the last few days here in this place she had been given freedom, even if it was minimal. In England there had always been a body guard or an agent or someone with her. She had been left alone here, she had been able to make choices..where to eat, when to practice. It was a start to a new independence she began to crave. She saw no harm in just looking. No one would ever know she had even been here.  
  
The bed was unmade, a pair of jeans crumpled on the floor, she picked them up and as she found a magazine lying underneath them. Playboy. Hannah didn't have to look inside, even though she had never seen this magazine in her life. It was something she felt quite often when picking up a book or magazine or contract or piece of music. She never had to go past the front cover. For some reason she knew it's contents the second it was placed in her hands. And this time was no different, her head began to ache and then she was a bit embarrassed, by the page after page of naked women, she dropped it back on the floor and grabbed her head as it began to throb. She didn't understand this phenomena, but had never had anyone she could confide in concerning these occurences. .She was already a freak, always on display, always having to be so perfect and good.  
  
As the throbbing subsided she noticed a framed photograph on the bedside table of a beautiful Japanese woman. She picked it up. She was beautiful. Hannah put a hand threw her own black hair, it reached down to the middle of her back. There were times she wanted to chop it all off. She knew she was not beautiful, she had no dress sense and her parents had always forbid her to wear makeup. She centered her attention back on the photograph. She imagined what she was like, noble, graceful, kind..and whoever occupied this room was hopelessly in love with her. Maybe he couldn't be with her because her family looked down on mutants. Much like her own family had. She enjoyed the game of wondering who, where and why...it was something she often played on the road. Since her encounters with real people was pretty much non existence. She was in her own little world.  
  
Logan had just come from the showers in the locker room draped in a robe, he ran a towel through his hair as he entered his room and caught the sight of Charles' godchild looking at his private things. Had he left the door open? Possibly, but still, she had no right being there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snapped, and the photograph dropped from her hands. The frame broke into pieces.  
  
The anger once again building in him, after he had so successfully worked it out of his system only minutes earlier. He moved towards her and began to pick up the shards of glass, he took the picture in his hand and then with a furrowed brow, looked straight at her.  
  
"I don't know how you were brought up in jolly old England, Miss Masterson but here in the States we respect others privacy, and you have just stepped over the line. You have no right going through my things."  
  
"I wasn't. The door was open...." she stammered, "I'm sorry. I was just..."  
  
"Curious? Ever heard the expression Curiosity Killed the Cat.?" He continued to clean up the mess., Hannah still standing over him, "I guess you didn't get the message. You don't want to mess with me, Miss...."  
  
"Hannah...my name is Hannah. And I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Well, you should be. You don't know what I'm capable of." Hannah stared at his hands. She remembered the night at the house in Bloomsbury, the men who came for her father, she was knocked out for awhile, but she saw him....she saw the claws come out of the backs of his hands. He had told her to move under the desk, stay out of the way. He had been kind to her. He had carried her out to the van because she had twisted her ankle. He didn't say much, but she saw something in his eyes. It was there today in the conservatory as well.  
  
Logan followed her eyes to his hands, "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing." She quickly averted her gaze.  
  
"Well, the show's over, next time you want to find out about someone I suggest you ask." He managed to pick up all the pieces and threw them into the trashcan.  
  
"Who is she?" Hannah questioned, as she noticed the look in his eyes as he looked at the woman in the photograph.  
  
"Look, just go back to your room. I'm going out and you're wasting my time."  
  
"Where are you going?" She was surprised by her own boldness. But it felt good.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying as hell."  
  
"You told me to ask you questions. That's what I'm doing."  
  
'I think you should be asking the professor the questions. My life wouldn't interest you whatsoever," He was standing at the door, his arm outstretched for her to go out. But she stood planted to the same spot glaring at him.  
  
"I don't know how you can say that. You don't know anything about what interests me. And for your information, I have spent the last 10 years of my life with no contact with my Godfather. I really doubt we're going to have some wonderful meaningful relationship now."  
  
He looked surprised, the bitterness in her voice was evident.  
  
"I know it doesn't make sense. Why would my parents choose this man to be my godfather....I'm sure the money had something to do with it. I went to all the right schools because of him, I studied with the most renown pianists of the day, oh, and let's not forget he sent me presents for my birthday, always something extravagant. What more could a girl want?" she said sarcastically. Then she continued, her mood changed There was a tinge of sadness in her voice, "He attended a good deal of my concerts all over the world, the biggest bouquet in my dressing room was from him. But not once did this man show up backstage to wish me well, or congratulate me afterwards. I don't understand why he wants me here. Why he can't face me." She looked to Logan, hoping he might be able to give her an answer.  
  
Logan's mind raced trying to understand what she was telling him. This didn't sound like the Chuck he knew. But after today's revelation in the study, he wasn't sure he even knew the professor at all.  
  
Hannah felt the headaches coming, they happened sometimes when she was upset. When she closed her eyes, she saw pages of music manuscripts, the pages of Logan's Playboy, and the pages and pages of documents, words that meant nothing to her. She didn't know where they came from. She quickly opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, for the mess I've made. I really shouldn't have come in here." She needed to get out of here, she needed to play. The only thing that made the words go away.  
  
She headed for the door, Logan concerned about what he just witnessed, grabbed her by the arm, "Hannah, wait."  
  
She looked down at his hand grasping her forearm, then she looked up into his eyes."I don't need your pity." Logan couldn't help but notice that there were tears in her eyes, "I need to go play. I can't explain it, it's just what I have to do right now."  
  
He understood more than she would ever know. And wanted to say something to her. All of a sudden the invasion of privacy, the broken picture frame was not important. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and there was an understanding she had never experienced before. She had never meant to show this side of herself to anyone. She had kept it hidden for so many years, and now this strange man knew more about her in the last few minutes than anyone had in her whole life. She couldn't deal with this now, she quickly averted her eyes and ran out of the room.  
  
Logan stood in silence, still holding the photograph of Mariko in the broken picture frame. Was Ororo right? Was he the one that could help Hannah? One thing was for certain, she had some weird kind of a hold on him. He shook the thought from his head, he needed a drink, and a attractive woman by his side tonight didn't sound like such a bad idea either. He dropped the robe, and pulled on a pair of jeans. Yes, he definitely needed to get out of here tonight. After slipping on a Tshirt, he grabbed his jacket and made his way through the long corridors, anxious to breath in the night air. 


	3. chapter 3

After going through Chopin's etudes, a Beethoven sonata, and various Bach pieces, Hannah felt like her old self. She wasn't actually sure what that meant, since her recollection of her old self, her past life was very limited. But the piano had been the center of her universe for as long as she could remember, and that was only the last 10 years. She didn't have any recollection of time, as she stood up and stretched and then she heard the chimes of a clock. She counted the them and was surprised when they chimed 10. She had been playing for the last 4 hours.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do was go to bed. The jet lag had effected her but it was more than that. She was having nightmares about what had transpired a few nights ago, the amount of blood that was shed. The last thing she had seen as Logan had carried her outside was her father's body lying limp on the staircase. Logan had tried to shield her face, but she pushed his hand away. She wasn't sad. She hadn't cried. She had sat stunned as the van had sped away from the house she had called home. She never questioned these strangers taking her away, they had explained that she was in danger. But she didn't care. She didn't speak one word the whole flight to New York. She had let them take control of her life, just like others had taken control of her life in London.  
  
As she left the conservatory she noticed a light coming from down the hall, and the faint sound of laughter. Part of her was curious and she headed towards the sound and the open door. She stood back, not wanting to be seen. She recognized the one called Storm, with the white hair...and then the man with the glasses, was it Cyclops...and Jean, the doctor who had examined her ankle in the van. The one that Logan had continued to eye when she wasn't looking. She was envious of their laughter, she couldn't even remember laughing about anything with anyone.  
  
Ororo was the one that noticed the figure standing in the doorway, and once spotted Hannah tried to back away, but Ororo came towards her, "Hannah, come on in. We're just playing Scrabble and Scott is whipping our asses." Hoping for a reaction from Hannah, she got none, "We were enjoying your playing, it's really incredible."  
  
"Thank-you." Hannah responded politely.  
  
"I guess you hear that all the time."  
  
She nodded. Her eyes focused on the London Times sitting on a side table, and the headline shocked her, YOUNG PIANIST MISSING, SUSPECTED KIDNAPPING. She pushed past Ororo and picked up the paper, the whole story absorbed in seconds, she turned to the others.  
  
"They think I've been kidnapped, is that what my godfather wants them to think?" Hannah's voice became agitated. "Those men, who are they? What do they want from me?" They all exchanged glances. It was the first time they had seen her show any kind of emotion.  
  
Jean stood up and moved over to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm, "You need to trust the Professor's judgment. He only wants whats best for you."  
  
Hannah pulled her arm away from Jean's grasp, "I want to see him. I think I have a right to see him." Hannah was convinced anything these people were about to say to her would all be lies, Charles Xavier included.  
  
Jean looked over at Scott hoping he could come up with some reason why she couldn't.  
  
He hesitated, "Hannah, he hasn't been feeling well. But the doctors say he should be fine in a few days. So I hate to say this, but you're stuck with us until then."  
  
Jean couldn't believe the ridiculous story, but she watched curiously as Hannah took this information in and a calm came over her.  
  
Hannah knew only to well, that the best thing was to let them believe she was fine. That she believed that ridiculous story. She shouldn't have been so easily flustered, showing emotions to these strangers. She knew the plot so well by now....Keep Hannah happy, keep Hannah safe, Keep Hannah calm. She forced a half smile, "I'm sorry, I'm tired. I didn't mean to snap, I think I'll just go to my room and listen to some music."  
  
There was a pile of fashion magazines on the table and she ran her hand over them....pg 141, HOW TO GET THE GUY OF YOUR DREAMS....1.FLIRT 2. BE CONFIDENT 3. TRY A NEW LOOK....ETC. She closed her eyes tightly, why did that keep happening. She did it again, PG. 97 JEANS GO WITH EVERYTHING...pictures of models in jeans posing in all sorts of settings popped into her head. When she opened her eyes, she noticed their stares.  
  
"You sure you don't need anything?." Ororo offered.  
  
She hesitated and then touched the cover of the magazine again, the different ads showing fashionable women were very appealing to her. "I need clothes. I'd like to go shopping. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
Ororo wanted to oblige but knew the professor was adamant of her staying on the estate for the time being. "I"m afraid the professor doesn't want you to leave the estate just yet, but I don't see why I couldn't pick up a few things for you, just tell me your size."  
  
Hannah was used to this kind of treatment. But she thought there was the possibility of her being allowed to do something normal for a change. Why should it be any different here. "I want a pair of jeans. I've never owned a pair." Hannah not only hadn't ever owned a pair of jeans, she had rarely worn trousers. There were those rare occasions she was allowed to ride a horse, and of course she wore riding trousers then. Her parents were always so concerned that she would harm herself, and possibly injure her hands. She looked down at her hands, wiggling her fingers, and then thought of Logan...the claws. She rubbed her left hand over the back of her right hand. She looked back up at the others, "Has Logan returned?"  
  
Jean had noticed the gesture of her hands and now she was asking where he was. This seemed a bit odd to her, "I doubt he'll be back tonight. He often stays in town"  
  
"With his girlfriend? The one in the photograph?"  
  
Jean didn't want to appear upset, but this innocent question meant only one thing, Hannah had been in Logan's bedroom. Scott noticed some tenseness in Jean, and wondered what that was all about.  
  
"We don't know who she is. Logan is really private, keeps to himself. You know, Hannah, you really shouldn't mix with him. He's not the kind of guy you're probably used to. Rough around the edges, bad temper, likes to drink, smoke, carouse, you get the picture?'  
  
Hannah didn't like this guy at all. What did he know about the kind of guys she was used to? Logan had been honest with her, she knew exactly where she stood with him. Unlike these others who acted like they were stepping over eggshells trying to talk to her.  
  
"I'll remember that, Scott. Thanks." She turned to Storm, "And thank you for offering to go shopping for me. I really appreciate it." That was the one thing Hannah could do....she could thank people, she could sound sincere. She'd had plenty of experience at it. "You've all been so kind." She then turned and headed down the hall. She was relieved to get out of there.  
  
Ororo was a little bit upset with Scott's comments about Logan, "I really don't think you should be telling her things like that."  
  
"Well, they're true. The guy is a dick. I was just trying to say it in a nice way." He put his arm around Jean, "I'm about ready to call it a night, how about you?"  
  
"you go on ahead, I'll be along in a minute."  
  
He gave her a kiss, "Don't be long."  
  
After he left Ororo watched her best friends' mood change, "I don't believe it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are jealous of her. That Logan is paying attention to her." Ororo found it rather amusing. Jean had been the object of Logan's affections for quite some time now.  
  
"I am not. Look, I told him to back off in London. You know that. I love Scott."  
  
"You can't fool me, Jean Grey, you love Scott, but you don't want anyone else to have Logan."  
  
"She's hardly his type."  
  
"What is Logan's type? " she smiled at Jean.  
  
"Well, for one thing, he despises classical music. And she's so prim and proper. She's a spoiled brat." she headed to the window looking out onto the front drive, wondering if Logan would return tonight, or had he found someone else. And what of the professor's goddaughter. What was her game? She hated she was feeling this rage of jealousy building up inside her.  
  
"Well, well, well, your true colors are coming out tonight, Jean Grey, and they seem to be in different shades of green."  
  
"That is ridiculous." Jean wanted to change the subject, she turned back to Ororo, "I really wanted to hear what you really think of the professor keeping his distance from her?"  
  
"Okay, you don't want to talk Logan, I get it." Ororo smiled, then turned serious thinking about the professors attitude earlier, "I don't know, the professor was acting weird. But I sure hope he doesn't keep this game up, because there is only so much we can say to her. She must have a hell of a lot of questions. And the weirdest thing is, she hasn't shown any grief for the death of her father."  
  
"I think she's still in shock, possibly blocked the whole event out of her mind. She's been through a lot in the past few days."  
  
"Now you sound like you feel sorry for her, when 2 seconds ago you called her a spoiled brat. Jean, make up your mind."  
  
"Well, I think she is spoiled. She's had everything she ever wanted, people bowed and scrapped to her, but it's all she's ever known." Jean scanned the cover of the newspaper with the publicity photo of her smack dab in the center larger than life. "I can't really blame her for that. Her family has played a major part in that...and the professor...I am just so curious about his connection to her. I've never seen him behave like this. He's always so warm. I thought when she arrived he'd be overjoyed to see her. But it's just put him in a funk"  
  
"I suppose he feels to blame for what's happened to her. And I don't think that mind block is working. Did you see her when she touched those magazines? Something happened."  
  
"Well, the mindblock can't take away her powers...it only takes away who she was, and what she remembers of her past. I assume she has no recollection of her life before the mutancy kicked in."  
  
"She has to be frightened. With no one to talk to."  
  
"Except Logan." Jean once again made a disgusted face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jean. Stop this. And really, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Logan wants nothing to do with her. He told me so earlier. Of course I think it's a mistake."  
  
"Really? Why do you say that?" Jean was curious.  
  
"She's an outsider too. She doesn't know about her past, they have more in common than you think. He could be the one to help her through this time, adjusting to her mutancy, but it doesn't look like that will be happening. For one thing, Logan has washed his hands of her, and the professor is putting off the inevitable."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him in the morning. You're right, she needs to be told soon. It could just escalate and cause a lot of problems." She put Logan out of her mind and thought of Scott waiting in their room, "I think it's time to turn in."  
  
Storm smiled, "Oh, yeah, loverboy is waiting. I just hope you made the right decision. Logan looks damn hot without a shirt on."  
  
"You just wait, Ro, I've seen the way you look at Hank. I have no problem getting you back for all the grief you've caused me over this Logan fiasco." Ororo thought about Henry, otherwise known as the Beast. He was the sweetest smartest funniest mutant Ororo had ever met. They had become fast friends, and there was the possibility of a romance kindling, but the last thing she wanted was Jean to bud in.  
  
"Okay, I'll back off. Although I just want you to know you are ruining all my fun."  
  
Jean headed out the door, and gave her best friend a smile, "Goodnight, Ro. See you in the morning."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hannah fell asleep with the headphones on listening to Mahler's 1st symphony. Not the most relaxing, but it soothed her in her own way. She didn't hear her door open and the visitor enter.  
  
It was nearing 2am when Logan waltzed down the hall of the staff's quarters. Even after a half a dozen beers, he wasn't drunk, because his healing factor always kicked in, sometimes he wondered why he drank, it really didn't serve any purpose. It was now just something he did, he tried not to think about it too much. He wasn't expecting to come home at all. Home. Was this what this was? Was he getting soft? Not one woman had enticed him tonight. Of course after Jean's little revelation in London, he thought he would be fine. He could deal with the rejection. But it wasn't as easy as he thought. A few doors down he knew Scott and Jean were sharing a bed, and once again he was alone.  
  
He stopped abruptly a few yards away from Hannah's room. He could hear a voice, the amplified whisper stronger because of his enhanced senses, and it was odd her door was cracked slightly. Logan felt an urge to protect this young woman, and he was prepared to face the intruder full on. He went to the door, ready to swing it open, his claws extended, when he saw the figure by her bed.  
  
It was Chuck. Logan retracted his blades and listened as the professor continued his conversation with the sleeping Hannah. Logan was extremely curious why he had chosen this time of night to have a conversation with his goddaughter. Especially a conversation she was unaware of even happening.  
  
Charles looked at Hannah sleeping peacefully. Her headphones still perched on her head, but the music had finished. "Oh, Hannah, if I could have made things different I would have. I could have given you a life like my other students. I think you could've been happy here." He paused, "I will do anything in my power to make it up to you. I hope I am not too late. I think your mother would have wanted you here. It was only Alan Masterson that disapproved of our kind." His thoughts went back many years ago to Joanne Parkenson, Hannah's mother. Hannah's resemblance to her was uncanny. One of the reasons he hadn't been able to look at her. He gentle stroked Hannah's hair, "this is your home now, I am your family now. And we are going to get through this difficult time."  
  
A shadow passed over the floor, coming from the hall. Charles looked up, turning his wheelchair. Logan immediately backed away and headed down to his room. Charles was out in the hallway just as Logan was turning the doorknob, he called out to him.  
  
"Logan." Logan turned.  
  
He was silent, Charles knew that he had overheard some of the conversation, "I was just making sure Hannah was settled in."  
  
"Maybe next time, you might want to consider a more civil hour of the day. Hey, she might even be awake then, and you could have a two way conversation. Now that is a novel idea, wouldn't you say?" He said bitterly.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand."  
  
Logan was thinking he understood more than he wanted to. He had said he wanted to wash his hands of this girl, but things kept happening and he was finding it harder to do just that. He didn't want to get into a heated discussion with the professor at this ungodly hour, and turned the door handle, looking over at him, "Goodnight, professor. You should sleep well tonight, knowing she's comfortable, settled. What a relief, eh?" He then went inside his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Charles felt he had just taken a step forward and two steps back. Logan had been a challenge, but in the last few months, Logan was becoming part of the team in his own way. Now Logan seemed to be regressing to his old ways. The anger and bitterness returning full fold. And Charles was the target of these emotions. It would only cause more friction with the others and he needed to sort this problem out before it got worse. But first he needed to deal with Hannah. She was now he first priority. Tomorrow....he would take care of everything.. He headed towards the elevator that took him to his private chambers. Knowing full well, he would have another sleepless night.  
  
Logan waited a few minutes before he headed back out into the hallway. The Professor was gone and Hannah's door was now fully closed. He went over the one sided conversation he had just witnessed and wondered what it all meant. He walked slowly to Hannah's door, and listened. it was quiet. He wasn't about to disturb her, he had had enough for tonight. The thought of his comfortable bed and soft pillow sounded so inviting right now. He started to walk back to his room, when he heard the sounds.  
  
They weren't screams, but they were definitely disturbing mumblings coming from her room. He quickly moved back to her door, and quietly opened it. Hannah was thrashing about in the bed. The mumblings made no sense to him. But he was only to familiar with nightmares and restless nights. And didn't wish them on anyone. He moved closer to the bed, and wondered if he should try to wake her. He whispered her name, "Hannah."  
  
Her eyes flickered but there was no response, he couldn't bear it any longer and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hannah, wake up. You're having a nightmare." The gentle shaking aroused her, and her eyes opened. Seeing the strange figure squatting over her bed, she immediately thrashed out at him. Logan grabbed both of her wrists, and brought his face inches from hers, "It's me, Logan."  
  
Not understanding the disturbance, she was angry, "Why are you in my room?"  
  
Logan was a little put off by her lack of appreciation, and In his flippant way he responded, "Well, I was passing by and figured I couldn't get any action tonight, might try something a little closer to home."  
  
This made her even more mad and she started fighting him, "I can scream you know."  
  
"I'm sure you can. Don't worry, I wouldn't touch one pretty little hair on your head. You're not my type." She looked at him, not really surprised by this remark, but she had to admit the words stung. She began to relax and he let go of her wrists. He turned towards the door, deciding to make a quick exit. He reached the door and turned back at her, "You were having a nightmare. I heard you from the hall."  
  
She felt bad, that she had been so rude, "I'm sorry. I have them a lot."  
  
"Hey, don't explain. I don't need to know your life story. Just didn't like seeing you in distress." He was nearly out the door.  
  
"Logan."  
  
He turned slowly. "What?"  
  
"I guess we're even now."  
  
"Even?"  
  
"Me being in your room...you being here...uninvited." She tried to make light of it, but he was a tough one. Did he ever even smile?  
  
"Right, even." he said nonchalantly, and closed the door behind him. Hannah sat in the darkness clutching her pillow tightly. What was it about him? Why did he seem nice one minute and the next he acted as if he hated her. Her experience with men was pretty much non existence. A relationship would only have spoiled her career as far as her parents had been concerned. But she was pretty sure most men weren't like Logan. She couldn't help be curious. He was bitter about a lot of things, just like she was. She needed an ally here and he seemed to be the only one that she trusted. She wanted to talk about the things she was feeling, the nightmares, what had happened in London and most importantly the things in her head, that kept recurring lately. She didn't think Logan would think she was crazy. But they were off to a bad start.  
  
She removed her headphones, and fluffed up her pillow, lying back. She had to make an effort to be nice. He had cared enough to awake her from the nightmare, that said something. But something else fogged her mind. Somebody else had been here tonight, in her room. Or was it part of the dream. She was a bit confused about what was real and what was part of the nightmare. It couldn't have been real. Stupid to even think about it. She closed her eyes, and put it out of her mind, at least for tonight.  
" 


	4. chapter 4

The nightmares had been bad last night, and it took her a long time to finally get back to sleep. So when she finally woke up it was past 10. Breakfast had already been served, classes were already in session. Most of them were fairly relaxed from what she noticed. Sitting around the library discussing literature, walks around the extensive gardens for science. It was not like any school Hannah had ever heard about. But then Hannah had always had special attention at the prestigious schools she attended, until her touring didn't allow her to have a regular school schedule and she had a tutor for the later part of her teen years.  
  
Her stomach rumbled as she headed towards the kitchen. She was surprised to find Logan standing over the stove tending to a frying pan full of bacon and eggs. He had heard her footsteps and smelt her distinctive smell, some English soap, before she even entered the room. He didn't seem to be overjoyed with her presence, so she went to the refrigerator and found an orange juice. She decided it was probably best to go back to her room, and made her way back to the door when she heard his mumbling.  
  
"Hey" He glanced over at her briefly, surprised that she was ignoring him.  
  
She turned to face him, with a quizical expression, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"I don't see anyone else around do you?"  
  
She looked around and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you're right" She held up the juice, "I got what I came for. Have a nice breakfast."  
  
"You got to eat, don't you? Or are you one of those females who are obsessed about their weight and dieting."  
  
She stopped at the door, looking back at him, "Hardly, if anything I could afford a few pounds. My parents were very strict with my calorie intake."  
  
He motioned to a chair, "Sit down, and I'll give you a proper American breakfast, greasy, fattening, high in cholesterol. Delicious." He smiled, in a Logan sort of way, more like a smirk. Raising his eyebrows.  
  
She didn't want to come across pleased with his invitation so she tried to to hide a smile as she sat down at the table, and he served up two plates. He was silent as he sat across from her digging into the food. She broke the silence, "Don't you have to teach too? It seems like all the adults here teach."  
  
He hated this game of 20 questions, she seemed curious about everything, but if he didn't answer she would only badger him more. "I'm hardly a teacher." She stared intently at him, looking for more of a response, so he continued, "No, I'm just passing through."  
  
"Like me."  
  
He was a little surprised by her remark, "You thinking about leaving?"  
  
"It's a possibility. What's here for me?' She looked down at the plate of food and pushed it around the plate.  
  
"The professor." He took a bite of eggs and watched her reaction.  
  
"don't make me laugh. I want to see what it's like out there. This is no different that what I've been used to back home. A prison." She started to raise her voice, finding herself becoming angry. She noticed Logan glaring at her, and she took a deep breath, calming herself down, " So I wanted to ask you about Salem City. What it's like?"  
  
"You're better off here."  
  
"Don't tell me what's best for me, Logan." He had now riled her up, and there was an edge to her voice, angry, frustrated, determined. Logan wondered what had happened to the sweet quiet woman he had brought back from London only a few days ago. " Obviously there's something better out there. Since you don't stick around for long."  
  
"What's good for me, isn't necessarily good for someone like you."  
  
"Where do you go in town?"  
  
He furrowed his brow at her. He didn't like talking about himself. She could see he wasn't going to divulge this information. And she knew how to play it, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm going to be a good girl, and talk to my godfather and play the piano. I promise. So can you just tell me a little about what's out there at the end of the road."  
  
He was a little leery, not knowing whether to trust her. She went back to her eggs. And he watched her for a few minutes before he spoke, "I'll take you one day. You get an okay from the professor and it's a done deal."  
  
"Will you take me to a bar? Like the ones you go to?"  
  
He smiled, "No. I'll take you to a coffee shop. There's a nice one on main street, checkered table clothes, flowers, the smell of freshly brewed coffee."  
  
"I bet you've never been there."  
  
"Can't say that I have, but it looks real nice."  
  
"I want to know about where you go. What its' like."  
  
"Why are you so interested?"  
  
"I know all about nice things, Logan. Where things are false and fake. That's what my whole life has been like. They kept me away from everything real. I think where you go is real."  
  
He kind of chuckled "It's real alright. Smoky, a bunch of loud mouth factory workers playing pool. A bartender that consumes more beer than his customers. A nasty brawl nearly every night, usually over a lady. Not a nice place."  
  
"Sounds exciting, please take me there." She looked over at him with pleading eyes. Logan felt a bit uncomfortable as Hannah looked at him in such a way. His fork pushing bits of egg across the plate, he averted his eyes from her gaze and noticed the mess he had just created with his food. He quickly snapped back to his old self.  
  
"I said no, now stop talking and let me eat." He resumed his eating, ignoring her gaze. Hannah knew there was no point in taking this discussion any further. He had his instructions just like all the others in her life had. They continued to eat in silence. When she finished she took the plate to the sink. Logan watched her as she left the room her head down. He didn't want to get involved but he was pretty sure he already was. She had opened up to him. She wanted a friend, and he had to treat her like a child. He slammed his hand down onto the table, and cursed under breath, "Damn you, Chuck."  
  
Jean passed Hannah in the hallway and Hannah didn't even acknowledge her. She kept her head down and walked towards the conservatory where she could once again connect with the piano. Jean then heard the clatter in the kitchen and walked in on Logan attempting to wash the dishes.  
  
"This is very domestic of you, Logan." She couldn't help but notice two plates, two sets of utensils, "Cooking and Washing up, should I get you an apron?"  
  
He turned around, feeling incredibly agitated but when he saw her face smiling at him, he let it go. "Why aren't you in class?"  
  
" I was just going to get a couple things for a science project." She went inside the walk-in cupboard, returning with flour and salt. She had to admit she was curious. "So you had breakfast with Hannah."  
  
He once again turned to her and furrowed his brow, "Can we not mention that name right now?"  
  
"She's taken to you." She teased.  
  
"Jealous." he said snidely.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Good. Because as I recall you gave me the shove last week." He roughly placed the dishes in the drainer, making a hell of a lot of racket. He didn't turn to look at her as he grabbed a dish towel off the rack and began to dry his hands.  
  
"Logan, what's wrong?" Jean watched as he rubbed his hands on the towel, , his hands now in fists, she saw his shoulders tense, she watched the tension lines increase on his forehead. Then he turned and the anger evident as he spoke.  
  
"She is what's wrong. The professor needs to deal with her, because I am finding her continuous questions annoying and tiring. She's not my responsibility. So talk to him, Jean. Do something soon, because I've had enough." He threw the dish towel down, and stormed past her.  
  
Jean felt there was more to it than that. Could he possibly be falling for her? She knew better than to try and read his mind. It was something Logan couldn't tolerate and she respected his privacy. What had this woman done to him?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After getting her aggressions out on the keyboard for over an hour, Hannah headed down the hall. Passing the study, the door opened, she noticed Storm teaching a music appreciate class. It interested her to some extent, the variety of kids, the atmosphere. She didn't think anyone had noticed her, then she heard her name.  
  
"Hannah, come in , we were just finishing up in here." . She wanted to run, but everyone had turned to look at her and she had no choice. Storm was hoping to get Hannah to open up more to the idea of sticking around the mansion. Get to know some of the kids. Maybe even help out teaching music in time. Hannah shyly entered and stood at the back of the class, motioning for Storm to go ahead. Storm gave out the homework assignments and then the children started gathering their belongings and filing out of the room.  
  
Hannah was very aware of the whispers. Why did she feel so self conscious in front of these people when she could sit in a room with Logan and feel like she could say anything. Rogue was just picking up her books, and she saw the reaction Hannah was receiving from some of her fellow classmates. She also remembered her brief discussion with Logan. She was really no different from the rest of them.  
  
Hannah felt the stares and just wanted to go back to the piano, she took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let this situation get to her, she didn't want the headaches again. She didn't want to see the words in her head if she could help it, but they seemed to come whenever she was upset. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the girls, "Hannah."  
  
Hannah looked up and Rogue gave her a sincere smile, "I'm Rogue. It must be weird for you here. It was weird for me here at first too, but it's really a cool place. I've heard you play the last few days, it's amazing." Storm walked up beside them.  
  
"It would be wonderful if we could get you to come into the class sometime and play for us. The students would love it." She smiled at Hannah and then at Rogue, giving her a nudge.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that would be great. You could probably even teach piano...couldn't she Storm?"  
  
"Not a bad idea at all. I could run it by the professor." Just the very mention of the professor seemed to set her off. Why hadn't he even acknowledged her presence? Kitty came up to them.  
  
"Miss Monroe, I am really unclear about the essay assignment, could you explain it to me?"  
  
"Of course, Kitty. Excuse me, Hannah, Rogue."  
  
She walked away and Rogue continued the conversation, "You know, you should have lunch with me..and my boyfriend, Bobby. I can explain a lot of things. About the Xmen and such. It's all rather exciting. But I guess you know about a lot of that, since they brought you back from London."  
  
"the Xmen?" Hannah looked very confused.  
  
Rogue looked her over, the clothes were so outdated. She had a pretty enough face, but a little makeup would bring out some of her better features, she grabbed her by the elbow, "You're coming with me...I will fill you in on everything, And you know what, you're about my size, I wonder if we could find something a little more trendy for you to wear."  
  
Hannah wasn't so sure, but she was nice enough and what else did she have to do. She turned to Storm who gave her a reassuring smile. This was a start getting to know some of the kids. Be a part of the school. Storm was all for it. Draw Hannah out of her shell. Hannah found herself being reluctantly dragged to one of the girls dorm rooms where Rogue was excited about her new guinea pig.  
  
The dorm rooms were of a good size, 4 girls shared this room. Rogue found Hannah a tight pair of stretch jeans, and a long sleeve fitted blouse, in a dark purple. Then she applied makeup. And let Hannah's hair down, "You should always wear it down. You're got incredible hair. So tell me about the boys in London. Those wonderful accents and such gentlemen I imagine. Did you have lots of boyfriends?"  
  
"I've never had a boyfriend." Hannah looked down at her feet. Never having had a girlfriend in the last 10 years of her life, this conversation felt awkward. She was pretty sure, Rogue had more experience at everything in comparison to Hannah.  
  
"Ever?" Rogue seemed surprised.  
  
"No. I was too busy performing, and practicing"  
  
"But there must have been someone you were interested in."  
  
"No." Hannah nervously paced the room. She was beginning to feel agitated. In London, everyone had always kept her on an even keel concerning her emotions and temperament and here she felt out of control. Her contact with others continued to jar emotions and feelings she didn't understand. The continued questioning wasn't helping matters.  
  
Rogue decided to drop this subject since it was obviously making her feel uncomfortable. She looked at the time, "We should go meet Bobby. I don't know about you but I am starving.." Hannah was staring in the mirror at this person she no longer recognized. Rogue stood behind her, "Do you like it? I didn't think it should be to drastic, you know. And to be honest you are my first guinea pig."  
  
Hannah wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was such a change. It looked like too much makeup, but what did she know about these kind of things. She looked younger that was for sure. The dowdy clothes she had been accustomed to had added 5 years to her own 25, at least. "I do like it, it might take some getting used to."  
  
"You just wait, the men will come crawling now." Hannah was still looking in the mirror. Was that true, would men notice her now? Not once had she felt anyone had ever been interested in her..excpet for her piano playing. Rogue noticed her daze, "Are you coming?  
  
"I'm not really hungry, I had a big breakfast." Maybe she felt a bit self conscious. Did she really want anyone to see her just yet? "Thanks, Rogue. This means a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll see you around." Rogue made her way down to the dining hall.  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
Hannah was restless all afternoon, she played briefly but for the first time it wasn't enough. Did it have something to do with this new look. She wanted to be somebody's type, maybe she could be now. Logan seemed to think she couldn't handle anything. Well, she was going to show him. She walked around the garden, it was quiet. Kids were still in classes, she walked quite a ways, and realized she was at the main gate of the school, the house now quite a ways in the distance. She looked out onto the road, she wanted out. She wanted some freedom. Just then a delivery truck pulled in,used a code to open the electronic gates and headed down the drive. Hannah had an idea. It was time to spread her wings.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
Charles headed to the conservatory, it was approaching the dinner hour and he decided there was no time like the present to get to know his goddaughter. He had planned to have a quiet dinner in his study, just the two of them. But, as he opened the door, he knew right away she wasn't there. For a moment he thought she might be in her room. That wasn't the case either, he sensed something wasn't quite right. Jean and Strom entered the room behind him ladened down with bags from their shopping spree. They were both laughing til they saw Charles' concerned gaze.  
  
"She's gone." Charles said, turning his chair to the two women.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone? How? And where? Where would she go?"  
  
"She doesn't understand the danger. I must get to cerebro, to locate her. Storm find Logan. She trusts him, he'll be able to bring her back." It was the first time the two women had seem him so agitated, and not the composed Charles they were used to.  
  
"But professor..." Storm began to speak.  
  
Before she said anything, he could already read her mind. "He has washed his hands of her....don't believe that for a second,Ororo. I think you'll find him in the danger room."  
  
She went off one direction while Jean followed Charles to cerebro.  
  
Logan was in the danger room with Rogue. He wasn't much of a teacher, he didn't have the patience to explain. Not much of a talker, but Rogue appreciated any input he had, and he was able to show her a few moves, that she picked up pretty quickly. She especially liked the kicks. After accomplishing one, on a adversary, she smiled confidently at Logan, "That is so cool. Now I can kick some butt."  
  
Logan laughed, "You have a long way to go."  
  
Storm entered the control room and took over the intercom, "Logan, I've come to fetch you."  
  
"I'm busy." Then a familiar voice entered his head, I need you Logan. You are the only one here who can bring her back. He looked around startled, as always. It was something he never got used to.  
  
"I got to go meet Bobby for dinner, he's free, Storm." Rogue gave him a tender look of thanks before she rushed past him and out of the room.  
  
Logan entered the control room and faced Storm, "When he says her, who does he mean? Obviously not Rogue, I think she's pretty content here...she's not going anywhere...let's see, could it be Jean. Maybe she's wised up and decided to leave Scott high and dry. And if that's the case, well, I don't think I'd bring her back." he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"It's Hannah, she's gone."  
  
"What do you mean she's gone, where would she go? That kid hasn't a clue about the outside world. It will eat her alive." he seemed truly concerned about her dissapearance.  
  
"So the professor was right, you do care."  
  
"That's not what I'd call it. But you believe what you want." Hiding any kind of emotion, he went to the control panel and began to fiddle with various switches shutting down the program he had been working on with Rogue.  
  
"So are you going to help?"  
  
"It's not like I have anything better do now, is it." He turned abruptly from the control panel and stood up.  
  
"You know, Logan, I'm not sure why you're hanging around. Jean has made her choice. You've gotten Hannah out of England, saved her life....it would seem like the perfect time for you to run again."  
  
"I don't run. I just get restless in one place, always have. And as for Jean's choice, it's not set in stone."  
  
"You're determined to get what you want aren't you?"  
  
"And what is that Storm?" he leaned in closer to her, and practically snarled. "You seem to know me so well."  
  
She knew when to stop. He strutted past her and down the hall towards cerebro.  
  
Jean and Xavier stepped out of the large dome shaped room that housed cerebro, and met Storm and Logan outside, "I can't place her. She could be anywhere."  
  
This surprised Logan, "That's impossible." The man was always able to place any mutant at any given time. His powers were so great. So Logan couldn't fathom this bit of information. Why all of a sudden was he having problems?  
  
"It's not impossible, Logan, it's extremely rare but it does occur." Jean knew when it occurred, when there was a genetic connection. She had been studying the whole telepathy process down to every little detail. Was the professor hiding something from all of them? She decided to keep this fact to herself at this time.  
  
Logan was a bit confused. He couldn't help but notice Jean's expression as the professor revealed this new detail. But he also knew there was no time to waste, he thought about the brief conversation with Hannah this morning. Her questions about Salem City, her interests in the bars, "I know where she is."  
  
Jean looked surprised, he looked straight at her, and then back to Charles, "She wants to be normal, god, help her when you tell her about her mutancy. She really thinks she has a whack at it."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Every minute she is out there the more danger she is in. I have every reason to believe there are British intelligent agents in the vicinity. She isn't safe."  
  
"I have one stipulation, Chuck. I bring her back, you tell her everything. Remove the mind block as well. Don't let her suffer anymore. And that means get her off my back. She's becoming a nuisance."  
  
Charles knew enough about Logan to know what he really meant. He was beginning to care about her. He came across tough and unfeeling for the most part, but he did care, he had shown that with Rogue. Taking her under his wing. "I was going to talk to her about her mutancy this evening, then I found her missing. The mind block is another story. That will take some time." Logan didn't really like that answer, but he headed for the elevator that took him back up to the main floor, Jean ran to catch up with him, he was surprised as the door was beginning to shut and Jean squeezed through. He smiled at her.  
  
"Couldn't pass up the chance to be alone with me, could you?"  
  
"Give it a rest, Logan." She didn't seem to be able to look him in the eyes. "So where is she?"  
  
"I'll bring her back, you don't have to worry." He averted his gaze from her, what was the point. She had made it perfectly clear last week where he stood.  
  
"I'm not worried, I just wondered how you know."  
  
"She talks to me, I don't know why. Why are you so interested?" He now looked her straight in the eyes, making Jean feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"She's a strange one." she managed to say, looking at the lit up panel, the elevator making it's wait to the main floor.  
  
"Aren't we all?" he said cynically. He was glad when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he had to admit he found Hannah interesting, he couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it was her similarities to him, her loneliness, her bitterness, her not knowing about her past. He didn't want Jean to see this interest, He had built up a resilience to everything. Vulnerability wasn't suppose to effect him. Caring about someone, the way he felt about Jean, about Rogue, and now these feelings for Hannah, which he didn't understand.....Jean stepped out of the elevator with him and he turned to her, "I'll see you later, tell Scott thanks in advance for the use of the cycle....again."  
  
"Logan." Their eyes met and he still felt the intense chemistry between them.Neither one of them saw Scott approaching from the back of the house. He was well aware of the look passing between them.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I was wondering where everyone dissapeared to."  
  
Logan didn't even acknowledge him and just headed for the door, "Got to run."  
  
Scott looked after him, "Why is he in such a hurry?"  
  
"Hannah's missing. He's going out to look for her." Jean's gaze still focused on the front door.  
  
"Really, that's interesting?"  
  
She turned back to Scott, "Why would you say that? It's serious, Scott."  
  
"It's interesting that he is so fascinated by her, as I recall only last week it was you he wanted."  
  
"Stop it. He's doing this for Charles."  
  
"He's doing it for himself ,Jean. Logan does everything for himself." After he said it he knew it was not the right approach. His jealousy showing through again. "hey, I'm sorry. You're right, he saved Rogue....and he was a lifesaver in London. I guess I'm feeling threatened in more ways than one. He not only wants my girl, he has become an asset to the Xmen, making me pretty much obsolete."  
  
'That isn't true,Scott and you know it. Charles relies on your steadiness, your loyalty."  
  
"But he's sending Logan out to find Hannah."  
  
"Because they've connected. He won't admit it, but they have. You have to admit the other night you didn't charm the socks off her."  
  
"Do I still charm the socks off you, because that's all that matters to me."  
  
She smiled and gave him a hug, "Definitely. You know I was thinking, how about dinner in our room, I've missed you today."  
  
"Charles doesn't need you?"  
  
"He knows where to find me." That was for sure, Scott thought. The way he was known to pop up into her head at any given time. He couldn't keep track how many times their love making had been interrupted. She took hold of his hand, and pulled him into the elevator, he forgot all about Logan as she nuzzled up to him, tenderly giving him a kiss as the elevator door closed behind them.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
Hannah's adventure began in the back of the delivery truck and as she snuck out the back when it stopped at the loading bay, she found herself in not the best part of town. They had been in the van for only about 20 minutes and from what Logan had told her this morning. This had to be Salem City. It was like nothing she had ever seen. She was used to posh London townhouses, and this was in an industrial area. She didn't realize that her dress was not appropriate for a woman alone in this part of town. And wolf calls and whistles followed her as she headed down the street. She wasn't frightened but overwhelmed with the sights and sounds she was observing. Then a sign that said food, was flashing above her, she didn't even have to think about it, she wanted off the street, and she was hungry. She quickly pushed open the door, and found herself confronted by a smoky dark bar, and it's inhabitants all male. Could this be where Logan went every night? Was this the real world she wanted to experience? They all stared at her until she started to feel uneasy and uncomfortable. This wasn't much better than the atmosphere outside. But it was time to face the music as they say, and she tried to pluck up some courage and headed towards the bar.  
  
The bartender was friendly, but she couldn't help but notice he was eying her too. She really thought Rogue's clothing was an improvement on her previous attire, but what did she know about anything. She had been shut away for so long.  
  
He placed a cocktail napkin in front of her, "It's a bit early in the day, little lady, but believe me you're a welcome sight. What can I get you ?"  
  
Hannah had no idea what he meant, but as she turned around she saw all the men looking at her, smiling. "A sandwich would be great, if it's not too much trouble." her mind once again took on that strange feeling of being on overload with too much information and the headaches began. Ever since the arrival in the US they had become increasingly more frequent.  
  
The bartender couldn't believe this one. She was obviously new at this. The English accent, the politeness, but the outside package was all that was important with his clientel. The ladies usually didn't show up til later, this one obviously wanted an early start, and he was only to willing to let her do her thing here, because it got the boys to lay down a little extra money buying drinks.  
  
"Ham sandwich okay, darling? I think I can manage that." Hannah nodded, and he stepped into the back, briefly. She looked around her, and the next thing she knew she had company. An older man, a receding hair line, mustache, wearing a suit, his tie loose to her left, on her right, a younger man in jeans and a plaid shirt, a headfull of sandy color hair, bad teeth, five o'clock shadow. They both smiled at her. Hannah tried to return the gesture. They both looked friendly enough, what could possibly go wrong. And didn't she want to experience the outside world? Well, no time like the present.  
  
The younger one spoke up,"Where have you been all my life, sweetie."  
  
Hannah was not used to this kind of talk, but stupidly she heard herself say, "I've been in England, actually."  
  
The young man laughed, "looks and a sense of humor, a winning combination, let me get you a drink."  
  
Hannah had only ever drank wine, usually with dinner, or champagne on special occasions, and then only in very small quantities. She eyed the various bottles behind the counter, and blurted out, "a scotch. I'd like a scotch, please."  
  
"Straight?"  
  
"Why of course." she tried to sound assured but wasn't sure she was pulling it off. She was quite proud of her self actually. The bartender had reappeared with the sandwich, that looked like it was on stale bread, and Hannah turned up her nose and grimaced, then noticed the bartender's reaction, she quickly changed her tune, "This is lovely, thank- you."  
  
The two men ordered her drinks. The first one was hard to get down, but after the 3rd or 4th she felt as if she was drinking the American version of Lemonade, allowing her to loosen up quite a bit. She smiled at her the two companions, this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
Salem City wasn't a large town, part of it had the quaintness of something you'd find nestled in New England somewhere, but there was the industrial side where a lot of working class men traveled from neighboring areas to work. And there was one bar that most of these men frequented. Logan had found the place much to his liking. He could be alone, in the back, in a booth, where no one would bother him, he rarely spoke to anyone except the bartender and some of the ladies when he felt like it. They knew to leave him alone. He had been involved in a few fights but soon the word was out, don't mess with this guy. And they didn't.  
  
He wasn't incredibly surprised Hannah ventured here on her own, she had been pretty determined this morning. But he knew that she was no way prepared for what she would find inside. But she was stubborn, very much like himself. He tracked her here, from the laundry loading bay. Standing outside he heard the incredible sounds of boogie woogie piano coming from the place. That was odd. He recalled the upright piano, tucked away in the back past the pool tables, but it had always looked as if no one had ever touched it. From what he had observed about her in the last few days, the piano seemed to be her safe place.  
  
The piano enticed her, like it always had, always would. Even after a few drinks, she was drawn to the white and black keys that gave her so much happiness. It was also a way to get away from the pawing hands of those guys. So far she had held her on, but the whole scenario was now not so fascinating. She sat down and picked out a boogie woogie and everyone in the place was shocked. She delve into her own world and became oblivious to the glances of the men around her, as her fingers flew across the keys.  
  
Logan stood outside listening for a few seconds, it was incredible. Her music seemed to have an effect on him, for a moment he forgot the reason he was here and what Hannah could be experiencing behind these walls. He quickly snapped out of the daze and refocused entering the bar. The bartender acknowledged him right away. , "Hey, Logan, the usual?'  
  
Logan was sensing out the place, and he felt her there, but as he looked around the place he didn't see her. The music had stopped, and he didn't like what he was feeling. The bartender watched as Logan sniffed the air, like an animal, "Yeah, the usual." He answered and took the beer from the man's hand, "I'm sure I heard someone playing the piano as I walked in. Private party in back tonight, Mack?"  
  
From where Logan stood he couldn't see what was going on back there, but he heard men's laughter, and he was starting to be a bit concerned. he put down a few bills and the bartender answered, "I suppose you could say that. Never seen her in here before, She's an interesting one. Never heard anyone play the piano like her. Doesn't make sense her coming in here to pull a few tricks. All that talent, what a waste, but I suppose she has talent in other ways as well, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm going to have a look for myself, if you don't mind, Mack"Logan knew whatever he was about to witness he wasn't going to like,  
  
"Hey, it's a free country, pal. But I'll forewarn you. Those guys have been drinking since lunchtime. I would stay out of their path." Mack had seen the few scraps Logan had caused in the bar, and knew the guy could hold his own with anyone, but he didn't like when the guy went crazy, which he tended to do, on the turn of a dime.  
  
Logan ignored the last comment. Getting in their path was exactly what he intended to do. He strutted straight to the back.  
  
While playing Hannah had been able to hold the guys off. They had hooted and hollered and got into the lively boogie woogie piece she had pulled out of her head. But she had now been playing nearly a half hour, and the natives were getting restless.  
  
"Hey, baby, we want to see your other talents." An older gentleman reached from behind her grabbing hold of her breast. Hannah gasped, not expecting this kind of physical contact.  
  
The others egged him on, as he continued to grope at her breasts, she tried pulling away, only to cause the blouse to rip and then she lost her balance. stumbling and falling off the back of the bench. Her head bit the hard wood floors with a loud thump, knocking her out momentarily.  
  
, "Yeah, that's more like it, flat on your back, sweetie." He leaned over her,and started kissing her neck and then down her chest, her eyes flicked open and the sight of this disgusting creature on top of her made her began to kick and she made an effort to push him off her. But her reflexes seemed slow, and the headaches were getting worse.  
  
"Please get off me." she didn't want to get upset. Certainly this guy would listen. At least that's what Hannah thought. It would only make her head feel like it was exploding.  
  
The guy laughed, "That's not what you really want now is it?"  
  
A few of the guys made wolf sounds as he forced his lips over hers, one even shouted, "Lyle, come on stop with all the foreplay, we want our turns."  
  
He reached his hand towards her jeans, and then noticed the shadow cast over him, the whole room had gone silent for a brief moment.  
  
"Hey, bub, I think the lady said get off. And she did say please."  
  
Hannah recognized the voice, it was Logan, but this guy was blocking any view. Relieved she began to relax, Logan wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
But the guy didn't budge, just turned and looked up at the snarling face of the man standing over him, "Go find your own, buddy. This one is mine."  
  
Logan grabbed him by the back of his coat, "Not tonight, bub, not tonight." and then proceeded to throw him across the room. A few of his friends, moved towards him, they had obviously not heard about this guy. But they felt they could take him on easily.  
  
"Hey, that was out of line, mister. She is fair game in this place, and you know it. If you like what you see, you wait your turn. I'm sure there is plenty to go around."  
  
"If there is, it's not coming your way." He didn't want a fight, and helped Hannah up. She felt embarrassed and didn't want to meet his gaze, but he was surprised by her appearance. This wasn't the same woman he had last seen in the morning. But right now, he just wanted to get her out of here without a fight.  
  
But now there were 5 guys, Hannah stood behind Logan, cowering, he quickly pushed her against the wall. Pointing his finger into her face, "Stay put." She did as she was told, as he turned back to the men, "I don't want any trouble, fellows." he said it light heartily but he knew there would be trouble. Logan always seemed to find trouble.  
  
"Well, you've already given our pal a splitting headache." Logan looked over at the guy against the wall. And realized these guys weren't to happy with him. "And that just isn't very nice." One guy gave Logan a push with both hands, but Logan barely budged. And then he grabbed him by the jacket.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that, friend." Logan hated to be touched and he felt the berserker rage inside him surfacing, as his knee came up and got the guy right in the groin. The guy let out a scream, feeling like a metal bar had just been slammed between his legs. Another guy came around the back, and Logan swung at him, a fist slamming him in his face.  
  
Hannah watched the fight from the corner, and thinking there was no way Logan could come out the victor against these guys, she squirmed every time a punch was executed. Then watched as he was thrown across the pool table, pulling himself up, Hannah noticed the cut above his eyebrow, he was bleeding. He must have hit the corner of the table. He stood silent for a few seconds, twisted his neck, like he was getting a creak out of it and Hannah watched in amazement as the cut began to disappear. She was not the only one watching, The 2 guys still standing, gawked open mouthed at the sight.  
  
"Hey" the younger man looked towards the bartender, "this guy is a mutant. Since when do you allow mutants in here?"  
  
"You have something against mutants, bub?" Logan slammed the guy against the wall, and his two outside claws on his right hand sprung out, just skimming the guys chin. The whole bar went silent. "Apologize to the lady, or the other one comes out and I don't think you want that to happen."  
  
The bartender stepped into the room, "Hey, Logan, no trouble tonight....of course they'll apologize to the lady."  
  
Logan waited, the guy was shaking, "Hey, I'm sorry pal, she's all yours."  
  
"I said apologize to the lady." Hannah stood up against the wall, Logan noticed her hand rubbing her temple, he didn't know what her mutation was, but she always seemed to be having headaches. He wondered if it had anything to do with it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Logan's claws retracted and he then pushed him against the pool table, quickly grabbing Hannah by the arm.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He turned towards the bartender as he pulled her out of the bar, stuffing a few bills in his shirt pocket, "Hope that will cover the mess, Mack." He then pushed open the front door, the bike parked right in front.  
  
He got onto the motorcycle and she just stared at him. "Are you going to get on?"  
  
"Why should I go back there with you? Maybe that's not what I want." For some reason she couldn't fathom a thank you.  
  
Logan was a bit surprised by her attitude,"Be my guest, rejoin your drunken companions then. Is that you want?"  
  
She shook her head, "Fine, then get on the back of the bike. You do realize what could have happened in there if I wouldn't have shown up?"  
  
"I am sure I could have handled it."  
  
He chuckled, "Oh, right....you were handling it just perfect. In a few more minutes, there would have been one serious gang bang taking place in there....probably right on top of the pool table, for all to witness."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hannah didn't understand the lingo whatsoever.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief, "You have a lot to learn about men."  
  
"They were being nice. They bought me drinks."  
  
"To get you drunk, Hannah those guys wanted one thing, they thought you were a hooker. And I can see why, what the hell is this crap all over your face?" He ran his thumb across her eyelid and then down her cheek, smudging the makeup. Then looked down at her attire, the tight jeans and form fitting blouse, showing off the incredible figure this woman had. Something he had been oblivious to in the dowdy clothes she had been in before. "A woman doesn't walk into a place like that, looking like you do right now, alone. It's only asking for trouble."  
  
"It was Rogue's idea." she responded, feeling incredibly foolish.  
  
Logan couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I see, and was it also her idea to go pick up guys in a bar? She's 16, Hannah. Her perceptions of the outside world aren't much clearer than yours."  
  
"That's an insult. And I wasn't picking up anyone in a bar. I was hungry." she raised her voice, now angry at the way he was treating her.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all thought too....you were hungry, and it wasn't for a bite to eat."  
  
"Stop treating me like a child, I'm not a child."  
  
"That's right, you aren't. So let's stop behaving like one shall we." He noticed her blouse was ripped and took his jacket off holding it out for her to put on. Maybe he was being a bit rough on her, he changed the tone of his voice, "Put this on." . She looked leery of him, and then allowed him to slip the jacket over her, she looked down at the front of her shirt. She really wasn't aware of what had just happened, but her shirt was ripped. Her breast nearly exposed. Logan was right, she knew nothing about men. She wanted to be like everyone else, and she thought she was doing just that in there. She slowly mounted the bike behind him, ashamed.  
  
"I just wanted to see what it was like, you know." she felt like crying but held it back.  
  
"A bar, with a bunch of sleazy guys in it. That's what you wanted to see?"  
  
"I wanted to see why you liked it there. So do you go there to pick up hookers too?"  
  
He wasn't about to take that bait. "Put your arms around me, I want to get you back to the mansion in one piece." she did as she was told and he started the bike.  
  
Logan saw Chuck at his picture window as they pulled up. He pulled into the garage. She got off the bike and pulled Logan's jacket closer to her, wrapping it around her. There was a nip in the air. Logan looked at her, the smeared makeup, the ripped shirt and tight jeans. A reunion at this point probably wasn't the wisest of choices.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go pop in the shower, I'll tell the professor that you've had enough for today." he still talked to her like she was a child. But at this point, she was just glad he was talking to her at all.  
  
"I have a lot of questions."  
  
"That can wait til tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Logan."  
  
"Thanks? You mean you actually can speak those words. I am surprised." he said sarcastically.  
  
"You think I'm a spoiled brat don't you? You don't like me much."  
  
"What I think isn't important. You have a lot to learn and I hope you don't go and do any more stupid stunts like this evening. Because if I wouldn't have shown up...well, I would hate to think what would have happened." For a brief second there was something in behind his eyes, a concern...She smiled at him, he did care about her. "And wipe that smile off your face. You definitely haven't made points with me tonight"  
  
He headed for the elevator, holding the door open for her, "Come on, I don't have all night." She quickly got in and she put her head down, not looking at him. He knew he was being a bit rough on her, but somebody had to do it.  
  
The dorm rooms were on the 3rd floor, but Charles' study was on the 2nd. Before he got out he stopped. He was concerned about her, "You going to be okay?"  
  
She nodded. She started to take off his jacket and he stopped her, "I'll get it in the morning"  
  
"I'm sorry,Logan, really....we just seem to be getting off on the wrong foot..you and me."  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Stick to the piano playing, you make a pathetic lady of the evening" She managed to smile, "And you played one hell of a boogie woogie in there."  
  
"Thank you. It's my favorite type of music, but my parents discouraged it."  
  
"No disrespect for your parents, but they really had no clue about raising a daughter did they?"  
  
She shook her head, she felt a little bit sad. She had not cried about her father dying. She felt guilty she was almost glad he was dead and that she was here. She thought she might cry. And that wasn't something she would do, not in front of anyone.  
  
Logan couldn't help but notice her holding back tears. "hey, if it's any consolation, I think my parents didn't have a clue either If they did, they might have tried to have found me at some point in my life."  
  
"Where are they?" she questioned.  
  
"Like you, I have only recollection of the last 15 years. I don't know who or what I was before that time. You at least had family to fill in the missing pieces."  
  
Hannah thought about what he said. Her family had never talked about her childhood. If they did it was general, and nothing personal. She noticed Logan becoming a bit moody, and he had obviously said more than he intended. "You can talk to me, Logan. If you ever want to."  
  
"I have nothing to talk about."  
  
He finally let go of the elevator door, and she watched as it started to close,  
  
"Goodnight, Logan." She quickly said before the doors shut, and she was alone. But if anything she had learned a lot tonight. She learned that she had a friend in Logan.  
  
* ********** * *  
  
A tall dark haired man, dressed all in black made his way towards the bartender, who was cleaning up the mess caused by Logan and the others. They had all quickly dispersed after the fight, and the bar seemed back to it's old atmosphere, a few ladies hanging around the jukebox, the men eying them.  
  
"So that was quite a little ruckus I witnessed earlier. And I had the distinct impression that Salem City was such a quiet little town."  
  
The bartender looked up from his broom, after hearing the gentleman's English accent. 2 in one night, that was so strange. He was not the typical customer, his clothes looked expensive, he had an elegant way of speaking. "Ah, this is nothing. I'm used to it."  
  
"And the fellow that caused this mess? A mutant."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned he's a paying customer like all the rest. He has a temper granted, but for the most part he keeps to himself. Obviously there was something about this girl."  
  
"Oh,yes, there was definitely something about the girl." The man unfolded his paper and showed him the story...."She is a world class pianist, kidnapped from her home in London."  
  
"I have a hard time believing that. She knew Logan, she left with him willingly. I think this this rag of yours has got it all wrong."  
  
"And what's to say she hasn't been brainwashed. These mutants they are capable of just about everything from my understanding."  
  
The bartender was now questioning him with his eyes. He had a point there. But he liked Logan, claws or no claws, the guy was halfway decent. One of the only customers he had that was.  
  
The man took hold of the bartenders hand and opened it, then slipped $100 bill inside it, before closing it up, he smiled at him, "So what can you tell me about Xavier's School for the Gifted? And about the mutants that seem to run the place, especially Professor Charles Xavier and the one who frequents your establishment..the one called Logan?"  
  
" 


	5. chapter 5

Hannah woke up to the sounds of birds cheeping outside her window, she stretched and turned to her side clutching a pillow close to her. It was the first goodnight's sleep she had had in ages. She looked over at the various array of shopping bags now adorning her dresser. They were full of jeans, tops, shoes, skirts....everything the latest fashion. It was obvious her godfather had footed the bill, and money was no object.  
  
When she had come back to her room last night after her little adventure in town, she had showered and then rummaged through the bags, trying on various things. She felt like a little girl at Christmas. But one thing was missing, there was no one to share her excitement with. At least in England there had been a bodyguard. Something was better than nothing. She had started to get into a funk again. Feeling sorry for herself, but then decided that was stupid. If she could talk to strange guys in bars, surely she could talk to the others in the mansion. She had gone to bed with the feeling that things were definitely going to get better around here.  
  
Now she seemed ready to face a new day. As she pulled on the new pair of jeans and the form fitting black v neck tshirt, she looked in the mirror. Something was different. Yesterdays fiasco was a mistake that was for sure, but she had learned something. The real world was nothing like she had imagined. But she was ready to embrace these experiences, it was one step towards her new life of leading a normal existence.  
  
She was anxious to get to the piano this morning, a sudden brainstorm had hit her. Not only reinvent her outer appearance but what about her playing styles. She had been forced to play Chopin and Mozart, Debussy and Bach. And although she loved their music, it had never been the music of her choice. She liked jazz, a little boogie woogie. Yesterday playing in the bar, on that out of tune upright piano had been a challenge in more ways than one. She hadn't played that piece in so long, and it came right back to her, sounding better than ever despite the wolf calls and the condition of the instrument. As she sat at the piano bench this morning, she felt rejuvenated and nothing could stop her.  
  
Logan spent his morning in the danger room, then headed for the kitchen for something to eat. As he rode up in the elevator from the underground levels his heightened senses kicked in and he was aware Hannah was in the conservartory playing. As the elevator doors opened instead of making the left to go to the kitchen, he went right being drawn to her playing once again.  
  
Standing quietly in the doorway, he saw a different person in front of him, The solemn moody sonatas he was use to hearing, had been replaced with a happy boogie woogie similar to the one he had heard briefly yesterday. And her demeanor at the piano was unlike his previous encounters of her sitting in this exact same place. As her hands flew across the keys, there was a bounce in them, her body swayed with the music. He couldn't make out her face, but he was pretty sure she was smiling. He smiled to himself, this hardly seemed like the same girl at all. Rogue's inappropriate teenage attire had been replaced with a smart pair of jeans and a plain black top. Her long black hair was hanging free and loose. Watching her took him to a place which had a vague familiarity to it, but he didn't understand why. He had never known anyone who played before, never sat at a piano in his life . In his immense concentration, he leaned against the door frame and the door began to move causing him to lose his balance, grumbling 'oh, shit', he awkwardly fell to the floor.  
  
Hannah immediately stopped playing and turned with the distraction coming from the doorway. When she saw Logan pulling himself off the ground she couldn't help but smile,hiding her mouth with her hand, she even managed a giggle.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I lost my balance." he grumbled.  
  
She immediately got up and moved towards him, this took him by surprise since he had hoped to make a quick exit. But Hannah had reached for his hand before he could turn to leave. He looked down at his hand inside hers and wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He had never been fond of touching. Unless he was the one instigating it. She noticed his stern look, but didn't let go, "Come with me." As she pulled him towards the piano, he put up a minimal amount of resistance.  
  
When they got to the piano, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Sit down." She ordered.  
  
He now resisted and with one swoop managed to knock both of her arms, so she let go immediately. She was a bit surprised but she wasn't about to give up, "I just want to teach you something."  
  
He waved his arms in front of her, "Oh, no, you don't. I can't be taught a thing. I don't have one musical bone in my body."  
  
"You love music, Logan, that means you do...come on, let me try. I have never taught anyone anything, you can be my guinea pig. Storm mentioned the other day that maybe I could teach. How will I know if I don't try?" She pleaded.  
  
"Not on me." He started heading back towards the door, and she stood there with her hands crossed over her chest feeling a little let down. He had expected her to badger him more and when she didn't he slowly turned towards her. She wasn't looking at him, her head down, the smile he had witnessed earlier replaced with a glum frown. She was scuffing her shoes over the tiled floor, causing black marks to surface. He let out a sigh, and slowly moved towards her.  
  
She didn't budge from her spot, didn't realize he had made his way back to her, until she saw his scruffy black boots inches away from her own feet. She slowly looked up, the glum face still in place.  
  
Logan shook his head not really understanding this hold she had on him, "You can take that puppy dog look off your face now. You win." Not knowing her possible mutations, he considered she could be controlling him with her mind. It was possible. Or was that just what women did to get men to do what they wanted. In all his years, he managed to stay away from that kind of woman. And he really didn't believe she was like that. She was much to naive and innocent about men in general.  
  
She managed to smile coyly, "Really? You'll let me teach you?"  
  
"You can try, but I'm warning you, don't be disillusioned. I doubt that I'll be playing some fancy Beethoven piece after an hour."  
  
"I was thinking Mary Had a Little Lamb, would be a good start.."  
  
"Now wait a minute, Beethoven is one thing, but a kids nursery rhyme, I don't think so."  
  
"Might ruin your reputation, eh, Logan?" She teased him.  
  
He furrowed his brow at her as he sat on the right side of the piano bench, stretching both arms out in front of him, " Alright then, let's get this show on the road."  
  
She sat next to him, feeling incredibly satisfied with herself. As he rested his hands on the keys, Hannah found herself drawn to them, intrigued by them. Logan was well aware of her glances and the awkward silence that now hovered over them. "What are you waiting for? I could easily change my mind, you know." He started to stand up, and she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"No, no....don't go." she grabbed onto his shirt sleeve trying to pull him back down, but he resisted on purpose.  
  
He sat back down and turned to her, smiling. "Mistake number 1, if you're going to teach anyone anything, Hannah, you have to be in charge, none of this pleading and whining."  
  
"I'm not whining. And since when are you an expert on teaching?" she questioned.  
  
"Never said I was, but I have a hell of a lot of life experience, kiddo and the way you make it out there is with confidence, show them who's in charge."  
  
Hannah took a deep breath, "Right, Logan, can we now cease with the inane babble and precede with the lesson. You are wasting my valuable time." She turned to him looking serious, but the corner of her mouth curled slightly.  
  
"Good...improvement definitely. I like it. You're learning."  
  
"So you can teach, Logan. you know, I've learned more from you in the past few days, then I've learned in all my life."  
  
" Somehow I think that's an exageration. And it's not teaching, it's just common sense, lessons you learn in everyday living."  
  
"Well, obviously I haven't lived then." Why she was drawn to him she wasn't sure. He was mysterious and moody, and complicated. Logan caught the look in her eye, one of envy and fascination. He was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She put him on a pedestal, one he didn't deserve.  
  
She realized she had been staring at him. She quickly snapped out of it, "Right....let's begin." She took his right hand and placed it on the white keys beginning at C. She did the same with hers. She played a C Major scale and recited the letter names.Then looked up at him, "Come on, do it with me."  
  
Logan looked towards the door, god, no one better see him do this. He felt like a fool. If he could remember grade school, he was sure it would have been very similar to this experience. But he was a grown man, reciting letters of the alphabet. Slowly he played each key repeating the letters. Why did he ever agree to this?  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
Charles heard the music coming from the conservatory as he wheeled down the hall. It was Heart and Soul, one of the first duets every child learned on the piano. He had visions of his goddaughter teaching one of his young students but as he approached the room, he realized that wasn't the case.  
  
He entered the room and found Hannah and Logan at the piano. With one finger Logan was concentrating on the melody, Hannah proficiently playing the chords in the bass clef, and calling out a letter name when he couldn't remember the next note. She offered words of encouragement as she began to speed up. Logan was actually enjoying this, a smirk on his face, but not taking his eyes away from the keys. Finally it was too much for him and he stopped, Hannah smiled at him, "That was brilliant. You could be a fine musician, Logan."  
  
"Not with these hands." he joked.  
  
Hannah looked down at his hands, remembering what she had witnessed ...the claws. She wanted to touch them, run her fingers across the backs of them, where the claws emerged. "Your hands....I think they're amazing." Logan noticed her stare, and then was startled by a voice from behind them.  
  
"Bravo, Logan, your many talents never cease to amaze me." Logan stood up, a bit embarrassed being caught in this situation. Charles eyes then focused on the raven haired beauty in his presence. My god, she was so like her mother.  
  
Hannah felt awkward, the way he was staring at her. Logan watched the exchange of glances and noticed Hannah immediately drop her head. It was a shame that she kept regressing back into this shell, he thought. She was trying so hard to find herself and Logan couldn't help but notice her confidence growing daily.  
  
Charles spoke up, "Hannah, I am so sorry there has been such a delay in our reunion."  
  
She clammed up, Logan noticed she clutched her hands together and nervously began to rub them together, her breathing became heavier. He wondered if he should stay or go. But decided it was best if he wasn't apart of this. Awkwardly he spoke up, "Well, I'll leave you two, you have a lot of catching up to do." He had glanced at Hannah, but she hadn't looked at him, but as soon as he began to walk away from her she grabbed onto his hand and quietly mumbled, "No, you have to stay...please." Her voice, although quiet sounded desperate and frightened.  
  
It concerned him, Chuck was the last person anyone should be afraid of. He was torn. The professor now staring at them both.  
  
"I'm sure Logan has other things to do, Hannah. I was hoping we could have this time together. It's been way to long, and there is so much we need to catch up on."  
  
Feeling strength from Logan next to her she slowly lifted her head and found her voice, "Why now? You haven't seemed to care in the past 10 years. Have you really ever been concerned with what I've ever done. If so you have an extremely odd way of showing it."  
  
Charles remained calm, "I understand your misgivings, but to say that I haven't been concerned with your welfare is far from the truth."  
  
"Oh, that's right, you sent my parents a check every month. Money solves everything." she sounded so bitter. Charles was a bit surprised with this new turn in her personality. Maybe hanging around with Logan hadn't been the wisest choice.  
  
"I got you out of London just in time, Hannah. You were in danger, and I believe still are."  
  
"The Xmen got me out of London, not you."  
  
Logan started feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the middle of this conversation and had no idea where it was going. He didn't really want to know. He could have easily pulled his hand away from hers but he noticed that his being there was giving her some kind of strength.  
  
There was a silence, then Charles spoke, "Logan told me last night you have a lot of questions, And I am prepared to be honest with you at this time, but."  
  
"Of course there is always a but when I'm concerned."  
  
"I feel this is between you and I, and we don't need to be dragging Logan through the family laundry so to speak."  
  
"I haven't kept anything from Logan. I feel comfortable with him here. I don't feel comfortable alone with you."  
  
Logan could no longer remain silent, "Hannah, I think the professor is right"  
  
She didn't want to let go, but the pain that suddenly shot through her head was unbearable and she abruptly dropped his hand. Charles watched as she grabbed her head with both hands, her headaches were back. She felt the words filling her head, and she couldn't concentrate.  
  
Both Charles and Logan were concerned and he moved his wheelchair closer to her, then turned to Logan, "Help her to the couch, she's experiencing some kind of information overload." Logan looked confused, "I'll explain....just get her to the couch, she needs to relax."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that's going to happen with you here, Chuck." Hannah couldn't hear anything, but she knew they were talking as Logan moved her to the couch. He sat her down, and immediately put a comforting arm around her and tried to talk to her in a soothing tone, "Hannah, it's alright...." he turned to Chuck...."What am I suppose to say to her? This isn't my expertise"  
  
"I think you have been an incredible comfort to her, Logan...you're doing just fine."  
  
Logan looked back at Hannah who still was clenching her head and her eyes were shut tight, she looked as if she was in an incredible amount of pain, "Hannah, look at me, ." She slowly turned towards him, knowing he was speaking to her, but still unable to hear the words. But there was something in his eyes, behind the furrowed brow.  
  
Slowly the words began to fade, the kindness in Logan's eyes gave her a peaceful feeling, and he was relieved to see her come back to her old self, "I don't understand what happened, I couldn't hear you, but I knew you were talking to me. There were so many words in my head."  
  
She wanted an answer, and was searching Logan's face for one, but he turned to the Professor. Hannah followed his gaze. Not to happy that the professor was the one with the answers she turned back to Logan, he gently squeezed her hand, "You have to listen to him, Hannah. He can help you."  
  
She knew she had to remain calm or the headaches would come back, but she didn't like the way Logan had said this last statement. "Help me? What do you mean help me? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Charles remained calm as he looked into her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with you. But you are different."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying." There was a slight panic in her voice and she felt Logan squeeze her hand, when she turned to look at him he averted his gaze. He now felt he had betrayed her. The last few days he knew about her mutancy and had said nothing.  
  
Charles continued, "There's no easy way to say this to you, Hannah. But your mother never wanted you to know. You were a bright child with an incredible career in front of you, she believed it would hold you back, being different."  
  
"I've always been different. They made me different, kept me away from everyone, from the real world....but you mean something else." He put his head down for a few minutes wanting to say just the right thing, and then it hit her, she shook her head, "No....you can't possibly mean....there is no way...I couldn't be." She pulled her hand away from Logan's and stood up.  
  
"Hannah, you must stay calm." Charles pleaded.  
  
"They said that to me all the time....and I did....all the time...I'm a mutant aren't I? I am everything my father loathed. Why was I never told? And what does this all mean?" She paced the floor, aggravated, frustrated, her hands flaying every which way. She wanted to cry. Run away and just cry. "I don't even know who I am anymore...it was bad enough before, but this......it changes everything."  
  
"It doesn't have to. You can live a perfectly normal existence once you learn how to control your power. That is why I set up this school, Hannah...to help children understand their mutancy and control it."  
  
"I don't want to understand it. I want it to go away."  
  
"It isn't going away. What you just experienced a few minutes ago, Hannah was an overload of some kind, and it will get worse if you don't learn to take care of it."  
  
She looked over at Logan, remaining calm, but ready to cry at any minute "You knew didn't you? I thought you were my friend, and you knew....this is no different than what it was like in England, everyone keeping everything from me. You had no right."  
  
"Logan is not to blame here, Hannah. I knew it was my place to explain. I knew how painful this would be for you. That is one reason why I have been avoiding you. "  
  
"Painful? You have no idea. So, I guess the next question is what is my mutancy....what special power do I have?" Her voice sounded bitter, sarcastic.  
  
"You have a photographic mind. I believe what you are experiencing when you have headaches is an overload of all the information that has been stored there over the last 10 years."  
  
She had to admit she wanted to know what all the words were about, but she was still agitated with him. "10 years....that's as far as I can remember of the past, so why didn't I know? You said my mother didn't want me to know. But it was happening to me, and I don't understand how I couldn't know." She turned from the window and looked back at him.  
  
"It happened to you long before you turned 15, Hannah. You were born with the X gene, like the rest of us here were. You were gifted, everyone was aware of that at a very early age. Your ability to absorb every book you ever read at a very rapid speed, to memorize a piece of music in minutes..."  
  
"So what you are saying is I wasn't gifted, it was all a freak of nature, that I really have no talent, that my mutant ability is what made me what others called gifted, so basically it was all a lie."  
  
"The talent you have at the piano is your own, Hannah. It has nothing to do with your mutant powers. The ability you possess has allowed your repertoire to expand immensely, that is all."  
  
"None of this makes any sense." She almost felt like laughing. She paced the floor.  
  
Logan looked over at Chalres, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"She wants you here, please stay."  
  
"I don't want him here. He's betrayed me just like you have." She turned to Logan, "You were the one person I trusted here." There was a fire in her eyes and Logan was speechless. Another headache began to emerge but this time the pain was unbearable and she screamed as she grabbed her head,her legs began to buckle and Logan immediately rushed her to her side as she collapsed into his arms.  
  
Charles immediately summoned Jean through telepathy, while Logan carried her to the couch. Laying her down gently. She was shaking and still clutching her head, Logan began to panic, "Do something, Chuck....my god, it's like she's having convulsions."  
  
"Jean's on her way. I think the best thing at this point is to sedate her."  
  
When Jean entered the room, she saw Logan leaning over Hannah on the couch, he immediately moved out of her way. They exchanged a brief glance as he backed away from her. The strain between them still evident. She wondered if their friendship could ever be rekindled. She refocused on Hannah, opening the bag she had brought with her. Jean prepared a sedative, rolling up Hannah's sleeve she administered it with ease and within seconds Emma's body relaxed. Jean turned to Logan and Charles, "I take it you told her."  
  
"This is much worse than I ever managed." Charles replied.  
  
"Has she been having frequent attacks?" Logan didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"No, as far as I know this has been the first occurence of this kind." Jean turned to Logan, who looked confused and was trying to comprehend what was taking place. She wondered what the relationship between these two had become.  
  
Charles continued, "She'd probably be more comfortable in her own room. Logan, could you possibly return her there?" Logan nodded. Then Charles turned back to Jean. "And Jean would you mind sitting with her. I think we will have our work cut out for us when the sedative wears off."  
  
"Of course, professor." Jean watched as Logan easily picked Hannah up in his arms. The look of concern was evident on his face, as he gazed down upon her.  
  
"We are going to have to deal with this situation very carefully. Hannah's anxiety and aggravation are incredibly high at this time and could only cause more problems. I only wish she could trust us and allow us to help her. We have to break through this wall she has put up around her." He was addressing himself to Jean, but Logan listened intently.  
  
"I will do my best, professor, you know that."  
  
"Of course you will, Jean. You have always come through for me. And I must believe Hannah will come through this time without too much pain and she will accept her mutancy."  
  
Logan was a little bit annoyed that he now was being shut out but then he looked down at Hannah. so peaceful in his arms. All that was important was Hannah's well being.  
  
Once Hannah was settled in her room, Charles turned to Logan, "I think you've done all you can for now, Logan. Jean and I can handle the situation now."  
  
"I should be the one that stays with her."  
  
"You will only upset her at this time,Logan."  
  
"And you won't? That's good, Chuck." Jean was surprised that he was arguing with Charles.  
  
"You were adamant earlier, Logan, that you wanted nothing to do with this. And you are getting what you want. Hannah is in good hands now. Jean is perfectly capable of helping Hannah through this."  
  
"She hasn't had any contact with her whatsoever. Oh, I forgot she can read her mind...I'm sure Hannah will love that. Great way to bond, have a lasting friendship. Is that how she plans on helping her through this?" The rage began to surface again. The scowl intended for Jean, full of anger and bitterness.  
  
Jean was a bit surprised by this outburst, "Logan, you are too personally connected to her right now. Having little or no connection will make it easier. She is less likely to get upset and I can help her deal with what she is experiencing. I don't think you can."  
  
"I don't know how you can say that. I probably understand her better than anyone here." Logan began to feel confined in this small room and felt there was nowhere to let off the steam building up inside him. He took a few steps toward the bed, Hannah's sedated figure only giving him more reason to state his case. Then turned back towards Jean and Charles, "I know what it's like to feel angry and upset by someone's betrayal. To feel you are a freak with no one on your side. You, Jean, have always had reassurance and guidance from Chuck here or Scott. I know what she is going through as far as feelings go. I don't think you do."  
  
Chuck noticed the tension between them. Ever since London, there had been a distance between them. But he didn't interfere, it was something they needed to work out. But he saw the pain in Jean's eyes. Where once the two of them had enjoyed each other's company, Logan now was uncomfortable in the same room as her. "You have a point, Logan. And I will take that into consideration. But for now, I think we need to leave Jean and Hannah alone. I don't want you to see her for the rest of the day."  
  
This only added more fuel to the fire, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."  
  
"I know you want what's best for her. You are right, you can do what you please., but I think you will take my advise."  
  
Logan felt he had betrayed Hannah, not ever meaning to. And really wanted to make it right. Her last words before she began to have seizures kept replaying in his head. That look in her eyes, was one he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. And now he wasn't able to do anything.  
  
Jean caught his gaze, hoping to find that look he had once possessed in her presence. She had once been the one to calm him, but that was no longer the case. He was incredibly angry right now, feeling he was being shut out. She felt she needed to reassure him somehow, "Logan, I will keep you informed what's going on."  
  
"Don't bother. I don't want you in my head, Jean. So stay out." He turned abruptly and stormed out of the door.  
  
She began heading towards the door, "Logan, please wait"  
  
Charles blocked her way with his chair, "Leave him. He can take care of himself, Jean. Hannah is our concern now."  
  
"But, professor..."  
  
"You have to put your feelings for him aside, Jean."  
  
"He's going to run again, professor. You know that."  
  
"And he'll be back like always." He looked down at his goddaughter. "He won't leave her. Maybe you don't want to hear that. That he could possibly have feelings for someone else."  
  
"You've been reading his mind?"  
  
"No....I don't know what he's feeling for her, I respect his privacy, Jean. Logan doesn't like me interfering. I have gained his trust by not invading his thoughts. But he shows more emotion than he would like people to see. " Charles was right. Logan liked to come across as the tough guy but when he cared about someone it was hard for him to hide those feelings even behind the scowl he possessed most of the time.  
  
Charles noticed Hannah beginning to stir, , "I will leave you two."  
  
Jean felt she needed to say something, "Professor, I'm not in love with Logan. I love Scott."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want him to be happy."  
  
"Of course you do. We all do, but I am not sure any person can accomplish that feet, Jean. Until Logan understands his past, he will remain as he is. He sees a younger version of himself in Hannah. Scared, frightened, angry, bitter...searching for something. Much like himself. " He looked down at his goddaughter, knowing that he had caused most of those feelings in her. He had made a mistake. He was hoping he could make up for some of it. There was a small chance of that happening. As she stirred he recalled happier times when he had read her stories before bedtime, he had watched her run along the sands of the French Riviera, she had been happy and carefree like other children. And then the mutation had reared it's ugly head, and their whole lives had changed.  
  
Jean noticed Charles staring off into the distance. "Professor?"  
  
He snapped out of the daze and smiled at her, "Be gentle with her, Jean. She has always been so sensitive. I don't want her to have to suffer in anyway."  
  
"I'm sure she's going to be fine. No matter what has happened in the past, professor, Hannah must know that you care deeply for her. She'll come around."  
  
"I do hope your right. Hannah means the world to me." He took one last glance and then slowly turned his chair and headed out the door. Jean watched after him and then down at the young woman. Boy, she sure had an effect on the men around here, that was for sure. She had never seen Charles or Logan behave in such a manner. Well, she had her work cut out for her. Two people she cared deeply for were suffering because of this young woman. And she would do everything she could to help her. 


	6. chapter 6

When Hannah awoke, she felt very disorientated. Focusing on her surroundings she realized she was back in her own room, in her bed. She began to wonder if it all was a dream, but then as she began to sit up she noticed she wasn't alone. She felt a bit woozy, and Jean immediately helped her to lay back down, "Don't rush anything. Your body has had quite a jolt and you need to take everything real slowly at first"  
  
Hannah rubbed her eyes, "It wasn't a dream?"  
  
Jean shook her head, "I'm afraid not."  
  
It all began to sink in. "I'm a mutant."  
  
Jean smiled, "It's not such a bad thing, really."  
  
"The professor...Logan?...."  
  
"They'll be back. That's if you want to see them? It was pretty evident earlier that they were both doing more harm than good. That's why I'm here. The professor thought it best that I help you."  
  
"I really don't understand how you can help."  
  
"I can only help, Hannah, if you want me too. It's your choice. What you've experienced today, doesn't have to happen again. I can teach you to control the information. Kind of like a filing system inside your head."  
  
None of it really made any sense to Hannah whatsoever. "Let me show you, it might be more clear." Jean added.  
  
Hannah slowly sat up now that the woozy feeling seemed to be fading. Jean had pulled up the chair by the side of the bed, facing Hannah looking directly into her eyes. "I want you to close your eyes, and let your mind go blank."  
  
Hannah took a deep breath and did as she was told. Jean continued, "Think of one of your favorite books of all time."  
  
"I have so many."  
  
"Just one. Think about just one."  
  
"Okay..." Hannah thought for a few seconds, "Witches by Roald Dahl."  
  
"I loved that book too. Great choice. Now close your eyes again, and concentrate." Hannah let every thought from earlier leave her mind. "Page 112...tell me the first paragraph on page 112."  
  
Hannah opened her eyes immediately and stared at Jean. "i can't do that. How am I supposed to do that." Her scepticism was creeping back in.  
  
"You're fighting it. Hannah, you don't seem to understand, that inside your mind you have millions of things stored...the only way they are going to sort themselves out is if you concentrate and put them in their right places. Otherwise the headaches will continue, and you could witness another seizure when it becomes too intense. Once you are able to understand what you have, you will be able to file it away. Your mind can control that, if you let it."  
  
She closed her eyes again and began to concentrate, it was something she had been able to do with her music. Close her eyes and see page after page of written manuscript, she could even concentrate on certain measures and they would pop into her head. But without the keyboard in front of her, everything felt strange. She thought about sitting on the piano bench in the conservatory, pretending she was alone ready to practice, she whispered, "page 112" a few times, and was startled at first when she pictured the words in her head and then recited them.  
  
"I remember thinking to myself, there is no escape for me now! Even if I make a run for it and manage to dodge the lot of them, I still won't get out because the doors are chained and locked! I'm finished! I'm done for! Oh, Grandmamma, what are they going to do to me?" She then opened her eyes and Jean was smiling at her.  
  
"You could have been an actress with that kind of line reading, very effective."  
  
Hannah felt a bit embarrassed, "But you don't know it was page 112. It could have been anything."  
  
"So when you thought page 112, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know....I saw those words, they could have been anything."  
  
"I have no doubt they were from page 112. I can go get the book from our library."  
  
Hannah shook her head, knowing that Jean was probably right. It felt incredibly strange being able to do this. "You know when I play, I can think of a measure I am having trouble with,and I can see it perfectly in my mind when I close my eyes."  
  
"You are already one step ahead of the game, Hannah. You have already been taking control of this power you possess, if you can do that with your music...you can do it with everything else."  
  
"Why do I get the headaches when I'm upset?"  
  
"It's a normal reaction for most of us. When we are upset it's hard to control our powers. We have all experienced it. But you channeling it and being aware of what is happening will cause the headaches to stop"  
  
"There was never any conflict in my household, as far as I can remember, I remember always hearing my mother say, 'keep Hannah happy and calm.' And everyone always did. I have only been getting the headaches since her death last year."  
  
"Obviously your mother hoped you would never know you possessed this power. She did everything in her own power to keep you normal. A lot of parents are in denial about their children being mutants. Ask most of the kids here, and they will tell you the hardships they had growing up. Especially their parents accepting who they are. Once your mother died, there was no one to keep that balance in your life anymore."  
  
"I wish they would have told me." Hannah felt betrayed by everyone. Why couldn't someone in her life been honest?  
  
"I know. But you shouldn't blame the professor, he was only going by your mother's wishes and she believed she was doing what was best for you."  
  
"But it wasn't." She was trying to suppress the anger she felt, it wouldn't help matters and she knew it. But she couldn't help but feel deceived by the one person a child was supposed to trust.  
  
"No, it wasn't. But you can't tell a mother that. The Professor tried."  
  
Hannah sat solemnly thinking about the relationship she had with her mother. Not like most mother's and daughters. How she felt she really know nothing about her family at all. "I said some horrible things to him earlier, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."  
  
"He understands. The professor is the most understanding, gracious, kind man you will ever meet Hannah. And he truly cares about your best interests."  
  
"And I hurt Logan...." she felt ashamed putting her head down.  
  
"Logan will be fine. He's very resilient He'll forgive you. I wouldn't worry about Logan."  
  
But Hannah did worry about him, she felt something so strong. She couldn't place it. He was on the outside too, like her. Not really having a place of his own.  
  
Jean noticed her in deep thought. Obviously thinking about Logan. The silence was becoming to much for her. She desperately wanted to read Hannah's mind but fought it every step of the way. She wasn't some teenage schoolgirl, this was stupid. She was downright jealous. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. When Scott and her had been students and there had been another who had her heart set on Scott. Jean could remember the jealously and cruel things that had gone on between her and Madelyne, vying over Scott. She quickly pushed these thoughts to back of her her mind, whatever was going on between Logan and Hannah was none of her business.  
  
"Well, we have a lot of work to do. If you're ready to get started."  
  
Hannah was still thinking about Logan, she was million miles away.  
  
"Hannah, are you up to it? If it's too much to comprehend for one day, I'm sure the professor will understand if we hold off."  
  
Hannah snapped to, "oh, no....I'm ready. I want to learn to control this."  
  
"Great, I think it might be best if we go up to my office." Hannah nodded in agreement and they headed downstairs, all the while Hannah looking around wondering where Logan was, wanting desperately to see him again.  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Logan knew his best bit considering the mood he was in was to go to the danger room and work out some aggression in a positive manner, but he felt the need of a drink, things had been a little to nice lately. He needed to get back into the environment he felt at home in...a bar.  
  
Strolling in to the bar, Mack quickly put a beer on the counter and Logan picked it up without looking at him and headed for the back, where he could be alone. Mack didn't like the look on his face, he didn't seem to be in too good of a mood. Best to leave him be.  
  
A half hour had passed, Logan had kicked back a few, enjoyed a cigar, and was glad there was no piano playing this afternoon, just the out of date rock n roll tunes blaring from the jukebox in the corner. But no matter how hard he tried the events of this morning were emblazoned in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. Hannah. That odd creature who had so easily grabbed hold of a piece of him when he wasn't looking. Took him by surprise. Why did he care what happened to her? Jean and the professor knew what they were doing, she was going to be fine. She was going to be fine without him. Actually, that was probably for the best. It wasn't good to get attached to anyone. He had learned that lesson a long time ago.  
  
Logan was surprised as a gentleman approached his table another beer in hand, The man placed the beer on the table and pushed it towards Logan, "Thought you could use another." Logan looked up scowling at him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, bub, and I really don't want your charity. I can buy my own drink when I'm good and ready."  
  
"Of course you can. And I can see you want to be left alone, have a lot on your mind obviously."  
  
Logan wondered if he would ever shut up and just leave. He noticed the English accent and looked at his clothing. It was a tailor made suit, shiny black shoes, not someone who would normally frequent a place like this. And Logan sensed something else. And his first instinct was no good. There was something about this guy, that he really didn't like.  
  
But the man didn't seem to give up, he scooted in to the booth,sitting directly opposite Logan. "I don't think I asked you to join me." Logan's brow furrowed, as he glared at the unwanted guest. Not wanting to cause a scene, and hoping that his 'leave me alone' attitude would shortly have the guy finding somewhere else to park his ass for a drink and a chat.  
  
"I think it might be in your best interest if you are accommodating to me."  
  
Logan didn't like the tone of his voice and slowly removed the cigar from his mouth, glaring at him, "I think you are threatening the wrong guy, bub."  
  
The man chuckled, "Threaten you....oh, no, that's not what I am doing. Far from it. I saw the mess you made in here yesterday. I have no intention of getting on your bad side."  
  
"You're already there. I didn't invite you here, now shove off and leave me alone." Logan peered around him towards the bar, he called out, "Mack."  
  
Mack quickly showed up by the side of the table. He had learned quickly that this customer was one you took care of as much as you could.  
  
He smiled down at Logan, "What can I do you for,pal? Another beer....hey, if you're hungry, I'm sure I can scrounge something together."  
  
. "I'm not in a great mood this afternoon, Mack. And this guy here, is really not helping matters."  
  
Mack knew that Logan was trying to control his temper,by talking to Mack instead of the stranger. Mack leaned over the table towards the man, "You know I don't like trouble. Logan here is a good customer. He likes to be left alone. I thought I explained that to you yesterday."  
  
Logan looked up at Mack surprised, and wasn't happy about this comment. "you been talking about me, Mack?" Logan stood up and grabbed Mack by the collar, "I like you, Mack. You've been good to me. But I don't like people messing with my business."  
  
"I know, Logan...I didn't....really..." he began to stammer and felt the whole room getting exceeding hot. The gentleman stood up.  
  
"I am truly sorry I have disturbed your privacy. I don't want any trouble. You see, I was really just inquiring about a young woman who has gone missing, and Mack here thought you might be able to help." Logan let go of Mack and turned back to the stranger.  
  
"I know a lot of young women, bub, and a lot of them are runaways of some kind, otherwise they wouldn't end up at a place like this. I also don't rat on my friends. If you're looking for your daughter, girlfriend, wife, whatever....I can't help you. If she left, there must be a damn good reason as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Hannah Collier. I have every reason to believe she has been kidnapped by her godfather, Charles Xavier."  
  
Logan tried to act dumb, "Right, the guy with the school. I know the place. But I don't know who you're talking about. There's a lot of girls at that school. Seen them around town obviously, but wouldn't know a Hannah from anyone else. Can't help you."  
  
"I believe you can. Or does that Professor Xavier have you under his control as well"  
  
"You can believe anything you want, bub" Logan stood up and laid a tip on the table, he gave Mack a pat on the shoulder, but the man blocked his way.  
  
"I guess I had you figured all wrong, Logan. Thought you were an individual, not one to follow the pack, someone with a mind of his own. Unique..."  
  
Logan had had enough and turned on him abruptly, pushing him up against the table, "I'll show you unique, if you don't give it a rest." He then let go and began to walk out of the bar.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the professor is doing to that girl, taking her away from the only environment she has ever known. All she has ever known is practicing and performing. Her public is frantic about her disapearance. I can only imagine the state she is in due to this upheaval."  
  
Logan shook his head, "I hope you find who you're looking for...." and he walked away.  
  
The man cursed under breath, "He has no idea what he's dealing with."  
  
"And you, sir, I don't think you have any idea what you're dealing with either. You don't mess with Logan or any of them up there at that school."  
  
"You all just accept that you have mutants as neighbors, when they could be incredibly dangerous?" The man dusted off his jacket, ran his fingers through his now messed up hair, trying to slick it back to it's originally form.  
  
"They are good people, and stay pretty much to themselves. And Logan, he's been good to me. There have been scrapes in here, guaranteed but in most cases there have been legitimate reasons for them. He's always been protective of the girls. And if a john is out of hand with one of them, Logan takes care of it."  
  
"All very well, indeed, but Hannah is my client and I won't have her associating with hookers, and mutants." He scrunched up his face looking around the bar, "and hanging out in a place such as this, disgusting. You should be closed down. I could have the health inspectors here in minutes."  
  
A few of Mack's patrons noticed the stranger and overheard his comments. Within seconds they had surrounded the man and a heavyset balding man cleared his throat. The stranger slowly turned only to be faced with 5 burly men who weren't to happy with his presence. "You don't belong here, mister. With that pansy assed accent and those shiny shoes. Now shove off."  
  
"I will leave when I'm good and ready." He sneered at the man.  
  
"Well, just might have to go fetch Logan back here. I'm sure he hasn't gotten far. Now that guy can cause some serious damage when he's ticked off. Or would you just like to deal with the likes of us....a simple broken jaw, cracked rib. I think we could handle that, don't you, boys?" They all nodded and the stranger met their glares, realizing they meant business. He held up his hands in surrender and headed for the door.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
Logan found himself packing up a bag that evening in his room, when he sensed someone at his door, he quickly moved towards it and opened it abruptly startling Hannah who quickly jumped out of his way, Logan seeing who it was went back to his packing.  
  
"You're going somewhere?" She said quietly, remaining at the door.  
  
"Got someone to see in the city." Logan didn't turn around. And continued to pack.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked down at her shoes, scuffing them across the floor, trying to think of something to say to him.  
  
"About what?" He zipped the duffel bag shut, his back to her still.  
  
"This morning, I said some horrible things. I didn't really mean them."  
  
"Don't apologize." He slowly turned.  
  
"I don't want you to go." She looked up with pleading eyes.  
  
Her gaze caught his briefly and he immediately turned to the dresser and picked up his wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket. "Well, that's too bad. I have to. You're doing just fine here. Jean is a great teacher, you should have those headaches far behind you before you know it."  
  
"You're not coming back, are you?"  
  
"I roam, that's what I do. I told you that." He wanted to change the subject, he cleared his throat, moving closer to her, he wasn't going to let her get to him. "I'm glad to see you're okay with your mutancy. It will be a lot easier, and don't forget to practice. I want to pick up a paper and see that you're playing Carnegie Hall."  
  
Hannah wanted to cry. She didn't know what to say, but instead of showing Logan what she was feeling she ran out of the room, and he heard the slam of her door down the hall. He knew this was best, getting out of her life. He only made everyone's life worse.  
  
Charles was heading down the hallway and also heard the door slam, as he turned the corner towards the sound, Logan was closing his door, a bag in his hand. A solemn look on his face.  
  
"Jean said you'd run."  
  
This only made him mad, "Oh, really...." but he didn't want to start anything right now. He glanced at the Hannah's door and then back at Charles, "Look, you need to tell her everything. Talk to her, she doesn't have anyone, you're it, Chuck. She's scared and she won't admit it."  
  
"Jean said they had a good session today, that she's already in more control that she realizes."  
  
Logan thought about the stranger in the bar, and it hit him Charles needed to know, changing the subject abruptly he sprouted off, "I think you were right about her being in danger." Charles was surprised he brought this up. There was obviously some reason for his concern, Logan continued, "Someone approached me in the bar. Asked questions. Stuffy, English, well-dressed, annoying friendly. "  
  
"It's bound to be Portman. She is his livelihood. Without her he's nothing." Logan looked confused, Charles continued, "Her agent. He was also involved in some shady business, that Hannah's" Charles thought about his choice of words, stopping briefly before he continued "...Alan Collier...became involved in as well. He knows she's here. I guess I am not surprised. I believe there was some kind or arrangement made as well. Brian Portman has had his sights set on marrying my goddaughter for some time now."  
  
Logan was surprised, "That creep...you can't be serious."  
  
"Well, with Alan's demise I'm afraid Portman has nothing to stand on. Whatever the arrangement was."  
  
"You don't seem overly concerned, Chuck."  
  
"She's safe here, and I plan to keep her that way." Charles looked up at Logan, "I wish you would change your mind about leaving. I didn't mean to shut you out this morning, Logan. But you were only making matters worse. And I still believe she doesn't need any distractions during this time. At least till she has her powers under control." He looked towards her door, "I couldn't help but hear her door slam. I assume that you two had words."  
  
Logan didn't want to discuss it, "I need to be off."  
  
Chuck knew this was a sure sign of him avoiding the subject, "You'll be in touch, I hope. Whether you choose to believe it or not the place isn't quite the same with you gone."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure some are glad to see the backside of me. And can't wait for me to be on my way."  
  
"It's a shame the two of you can't get along. You and Scott could make an incredible team."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "That will be the day." He began to walk towards the elevator and as he passed Hannah's room he heard her crying. "You'll make sure she's okay?"  
  
"I will. Take care of yourself, Logan. You know we will always welcome you back here. I want you to always consider this home."  
  
"My home is the road, but I will keep that in mind, Chuck." The elevator door opened and he entered it. He could still hear Hannah's sobs as the doors shut behind him. What the hell was he doing? He knew he was letting her down. Why did he always feel the need to run, when things got like this. But for some reason, he did. And he couldn't see the time coming when that would ever change. 


	7. chapter 7

Logan couldn't resist borrowing Scott's motorcycle yet again. It was becoming a regular occurence and it amused Logan that he could so easily get under Summers skin. The ride was exhilarating as usual, but his mind was preoccupied. Leaving Hannah wasn't easy, but it was for the best. He kept telling himself this as he reached the busy streets of downtown Manhattan, and quickly made his way to Hell's Kitchen where his favorite boarding house still stood. And sure enough the sound of his bike brought more than his share of the ladies who inhabited the place, out to the front step to greet him.

A particular redhead dressed scantily underneath her open silken kimono flung her arms around his neck as he stepped off the bike, "Why Logan, you have been away far to long."

"Miss me, then Mimi?"

She responded the best way she knew how by kissing him lustily. Logan responded with little excitement and as she came up for air, she ran her fingers through his wild unkept hair, "I see, the game we're playing, Logan. I guess there is only one way to satisfy you tonight and that is in my bed." She grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, "I am not so easily forgotten, Logan."

"No, that you aren't, Mimi, but not tonight. Could use some shut eye. Have some important business I need to take care of in the morning."

He removed her hands from his jacket and entered the building, as a large burly woman smiled at him handing him a key, "Your old room is waiting, Logan. It's good to have you back. The ladies have missed you."

Normally he would be in the mood for a drink or two, possibly a lady for the evening, some chit chat with Sophia, the landlady, but not tonight. He nodded to Sophia, "Wish I could say it was good to be back. But I'm here to deal with a little problem, with Drake, and I just need to get a good nights sleep to keep me sharp with my meeting tomorrow."

"Ah, shit, Logan, Drake is fine really. I don't know what you've heard." Another scummy low life drug dealing John if you could ever call that fine. But Drake was one step under that ladder, he was dealing with underage girls, word had it. And that was something Logan couldn't turn a blind eye to.

"Stop protecting him, Sophia, you know how I feel about that filthy piece of scum. And don't even think about warning him I'm here, cause you know I'll find him. I always do." He smiled and then turned to the other ladies, "Goodnight, ladies, see you in the morning." And headed up to his room.

The room was basic, a bed, a dresser...nothing like the room he had started to consider home at Xaviers. He tossed his bag over into the corner and plopped down on the bed. Laying back on the pillow, he could hear the sounds of some of the ladies and their clients in the room next door and above his. It was going to be a long night.

Hannah had been watching out of the front window as Logan sped off on Scott's bike. And soon after Scott and Jean were heard coming down the hall, Scott furious.

"How many times does it make it now, Jean? That guy needs to get his own wheels and leave me mine."

Jean couldn't help but smile, "It means he'll be back. You know what he's like and he just wants to get under your skin."

"And it works. So what was the rush this evening?"

"You know, Logan, he doesn't deal well with emotions. It's much easier for him to kick the shit out of some lowlife then face up to what he's feeling."

"This isn't about you? Ah, come on Jean, he's still not all bent out of shape over you?"

"No, Hannah has striked something inside him. Not sure what it is. But he can't deal with it. It's too bad. She's quite taken with him, I hope that him leaving doesn't effect her progress."

Scott seemed surprise, "Logan and Hannah? You are kidding right? He is attracted to Hannah? What does that tell you about the guy, Jean? He is as fickle as they come."

Hannah quickly hid in a corner as they started to walk by.

"I didn't say that. All I said was she sparked something. So instead of dealing with it he's gone into the city."

"She's a nice kid."

"Not a kid, Scott, a woman. And a very confused woman. And the professor isn't helping matters. I still don't understand what's going on with him. He sure has the strangest way of showing her he cares about her."

"So what do you think it is? You read the guy like a book."

"I know not to even try to get into his head, Scott. I am not that advanced or stupid. He would kill me, but I do think it's something to do with Hannah's mother. Not sure why, just a feeling."

Hannah didn't like this conversation or where it was going, she began to feel a headache coming on. And had nowhere to run except straight into them. She felt her breathing becoming heavy and she had no choice, she came out of her corner running past them, nearly knocking Jean over.

Hannah mumbled, "Sorry, really...I just need to go lie down." She continued down the hall quickly turning to them but not looking at them, "I'm okay really. I know...deep breaths, be in control."

Jean started to head after her and Scott grabbed her arm, "Leave her be.."

"Scott, she heard us. She's upset. What if she runs again? Maybe I should go straight to the professor. I feel responsible for her right now."

"Why? Because Logan bailed? You are doing the best you can. But she wants to be alone, so give her that." He put his arm around her, "Let it go for tonight. Concentrate on me for a change."

Jean was silent. Scott was right, she wasn't her responsibility and Hannah was a grown women who could look after herself. But there was that niggling feeling under her skin, that her concern for her was more because of Logan than anything else. Which was stupid.

Scott saw the deep concentration in her eyes. "Jean?"

She snapped to, "Yeah, you're right. I think concentrating on you might be a good idea right about now."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for Ms. Grey?"

Hannah went to her room, fighting the head ache. Remembering the horrible experience earlier. She had to concentrate, be in control. She paced her room back and forth trying to figure out what she was going to do. Her breathing began to slow down, the headaches began to subside. She then lay on the bed and began to cry into her pillow. Why did Logan leave? Was it really because of her? Everyone she cared about seemed to leave her. So it seemed things hadn't really changed. Soon the crying began to subside as well and she drifted off to sleep, still in her clothes.

Logan had drifted off to sleep fully clothed. His last thought had been of Hannah sitting at the piano. When he awoke the following morning the music was still with him and he wondered how she was. He toyed with the idea of calling the school, making sure she was okay, but he had things to do. He could call later.

Not even bothering with clean clothes he grabbed his leather jacket off the chair and headed out of the building.

He knew where to find Drake, a trendy vintage clothing shop in the village where young girls were his major clientèle. He promised them modeling and acting careers. Making them stars. He knew how to pick them, the ones who were new to the city, mostly from the Midwest, ready to get their big break. They were naïve and Drake was a charmer. As he entered the shop, he wasn't prepared to find another familiar face at the counter. The English guy from the bar.

As the shop bell rung, he turned to face the scowl on Logan's face. "Well, isn't this a small world...Logan, isn't it?"

Drake smiled, "Logan, what brings you here? Possibly a new look? Not a bad idea, the Canadian mountain man, really is out. Or haven't you heard?"

Logan ignored him and faced the other man, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." he knew he was getting to him, "Isn't that what you're doing here as well? Mr. Clairmont has great stock,. Fresh, youthful..."

"Depends on what stock you're talking about..And somehow, I doubt it's the bell bottom trousers and tie dye t-shirt."

He smiled, "Loved the 70's. Great era. And this place..well, the girl I"m looking for, could show up here. I hear all the young girls like this kind of thing nowadays."

"Somehow I doubt the girl you're looking for would ever come near a joint like this. So I suggest you move on and go looking somewhere else."

"And how do you know what she would or wouldn't like?"

"Speculation."

"Know a lot about young girls do you, Logan?"

Drake was laughing and Logan turned to him, this comment didn't sit well. "Great company you keep, Drake. Now why don't you tell him to fuck off, since we have business to deal with."

"Business? Is that what you're calling beating the hell out of me, Logan? And in broad daylight as well. You really have no shame at all, do you?"

"Not when it comes to filth like you, Drake. No shame at all."

The Englishmen moved closer to Logan cautiously, smiling maliciously, "I'll be on my way, I definitely wouldn't want to get in the way of any business you have here, Logan. But just so you know. I will find the girl, Logan. She's mine and I don't want you to forget it. I am sure you recall what happened to her father in London. I am capable of so much more when people get in my way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughed, "Of course you do. You were there. You saved Hannah, or think you did. There you are wrong. She knows where she belongs. And it's not with a slew of gangly teenage mutants and their mentors. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"And you, bub, have no idea what you're dealing with."

The Englishmen just smiled and walked out of the shop, Logan now distracted by this confrontation. He watched him stroll down the street, when he then heard Drake clear his throat.

"This girl he's looking for..."

Logan immediately turned to him scowling, He immediately stepped towards him and leaned over the counter, grabbing him by the collar, "Is none of your business."

"Right none of my business. So right." Logan let go of him and he stumbled backwards.

Logan was so preoccupied he had forgotten what he was doing there. His only thoughts were on Hannah and that guy, who struck a nerve that was for sure. "I'll deal with you later, Drake."

"Won't have to Logan, I'm staying away from the young ones. You've got my word."

"Somehow your word doesn't really mean much, but I'm keeping an eye on you so I'll know."

Hannah practiced in the morning, but she was so distracted that it was horrible. When Rogue popped her head in, she was grateful for the distraction. "I didn't mean to interrupt your practicing."

"No, you're not. It really is quite awful. I can't seem to concentrate."

"It's Logan."

Hannah wasn't sure what she meant, "Pardon?"

"Logan. He's run again. That's what I heard some of the others saying. They say it's cause of you. He does that when he gets to close. He's not good at dealing with relationships."

"I have no idea what you mean. I am hardly having a relationship with Logan."

"I didn't mean it like that. Geez, don't get so defensive. He cares about you. Like a sister, or something. He ran on me once too. So I get it and I know how it feels. But he'll be back. He always comes back. And he's just gone into the city so he's not even far."

"When you say city, what do you mean?"

"As in New York City. He keeps a room at some rooming house in Hells Kitchen."

"Really?"

"From what I've heard it's not a very nice place. But it gives him some space away from the Xmen. Not sure what he does there, but knowing Logan he's watching out for someone. That's just who he is. He will never admit it but he's got a really good heart. But then I guess I don't have to tell you that."

"I've never been to New York."

"Well, it's just a trainride away. And easy as pie to get around once you're there. We often go to the museums on field trips, and in the summer the professor always takes us to Central Park for a picnic. It's beautiful. You'll have to come."

Hannah's mind was racing with thoughts. She could go to the city. Find Logan. She wanted to find Logan.

Bobby walked in, "Hey, Rogue. We're going to be late for class and you know Storm hates tardiness."

Rogue darted off shouting to Hannah as she left, "I'll see you later."

Hannah had no time to lose, she headed towards the professor's office. She was surprised to be confronted by Jean as she was about to enter, "You're in a hurry."

Hannah was so distracted, but she smiled at Jean, "Just wanted to have a talk. I know he's busy, but I have some questions."

"He's out of his office, Hannah. There's been some trouble in the city and he's trying to hone in on it."

"Does it involve, Logan? Is he in trouble?"

Jean was quite surprised by her reaction, "Logan? Why do you think it's Logan?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering. I know he was going into the city."

"I'm sure Logan's fine. He is very capable of looking after himself. Hannah, I know it's none of my business... but I just thought you shouldn't get to attached to Logan."

"I'm not attached to him. How could you say that?"

"There's a lot going on with him. He can be a wonderful guy but...."

"I don't' need a lecture from you Jean. I know you mean well. Everyone is out for my best interests like always. But you don't have to worry, I'm hardly attached to Logan. But he's become my friend, is that all right with you? It does seem you have a hold on him of some kind. Do I have to get your approval?"

The cynicism in her voice was obvious. And Jean had no idea where it was coming from. "No, of course not. Of course he's your friend and you're concerned. I'm sure the professor won't be long, you should have a seat in his office. I know he'd love to see you." The last thing Jean wanted was to have a confrontation.

Hannah did just that and realized she should never have come across so angry to Jean. The headaches were trying to force their way back to the surface. She paced the floor of the office, taking deep breaths, when she noticed a photograph almost hidden on a lower shelf. She recognized the woman in the photograph as her mother, and when she picked it up she realized that it was not just a photo of her mother but of herself as toddler. She examined the photo for awhile. Wondering why it was hidden as it was, and why her father wasn't in the photo. Supposedly, he and the professor had been good friends. Or was that just a lie too? She looked towards the door making sure there was no one around and got down on her knees to have a further investigation of the lower shelf where she had found the photo. Hidden behind a beautiful leather bound set of Shakespeare plays Hannah felt a carved wooden box. She slowly pulled it out from behind its hiding place.

She stood up holding the box. Lifting it slowly, she was surprised by the contents.

Letters bundled up in ribbon. Postmarked from England. A stack of her recital programs, photographs. Just running her hand through the contents, her mind filled with images of her childhood, images of her mother. Her hand brushed over one of the letters and the words sprung into her head. Her mothers words, "I will always love you Charles"." This time she couldn't control the headache and she quickly snapped the box shut and pushed it back behind on the books. Her hand immediately went to her forehead, rubbing her temples praying the images would go away. She stood up, grasping onto the desk. She caught the edge of a file and the papers from within fell to the floor.

She just wanted to get out of here now before the professor came back, but now she had made a mess. But as she picked up the papers new images entered her mind. Logan, Weapon X, Wolverine, James Howlett. She was able to refocus and skimmed through the papers. The sound of the professors wheel chair becoming closer. She refiled them into their folder and put it back on the desk, quickly backing up and sitting on the couch, just as the professor entered the room.

"Hannah, this is lovely surprise."

"Well, I just thought.." she began to fidget, "I've been so busy practicing and dealing with my mutancy. I know you're busy too. Jean said there was a problem in the city."

He smiled at her, "Ah, that. It's nothing." Hannah watched him as he wheeled around to the opposite side of the desk. She felt he was holding something back. Maybe it did involve Logan. "You don't need to be worrying about that. I want you to be comfortable here, Hannah and feel at home."

"Well, that may take some time. I have a lot of questions. I want to find out about what happened to my father."

"In due time." He wouldn't look at her as he began fiddling with papers on his desk. He opened Logan's file. The papers were out of order in an incredible disarray. He was sure he hadn't left them in this state. He looked up straight into her eyes. Hannah wondered if he could possibly read her mind. Then his hand went to his head.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

"Just a migraine. I often experience them after a session on Cerebro." This was definitely something he wasn't used to. A block. He had forgotten that it was a possibility under the circumstances. He watched Hannah's confused expression. And realized she didn't know anything about the runnings of the school. Let alone what Cerebro was. "I really need to give you a tour of this place. Maybe tomorrow?"

"That would be nice." She stood up, "I really should let you rest. You don't need me bombarding you with questions right now. I can wait."

"We have a lot to talk about Hannah. Soon. I promise."

"I know. I can be patient." She started to walk out. When he called her name.

"Hannah."

She turned to him. He just smiled at her, "You are so like your mother."

The way he said it, Hannah knew. They had been lovers of some kind. And she was confused. What other lies had her parents kept from her? She couldn't look at him. She turned and briskly walked down the corridor.

Logan found himself scouring the streets the rest of the afternoon. Incredibly restless, he began to toy with the idea of going back to the school. He didn't like that guy out there looking for Hannah. He didn't really like Hannah being alone at the school. He ditched her. That was all there was to it. As the sun began to set in the city, he finally made his way back to the rooming house.

Before he even opened the door he sniffed the air, he could hear the bed from inside creak. His eyebrows raised, the blades on his right hand extended as he prepared himself to open the door. Someone was inside and this didn't set kindly with him at all.

He wasn't good at quiet entrances especially in the mood he was in. The door burst open and he sprung on his victim before they even knew what had hit them. The blades skimmed her neck, "Found what you're looking for?" he said cynically.

"I guess you could say that." Her voice quivered, afraid to move, but Logan immediately knew who it was, the blades retracted and he fell back onto the bed.

"You are full of surprises aren't you? This is the second time you've broken into my room. I could have killed you, you know that?"

She nodded, as she leaned over him.

"You don't seem too bothered."

"Maybe death is better than being trapped at that school."

"you're exaggerating." He acted unconcerned and closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head.

"I thought you would insist I go back."

"Well, I'm thinking about it. Chuck is going to have a fit. And I don't need you tagging along after me, that's for sure."

"Why do you do that? Talk about me like I'm a child?"

"I still have little evidence that you're an adult. And I'm used to tagalongs. Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee. Nice kids, I'd do anything for them. But they get on my nerves."

"Like me?"

"You said it, not me."

She was quiet for awhile, not wanting to hear anymore she decided she better switch the subject. Her mind began to see the images from his file. He opened his eyes when she didn't respond and noticed the way she was staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Adamantium. Your skeleton is laced with Adamantium. They experimented on you."

"Okay, so the team has decided to tell all as soon as I leave the compound. Typical."

"Your body heals. You can't die."

"Tell me something I don't know, Hannah. This is old news. I've been living with it all my life. So you traveled all this way to tell me this information? Wasted trip I'm afraid."

"You could possibly be over 100 years old. That's amazing."

He sat up abruptly. "Where the fuck did you hear that?"

She realized she was just rattling facts from her head, and he was glaring at her. "It's something I do."

"You mind read?"

"No, I saw your file."

"That's fucking impossible. I don't have a fucking file."

She got off the bed and headed for the window. "I'm afraid you do. So now what do you think of the man you think is so wonderful? He keeps files on his supposed 'friends'" She quickly switched gears, knowing that sounded really infantile, "Look, I didn't mean to. It just happened and I didn't see it all, or comprehend most of it, but it's how I found you here. I just wanted to see you. Weird things are going on at the school."

He was trying to understand that she had access to his file, then realized that she was telling the truth. His curiosity was up wondering what Chuck had in there. The 100 year old thing was pretty interesting. Although, he did know that he had been around a long time, but what the hell? What was Chuck keeping from him. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell she didn't really comprehend what she had seen, but instead something had upset her. Maybe it was best to leave the file for now. "Well, things are always weird there. It's full of mutants."

She turned to him and he was kind of smiling. She half laughed. "I know you don't need me or my problems right now. I just feel comfortable talking to you. The others...well, I just don't seem to fit in."

"Join the club."

"Are you going to make me go back?"

"Not right away. But you should call Chuck, let him know you're okay."

She let out a sigh.

"Hey, I could do it, but..."

"I'm an adult, it's something I need to do. You got a phone?"

He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "The Professor's private line is on speed dial..number 1."

She dialed the number and then turned her back on him, as her godfather picked up, "Professor Xavier, it's Hannah. I'm in New York City. I just needed to get away for awhile."

"You're with Logan."

"You disapprove?"

"I don't think you care one way or the other, Hannah."

"I called didn't I?"

"Because Logan told you too."

"Do you blame me? I'm a grown woman, who is thrown into an environment I am not accustomed to and expected to behave like everything is so jolly wonderful? No, I don't think so. Things aren't jolly wonderful."

"And you being in the city isn't going to make them so, Hannah."

It irritated her so that he was so calm. "I know that. But maybe it's where I want to be...now."

"And you have no idea of the danger you could be in."

"Well, tell me then." Logan shook his head. This wasn't going as he was hoping. He grabbed the phone away from her.

"Chuck, I'm going to show her around the city. I'll have her back in the morning."

"Morning?" she piped in, not happy with this answer. Logan covered her mouth with his hand and continued to talk.

"Logan..."

He cut him off before he went on. Logan knew what he was going to say. This wasn't a good idea. She should be back at the school. "Chuck, trust me. Let her get this angst out of her system. I'm use to the abuse."

"You make light of a very dangerous situation, Logan."

"I know the danger. I ran into it earlier this morning." Logan didn't have to say anything else, Charles knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Logan, I don't like this at all. If Portman gets his hands on her..well, I don't even want to think about it. At least here she's safe."

"She's safe with me."

"Logan, you're hardly running under the radar. Trouble follows you wherever you go."

"I can be as careful as the next guy. Sure it takes a little more willpower, but I can do it. I'll take care of her and see you in the morning."

"I suppose the more I oppose, the more she is going to rebel against me. She seems determined to do exactly what i don't want her to do. So I guess I have to let her have her way. And trust you, but Logan, you must inform me if anything out of the ordinary occurs. Right away."

"You got it, Chuck. Hey, and Chuck..." He was about to add something about the file, but realized that would only make Hannah look worse. So let it go

"Yes?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just that I'm looking forward to seeing all of your smiling faces in the morning. Later, Chuck."

Logan got off the phone and he removed his hand from Hannah's mouth, "I can't believe you. I don't' want to go back there in the morning. Why tomorrow? And what kind of danger are you talking about?"

"You ask too many questions. I don't' know about you, but I'm hungry. If we're in the big city we might as well do it up on Chuck's expense. Not too classy, hope you weren't expecting some 5 class joint, I don't have the attire. So you hungry?

She nodded.

"Then go freshen up, or whatever you ladies do to get presentable, and let's get out of here." He held his hand out towards the bathroom.

She picked up her bag and stopped at the door, "Logan, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Charm isn't my strong point and you might get rather sick of a whole day and night in my presence."

To Hannah, he was incredibly charming. Underneath the gruff exterior, lay a kind hearted man. She felt it that first day in London. She had to admit she was attracted to him. He was different than any other man she had come in contact with and it was exciting. She knew he was just looking after her, but the thought of spending the whole evening with him in New York City of all places just seemed to good to be true.

They spent a few hours enjoying dinner at a small sidewalk cafe in the village. Logan wasn't much of a talker and came across as not giving a shit about what anyone had to say, but Hannah found that he was a good listener and enjoyed her stories of being on the road. They hit a couple of Logan's favorite spots. More or less dive bars but Hannah had no problem knocking the drinks back and loosening up very quickly. She dragged him into a piano bar called Joe's place where she even ended up doing a duet with the resident piano player. Logan just sat back and watched her enjoying herself. Even drunk she could knock out a boogie woogie that had the crowd up on their feet wanting more. But after a few tequila shots she was beginning to fade and Logan knew he needed to get her back to his place.

They headed down 9th from Joe's place, Hannah leaning on Logan. He realized she had had way too much to drink. It was hard to judge for him since he was unaffected by the alcohol due to his healing factor, but she seemed happy. He on the otherhand began sensing something as soon as they left Joe's place. He tried to rush her, pulling her along but also didn't want to frighten her. 

"We should get back."

"I thought New York was the city that never sleeps? The night is young, Logan."

She did a little twirl in front of him and all of a sudden his senses picked up a familiar voice. That posh English accent, "She can't be far from here, the doorman said they just left."

He quickly grabbed Hannah's arm, "We need to get out of here now." He began to drag her, but she playfully fought him.

"I don't want to go." She saw a bar across the street, "Let's go there. It looks fun. I want another drink."

"You've had plenty to drink as it is, darlin." He now heard the voices approaching closer. There was no time. As the 2 men turned the corner Logan quickly pulled her into the alley nearly bumping over a homeless man.

"Logan, what is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just play along okay. Don't ask questions." They moved further down the alley and she noticed a number of hookers making out with their johns. Knowing they had been followed he pushed her into an alcove. She gasped.

"You're scaring me. Are you in trouble?"

"No more questions."

Logan heard the voice, "I know it was her."

He put his hand over her mouth. "I'll explain later, just play along. Can you do that?" His voice sounded irritated. And it surprised her after the enjoyable evening they had just had. She nodded. "Good. Because the game begins now, so make it look convincing." She had no idea what he was talking about but had no time to even try and figure it out. Logan tilted his cowboy hat down covering his eyes, hoping to look as inconspicuous as possible then just as if it was an every day occurence pushed her against the wall and began passionately kissing her. One hand in her hair the other caressing her thigh.

She felt weak, not knowing if it was from the drink or his kisses, as her legs felt they were giving out. Her head was swimming. She had never been kissed before, not like this. A peck on the cheek was all she ever allowed from Brian, but Logan...well, that was a totally different story. If this was a game she was only to willing to play it. Her hands wrapped around his waist naturally, one hand slipped down to the seat of his jeans and gently fondled the material lovingly.

It was then she heard the sound of a familiar voice. For a brief second she tried to place it, but Logan's kisses were incredibly int icing and thinking straight was the last thing on her mind.

While Hannah was lost in the moment,Logan was concentrating harder than ever to keep his head together. It wasn't as easy as he thought especially with Hannah so willing in this game. He heard their derogatory comments "Only a bunch of whores." The frustration in Brian's voice, "Damn it, I have to get her back to England away from those freaks. She knows too much."

Logan was relieved as he heard the to the leave the alley. When he felt it was safe he let go of her. She moved away from him turning to the wall, her head in her hand. A headache. Not again.

"Hannah."

"That man, I knew him." She rubbed her temples, squinting her eyes as she turned to Logan. Barely in focus, she felt herself starting to stumble and quickly reached for the wall but missing it, Logan quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"I think I need to get you out of here. " It was fairly obvious she wasn't able to place the voice and Logan was relieved. It seemed pretty evident the guy was after more than Emma as a client. Whatever information she was storing, he wanted it pretty damn bad. "Think you can walk, or am I going to have to carry you back to the rooming house?"

She looked up into his face, and began to recall what had just taken place between them. "You kissed me."

"I told you it was a game, Hannah . Just remember that."

"I don't understand what kind of game it was."

"We'll talk about it when you're sober."

"I'm not drunk." She started to stand up and then once again felt light headed and collapsed back into his arms.

He smiled, "Yeah, right...whatever you say, Hannah. So I guess I'll be carrying you back to my place." Before Hannah could even say another word he had lifted her up and was heading towards the street, all the while keeping and eye and ear out for the men.

Jean was summoned into Charles' office shortly after his conversation with Logan. He was preoccupied when she entered. A framed photograph in his hands, quickly he placed it back on the bottom shelf hidden behind a book when she sat down, "Jean, I know I have been asking favor upon favor of you the past few days."

"I'm glad to do it, professor, really. Hannah has been no trouble."

"I wish I could agree with those sentiments. She's gone to Logan."

"What?" Jean was surprised.

"She is craving the independence she has been denied for so long, I'm afraid. She sees Logan as a free spirit with no ties to anything or anyone. It must be incredibly int icing for her after being held a prisoner for her whole life."

"I think being held prisoner is a bit of an exaggeration,don't you? Didn't she always want to play the piano?"

"I don't think she knows what she ever wanted, she was always told. Her mother coddled her and now we have a grown woman acting like a rebellious teenager."

"So how does Logan feel about all this?"

"With very little emotion, like he isn't bothered one way or another. He's bringing her back in the morning. She's in danger, Jean. And there isn't one thing I can do about it." He placed his head in his hands and Jean was surprised as he began to cry. She had never seen him like this. Charles Xavier was always a tower of strength in all situations, why would this young woman cause him to lose it.

"Professor, Logan wouldn't let anything happen to her. She's in good hands."

"She should be here, I should be looking after her, but she hates me. I don't blame her, she has every right. I left her. I left her to be raised by another man. A man who betrayed her because of his own selfish needs"

Jean looked at him confused.

"She's my daughter, Jean. Not my goddaughter."

It all began to make sense now to Jean. The way Charles had avoided seeing her, the reason he couldn't find her through cerebro.

"How can I ever make up for all the mistakes I've made, things I thought I was doing for her best interest. Leaving her and her mother for starters and then the mind block. That is not the typical behavior of a caring father."

"Professor, everyone makes mistakes. You're being too hard on yourself."

"I've been able to be a father to hundreds of children, but I couldn't even bring myself to be a father to my own flesh and blood."

There was a uncomfortable silence. Jean had no idea what to say to him after hearing this news. Finally Charles spoke, "I will speak to her in the morning. I should never have put this off for so long. I just hope it's not to late."

Jean moved over to the desk placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It might take a while but you will have your chance to be a father, Professor. I have no doubt about that."

He placed his hand over hers and smiled up at her, "Always the optimist. Always knowing the right thing to say. I would like this information to remain between the two of us, Jean...until I speak to Hannah. I just believe that would be best."

"Of course. That's understandable." She heard Scott in her head and a smile appeared across her face. Charles knew only one person could make her smile like that.

"You go on, Jean. I've taken up too much of your time already. It's been a long day and I think I am going to need my rest for what lies ahead of me in the morning."

Logan headed up the rooming house stairs and got a little teasing from some of the ladies, "Got a live one there, Logan. Looks like you're in for quite a night."

Logan smirked, "Couldn't be more right there, ladies."

"Well, you know where to come if things don't work out."

"Haven't forgotten." He continued up the stairs to his room, "Night, ladies."

Once in his room, he gently laid Hannah on the bed. She was pretty much out of it and he figured that was it for the night. He pulled back the bedspread and managed to shuffle her under it, removing her shoes. She stirred a bit, as she rolled over and then settled. He gave a sigh of relief. He could now relax for a bit, hoping she would sleep through the night. Grabbing a cigar off the nightstand, he headed into the bathroom. Nothing like a fine cigar and nice warm bath to do the trick.

The effect of the alcohol was now taking a toll on Hannah in a completely different form. Her stomach began churning and she tossed and turned on the bed til finally she couldn't deal with it anymore. She was a bit disorientated as she sat up. This wasn't her room at the school, but the need to find a bathroom was so strong, she didn't waste time trying to figure out where the hell she was. She got up and instinct pointed her in the right direction. She flung open the door and was relieved to see the commode directly in sight. Nothing much mattered except getting rid of this horrible feeling in her stomach. Leaning over the toilet she threw up.

As she looked around she saw Logan's jeans huddled on the floor next to her, and the odor of the strong Cuban cigar gave her stomach another turn.

"I guess I saw that coming, after you downed those tequila shots at Joe's." She looked over towards the tub and found a very relaxed Logan, cowboy hat still on, leaning back on the tub cigar in hand.

Her first thought was of embarrassment, never in her life being in the same room with a naked man and he was so nonchalant about it like it was no big deal. This only caused more confusion, but the churning of her stomach wouldn't stop. Logan saw her face going pale, "Darlin, head over the bowl again...I think the rest of that tequila is dying to get out."

This time Hannah wasn't as quick and Logan quickly got up out of the bath and positioned her head over the toilet just in the nick of time.

Naked and dripping wet, he rubbed her back and wiped her face with a warm wash cloth. She had vague recollections of someone taking care of her like this before. A memory possibly from her childhood. Or maybe it was just what she knew mothers and fathers were supposed to do. Look after their children when they were sick. But what did she know about a childhood. She had no recollection of any of it. Somehow it had been stolen from her.

"Think that's it?" Logan's question brought her out of her daydream. "Or do you want to camp here the rest of the night?"

She managed a slight smile, "I think it's gone. Why didn't you tell me I'd be sick?"

"You were enjoying yourself too much. I'm not one to hand out lectures about the effects of alcohol and responsibility and all that rubbish. Being sick, is part of the whole experience."

"One I take it, that doesn't effect you."

"Well, yes...that's true. But having no inhibitions, like you had tonight....that is something I wouldn't mind experiencing just once." Realizing he had probably revealed just a bit too much of himself in that last statement, he stood up. He went back to the tub, wrung out the wash cloth and released the plug. Hannah followed his movement and was in aye of the sight in front of her. A strong muscular bare back and behind glistening with droplets of water. Instinctively she should have turned away. That would have been the right thing to do, but she felt a flutter in her stomach, much different then the one she had just experienced moments ago.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, but to Logan's ears it could have been heard from the other room. Grabbing a towel he turned towards her, and saw her mouth drop open. Her head dropped in embarrassment.

Logan couldn't help but laugh, "So....I take it you've never seen a naked man before."

"If you had any manners whatsoever you would put that towel around yourself immediately. It's just not proper...I mean.." She felt the color rise in her face.

He wrapped the towel around his waist still smiling, then leaned over her lifting her chin and patting her cheek, "Glad to see a little bit of color in those cheeks again. You're obviously feeling better."

"Stop making fun."

"I find it quite sweet actually. But darlin, you've invaded my space not visa versa so if I want to walk around in my birthday suit that's what I'll do." He stood back up and headed for the door. Stopping at the frame of the door, he turned. Not surprised to find her eyes on him, "You're welcome to take a bath...or maybe a cold shower would be more appropriate." As he turned towards the bedroom he let the towel drop to the floor and chuckled to himself as he disappeared from her view.


	8. chapter 8

Hannah remained on the bathroom floor for what felt like forever. After years of being protected from the real world, being shut up and kept prisoner by her parents and agents and piano teachers, she now was finally experiencing life and making decisions on her own. Her thoughts for the first time were actually her own, not being force fed to her by someone who thought they knew what was best for her. Her eyes remained focused on the opened door. She heard Logan shuffle on the bed and then click on the TV. What she was thinking was something the old Hannah Masterson would never even have dreamed of. A man. Tonight she kissed a man for the first time, tonight she saw a man naked for the first time. She felt light headed and giddy when she thought about him Her body was experiencing sensations it had never felt before. She stood up and turned the tap on, placing a hand under the warm water, she watched it spray across and over her hand filling the tub. She stood up and looked into the small rectangular mirror above the basin, feeling she must look different, since she felt so different. Running her hand through her long black hair, the only thing that was different was a look of contentment on her face. A feeling that only the piano had provided before. She smiled as she put her hair into a pony tail and then twisted it up into a bun.

Logan went to the window, he lit another cigar and looked out into the street. Even at 2am, there was heavy traffic, both on the street and on the sidewalk. His instinct told him to be on the watch for Portman. The guy seemed to have connections and if he wanted to find someone, he more than likely would. He turned back towards the bathroom. What the hell did Hannah know that was so damn important to him? He closed the blinds and headed to the bed, picking up the remote he began channel surfing. He couldn't help but feel restless. And it wasn't just Portman that had him all riled up.

He heard the tap turn on. From the bed he could just see into the bathroom, Hannah putting her hair up. Then slipping off her jeans. That girl was doing something to him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

As she began to pull her top over her head, she saw Logan's reflection in the mirror staring at her. Surprised she quickly slammed the door shut and then leaned up against it, her heart racing.

Logan shouted out, "Nothing I haven't seen before, darlin." And that was the truth. There had been plenty of women, but lately his flirtation with Jean had been enough. He could count on one hand the women that meant anything to him and he really hadn't bargained to add another to that list. Restless he got out of bed and headed back towards the window, but instead of looking for danger down on the street, his ears only made out the sounds of the other potential danger that now lurked in his bathroom.

Hannah's bath couldn't have been less relaxing. Sitting in the bath she clutched her knees up to her chest, and closed her eyes. The images were invading her thoughts. The words that jumbled up meaning nothing. MUTANT. RELOCATION. CAMPS. Mixed with snippets from Logan's file WEAPON X. JAMES HOWLETT. THE HAND. They meant even less, and then the pictures. The ones in the magazine she had found in Logan's room. Naked women. She looked down at her own gangly pale body and realized that she would never be able to offer this man anything. She took deep breaths and started to concentrate,placing these images once again to the back of her mind. She had to do the proper English thing. Roll with the punches, plod on like always. As she took the warm washcloth to her face, she had a epiphany, or at least that's what it seemed like to her. She asked herself Why? Why did she have to sit back and let everyone else control her life? She had already changed so much since her arrival in the United States. She had tasted freedom and wasn't about to let it go, so why did she have to resort back to her old English habits? It was about time Hannah took some control of her own life, no matter what the consequences.

Back in the bed channel surfing, Logan watched out of the corner of his eye as the bathroom door opened. Hannah dressed only in a baggie tshirt and panties, looked up at him and smiled then averted her glance as she tried to concentrate on letting her hair down, but do to her nervousness she managed to get it knotted up and the frustration built as she cussed under breath only making it worse.

Logan noticed the frustration, "Come here, I can help."

She sat on the edge of the bed as he leaned over her head sussing out the situation. The SNIKT of the blades startled her at first as she looked down at the shiny metal now protuding from his left hand, "Just don't move. I'll cut the damn thing out. Promise I won't touch one pretty little hair on your head...but that's only if you're still."

The blade cut through the hair tie, and he was true to his word, not one hair was harmed. She smiled nervously at him, as she watched the blade retract back into his hand. "You're quite handy to have around, I would say." When his eyes met hers she immediately, refocused on her hands and the brush she was holding. She wanted to just be herself but did she really know who that was? She said silly things, and blushed. Like a schoolgirl. A child. It was exactly how she appeared to him. A child. This only caused her more anguish.

Logan looked down at her hands and watched as she began to hit the back of the brush against the palm of her other hand. The tension was evident and he hated seeing her in this state. Gently he released her grip from the brush, taking it in his own hand, and she followed his movement as he held it up to her head, "May I?"

Hannah nodded. He gently brushed the knots out of her tangled hair and with every stroke her hair began to glisten and fall down over her shoulders. Hannah closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time her hair had been combed by someone other than herself. There had been her personal maid and assistant, and on a few occasions her mother, who would help her get ready for a concert. But never had it felt this way.

As her long black hair fell across her back, Logan had an image, one that he had suppressed for a very long time. Mariko. He use to brush Mariko's hair. Always before they made love. Just as that thought occurred to him the guttural moans and gasps of one of his neighbors penetrated through the walls and he dropped the brush. Hannah's eyes opened wide as both sounds simultaneously invaded her relaxed state.

She looked down at the brush, then at Logan who was now laying back onto the pillow his eyes shut. She looked towards the sound of the voices, "Does that go on all night?"

"You get used to it." Logan at that very moment, wondered if tonight he would be able to block it out like normal. This was just bad timing all around. The sounds of the prostitutes, the hair, Mariko...Hannah. God, what was he thinking. This was all wrong.

Innocently Hannah smiled, "So that's what it sounds like, to make love."

Logan abruptly opened his eyes, "No."

She looked confused, "But..."

"Don't get that mixed up with the real thing. That is just sex. No love involved."

He seemed to know what he was talking about and his facial expression had changed within the last few minutes. It didn't seem as harsh. She knew he hated questions about his past, he had avoided it all night but Hannah couldn't help but ask, "You've been in love, with the women in the photograph in your room? ."

"You know, it's late. I got to get you back to the school bright and early. So how about turning in?"

"She's beautiful."

"Was." He corrected. "Was beautiful. Now get into bed"

Hannah got off the bed and went to the other side. Logan had rolled over on his side and his back was facing her. Knowing he was lying naked under the covers made her heart race as she slowly lifted the covers just a little and slipped under them. She made sure she stayed as close to the edge as possible. Keeping her distance, but in doing so pulled a good majority of the covers with her.

"I'm not going to bite you, Hannah. If you sleep over there, you'll fall off in the middle in the night plus you'll take all my covers with you. And you don't want to see my reaction if that continually occurs throughout the night."

"Sorry, I just thought I should give you your space."

"If I wanted my space I would have slept on the floor. But that would have only killed my back and I would be incredibly cantankerous in the morning. I figured sharing my bed with you, would only probably make me a tad unpleasant. The lesser of the two evils."

She shuffled closer to him, laying on her back listening to the groans coming from next door. Hannah couldn't stop thinking of the woman and Logan. And before she could stop herself she blurted out, "What happened to her?"

"Who?"

"The woman in the photo."

He turned towards her, "This isn't a good time,Hannah. I don't want to talk about it."

"But you don't want to talk about anything."

"That's my business."

"Do you shut Jean out too?"

"Jean? What does this have to do with Jean?"

"You are in love with her."

"Don't make me laugh. I am not in love with Jean. Where are you getting this from?"

"It's obvious. I've seen the way you look at her. The way she looks at you."

"And what do you know about love, Miss Masterson? The last time I checked your experience with relationships was pretty much non existent."

He was right there. "That isn't my fault. And you know it. That's an evil and cruel thing to say to me."

"I'm sorry. Can we just nix the 20 questions for now and get some shut eye?"He leaned over her, reaching for the light switch. His chest brushed against her own and Hannah felt a jolt trigger inside her. Logan too felt a bit uncomfortable. He had to push those thoughts out of his mind. This was Chuck's goddaughter. He was always good at suppressing his desires, but as he moved his body slowly back to his own side of the bed, he wasn't prepared for Hannah's action. She reached her hands up and ran her fingers through his tousled hair, drawing him close to her, her lips brushing over his own gently and sweetly. Logan was taken by surprise, slowly pulling back, he was now looming over her with an intense stare, trying to remain in control of a situation he wasn't so sure he was ready for.

She smiled up at him, "I wanted to say something. You brushing my hair earlier." Her fingers still messaging his scalp, "it was lovely."

"Hannah..."

"Please, Logan. Don't...I know what you are going to say."

"I don't think you do." Taking control of the situation he gained composure and removed her hands from his hair, holding them tightly in his own. "You are playing a dangerous game here. I don't think you know what you're doing."

"I think I know exactly what I'm doing. For the first time ever. So please don't contradict me and treat me like they did. All of them. I am not a child, Logan. I have feelings and I want to be allowed to feel them. You have no idea what it's like to not feel in control. Everyone making decisions for you. I want to be in control for a change, I want to make things happen. And everyday I feel freer and it's liberating. Tomorrow I will be back at the School and the professor will have plans for me. I will never have the freedom you do. Please let me have this one day, this one night. Tomorrow you can wash your hands of me and walk away. I will understand, Logan. But tonight...I just want to feel like other women. To know what it's like to love a man for just a little while."

Logan couldn't argue with her. He did know what it was like to not be in control. People making decisions for him, making him think thoughts that weren't his own. The freedom and solace he had now was something he would never give up without a helluva fight. He looked up at her pleading eyes. Charles would have a fit that was for sure, but he had to admit he cared for this woman. She had touched him in away that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had been fighting it, those feelings because it was his job. He was supposed to be looking after her, not falling in love with her. This could only make things more difficult in the long run.

She could see the thought behind his gaze, "I know you don't love me,Logan. I don't expect you to feel that. But I think you care. And I don't think you could ever hurt me." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

He loosened his grip on her wrists and wiped the tears with his finger, "We wont have any of that. No reason to cry, not while you're here with me." She reached up and stroked his cheek. Logan closed his eyes, wondering what the hell had happened to his rationality. At this point in the game, he realized he couldn't fight it anymore. Her hands, the ones that he had watched passionately caress the piano keys now had found another purpose. He felt her fingertips gently stroke his face. Backing away from love hadn't been that hard to do knowing that he had a knack of putting the ones he cared for in danger on more than one occasion. But this wasn't love, he told himself. They both were adults and could deal with this. Surely.

He reopened his eyes to find the longing and desire in hers baring through him, deep into his soul. Letting out a sigh, he succumbed to the temptation, gently lifting her arms and removing her tshirt. Taking her into his arms he gently kissed her lips. And surprised himself with the sensation he felt from something so sweet and tender. His usual roughness was gone, and he knew at that moment, that this was more than just satisfying this woman's need. It was too late to back out now.


	9. chapter 9

As the sun began to rise over the Manhattan skyline, Logan finally started to dose. His eyelids began to droop and finally his mind was beginning to shut down after the last few hours dealing with his conscious about the events that took place earlier. It was at times like this he wished he could just pass out in a drunken stupor like most men. Just as sleep was about to take him, he was startled by a whack in the face. And a kick in the side. The joys of sharing your bed, he thought. He watched Hannah situate herself next to him, draping an arm across his chest. . A peaceful expression passed over her, and she sighed contentedly. Turning on his side, he couldn't resist and ran his hand through her hair gently. So much for his conscious, and trying to brush this off as nothing. It was something all right. Not expecting her to wake, he was surprised as her eyelids started to flutter and then she began to squint.

"It's morning?" she muttered. Logan immediately removed his hand from her hair and turned back onto his back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Too early, go back to sleep."

But Hannah stretched and her eyes now widened. She looked towards the window, "Oh, no, never too early. It's beautiful, Logan." She pulled the comforter off the bed and draped it around her, then made her way to the window. "My first sunrise in New York. City."

"It's just a sunrise. What's the big deal?" Now staring at her bare back, her jet black hair shimmering in the early morning sunlight and recalling the feel of her soft skin against his own rough hands only a few short hours ago.

"Not just a sunrise. I can't believe you could dismiss such a beautiful sight." If she only knew that he was fully aware of the beautiful sight in front of him, it just wasn't a sunrise that caught his attention. She turned towards him and caught a glimpse of the gaze before he quickly closed his eyes. She refused to let him spoil her mood, so ignoring his lack of interest she continued anyhow, "When I was on tour, it was the one thing I did religiously besides practice...wake up with the sun. A new city, another sunrise, but everyone very unique and distinct. It's all I can remember of those cities...their sunrises. I can close my eyes and I can recall everyone of them. I want to remember this one especially." She wasn't sure if he was even listening to her.

"Well, somehow I think I'm going to remember it too, whether I like it or not, since you're keeping me awake."

She turned around and smiled at him, "You haven't slept?"

"Don't look so pleased with yourself. You snore, and kick and fidget. So you can either come back to bed or get dressed and go outside and admire your god damn sunrise by yourself. It's your choice, but either way, I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Boy, you weren't kidding about being grumpy in the morning were you?"

"Hannah." He said sternly, and she quickly moved back to the bed, crawling in beside him.

"I promise I won't make a peep."

"Good."

There was silence. Logan's eyes now closed hoping he would be able to doze off for a few hours. Hannah lay still for a few minutes then she couldn't help herself, she leaned over him, "Logan?"

He opened his eyes and found her own inches from his face, "What now?"

She desperately wanted to talk about what had taken place only a few hours ago, but knew how closed off he was. Nothing seemed to break him, but she knew he felt more than he let on. She wrapped a strand of his unruly hair around her finger, then gently stroked the side of his face,"Thank you."

Trying to keep his cool, even though her soft touch sent a jolt up his body, he removed her hand from his cheek, "I need to sleep. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Feeling satisfied she laid back down, curling up by his side and resting her hand on his arm.

She wasn't making this easy for him that was for sure and he was tempted to remove her hand once again, but he liked it. It felt good, nice. He reached over with his opposite hand and placed it over hers, lightly caressing her fingers then closed his own around them, finally able to relax and drift off to sleep.

Looking out of the conservatory windows the next morning, Jean felt tense and agitated. She didn't like being privy to the information Charles had given her. She hadn't told Scott, and of course he could tell something was wrong. She hoped once Logan brought Hannah back, this whole mess could get sorted out and they could get back to a semi normal existence once again. She didn't hear Storm enter the room.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Jean jumped, "Don't creep up on a person like that."

"Okay, something is very wrong, I can tell. I thought everything was sorted with you and Scott. That whole Logan mess is over right?"

"Of course it is. I told you the other day. Scott and I are perfect. But Hannah has really disrupted the everyday routine here,don't you think?"

"Jean, what is with you being jealous of Hannah?"

Was that what she was feeling? And not only because of Logan's interest in her, but the fact that now Charles had a real daughter and she would no longer hold that place in his life. "I just want things back to normal. Her presence has taken it's toll on everyone. You have to agree with me there."

"Well,I guess a bit. I heard she scooted off to the city to see Logan. Here is the perfect English rose, if you know what I mean, well bred, well educated...and all she wants to do is experience the seedy side of life. Have you ever seen that place Logan stays at? It's a brothel, there is no other word for it. Quite the eye opener for someone of her upbringing."

"I suppose it's hard for her, being alone. Losing both of her parents, all the things familiar to her. I just wonder if turning to Logan was the right thing for her to do."

"Jean, you know something don't you?"

"All I know is that the sooner she gets back her, the sooner the professor can finally have a word with her and we can all get on with our lives."

"He's talked to you hasn't he? About her."

"I wish he hadn't. Scott knows I'm keeping something from him. He thinks it has to do with Logan."

Scott walked in, only hearing the last few words. Jean immediately turned towards him and faced his scowling face. He heard her in his head, "I love you."

This only irritated him more.

"Storm, the professor wants us to pick up a boy in Boston. He's a runaway causing a bit of havoc with his newly found powers."

"What is it this time?"

"Lightning bolts shooting out of his finger tips. I think you're the lady for the job, Storm."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste any time, Scott." She turned to Jean, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Jean tried to be positive, "I sure hope so." Storm left the room and Scott stood on the spot looking down at his feet, then up at Jean.

"When I get back, will you be on the level with me about what's going on?"

"Scott, this has nothing to do with Logan. I swear."

"Everything has to do with Logan these days. And I swear this time he's not going to get away with taking my bike. I've had it with the guy walking in here and acting like he's all that and more."

"I think there is only one man that can fit that bill." She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Jean, you're giving me mixed signals here. I know there's something on your mind and if it's not the hot headed Canadian, then what or who is it that has you on edge 24/7?"

"You need to get going. Storm will be waiting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's the professor and Hannah."

"Jean, you need to step back. Stop getting so involved."

"That's easy for you to say. He confides in me, Scott."

"When I get back I'll talk to him. He needs to deal with his goddaughter,not you. I'm starting to wish that girl never stepped foot in this house. "

"Scott, you don't mean that."

"No, I guess I don't. I was just hoping she'd settle in with the rest of us instead of causing the professor all these headaches."

"Maybe it's not all her fault."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it gets sorted out soon." He gave her a kiss, "I better run. Duty calls."

As he walked out the door, Jean let out a sigh and shook her head. No this definitely wasn't Hannah's fault. She glanced down at her watch. It was only 10 am, and it was hard to say when Logan would show up with Hannah. She sat down and tried skimming through a magazine. She went to the piano and with one finger played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Restless and impatient, She couldn't keep this secret any longer. Feeling she had nothing to lose, she decided she could probably get in the city by lunchtime. She needed to talk to Logan.

The light knock on the door sounded like pounding to Logan's sensitive eardrums as he squinted towards the clock on the nightstand...12:30. Rubbing his eyes and then running a hand through his hair, he muttered 'Shit' as he tried to maneuver himself out from underneath Hannah's legs and arms without waking her. She didn't seem to budge as he carefully lifted an arm from across his chest. Once out of bed he reached for his jeans, and slipped them on, making his way to the door. He slowly opened it a crack and was surprised to find Jean standing on the other side.

"I woke you, sorry. I just thought you'd be up by now."

He scratched his head, then rubbed his chin, "Rough night. Got to bed kinda late."

Jean was trying to look past him into the room, then looked into his eyes. Even being half awake he knew what she was doing. He shook a finger in front of her face, "Uh, uh, Jean. You stay away from my thoughts. You know how I feel about you messing with mind. It makes me very irritable."

"I wouldn't think of it. So is Hannah up?"

"No..why are you here anyhow? I told Chuck I'd bring her back today. But I also promised her a trip up the Empire State building. I wouldn't want to let her down. She kinda has her heart set on it."

"I think you should be fair warned."

"Oh, here it comes, this should be good." He opened the door and stepped outside into the hall facing her, quietly closing the door behind him, "Am I going to get the lecture now? The one about staying away from Hannah?"

"I think it's too late for that, obviously. I saw her in your bed."

"You're jealous. Ah, for fucks sake, Jean. You had your chance. You pushed me away." Women. He never would understand them. Part of him wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation, the other half of him felt angry that she was here disrupting whatever it was he was experiencing with Hannah.

"So that's what this is, hop in bed with Hannah, because I rejected you?"

Now the anger began to set in. "For your information, this has nothing to do with you. In fact, none of this is any of your fucking business."

"you don't even know her, Logan. I know that you care about her,..."

He put his hand up, "Enough. If you have something on your mind just say it. But I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to discuss my private life with you today or tomorrow or even next week. You have no idea what went on behind this door last night and you never will. So deal with it, Jean. Go back to Scott and Chuck. That's where you belong. Not here. You've never belonged here."

"And she does? Logan you don't know what you're saying. " Because of the raised voices a few ladies had appeared at their doors, Jean felt awkward. "Maybe we could get out of here and continue this conversation in private."

"No. I'm staying put. I can't leave her. We were tailed last night. And as far as the conversation goes, I never wanted it in the first place. So let's just get it out in the open now..you're dying to...spit it out. What do I need to be fair warned about? What danger am I in being with Hannah? "

"Did you even think about the professor's reaction?"

"She's an adult, not a child. Whatever decisions she makes are hers to make, not his. And what do you plan on telling him anyhow? Maybe that I got her wasted and took advantage of her?" he said cynically.

"I wouldn't tell him a thing, you know that."

"It just seems that you have a major problem with this. And under the circumstances you really don't have any reason to."

"Except one major reason, Logan. Hannah is the professor's daughter, not his goddaughter."

Logan turned abruptly and glared at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The professor trusted you with her, knew that the two of you connected, but I'm sure he never expected for you to take her to bed."

"You think I planned this?" He turned towards the closed door, scratching his head. The last thing he wanted to do was get into this with Jean. He already felt enough had been said. He remained cool, trying to get a grip on this new information and turning back to Jean, "Chuck is Hannah's old man." He paused, "Whoa, this changes things slightly."

"I'd say so."

Hannah heard raised voices coming from out in the hall. She reached over the bed expecting Logan laying next to her, but he was gone, She sat up and called his name, "Logan?" Maybe he was just in the bathroom. When there was no answer she picked up his Pendleton shirt and slipped it on.

Opening the door carefully and quietly, she saw Jean across the hall, Logan's back was to her, but the words that seemed to echo across the hallway made her lose all rationality.

Without even thinking she let out a cry, "No, that can't be true. Why are you making up such horrible lies?" Logan abruptly turned, just as she ducked back into the room, her head in her hands, sobbing. Logan not far behind her.

She pulled on her jeans as Logan approached her, "Hannah, listen to me."

She looked up, tears now welled up in her eyes. He couldn't believe this was the same woman who couldn't stop smiling at the sight of a sunrise only a few short hours ago.

Hannah felt the warmth and concern in Logan's voice and in his eyes, but as she looked past him she saw what she considered the enemy and the tears stopped and were replaced with a fire in her eyes. She pointed straight at Jean, "Get out of here. Logan, make her leave."

Jean stepped forward a few inches, "Hannah, you weren't supposed to find out like this."

Hannah lunged towards her, "You made up this lie, to keep Logan away from me. It's not true." Logan quickly jumped in, causing Hannah to fling herself at him, her fists clenched, trying to reach over him to get at her.

"Jean, you better leave."

"Logan...I..." Jean muttered.

He cut her off, "Go now. I'll deal with this."

Jean really had no choice. Hannah still fighting against him as she stepped out the door, she looked back and saw the evil look in Hannah's eyes glaring at her. It was a look she didn't think she would ever get out of her mind as she made her way out of the building and out onto the street.

As Hannah continued to thrash about his arms, Logan let out a sigh, "Are you quite finished yet?"

Hannah began to tire and soon the tension began to leave her body, "I never in a million years would have expected that kind of wild animal behavior coming from the likes of you. And they say I'm the one with the berserker rage. Next time you might want to think about sharpening those claws of yours before you attack. Jean's have seen a lot more action and you might not be able to hold your own. Luckily I was here to intervene. It could have been quite nasty." The cynicism in his voice was evident.

The rage now gone, the reality of the words once again infiltrated her brain, and she felt her body start to shake, and the sobbing quickened. Logan feeling ashamed of his teasing held her close to him, "Darlin', it's alright. This is not such a big deal."

"It's not true. It can't be." Her head buried into his bare chest. He felt her chest quiver against his, the tears against his skin. He put a hand in her hair, caressing it gently. "Please, Logan, tell me it's a lie."

He was silent for a brief second, "I can't do that, Hannah." Her sobs quickened. "This is the real world. I can't keep you from things that will hurt you, things you don't want to hear. You wanted the truth, and you got it. Probably not in the best manner, but it's out now, so we can deal with it."

She pulled away from him looking up into his eyes, "We...you said we."

"You're not alone, as long as I'm around. I just want you to know that, but you need to give the professor a chance. He's not such a bad guy. You could do worse for a father figure. I mean I don't know the guy who raised you, but Chuck he's decent. Sure, he made this big mistake, but it makes him human."

"You make it sound so easy, to just accept who he is."

"Not easy...no, it's not going to be easy. But it's something you gotta do if you want to stay sane. Believe me I know. So do you think you can deal with this? I'll be beside you every step of the way. Well, that's until he finds out I took advantage of you and I heard he's got quite a team of big burly guys who might kick my ass over this kind of thing. Of course this is something I'm quite used to and am known to do a bit of my own ass kicking from time to time."

She smiled up at him, "You didn't take advantage of me."

"I don't think most people will see it that way."

"I'm willing to take full responsibility. It was all me."

"No, not all you. We're in this one together, Hannah. Neither of us did anything we didn't want to do."

Hannah was surprised by this comment. Last night she had felt like he was doing her a favor, like it meant nothing to him. But it was pretty obvious, it had meant to more to him than he let on.

Logan didn't like the way this conversation was going so quickly changed the subject, "Well, I think we have a date on top of the Empire State Building, and I know this great diner down the street that serves a great cup of jo, and breakfast at any hour. We better get cracking" He gave her rear end a soft tap. And went to his bag and grabbed a clean shirt.

After putting on his boots, Logan grabbed his cowboy hat and headed for the door, then turned to find Hannah staring off into space. He snapped his fingers in front of her, pulling her out of her daze. Logan still saw a distance look in her gaze. She finally spoke, "My mother loved him, you know. I saw the letters in his office."

"That's why you showed up here yesterday?"

"Partly. I wanted a distraction I guess."

"Well, you definitely got a distraction and then some."

"Logan, my behavior last night, today..."

"...was appalling, I might forgive you if we ever make it out of the door. I don't ask for much Hannah, but I'm starving and if you think my early morning conduct was unruly you don't want to see what I'm like when I haven't eaten." He held the door open for her and she picked up her pace making her way towards the door. As she passed him she pulled on the brim of his hat bringing it down over his face. He smiled as he pushed it back up and shut the door.

She stood at the top of the stairs grinning, "Now who's holding us up?"

He strode towards her and she realized she could hardly see his face now that it was shadowed by the cowboy hat. She took it off his head, and he tried to grab it from her,"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're always in a shadow, hiding behind something. Not today."

"I like that hat."

"Well, you'll like it even better on me." She plopped it onto her head and smiled coyly. She did a twirl and positioned it to one side of her head.

He smiled, "Okay, the hat is yours for the day."

"Ooh, I'm so privileged" she teased.

The minute they stepped out into the street, Logan's animal instincts kicked in. Something wasn't right. Walking a few steps in front of him, Hannah was unaware of his guard being up, his senses alert to everything going on around him. An out of place black sedan parked across the street, a heavyset man leaning up against the street sign whistling...he knew that tune 'London Bridges' wasn't it? A group of teenagers came up from behind dribbling a basketball back and forth between them. As they maneuvered past him, he realized that she was out of reach. The boys laughing rung in his ears, the whistling man seemed to be moving closer to her. Logan felt an uneasiness rush over him as he tried to make his way through the boys to get to Hannah. She was oblivious to his concern as she took in the New York skyline.

Logan continued to push his way through the boys as he watched the man get closer to her, then the ball unexpectedly hit him in the side and a boy ran into him as he tried reaching for it. Logan lost his footing for a brief second, stumbling but never hitting the ground. As he pulled himself back upright, he frantically looked around trying to spot Hannah. She was nowhere in sight.

Looking across the street the black sedan was gone. There was no sign of the whistling man. The boys were now turning the corner nearly out of sight. Looking down on the pavement in front of him all that was left was his cowboy hat. Picking it up he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The anger and rage building inside him. They weren't going to get away with this.


	10. chapter 10

Logan didn't waste anytime, after dashing up the stairs of the boarding house, throwing all of his belongings into his bag, he was on Scott's motorcycle within in minutes and heading out of the city towards JFK to catch the next flight to London. It was instinct. He really didn't know if that's where they had taken her, but he felt it. Once he had his ticket in hand, he called the mansion, Hank's(aka the Beast) private line.

"Hey,Hank, need a favor."

"Logan, I thought I heard you were on your way back to the mansion."

"Change of plans."

"Skipping out of the country with the professors goddaughter? Logan, I think you need to re think this one."

"Well, it's not quite like that. Out of the country..yeah. Hannah's involvement...yeah, she's involved, but it's not what you think."

"And what is it I think?" He laughed, "Man, you got it bad, old pal."

"I don't have time for this, Hank. My plane leaves in 10 minutes."

"You need to talk to the professor, don't get me involved in this."

"You owe me one, big guy. Saved your life on more that one occasion. I need everything you can get me on Brian Portman. You have 5 hours, that's when my plane lands at Heathrow."

"Hey, I know that name."

"Yeah, Hannah's agent..and now abductor."

"What?"

"Hank, I don't' have time to tell you everything, but she's gone. Taken right out from under my nose. I know it's him. So all you need to tell the professor is I'm off to London and I'm getting her back."

"He isn't going to like you doing this, Logan. You're not following Xmen protocol."

"Since when do I follow Xmen protocol, Hank?"

"Well, I guess you have a point, but still..."

"By the time he can put a team together I'll already be in London, the ground work already done. It makes sense, Hank."

"Don't do anything stupid, Logan."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hank. You're a pal." The cynicism in his voice evident, "I'll call you when I get there, and you'll have the info I need, yeah?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. But you now owe me one."

" I'd say we're even, it's just simple Internet surfing, it's not like something life threatening."

"telling the professor...giving me your dirty work. You owe me."

"Okay, I owe you. Gotta run. Gotta a plane to catch."

Hannah felt the gentle stroke on her cheek as she began to regain consciousness. Moving any part of her body was a struggle. She was weak and groggy. Even opening her eyes felt like such a chore. So she kept them shut as she felt the hand continue it's soothing caress. Logan was here with her so everything would be okay. It gave her a secure feeling even though she had no recollection of what had happened to her or how long she had been unconscious. But as her head became a little clearer, something seemed amiss. Against her other cheek she felt smooth satin pillow cases. This wasn't Logan's room. She managed to raise her hand and touch the one caressing her. As her own hand explored each finger. Smooth, soft to the touch, fingernails newly manicured. It became quite clear this was not Logan's hand. She felt a slight panic. Where the hell was she? as she began to open her eyes.

Her vision was fuzzy but even in the blur she could make out the ornate Victorian furniture, a canopy bed, flocked wallpaper. She knew she was no longer in New York. She tried to sit up. She wanted to get out of here, but the hand gently pushed her back on the bed.

"My darling, Hannah, you are weak and must stay in bed. Everything will be fine. Just relax and give it some time. You're home, my love. You're back where you belong."

Hannah tried focusing on the figure sitting by her side. And after a few blinks he came into focus.

"Brian?"

"Of course, my love, who else? I've been worried sick about you all these weeks. Now you are home. I'm overjoyed. You can't imagine."

It was hard for her to speak. The words came out slow, "I don't understand?"

"In due time, darling. You need your rest. You know what it's like when you become agitated. No need for that today. You sleep."

Yes, she felt agitated. She could hardly move, she was back in London and she didn't even know how she got here. Back in her prison with the keeper of the keys. Brian Portman had been her agent since she was a teenager, he had kept her schedule so regimented and controlled. He was the reason she didn't have a normal life. He had even kept her from her mother when she was dying. And there was something else. Now as she focused on him she remembered something else. Only days before her father's murder he had been at their house. There had been an argument.

"No...I don't want to sleep."

"Hannah, you have spent weeks away from your normal routine and I don't even want to think what Charles Xavier's people have done with you. You will do as I say. I've had to cancel part of your European tour due to this upheaval, but I will have you in Prague in 3 weeks. Is that understood?"

Hannah felt a strength come over her despite her weakness. She was not going back to this life. After tasting freedom, she wanted nothing to do with this. "I won't be playing Prague or anywhere else."

"Of course you will."

"No, I won't. And I will be taking the next flight back to New York. "

Brian stood up and paced the floor. It was then Hannah realized they were not alone. A woman in her 50's stood to one side looking very uncomfortable. Brian raised his hand in frustration, "I would like some time alone with my fiance, Vera. Leave us."

The woman quickly departed. Brian turned to Hannah, trying to remain cool but feeling increasingly agitated. "This is not like you. Causing a scene in front of servants. What has happened to you in that God forsaken place? What have they taught you?"

"They've taught me to think for myself. Something I should have done a long them ago. And for your information I am not your fiance. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. " She looked around the room frantically, "I need a phone. They will be concerned about me."

He moved closer to the bed, and grabbed both of her wrists, "I will not tolerate this behavior from you. Nothing has changed. We will be married, you will cooperate, you will practice and you will play in Prague in 3 weeks time. You have forgotten something very important, Miss Masterson." He moved over to the dresser where he picked up a syringe, "I know how to handle you. I've had years of experience."

"No, please..." Hannah knew only to well about the drug like state she once was kept in whenever she tried to voice her opinion.

"Then you will do as I say."

"They'll come after me. You know that."

"The X-Men? I assume this is whom you are refereeing to. I'll be ready for them this time."

"This time?"

"Oh, Hannah...you really are naïve." He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her cheek, Hannah now trembling.

"My father?" As she said the word, she realized he was the only father she had ever known, not much of one, but then she couldn't say much more of Charles Xavier. "You killed him?"

He laughed, "Me kill a man, Hannah? How absurd, but I do know people that would do anything I ask. And your father was slipping. What a mess Alan Masterson became once your mother died. So easy to manipulate. Do you know that the day your mother died was the happiest day in my life. When I realized I could have all I wanted."

"Me, you wanted me."

"Well, I already had you. Basically, you've been mine for a long time, but with the death of your mother it would allow me to have you in a way that I dreamed of since you were a child."

"You're a sick man."

"Oh, Hannah. I am a normal man. Much like your filthy hairy mutant friend, Wolverine. I am not happy you chose to give him the one thing I was meant to have, but I can't condemn the man for taking advantage of your innocence. He seems to have a thing for virginal women. Just another notch on his belt, I'm sure."

She tried to thrash out but she had no energy. "You don't know anything."

"You believe he loves you? Don't make me laugh. That man doesn't know the meaning of love, only of revenge and death. Do you know how many men he has killed? I'd say thousands. He doesn't think twice about killing for no reason."

"You are no better, you had everyone at that party murdered. For no reason."

"Oh, I had my reasons. Your father was warned." He fingered the syringe, feeling agitated that he no longer had the control over Hannah he desired.

Hannah to felt agitation come over her and knew what the outcome might be so she remembered Jean's words and began to clear her head. But let one thing remain in her mind. Just the name..Brian Portman. And within seconds she saw the document clearly under her closed eyelids. Signatures upon signatures. Brian Portmans was first followed by Prestigious names involved in English politics, judges, royalty and at the bottom Alan Mastersons name. She scrolled back up to the top of the document and scanned it's contents. Her eyes opened widely as she realized what she knew.

"You planned on sending mutants to a work camp, just like Hitler did with the Jews. Do you believe you are a superior race, that they need to be wiped out? Disposed of?" She shouted.

Brian looked shocked with her outburst. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's all there in that document, and after my mother's death you finally had the opportunity to get my father involved since you knew of his hatred of mutants. He also had a lot of inside connections with government officials. But there was one problem wasn't there, Brian? My father hated mutants, but his daughter was a mutant. A fact he'd hidden all of his life. Ashamed of the fact. How did you find out about me? You had to have found out so you could hold this over my father's head while he was so vulnerable after my mother's death."

"I've heard enough from you." Without hesitation he jabbed the syringe into her arm. She flinched and let out a scream. But it was no use, the medication acted quickly and she fell back into a trance like sleep.

As Henry made his way towards the professor's office he stopped by the staff room, hoping he might find some moral support for the mission his good pal Wolverine had given him. Ororo was alone, thumbing through a magazine. He found himself a little tongue tied in her presence. God, she was beautiful. And it was times like this, he really felt like the Beast in more ways than one. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Henry, this is a surprise. I rarely see you out of the computer lab." She seemed pleased to see him which always threw him. "Come sit down, I could use the company. I'm always beat after dealing with a reluctant student."

"How did that one go? It sounded like the poor kid was scared to death of what was happening to him. It never seems to get easier watching them go through that kind of confusion."

"He's okay. Scott pulled him around. And he's showing him around the dorms right now. Introducing him to the other kids. You haven't seen Jean have you? Or Logan? I thought he was due back this afternoon."

"Logan won't be back."

"Really? What's going on? You seem to have some scoop." She became very attentive.

"Wish I didn't. Logan has left me to explain to the professor."

"About what?"

"Hannah's been kidnapped. He's on a plane to London right now. Taking things into his own hands and you know how that will set with the professor."

She put the magazine down and her jaw dropped, "Oh, my god, Henry. This is major."

"I'd say so. Look, I better go tell the professor and get it over with."

"I could come with you. Might be easier."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. We're a team, Henry. Well, some of us are anyhow..Logan I'm not so sure. But I think he means well."

"He's got it bad for her."

"What?"

"Hannah. It's so obvious. He'll never let on but he likes her a helluva lot. And I could tell over the phone, he's really taking this bad. Feels like he's to blame. He almost sounded scared for her, you know what I mean. Thinks that Brian Portman is behind this."

"Her fiance?"

"Fiance? I thought he was her agent."

"Both." She stood up. "I wonder how the professor is going to take this news."

"Not well, I'd say."

"I'm sure, you're right."

As they walked out into the hallway they both nearly bumped into Jean who seemed a big disgruntled. "You okay, Jean."

She took a deep sigh, "I suppose. It hasn't been the most pleasant of afternoons that's for sure."

"Well, it's about to get worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Logan just called Henry. He's on his way to London."

"With Hannah? What the hell is he thinking? I can't believe the hold she has on him. I told you she was a spoiled brat, Ororo. This whole thing has become all about her. Talk about manipulation."

Henry looked at Ororo very confused. And she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't let me finish, Jean. Hannah's been kidnapped."

"What? That can't be, I just left them, about an hour ago."

Ororo thought this was an interesting bit of information and gave her best friend the evil eye. Jean quickly averted her gaze back to Henry. She didn't need a lecture. The whole afternoon had really taken it's toll on her, but now what was important was Hannah's kidnapping.

Henry joined in, "That's what he told me. And the professor needs to be informed as soon as possible." He picked up his pace heading towards the professors office.

Jean remembered what Logan had said, about them being followed. "Why London? How does he know this?"

"You know Logan, he seems to have this instinct. I'm sure he's on the right track. The problem is he is breaking so many rules and the professor will have a coronary."

Jean rolled her eyes. Little did they know how this would actually effect the professor. "Well, nothing like strength in numbers. You two go ahead and I'll round up Scott and Kurt. I'm sure we'll be joining Logan in London before the day is out."

The professor had just finished teaching an English literature class and was thumbing through some of the papers when he sensed the Xmen gathering outside his door. Henry was already to knock, when Charles opened the door. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise." But he knew something was wrong, and it was Henry who gave it away. They all had learned to clear their mind in front of Charles,especially when they didn't want him prying, but Henry was never any good at hiding things he was feeling.

"You're worried about Logan, Henry. What is it?"

Jean and Ororo gave Henry a look, "What? I can't help it and you know it. Logan is one of my best mates and I don't like this one bit." He then turned to the professor, "He's on his way to London."

Charles didn't need to hear anything else, because at that moment all of them expressed the same thought, Hannah had been kidnapped. And it echoed in his ears. He closed his eyes and turned his chair towards the window. Jean moved closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "We can have the jet there in 3 hours. We can intercede Logan if that's what you want, professor. He was wrong in taking this on his own."

"He feels responsible, Jean. He feels he let me down. We all know that Logan is often lead by his emotions and his care and concern for Hannah is evident. None of us can stop him, not in this state."

Jean was surprised at how calm he was. He turned the chair back around and smiled up at her, "So we will proceed on this end. Henry, Logan has asked you for anything you can find on Brian Portman. I suggest you get started."

"Right, professor. I'll get right on it."

"And possibly anything you can find out about Alan Masterson's last ventures, might be helpful."

"You got it, Professor." Hank quickly left the office.

"The rest of you, will prepare the Blackbird for the mission to London, except for you Jean."

"What?"

"I will need you on Cerebro to trace Hannah. And there is a possibility you might be able to communicate with her."

"Professor, I don't' have those skills yet."

"You do, and no time like the present for you to start using them."

Scott didn't like the fact her staying behind. They were rarely separated, "Jean is an asset to the mission,professor, with her medical skills and her telekinetic powers..."

The professor didn't give him any time to continue the argument, "I think under the circumstances the rest of you can handle this mission just fine without her. Now there is no time to waste. I'd like to see you depart within the hour."

"Yes, sir." Scott moved closer to Jean and gave her a hug, "I don't like the thought of leaving you behind."

"It will be fine. I'm just on the other side of a radio call, the professor needs me right now."

"I know."

She gave him a kiss, "And don't let Logan get to you. The two of you can work extremely well together when you put aside your differences."

"you mean when he's not a pig headed asshole." he whispered into her ear. And she smiled.

After they left Charles turned to Jean, "You told Logan."

"Professor, I didn't mean to. I just felt..."

"Jean, right now, all I care about is getting my daughter back here safe and sound. I am disappointed that you felt he needed to know something I confided in you. And I can only assume that Hannah got wind of this information because it wasn't handled properly. Did you believe that Logan's affection towards her would subside with this news? Or did you deliberately leak this information so that Hannah could have another breakdown?"

" I wouldn't do that."

"I hope not. You have been like a daughter to me, Jean. I've watched you grow into a beautiful intelligent young woman and proud of the stands you've made for mutantkind and humanity in general. You've always been able to make the appropriate choices when faced with a crisis, until today. I am disappointed."

"You're more concerned with what I told Logan than the fact that Brian Portman has kidnapped her?"

"I am incredibly concerned with the kidnapping and the sooner I have the team in London to assist Logan the happier I'll be. But I can't help but be concerned how this information of her true parentage is effecting her. I wanted to be the one to tell her."

"I didn't mean for her to overhear us."

"Well, it's happened and now all we can do is move on. Stop Brian Portman and get Hannah back. Let's get you to Cerebro and see if we can trace her." He wheeled past her and into the hallway, she followed.

When they got into the elevator that took them to the lower floors of the mansion, Jean asked, "What does he want with her?"

"He was unhappy with Alan backing out of their agreement. I never told you that Alan called me the day before he was murdered and expressed concern for Hannah. He turned to me, something he would never have done before. His pride always came first but not in this case. The thought of Hannah marrying Brian Portman sickened Alan, and what she would be used for. He didn't give me details, but for him to finally come to his senses about this arrangement made me believe that Brian Portman was not to be trusted. I can only assume she has information he wants, or information she should not have. In either case, he has no idea how to handle her power and all the work we've done in the last for weeks...Hannah learning to deal with this power, could all backfire with Brian's interference. When he requests this information from her, I don't doubt he will be able to abstract it whether she cooperates or not."

"Some kind of mind control devise?"

"Not some kind, Jean. An REM, Refying Encephalographic Monitor, what I assume was used on Logan during the Weapon X program. It has the capability of controlling, erasing and creating memories. A very sophisticated type of brainwashing. Can be effective but incredibly dangerous. Look at what has happened to Logan. He has very few memories from his past before that time period, but somehow it leaves fragments, painful fragments that can only confuse the subject. Logan was treated like an animal during those experiments, and not only had to endure excruciating pain but was left with a fragmented past, something he will more than likely never retrieve."

"It wouldn't have the same effect on Hannah, surely."

"One thing in Hannah's favor at the moment is that fact I have placed a mind block on her. Those memories cannot be retrieved through this device. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. I have confidence Logan and the others can stop this man before he manages to have Hannah under his control, before he wipes away her memories from the last 10 years of her life. It has only anguished Logan, I couldn't bare to see Hannah suffer that same fate."

The elevator door opened and the professor wheeled down the hallway towards the steel door that lead towards cerebro. Jean stood planted to the spot for a brief second. The events of the day flashing through her mind and a headache edging it's way to the surface. Her foolish behavior in the city wasn't helping matters. She hadn't made points with Logan and definitely any friendship she had created with Hannah was now gone. Not to mention the professor's disappointment in her for betraying his confidence. What was she thinking? As she rubbed her temple a familiar voice echoed in her mind.

_"I'm missing you already. And I'm just down the hall." _Jean smiled. It was something she had been able to teach Scott so they could connect telepathically. Hearing the sincerity and sweetness in his voice, her headache seemed to magically vanish.

She relayed a message back to him, "_Don't stop missing me, promise."_

_"Not in a million years."_

_"I love you."_

_"Not half as much as I love you."_

Another voice, the professor, interrupted her thoughts, _"Jean, we have a lot of work to do."_

She looked down the corridor, where the steel doors were now open and the professor had turned to glare at her. He was trying so hard not to show his worry. Strong and steady, but she read his thoughts before he turned the chair around and headed towards cerebro, "_Hannah has to be found and brought home. I can't live without her."_

Jean didn't waste anytime and joined him as the doors closed behind her.


	11. chapter 11

Logan quickly made his way through the terminal of Heathrow anxious to get on the phone with Hank when his sensitive hearing picked up a familiar voice coming from one of the televisions in one of the waiting areas. He had to be wrong. The voice he thought he was hearing..there was no way. As the screen came into view he shook his head in disbelief. Brian Portman in a press conference live from the Royal Plaza hotel. The caption below him read HANNAH MASTERSON RESCUED FROM MUTANT AMERICAN KIDNAPPERS. His phone call to Hank would have to wait. He had to hear this.

"The relief I am feeling at this moment is so overwhelming I cannot even begin to tell you. Hannah is safe and now resting from the ordeal she has been through and I have felt it necessary to postpone her European tour so she can have this time to recuperate fully, but saying that she is anxious to get back to her public and has already expressed the need to get back to the piano." There was a cheer from the news media covering the event.

Logan was confused. What was going on here? Was this for real or some kind of joke. As far as he was aware the last thing Hannah wanted to do was be back under that bastards reign.

Brian continued, "I am requesting the media to give Hannah this time to recover and giving you my word she will be glad to speak openly and honestly about this horrible ordeal as soon as she regains her strength." He was about to leave the room and then turned back to the cameras, "Oh, and she also wished to inform all of you that she has excepted my proposal of marriage and we are hoping to tie the knot as soon as possible." Another cheer went out from the media.

Logan scowled and shook his head thinking, "Like hell that is going to happen, bub" He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way for the taxi bay, clicking open his cell phone he dialed Hank's number.

Brian Portman darted from the Royal Plaza hotel and jumped into an awaiting car. His cellphone immediately rang. Taking it out of his pocket as the car pulled away from the curb, "Portman here."

"Ah, Mr. Portman, your press conference was very effective."

"Schwartzman, you wasted valuable time to call me and tell me something I already knew?"

"I am sorry, sir, but in fact everything is in place and I am confident the procedure will go as planned."

"You understand, Schwartzman, I only want the last few years erased, that is all. This has to be understood completely."

"This isn't a problem, Mr. Portman, I assure you."

"And no harm to Miss Masterson."

"Of course, sir, we've gone over this. She won't even have any recollection of the procedure."

"And what about the memories that you will program into her mind? This procedure is safe?"

"Completely. The government has done a lot of experimenting with the REM and what you have asked me to do is incredibly simple for what the machine is capable of."

"Good. I am on my way home and want to proceed immediately."

"Miss Masterson is already prepped, sir."

"Excellent. I will see you shortly, then." He slipped the phone back in his pocket and relaxed back in the seat. In a few hours Hannah would have no recollection of her parents death or of the conversations she had overheard that night. She would be the young woman who had listened to his every word and would not disobey him for the world. The piano would continue to be her life, their livelihood. And with the new memories implanted she would recall the love she felt for only him and the fact they were to be married. He still was a bit concerned about her mutancy, not really understanding it at all but hoping that they could keep it hidden as they had for the past 10 years of her life. If he could pull this off, everything would go accordingly. And any information Hannah had about the Relocation camp would be blocked from her memory, this way he would be able to proceed without her knowledge. Because despite his hatred for mutants he loved Hannah and he had to believe that she could go on living as she had, not knowing of her mutancy and living a normal existence with him, with her concert career. There was no question in his mind that this couldn't happen. It had to happen, but there was one little problem. Her new found friends in America. Wiping them from her mind was one thing but he knew of their persistence and Charles Xavier would not let her go easily.

Hank had been efficient as usual with all background information about Brian Portman but Logan was a bit surprised when Charles came on the line. "Logan, this has to be handled very delicately. I want you to hold off until Scott and the others arrive."

"You know I can't do that, Chuck." Logan flagged down a London cab and threw his bag into the bag seat, anxious to get going and annoyed with the professor's lack of faith in him.

"This is my daughter, Logan. My only child."

Logan had never heard him sound so helpless, so desperate. If he was the team player like his fellow Xmen, he would have been more accommodating, but that wasn't who he was. His gut instinct, that very rarely steered him wrong, told him he had to move quickly. There was no time to waste."If I wait for them, it could be too late. I will do what I have to do." Not waiting for a response, he immediately hung up and slipped the cellphone into his pocket, climbing into the cab.

"37 Woodsford Square, Kensington. And make it fast."

"You Americans, always in a hurry."

"Canadian...I'm a Canadian, bub. " Logan sat back into the seat as the cab pulled away from the curb. Hoping that he would get there in time.

During one of Hannah's bouts of consciousness she realized she was not in the bedroom she was in earlier. The flowery wallpaper and 4 poster bed was replaced with a hospital gurney and the room was full of machinery and stainless steel. She tried sitting up and felt sick to her stomach. A woman approached her, "Miss Masterson, you must lie still."

Hannah recognized the woman who Brian had called Vera, "Where's Brian? What is going on?"

"It will be over soon and everything will be fine. He loves you very much."

"No...no, he doesn't. He wants to control me." She became frantic.

A voice from behind Vera spoke up, "Restrain her now. I just spoke to Portman and he wants the procedure done as soon as he arrives home."

Vera began to strap her onto the bed and Hannah tried fighting with everything she had left in her, but it was no use. The man approached her holding a domed helmet with wires connected to the top. Hannah couldn't believe any of this was real. It was like something out of a science fiction movie. "What are you doing to me? I don't understand any of this. I want to speak to Brian now." She surprised herself by her forceful words. Her time at Xavier's had given her the independence and confidence she had lacked for so long but not being able to get herself out of this situation was only becoming more frustrating by the minute. She saw the man in the white coat, she assumed was a doctor of some kind, preparing a needle. Not again. But as she focused on the syringe she thought she heard a familiar voice calling her. The question was, where was it coming from?

"Hannah."

She looked around the room as calmly as possible, but there was no one there. She had to be hearing things. It was the drugs surely. But it didn't go away.

_"Hannah, it's Jean. Don't be alarmed. I'm at the school and we know you're in trouble. You need to remain calm and whatever you do don't say a word. If you concentrate I can read your thoughts."_

Hannah remembered that morning and how Jean's presence had ruined everything.It made her angry and all of sudden the thought of the drugs knocking her out seemed like a good idea.

_"I know you're upset with me. But I just need you to know that Logan is on his way, as well as Scott and the others. They'll get you out of this mess. The professor won't let anything happen to you. You have to know that."_

Hannah felt like she was going to cry. The doctor had turned and was walking towards her. The helmet loomed on a table next to the bed, she could see the machinery in the background. Something horrible was about to take place. She knew it. It was too late. No one could help her now.

_"It's not to late, Hannah. You can't give up hope. Logan will be there. He won't let you down."_

Even telepathically Hannah could read her skepticism. Even Jean knew that the chances he would get there on time were slim. Whatever was about to happen to her, was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_"He wants to take away your memory, Hannah. The professor is pretty sure that is what this about. You know something he doesn't want you to know."_

Hannah knew a lot of things he didn't want her to know, but taking away her memory. That felt like a horrible joke, especially since she only could remember the last 10 years. What would happen if it was to all go away? She felt the anxiety build up just as the door opened and Brian entered.

_"Hannah, try and stall him. You need to get a hold of yourself and stall him for as long as you can. This procedure..."_

She was gone. She didn't finish the sentence. What was she trying to tell her? And how the hell was she supposed to stall anyone in this state? Brian walked towards her, leaning over her smiling and stroking her face.

"I know you're frightened but this is a very simple procedure, darling. It will be over before you know it and you'll feel as right as rain." Behind him the doctor held up the needle. Brian turned to see what Hannah was looking at and gently kissed her cheek. She cringed in disgust, "The last time. No more sedatives, I promise."

"What are you going to do to me? What is that thing?" Her eyes now fixed on the helmet. "You can't take my memories from me. Please, Brian. I'll never tell anyone anything about what I know. I'll do anything you say. I will play the piano and I'll be a good wife, but please don't take them away from me. My parents..." she closed her eyes remembering last night with Logan. Who was she kidding? The only memory she really cared about right now was what had happened with Logan.

Brian's smile turned. "Your parents? Like I'm supposed to believe that is your concern. What memories could you possibly hold dear for them? I was more of a parent then the two of them put together."

She didn't like the anger in his voice, "Of course you always cared for me. Looked after my best interest. If you erase my memories I won't remember you. I can't imagine you would want that."

"I know what I'm doing. And I know it's the mutant you want to remember. He will be erased, Hannah." He motioned for the doctor to administer the shot as he picked up the helmet and placed it on her head. As he strapped it into place, tears streamed down Hannah's face. He gently wiped them away with his handkerchief. She was starting to fade. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was no use. "When you wake up my sweet, it will be me in your thoughts. Only me. So as you sleep, my darling think of the hairy beast to your little heart's content for the very last time."

After the cab left him standing on the pavement outside Portman's residence, he sussed out the situation like he always did. Listening for anything out of the ordinary. It was a quiet street and the house seemed exceptionally dead. Unlike some of his other teammates going through the front door was always his first choice because in most cases he had no problem getting in and he knew tonight wasn't an exception. Confident and determined he rang the bell and heard the footsteps approaching from below. Keeping that in mind for later. The door opened by an elderly housekeeper.

"May I help you?"

"You've got something that doesn't belong to you, lady and I'm here to fetch her and take her back where she does belong."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, young man. You obviously have the wrong residence." She began to shut the door.

Logan scowled and pushed the door open knocking the woman over. He glared down at her sprawled out on the floor, "I don't think you heard me correctly. I've come to fetch her. I'm not leaving here til I have what I came for."

The woman scrabbled to get up. A frantic, "Mr. Portman." escaped for her throat.

The SNIKT of his blades startled her and she slid back down to the floor as the shiny metal hooked into the collar of her blouse, "You have a choice, lady. You let me get on with my business and take what I came here to get, or you call your boss and I leave you with my signature. 3 clean cuts right into the heart. I don't like harming the ladies mind you, but I do what I have to do. Don't get in my way and you won't be harmed. Understand?"

She nodded her head.

Before letting go, his eyebrows lowered and he scowled, "Don't think about phoning the police either. It could get really messy and I don't' think your boss would want that now would he?"

"No police, I understand."

"Good." He let go of her and she once again stumbled back onto the floor. Listening for the slightest sound, he heard the slight shuffling of feet coming from the door under the staircase. He shook his head smiling. It was obvious Portman had anticipated Logan's arrival and it was pretty evident those awaiting it were behind the door leading down to the basement. This made things a lot easier for him. Open the door, slash through a few armed thugs and then make his way downstairs where Hannah was being kept.

Logan didn't do anything quietly. He flung the door open and the two armed guards awaiting him didn't see it coming. He sliced into both of them in one go and they flew down the stairs hitting another man in their path. The next guy did see it coming and shot a couple rounds at Logan. Stunned for a second by the pain in his shoulder and arm, he could only think what a horrible shot he was. Wasn't the heart the place to be aiming for? One bullet nicked him, the other entered his skin causing him to stumble slightly. The guard looking pleased with his attempt was a bit surprised when the bullet popped out of Logan's shoulder. Logan shook off the wooziness and stood up erect. The guy stared in disbelief and shock as Logan didn't waste any time and plunged towards him, both sets of blades entering his chest. With an agonizing scream the man joined the others in a pile at the bottom of the floor in front of a steel door.

Logan stepped over them, determined to complete his task and finding it much easier than he could have thought imagined. He could hear the rumbling behind the door and without any hesitation he kicked the door in with all his might.

Brian Portman ducked the flying door and rushed to the doctor's side, "The memory chip. Take care of it now."

"But Mr. Portman, that isn't possible til the process of eliminating memory is complete." He continued fiddling with knobs ignoring Logan's towering presence coming towards them.

"I want that chip programed now."

Logan passed by the unconscious Hannah wired to that contraption he was so familiar with, glancing down, he wondered what damage had already taken place. For a few seconds he had a flashback of himself being wired and emerging from a tank with a body laced with adimantium and a mind he felt he could not control. The rage built inside him, much like it had done that very night when he went berserk on the Weapon X compound and he murdered everyone in his path. Tonight would be no exception. He snarled at the timid man now hiding behind a computer monitor. The doctor now looked up as he saw Logan approach, but continued to monitor the reading coming across the computer screen.

"The process is nearly complete."

Logan lunged towards him throwing him up against one of the monitors, "Stop the procedure now."

The doctor looked terrified at Brian, and Logan pushed him towards the control panel, "I'm calling the shots now, bub. Turn this damn thing off. Do I look like a patient man?"

He shook his head.

"You got that right, I'm not. And I don't give a crap what that creep over there wants you to do, because in a few minutes he is going to wish he would never have messed with this young lady." Logan scowled Brian's way, getting the cowering look he expected, "In fact, i think he already wishes that. Now turn the damn thing off before I really get mad."

The doctor pushed a few buttons and Logan gave him one more shove across the room, "I'll deal with you later." He then concentrated on Brian and grabbed him by the collar holding him up in the air, "I think I told you once that you wouldn't want to mess with me."

"She's mine. You had no right to her. And now she'll have no recollection of you what so ever. So who's messing with who now?" A slight but uncomfortable smile formed on his lips.

The words were no longer important. Logan concentrated on the only thing he had in mind to do and that was ending this man's life right here and now. Throwing Portman across the room his body knocked over a tray of syringes and instruments. As he fell to the floor they clattered around him. His head now seeping with blood from the impact.

With a furrowed brow and beady eyes focused solely on his prey, Logan extended his claws, snarled and charged towards Portman. Brian, not able to pick himself off the floor, scooted back in fear, only to find himself backed into the corner.

"Look, maybe I made a mistake. You know girls like her are a dime a dozen. Hell, she's all yours mate."

Logan just snarled again as his face and Brian knew at that moment that this man wouldn't spare his life. The rage inside Logan was like a wild animal protecting something near and dear to him and all rational thoughts had disappeared once he had his prey in sight. Brian's eyes widened as he watched the claws draw closer and closer to his chest. Looking into Logan's eyes, he saw nothing left of the man but only the berserker animal rage now at it's boiling point. The end was here.


	12. Chapter 12

The stairway lined with the 3 dead guards, was not the first sign Scott needed that Logan had already been here. A frantic woman had darted up the stairs the moment they had arrived hysterically babbling gibberish. It was obvious Logan had not listened to one word the professor had said and Scott wasn't very anxious to open the door at the bottom of the stairwell. He could only imagine what kind of massacre he would find behind it, but as he slowly opened the door he found the room nearly empty. Close to the door lay the dead body of Brian Portman. Smashed up against one of the computers was the doctor, but the sight in the middle of the room was one Scott wasn't prepared for.

Logan on his knees, holding the limp body of Hannah, sobbing into her hair. Blood covered the white hospital gown she was wearing as well as Logan's shirt. Scott's first reaction was he had killed her.

"Logan, shit..what have you done?" About ready to approach him, the SNIKT of Logan's blades extending startled him. Logan focused on Scott, his eyebrows furrowed a snarl crossed his mouth. He was like an animal protecting one of his own.

Storm moved closer to Scott putting a hand on his shoulder, "Scott, stay back."

"He's killed her."

"No, I don't think he's killed her. He wouldn't."

"In this state, he's capable of anything, Storm. The guy is a walking time bomb."

Kurt came up from behind, "Storm is right, my friend. She is alive. But it does seem Logan is suffering much pain."

"The guy doesn't know pain."

Storm shot him a disturbing look, "Scott Summers, you're in charge here and you need to put away your feelings concerning him for the moment and concentrate on how the hell we are going to get him and Hannah out of here without him killing one of us."

The high pitch static shot through Scott's earpiece headset and he cringed over the sound. Putting his hand to his ear he heard the professor's voice, "Scott, what is your status?"

He looked over at his teammates and then back to the raging Logan, hesitating. Not knowing what he should be telling the professor, "Well, sir, we arrived at Portman's."

There was a silence, the professor finally spoke up, "and?"

"And we're in a bit of a situation here, sir."

"Logan...how much damage?"

"5 dead including Portman. And the room pretty much destroyed." Scott answered.

"And Hannah?"

There was an awkward silence on Scott's end. "Well, we have a little problem there as well, Professor. Logan won't let any of us near her."

"One of you have to get through to him. We need her back here to assess the damage Portman's done. I can't have any time wasted."

"You don't seem to understand, sir. He's got his blades out. He's threatening us all if we step closer, and I for one am not going to test him. Not in the state he is in."

"You're in charge, Scott. You will get through to him, there is not an option here. I will get in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D. To clean up the mess and I expect all of you out of there within the hour. Take care of it now, Scott."

Before Scott could argue the professor had already signed out. He shook his head looking at both of his colleagues, whispering, "Any brilliant ideas?"

"I will try. I think he's less threatened by me, but Scott you aren't helping with that look of disgust everytime you glance his way. I think Kurt is right, he's suffering and we don't understand it, but it's real."

"I don't think I'm looking anyway in particular."

She shook her head, "Yeah, right." She began to walk towards Logan carefully. His gaze followed her actions and the blades pointed directly towards her, "Back off, Ro," he snarled.

"She needs a doctor, Logan. We need to get her out of here."

"No doctor can help her now. It's too fucking late."

"It's not too late. She's just sedated. She'll be fine."

"And what is your meaning of fine, Ro? The woman is going to have no recollection of her past. It's been wiped clean. That's fine? You have no idea...no idea."

"That's right I don't. But you do. You were alone when this happened to you, Logan. She's not alone. She has you. She has the professor and all of us. We can't stay here, you've done a lot of damage and you'll be of no help to Hannah if something happens to you. There's a car out front and the jet is not far from here. She'll be waking up soon and this scene could easily frighten her. You have to see that. The best place for her and you is back at the school."

She made sense. Although, part of him felt that urge to just run. Take Hannah as far away from all of this as he could, but he knew she was right. The rage was now subsiding. He was quiet and pensive, the scowl on his face lightened up slightly.

SNIKT...Ororo watched as the blades retracted into the backs of his hands. He easily stood up still holding her limp body close to him. "Summers said I killed her, he wasn't half wrong." Ororo knew what he meant. He felt to blame.

Kurt approached her side and looked tenderly at his friend, "Let me take her. I can teleport her to the van."

Logan held her closer, "No. I'll take her. She's my responsibility now."

Kurt smiled at him and approached him putting a hand on his shoulder, "She is in good hands, my friend."

They began to head towards the stairs, Logan glared at Scott but continued walking with Kurt. Ororo was about to follow when Scott stopped her, "His responsibility? Great, Ro. This is just great. What kind of fireworks you think will explode once we get back to Salem Center?"

"We got them out of here, and that is what we came to do. The professor will handle this."

"Better him than me or any of us for that matter. I tell you he's a loose cannon ready to go off."

Storm knew he was right. She had never seen Logan so distraught. His berserker feral instinct often turned up in fighting but this was much different. She had never seen him take anything so personally.

Logan didn't leave her side the whole flight back, she flitted in and out of consciousness and was aware of his presence, but there was no recognition. She was so out of it, she really had no idea what was going on around her.

When the plane arrived at the school, Jean was waiting. Logan saw her from one of the windows and felt anger building inside him again. He didn't want to deal with any of this and as the others disembarked he contemplated borrowing the Black Bird and hightailing it out of here.

Scott stood over him, and Logan looked up irritated that his thoughts had been interrupted by this guy's presence.

Scott put out his hand, "Before you bite my head off, let me just say something."

"This should be entertaining." Logan said cynically.

This only wound Scott up, "You know, Logan, I'm trying here."

"Yeah, you are trying, Summers." Another sarcastic remark.

"I never believed you should be a part of this team, and I still don't think you should, but the professor feels differently. And what happened in London..."

"I killed 5 men...you think I'm fucking proud of what I did, Summers?"

Hannah began to stir, both Logan and Scott focused on her. She opened her eyes and saw these two strange men staring down at her. Her eyes widened and she immediately sat up. A rush came to her head and she began to feel woozy, Logan steadied her. She looked up into his eyes and saw a kindness under the gruff exterior. She didn't feel frightened, but as she looked around at her surroundings she felt confused.

"Who are you? And what is this place?"

Just as Logan was about to speak, Scott cut in, "We're in Salem Center, just outside of New York City. Your godfather lives here, Hannah. I'm Scott."

Logan turned and gave him a dirty look. Then he looked back at Hannah. She didn't know him. He could easily dissappear from this woman's life now. Best thing really. But the niggling feeling inside him that he understood what she was going through more than anyone in this whole damn place kept him planted to the spot by her side.

"My godfather? Uncle Charles? I don't understand. I have a concert tour, my parents...where are my parents?"

Jean came up through the hatch, wondering what kind of scenario she would encounter after Storm had informed her of Logan's bizarre behavior and Scott's mood. "Is everything okay up here?"

"Just peachy, Jeannie." Logan smiled. He started to stand up, ready to walk away. But as he looked at Hannah, he knew he couldn't. "The professor will explain everything, but I'm afraid, this frightening lady will want to check you over. Just routine."

"But I'm not sick...am I?" Hannah realized suddenly that her memory was fuzzy. Thoughts were cloudy and distant. She looked down at her gown and saw the blood stains, "There's blood...my blood?" She began to panic.

Jean moved over towards them, "No...it's alright, Hannah. We'll explain everything...Like Logan said..."

At the sound of his name, the blood seemed less important. Hannah turned back to him, "Logan?"

For a brief moment Logan thought there was something there. A memory, some kind of recognition but it was soon gone.

She quickly averted her glaze, rubbing her temple, "Sorry. I just feel really confused."

"That's understandable." Jean said, "Logan will take you up to the medical bay. You're still really weak and I think it's best you stay off your feet for the time being. We'll just do some tests..routine. The professor's waiting there for us."

Hannah looked learily at Logan. Why did this man seem familiar in some bizarre way.

Logan glanced over at Jean, "Probably best if you and Scott deal with this."

Scott was surprised with his change of heart, "This is a turnaround."

"Hey, I thought you'd be all for it. You've already said I don't belong on this team." Logan's temperature rose once again.

Hannah didn't understand what was going on. Her head began to ache and these strange people didn't make any sense. Jean sensed her agitation, and pulled Logan aside. He was a little hostile pulling his arm away from her, "I think I've had enough lectures from you."

"You are frightening her."

"Well, that's probably not a bad thing, is it? Stay away from big bad Logan. Isn't that what most of you think?"

"Stop this childish behavior, Logan. I know you feel responsible, and maybe you think you can just walk away from her now and things will be grand. But they won't be. Of everyone in this school, you are the one that can be the most help to her. I think you know that from past experience. Please don't let her down. I don't think you really want to do that."

"I've already done that, Jean. I let her down when Portman snatched her right out from under my nose."

"Please, Logan."

"Is this what Chuck wants? Or are you just trying to humor me? I'm sure Ro told you I lost it."

"The professor needs you, but more importantly she does. None of us are immune to losing our heads at times. I know I did the other morning in the city."

"Well, she won't remember so that might be of some comfort to you."

"She might remember more than you think."

"Oh, yeah, Jeannie, tell me about what she might remember. That damn machine took everything away from me. Everything. Do you really think she'll be so lucky?" Once again the anger was building and he raised his voice, Scott and Hannah looked their way.

"This isn't helping her, Logan. You going off the handle."

"Well, then maybe I need to back off and make everyone's job easier. I'm sure Scott would have no objections."

"I don't think for a minute you want to do that." Jean looked over at Scott who was desperately trying to make Hannah feel comfortable, talking small talk, trying to distract her from Jean and Logan's conversation, but in all honesty not being very successful. She turned back to Logan, "Everything is much more complicated now. Telling her she's a mutant, telling her about her parents death...just the fact that she'll have years missing from her life. It could have an adverse effect on her. One that could significantly alter the rest of her life. Only you know what that feels like."

"It feels like shit." He turned to look at Hannah. She now was solely concentrating on him and Jean and Scott awkwardly looked over at them for guidance. Logan turned back to Jean, "I really don't have much choice do I? Scott is hopeless."

Jean smiled, "Now that's the Logan we all know and love. Glad to have you back."

He managed a smile and headed back over to Hannah and Scott, "Sorry, Hannah, didn't mean to leave you with Mr. Life of the Party here, but it won't happen again." He leaned over her, to pick her up. She felt a bit embarrassed, "You don't remember that I carried you to the jet in London. I didn't bite then, I won't bite now."

"I do remember that. Something bad happened." She put her arms around his neck, and lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly. She wanted to remember what, but there was nothing there. Nothing at all. Logan felt her body tense and knew just exactly the pain she felt. The pain he was in turn feeling. Containing himself, he had to be strong for Hannah. He had to remember what it had been like for him, alone. She wouldn't be alone. Not matter what he felt, he couldn't leave her alone.


	13. Chapter 13

The professor awaited their arrival to the medical bay impatiently. He wheeled his chair back and forth in a pacing motion. Hank already preparing the equipment and instruments that would be needed to evaluate Hanna's situation, felt the uneasiness and was glad when Logan entered the room carrying Hannah, who from first glance seemed none the worse for wear. Jean and the others followed.

Logan placed her on the exam table, as the professor approached.

An awkward silence occurred, as Logan stepped back towards Hank and Jean. Hank noticed the look that passed between his two teamates. They obviously new something he didn't.

She quietly greeted him, "Uncle Charles. They told me you would have some answers for me. I hope you can explain what is happening."

"And I will do just that, once Jean and Hank have completed a few tests."

She looked past him and was surprised by the furry creature standing between Logan and Jean. "He's blue and furry. What is this place?" Her voice sounded agitated and she was now beginning to feel frightened. "I don't want to be here. I want to be with my family. They'll be worried." She began to sit up and Logan rushed to her side.

He turned to the professor, "You have to tell her now. None of this later crap, Chuck."

"Logan..." The professor didn't have to say anything as he relayed his thoughts telepathically to Logan.

Logan really hated when he did that. He felt the anger in him building. He was never one to hold back and this was no exception as he angrily replied. "I know. I'm out of line, but she has a right to know what is happening to her now."

She looked pleadingly at her godfather. A man she barely knew. Then at the gruff stranger who was showing so much compassion for her. It just didn't make any sense.

When the professor didn't respond, Logan continued. "Alright then.." He turned to Hannah, "Your memory is gone, Hannah. Probably a good couple of years, hopefully not more than that. The tests will be able to get a rough estimate. This place is a school for gifted students, which is a cover for a school for mutants. Everyone standing in front of you is a mutant. Jean, over there, can read minds and move things with her thoughts. Pretty impressive. Storm can control the weather. Kurt teleports and Summers can blast lasers from his eyes. The professor can read minds as well, but don't worry he can't read yours." he added cynically.

"Logan stop this right now." Charles circled his chair to face Logan.

"I'll stop when you begin. "

Hank nudged Jean and whispered, "What the hell is going on here, Jean? This isn't typical Logan behavior. And the professor taking it the way he is. Is there something you want to share? I know he tells you everything. And since when can't he read someones mind. In particular Hannah's?"

Jean couldn't take it anymore and moved towards them. Scott grabbed her arm, "Stay out of this, Jean."

"How can I stay out of this?" She pulled away from Scott and stepped between Logan and the professor.

For Hannah nothing made much sense, but she began to realize she had put trust in these people and maybe her father had been right for so long. He had never backed up the mutant population, and maybe he had just cause not to. She looked around the room wondering if there was any chance of escape. Everyone now seemed focused on the professor and Logan, and it gave her the incentive to get out of this place as quickly as she could.

Quietly slipping off the table, she realized her legs were incredibly weak and her head woozy. Whatever had been given to her in London was taking it's toll, but it didn't stop her. Too bad after only one step her right leg gave out and she fell to the floor pulling an instrument tray along with her. The clatter had everyone refocus on her, Logan at her side immediately. But instead of being receptive she thrashed out at him in fear and anger.

"Where are my parents?" She yelled, "What have you done to them?"

Logan was surprised by her outburst and held her down, Storm and Scott were immediately at his side to help in anyway they could. But she didn't seem to want to give up the fight, as she bit into Scott's arm Scott grimacing in pain stepped back and held his arm, "She bit me." He looked over at Jean, "Do something here. You're the doctor."

Hank held up a syringe, "We can sedate her, I don't' see any other choice."

But the image of the syringe caused Hannah to stop her fighting. Her face glazed, staring at the object in the Beast's hand. "No...please...no..not that. I won't fight. I won't, I promise. I'll do what you say." Tears swelled in her eyes.

Logan was confused as he looked at the professor and Jean and Hank for any kind of explanation.

"It seems she doesn't want the injection. Can't blame her really. Never liked needles myself." Hank looked over at the professor, and then at Hannah who seemed terrified.

Jean got down on the floor next to her, "Hannah, it's just an injection to calm you down. It won't hurt you."

"He said that too. No..please, I beg you."

Logan looked at her, "You can't give it to her." Then he looked at the professor, who was obviously communicating with Jean telepathically. He then saw Jean concentrating on Hannah as she placed a hand near her face. He disapproved but understood the reasoning.

A startled look appeared on her face before she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Logan pried, "Well, what is it?"

She looked around the room. Not wanting to meet the professors eyes. But he wouldn't let up and she felt him screaming inside her head, "Professor, I should talk to you in private."

Scott steered his group towards the door, and expected Logan to follow, "What don't you understand about the word private, Logan? That means all of us leave"

"No...I'm not budging. Anything that goes on in here I am a part of." He was ready for the professor to argue. But nothing happened. Hannah was shaking in his arms, still focusing on Beast and the syringe.

Scott looked over at the professor waiting for instruction and he too was surprised not to have one. Jean gave him a reassuring look, "He's okay to stay, Scott."

Scott and the others left the room. The professor turned to Beast, "Put the syringe down. I don't think we will be needing it Henry. I think Jean and Logan seem to have the situation under control."

"Sure, professor, but I'll be just outside the door if you need me for anything." He was incredibly curious. Things were getting odder by the minute.

Once the 4 of them were alone. Jean spoke up, all eyes on her. Hannah, seemed to be dozing off in Logan's arms, "I didn't get much, she seems to associate being sedated to Brian Portman. And she's terrified. What of? I have no idea."

"Whatever would he be sedating her for?" Logan asked, looking down at a very distressed Hannah in his arms.

The professor put his head in his hand, "That should have stopped years ago."

"You know about this?" Logan was surprised.

"Her mother and Brian sedated her when she had her bouts with the headaches, when her mutancy was appearing. She can't possibly remember that. It was shortly after a few of those episodes I placed the mindblock on her." The professor seemed as confused as everyone else. "I really think I need to release her from the mindblock. I truly don't know much about her childhood only from her mother's letters. But once the block is removed Hannah might have some answers." Jean and Logan sensed a disturbance on the professor's part. "I might need your help, Logan. It should be a simple procedure. A few minutes, but there is the chance she might experience some agitation. No pain, but a discomfort that I couldn't begin to describe. Noticing her restlessness at the moment, I don't want to chance that she could have another outburst and disrupt the whole process."

"I'll do what I can." Logan stroked the side of her face, "No one here is going to hurt you." Hannah looked up into his eyes. A calmness settled over her. "You have my word."

It was the first time the professor had witnessed Logan's affection towards his daughter. He knew that they were becoming close. Both the outsiders. A definite friendship building. Logan was always looking out for the younger girls, like a big brother would do, but this was different. Hannah was no longer a teenager. Although it was hard for him to really see her as a woman. He could still see her at the English seaside running across the sand and skipping in the waves. Those brief visits her mother allowed him to have when she was growing up were few and far between. And now here she was...a woman...and causing a reaction from a man. Not just any man. Wolverine, a trained killer, a man with a mysterious past, a man who was possibly a hundred years old or more. This was the kind of man any father in their right mind would keep far away from their daughter. What was he thinking allowing them to spend any time together? Let alone a night together in a New York brothel. It took a lot for him not to reach inside his mind and find out what this man actually felt for her. Jean was only to aware of his reaction. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe this is too much for you to deal with right now. I could make the effort to release the mindblock." The professor was now concentrated on every move Logan made. Logan helped Hannah up onto a chair and kneeling in front of her, whispered something to her that made her smile, as he wisped a strand of hair out of her face. Jean sensed the professor's agitation. "Professor, please let me take care of this."

"I can handle this, Jean."

Wheeling over to them, the professor tried to contain what he was feeling. Hannah's well being is what mattered here.

"You need to explain to her, Chuck. What you're going to do."

"Logan, I am perfectly aware of what I need to do here."

Logan was a bit surprised by his tone of voice, "Of course you do. Just trying to help out." He began to stand up, realizing that he wasn't helping matters at all, but Hannah grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. Please." He had let her down so much in the past that he couldn't bare to walk away now, but he sensed Charles' uneasiness. Not really sure where it was coming from.

"I'm just going to be back there with Jean. The professor needs to talk to you."

"But..."

Jean saw where the professor eyes were focused. On their hands. She had no idea if he had read Logan's mind. If he had, who knew what was there. The guy had feelings for her and he wasn't very good at hiding them.

Logan knelt down next to her, patting her hand, "He's one of the good guys, Hannah. Let him talk to you. And I'll be right back there. It's okay, really."

She let go of his hand and he once again stood and moved back to where Jean was standing. A look passed between them. Logan wasn't sure what Jean was trying to get across but it wasn't just a normal glance. He looked over to the professor who was glaring at him. And was glad when Hannah demanded his attention.

"What is a mindblock? Why am I here? And where are my parents? I want answers."

"The mindblock first. It was your mother's wishes when you began experiencing headaches and agitation during puberty."

"That seems a bit drastic. Erasing my memories, just because my body was changing."

"Changing differently than most of the girls you knew. You were born with the mutant gene, Hannah."

"I'm a mutant?" She remained calm as she looked over at Logan and then back to the professor.

He nodded. "Something your mother wanted to keep from you. And she succeeded with my help. Something I am not proud of. I didn't believe it was in your best interests. But your mother didn't want your father to ever find out. I agreed only because I cared for your mother very much. And I would do anything for her."

Hannah looked shocked, "You were in love with my mother?" This took a little bit for her to digest. "No wonder my father despised mutants all his life. He knew this didn't he? My mother was cheating on him with you."

"No, that is something she would never contemplate. Our affair ended as soon as it started, Hannah. Your mother could not deal with my mutancy either. I introduced her to Alan."

"My father."

"Alan's not your real father, Hannah."

"I don't understand."

"He married your mother when she was pregnant with you, because he cared deeply for her and couldn't bear to see her have a child out of wedlock."

"I can't believe what you're telling me. So if Alan Masterson isn't my father than I have to assume there is only one person that could be and that is you."

"I kept the secret because it was what your mother wanted."

This wasn't the answer she wanted. She stood up, maybe to quickly and grabbed her head for a second, but she couldn't bear to be sitting in front of this man. "I don't care what my mother wanted. What about me? Did anyone even think about how this would effect me?"

"I did. Everyday of your life."

"Well, that's a relief." She said cynically.

Jean nudged Logan, whispering, "Sounds like someone we know."

"I'm nothing like that."

The professor looked over at them distraught with the way this was all beginning to play out, "Logan."

With the nod of his head, Logan realized the professor needed his assistant. He approached Hannah, "He can't get rid of the block with you like this. You want to remember your past don't you? No matter what they did to you, you can get some of your life back when he releases the block."

"What good is that going to do me? Everyone lied to me. Those are the memories I am going to remember. A life that wasn't really mine."

"But a life all the same. Let him do it. Then you can go from there. Without those memories, you'll always wonder. Believe me I know first hand."

She stubbornly went back to the chair facing him, "You will never be my father. I don't want you to expect things from me because I can't just become your long lost daughter. I can't do that."

"I know that."

"And I don't want you to tell me it will be a matter of time, because it won't be. "

These words hurt and Jean saw the pain in his eyes. She wished she could do something.

Hannah took a deep breath. "As for the other questions I asked. I don't think I want to know the answer right now. I just want you to do this thing. Now." There were tears in her eyes, and the professor had to take a deep breath to hold back the ones he felt were building up inside him. He placed his hands on the side of her head and she was forced to look into his eyes. "Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't, but it might cause a slight dizziness...very briefly."

Closing his eyes, the professor began focusing on the first 14 years of her life. Hannah tensed in the chair grabbing onto the arms tightly feeling a sensation as if she might faint. Logan moved to her side reaching for her hand, she immediately took it and squeezed it with all her might. Images of her childhood began to rapidly rush through her mind. Disorienting and confusing, some happy others caused agitation and Logan watched as her grip changed during the procedure. And it wasn't only her grip, her face seemed to cringe in pain, disturbed. What kind of childhood memories had they kept from her? Were there some things she was better off not knowing? It was something he hadn't thought about since he would be happy with anything he could get...memory wise.

The professor opened his eyes and removed his hands, also noticing the pain in Hannah's face. Her eyes darted open as Logan felt the death grip tighten on his own hand.

She realized where she was and saw Logan gritting his teeth. She released his hand quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"You got some grip there." He shook out his hand and smiled at her, "You okay?"

She nodded. Then looked at the professor, "Could I have some time alone? Or do you plan to watch over me like a prisoner."

"Jean can show you to your room."

"I have room?"

"You were here only a few short days ago."

"Oh, I see." She began to stand up. "There must be a reason. And it must have to do with my parents. I guess I have to assume they're dead."

"Hannah, this is something we need to talk about."

"How can I talk about something I don't know anything about? So they're dead." She bit down her lip. "And the last thing I can remember is my father, or the man I thought was my father, telling my mother we needed to get in the car. That we had a plane to catch. Paris. I was going to Paris to play in a competition. She was cross with me because I didn't want to wear my hair up, because I thought it made me look too old. And my father was yelling. I never told them I loved them." She began to cry.

Jean came to her side, "Come on, I'll get you settled. You might want a bath or something to eat."

She was kind of in a daze. And allowed Jean to lead her out of the room.

"Jean." Logan called out as she reached the door and Jean turned. "Let me know if you need me."

"Sure." She then looked at the professor seeing the pain and sadness in his eyes.

After they were gone, Logan took a deep breath. It had been a rough day but he knew it was only the start of a long drawn out process of Hannah regaining her old memories and trying to piece some of her life together. He looked down at the professor, "I think we both need a drink."

"Is that what you think? That alcohol will solve this problem."

"Of course not. It's been a rough day."

"I had to sort out your mess, Logan."

"So this is all my fault? Maybe if you would have told her the damn truth from day one, removed the block, given her some freedom none of this would've happened."

"You killed 5 people."

"To save her. I did what I had to do to save her. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"This has nothing to do with me. This is all about you, Logan. You saved her for yourself. I doubt for one minute you thought about anyone else."

He raised his arms in frustration. "Right, it's all about me. I didn't' want her to go through what I have gone through. I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy. But you believe what you want."

"She spent the night with you in New York."

Now this all made sense. Logan didn't want to deal with this right now, but saw no way out of it. "That was her choice. She is a big girl, Chuck. Anything Hannah did was her choice."

"And you couldn't dissuade her? You were supposed to be looking after her."

"Well, I didn't do a very good job did I? I lost her. I lost her to that bastard Portman. So don't think for one minute I don't feel like a piece of shit. And aren't you lucky that he wiped out the last few years. She'll never remember that night with me, Chuck. And you don't have to worry. She'll never know from me. So you can either direct all your anger at me and what you think happened , or you can use that energy to help your daughter. I think the latter is probably the best choice, but you know I'm probably not the best judge. I'm good at making a mess of things. Now if you're through with me, I'm going to get a drink."

The professor let him go and didn't say a word. Once again he didn't seem to be holding things together very well. As he wheeled himself out of the room he began thinking that drink sounded awfully good.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan settled himself in the kitchen after digging in a back cupboard where he had stored a 6 pack of beer. Something the professor frowned upon but he did it anyway. The effect of the alcohol was very shortlived on him but it didn't matter. Just going through the motions seemed to calm his nerves. He was surprised when Scott entered the room and sat across the table from him.

Before Scott even spoke Logan jumped in, "I don't need your shit now, Summers."

"I got none to give, Logan. It was rough on all of us in there tonight and I was out of line earlier. I can't imagine what you've been through and obviously what's happened to Hannah just brings a lot of it back."

They rarely got along. They both were hard headed and were on different pages nearly all the time. But tonight Logan knew he was trying to make some peace. Logan passed him a beer and didn't have to speak for Scott to know he was accepting his apology.

Logan downed a bottle as Scott took a few sips. He expected Logan to say something but the guy was a man of few words and getting him to open up was not easy.

"I just left Jean. She got Hannah to take a bath and have something to eat. She's exhausted."

"Understandable. She's still with her right? I don't think Hannah should be alone."

"Ororo offered to stay the night."

"Right." Logan knew that Jean still had a problem with Hannah and it wasn't a surprise that she passed her off to Storm.

"So are you going to let me know what's going on?"

"You were there, Summers. You know everything I know."

"No, not that. What happened before Hannah got kidnapped? Jean was in the city. I know that much. I also know she's acting weird about Hannah and the professor."

"Then talk to Jean."

"Did she come to see you?"

Logan had had enough. He should have known Scott had another agenda when he walked in. Without even thinking, he took the empty bottle and threw it, just missing Scott and slamming into the kitchen cabinets shattering into pieces. "Out. Fucking get out, Summers." he yelled as he picked up another empty bottle, "This time I won't miss."

Scott stood up and headed for the door quickly, "God damn it, Logan. I've about had it with your outbursts. This is a school with kids in it and I'm going to make sure the professor knows that I feel you're a danger to the students."

"You let him know that I am a danger to you if you don't back off. Now get out."

Scott stormed off shaking his head. This was uncalled for. Sure he egged him on but still the guy had no right using him as target practice. He was so pissed he bumped into Jean as he was heading for the elevator.

"Scott, is everything alright?"

"No, god damn it, it isn't. Jean, I've had enough. I ''ve tried to be civil and I've tried to not be the jealous boyfriend, but he is trouble. I think you know that."

"What did you do now, Scott? I told you to stay away from him tonight. He's been through enough."

"And I haven't? I've had to put up with his holier than thou attitude this whole mission. You said it was over, Jean. You said he was backing off. Is that just your way to hide the fact that it isn't over, that you aren't backing off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Explain the fact you were in the city with him."

"I wasn't with him, I was going to see him..yes. And it was a mistake."

Scott wanted to bang his hand against the wall, instead he turned around trying to compose himself, then faced her, "You have a thing for him. God damn it, Jean, why have you lied to me?"

"I don't have a thing for him. I care about him and I think his involvement with Hannah is a huge mistake, but he doesn't see that."

"Involvement with Hannah? What are you talking about it?"

"Men can be so blind. Scott, he loves her. It's not just one of his big brother acts, this is for real. She has some kind of hold on him. I can't believe you didn't see it on this mission."

"Love?" He then laughed, "You can't be serious, Jean. Hannah? She's not his type."

"And what is his type, Scott?"

"You. You're his type. And Hannah and you are different as night and day."

She was silent for a minute wondering if she should tell him the real reason for her concern. She hated keeping things from him and now seemed like the right time to tell him. "Scott, there is something else. Concerning Hannah."

"You know this girl has caused more chaos around here than any of the student's in the past?"

"Well, maybe that is because she happens to be the professor's daughter."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

Scott contemplated this information. "Wow, that kind of changes things."

"Slightly. So maybe you can see why I'm a bit concerned about Logan's involvement."

"So how involved are we talking about, Jean?"

She took him by the arm and lead him down the hall, "Let's just say they've totally skipped the holding hands stage."

He looked at her shocked. Then smirked, "Well, well, well...so maybe you think he's trying to get to you. It seems to be working. And the professor must be livid."

She put her finger over his lips, "Can we talk about something else."

He removed her finger, "Does he know?" She kept looking straight ahead as they headed for the elevator, "Oh, damn, Jean, he doesn't know. My god, the shit is going to hit the fan when he finds out."

"I plan to do my best to keep that from happening."

"He's going to know. All he has to do is read Logan's mind."

"But he won't. They have that understanding. He's never interceded."

"There is always a first time. You know this all makes sense now. You should have seen him when we found them in that room. He was like a mad man, the way he held her. It was kind of creepy. I can only relate it to an animal protecting one of it's own. "

"Scott, you have to promise you wont mention this to Logan and definitely not to the professor until he's ready to tell you and the others."

"Jean, sweetheart, I wouldn't do such a thing. You know that."

"I know what the two of you are like together. You've always been threatened by him and he senses it and uses that against you. You don't think when he riles you up."

He stopped and pulled her close to him, "You have my word. I won't mess with Logan. I don't want you to be mad at me." He began kissing her neck when Kitty and Rogue walked passed, giggling ad they watched their teachers embrace.

Jean quickly pulled away and Scott straightened himself out, "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for bed?"

"I left my chemistry book in the kitchen earlier. We have a test tomorrow."

"Kitchen off limits tonight."

"But, Mr. Sommers..."

Ths last thing Scott wanted was the girls to have a confrontation with Logan in his state. "Rogue has a book, Kitty. I'm sure you can share for the time being."

"Well, I guess..."

"Then that's settled. Off to bed."

They looked at Jean and she nodded in agreement with Scott.

As they walked off Rogue looked back and said loud enough so they could hear, "They're hiding something. They always hide things around here. You would think we were babies or something, not teenagers." She then whispered to Kitty, "Let's go check the kitchen, aren't you dying to know what's the big secret?"

Jean entered both of their minds at the same time, Her voice sharp, "Don't you even think about it. You both heard, Scott. Off to bed."

Both girls looked at each other in surprise and ran past both Scott and Jean towards their room.

Ororo sat in the corner of Hannah's room with a fashion magazine, while Hannah got ready for bed. She turned down the covers and before laying down glanced over at the woman who now seemed to be her prison guard. "I am a prisoner here aren't I?"

"Not a prisoner. But because of the circumstances of what happened today the professor thought it wasn't a good idea for you to be alone."

"Does he think I'm going to go crazy? Or mad?" There was a cynical tone to her voice and Storm could only compare it to some of Logan's remarks. How strange that this was the same girl who only a few weeks ago had been content at the piano. So quiet and demure.

"He's not that bad, Hannah."

"Is it normal behavior for a father to put their daughter under a mind block? To lie to her, her whole life about who she is? I would call that bad."

"I think you're scared and you're trying to hide that by lashing out at the professor."

"I'm not scared." She didn't like Storm hitting the nail on the head. She laid down and turned away from her. "Are you going to sit there all night?"

"That was the plan."

"You'll probably fall asleep."

"Might do. Then you can sneak off and get far away from here." She could be cynical when she wanted to be too.

"I didn't say I wanted to do that."

Storm laid the magazine down and glared at her, "What do you want, Hannah?"

"I want my family back, I want my memory back." Hannah felt like a child whining about something she had no control over, but she didn't care. She felt helpless and alone and this wasn't how she wanted to live her life.

"Some might come back. Logan has snippets here and there."

"Logan?"

"He has no memory of his life before the adimantium was placed on his skeleton. The government experimented on him and took it away. So you see, he understands what you're going through. It's been hard for him but he's learning to live with it the best he can. You might want to talk to him. But be prepared he has a hard time getting close."

"He seemed kind."

"Before this happened to you, he listened to you play the piano. Of course he didn't want anyone to know that was what he was doing. Something would come over him when you played. I found it sweet. But don't tell him I told you that. Logan's an odd one."

The thought of Logan made her smile but she tried hiding it from Storm. There was something about him, but she couldn't pin point what it was. There was something in his eyes. The way he looked at her. It made her feel funny inside. But a good feeling. One that she wasn't used to.

Storm sensed her daydreaming. It was curious. The closeness between her and Logan. It did seem different than what he shared with some of the younger girls. He was always being overprotective of them. Looking after them. But Storm had seen the look in his eyes in London when he held her limp sedated body and it gave her a chill. It was unlike anything she had ever witnessed.

The two women eyed one another. Each of them wondering what the other was thinking. Hannah finally spoke, "So I played the piano a lot when I was here before, I take it."

"All the time. It was beautiful."

"I played to take my mind off things." When she said that, she had a flash of something from her childhood, it was fuzzy but she saw herself crying at the piano, playing with every bit of energy she had. She put her hand to her head. A headache, something she would hardly be forgetting, they were always so frequent even as a child.

"Hannah, are you alright?"

"I think I should go to sleep. I didn't think that I was so tired, but it must be the jet lag. I'm starting to feel very exhausted."

"There is a chance you might have visions of your childhood. Releasing the mindblock can often cause an overflow of memories and it can be a bit overwhelming."

"But it will be good. To remember things. That's what I want."

"Just take it slow and don't be in such a hurry."

Hannah wasn't sure what she meant but when she closed her eyes she saw her world as it was once. Memories began to flash by. Ones that had made her happy. Seaside trips, splashing in the waves, ice cream and rides on carousels. Her life before the piano. And she saw the man that had been in her life then and it wasn't the man she had called father. He sat in a wheelchair and he took her for rides on his lap. He waved to her as she rode the pony in the park. He did magic tricks and called her his little poppet. It wasn't what she had thought. She had wanted to believe he had abandoned her, but these images only showed her that he loved her and maybe his absence had been her mother's doing and maybe he deserved a second chance. This was the thought she kept with her as she drifted off to sleep.

After finishing the six pack, he really didn't feel any better. He headed back to his room and passed Hannah's. It was quiet but he couldn't resist checking up on her. He slowly opened the door and found Ororo asleep in the arm chair, Hannah stirred. Not wanting to wake her up he began to back out then heard her mutter his name. He moved closer to the bed, hoping Ororo wouldn't wake up. It was obvious Hannah was experiencing a dream and not a pleasant one as she began to toss and turn. He contemplated waking her, then Ororo stirred and opened her eyes. Surprised to see Logan by Hannah's side.

She whispered, "Logan?"

"Wanted to make sure she was okay." He didn't even look up and headed for the door, feeling awkward. He now just wanted out of there and to get back to his room.

Ororo immediately stood up and followed him. Stepping outside the door into the hallway, "She's having a restless sleep. The professor said that would be the case. What you just saw, it comes and goes. She's peaceful for awhile then it starts up."

He didn't want to mention that she had called out his name. Wondering what the hell that was about. She wasn't supposed to have any memory of him. "What does that tell you, Ro? That maybe her childhood wasn't all sweetness and light?"

"Like all the rest of us basically. You know Logan, you got to let up on the professor. He did what he thought best."

Logan shook his head remembering the last conversation he had with Chuck. He began to walk down the hall to his room.

Storm found him so strange at times. But you just let Logan do things his way and not question it. She called after him, "I'll tell her you were here."

"Better not."

"Logan, don't do this. Don't shut her out now. I don't think you really want to." As soon as she said this, she knew it was a mistake. He turned slowly and glared at her, his eyebrows furrowed, a snarl formed on his lips.

"and you'd know what I'm thinking? Whoa, Jean is good, passing such a talent on to her best friend. I'm impressed." He said cynically. He didn't wait for her answer and continued to walk down to his room.

Storm rolled her eyes and watched as he entered his room and the door shut behind him. She was surprised when she turned to go back in the room and Hannah was standing behind her. Her eyes fixed on the now closed door of Logan's room.

"Logan was here?" She was a bit disorientated as she rubbed her eyes.

Storm turned her around and escorted her back to the bed, "You need to get some sleep."

As she laid down the good thoughts seemed to be invaded by an image that made her cringe. How could she go back to sleep wondering what this image meant. Had this happened to her? Was it real? She wished she could trust Ororo, wished she had someone to confide in that she felt comfortable with. And the image of Logan walking into his room came into her mind. Why did she feel he was the one she could trust, the one she felt comfortable with.

Stormed sensed her uneasiness possibly from the dreams and handed her a magazine. "It might get your mind off things."

She skimmed the pages to humor Storm, but as she did a sensation came over her. She wasn't even concentrating but as she shut the magazine she realized she knew the whole contents. Closing her eyes tightly she could see the various fashion pages the advertisements for fancy NY clothing companies, articles on the best sunscreen, what men want in bed. She threw the magazine on the floor and startled she looked at Storm.

A little embarrassed Storm picked it up, "I forgot you don't know about your mutancy."

"It's impossible. I barely looked at that magazine I can tell you every word on every page."

"It's your gift. Think of all the books you can read, the music you can perform."

"It doesn't feel like a gift"

"You'll get used to it."

Hannah didn't know if she could get used to any of this. Her parents death, mutancy, her real father. It was all too much. How did anyone get through something like this? Was it possible. She closed her eyes and turned away from Storm. Hiding the tears she sobbed quietly. Finally falling asleep.

Logan's bag from London lay on his bed. It was tempting to just pick it up and move on again. But Hannah's hold on him was strong. He felt he couldn't leave her but at the same time felt she was better off without him. He picked up the photo of Mariko on his nightstand. Tenderly brushing his hand across the glass, remembering a time when things seemed to be perfect. But he now knew nothing came easily, nothing was perfect. And everyone he ever cared about seemed to suffer from his mistakes. Hannah included.

"

"


	15. Chapter 15

Hannah had a particularly restless night. She no longer knew what was real and what wasn't. Happy memories of birthday parties and trips to the seaside mixed with nightmarish images of darkened rooms and being in a druglike state where nothing seemed to make sense and she couldn't quite figure out what was actually happening. She woke up in a sweat and her head throbbed. The mutancy seemed to be the least of her worries. It was her childhood that was disturbing. And she knew that she wouldn't make it through another night without talking with the professor...her father. It still seemed so surreal.

As she stretched and sat up in bed she noticed Ororo was fast asleep in the chair. There was no point in disturbing her, she had been a friend last night calming her after one of the nightmares occurred but Hannah knew she needed to learn to deal with this on her own. No one could really understand what she was going through. Well, except for one. She was intrigued by Logan. His rugged good looks, his animal instincts That was at least how she saw him, but he also frightened her. She had never run across someone who seemed so angry all the time, but the oddest thing was...he didn't seem angry with her at all.

She went to the closet and was surprised to find clothes that she had no recollection of owning. Things her mother or Brian would have frowned upon. Trendy clothes that most women her age were wearing. This made her curious about the weeks she had spent here, in this school. Ororo had said she played the piano but surely she had done something else. She felt excited to be able to put on a pair of jeans and a tshirt instead of the plain skirts and blouses that she had been required to wear at home.

As she slipped the tshirt on she thought about home. Something the house in London never really was. She wasn't really sure she even knew what a real home should be like. Now that her parents were gone, Would she ever go back? Would Brian come and look for her? Or was this now expected to be her home. This school with mutant children and a father she barely knew.

She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. Catching her reflection in the mirror she stared at her hand and the hairbrush. Something about the hairbrush. And for some reason it felt important. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple hoping that something, anything, would materialize to make her understand what she just felt, but there wasn't anything. This was so frustrating. She laid the the brush on the edge of the sink. No point wasting her time on a stupid hairbrush. She needed to find some answers and they weren't to be found in this room.

She realized as she entered the hallway she didn't know where she was or how to find the professor. She looked to the left and then to the right and her eyes focused on the door that Logan had disappeared into last night. She headed that direction and wasn't prepared to have the door open and Logan nearly running into her.

She quickly backed up and Logan stopped awkwardly glaring at her, then not liking the eye contact avoided her gaze, "Didn't mean to startle you? Sleep good?"

"No, not really." She was distracted as she gazed at his muscular body in a tank top and jeans. Then her eyes seemed to focus on his hands. They stayed there way to long as she babbled, "You don't really seem the morning type, this must be early for you."

Would he ever really get used to the staring? He asked himself this more often then he should, but it still irritated him and he snapped at her, "You don't know my type." The kindness experienced in his voice just seconds prior was now gone.

"No, I don't. I was just making small talk." She quickly averted her eyes away from his hands and when she looked up noticed Logan was well aware of her glares. But there was something about his hands. Again, it wasn't anything she could pin point. She felt awkward but she was also upset about his attitude. At that moment all she wanted to do was get away from him, "I don't want to keep you, but could you point me in the direction of the professor's office?"

Logan was surprised. "I'm going that way. I'll show you."

"I don't want to put you out." Now Hannah sounded irritated.

"Believe me, I'd let you know if you were."

"Oh, I can believe that. Charm isn't your strong suit, I take it."

"It doesn't seem to be yours either." He walked ahead of her towards the elevator and she followed reluctantly. They were silent all the way to the professor's wing of the mansion where Logan showed her the door.

"Have a nice visit with the old man."

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"He fucked up your life, Hannah." The sarcasm gone and in it's place a true concern for her wellbeing.

But Hannah wasn't about to let this guy get to her, "What do you know about my life? And it can't be any more fucked up than yours." She was surprised by her own boldness and the use of a four letter word. It felt good under the stress she had been in since yesterday but when she looked at Logan's face she realized she had said the wrong thing.

"You're right, mine's royally fucked up. I definitely don't need yours to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a few hundred sentinels, who are going to get their shiny metal asses kicked." He stormed off. And Hannah stood there looking after him. What was it about him? What was making her feel so vulnerable?

As she watched him walk away the door quietly opened and the professor was pleased to find Hannah there. She didn't notice him and he was well aware her mind at that moment was on something else. He followed her gaze and saw Logan heading down the stairs. It was clear the matter they had discussed last night was not over by a long shot, but this morning he was just glad to see Hannah there. She wanted to see him. "It's lovely to see you this morning, Hannah. I hope your sleep wasn't too disrupted to much by the flow of memories. ."

She turned towards him and managed a smile. She would never be able to tell him about the nightmarish images. She didn't think she could tell anyone about those, but many of the good memories had centered around the professor and she knew that whatever he had done to her, he did it to protect her, like a father would. "No, it wasn't disrupted much. I did remember you. And that seemed like a good thing."

He smiled, "Well, I am pleased to hear you say that. Now come in and I'll have breakfast brought up. You must be famished."

"A bit, but I don't know if I can eat. I feel so overwhelmed by everything."

"Of course you do. This isn't going to be an easy time for you, but I want you to know you are surrounded by people who care here."

They took it slow. The professor let her ask the questions and he told her the truth. She cried about her parents and tried to understand her mutancy. He talked openly about their early childhood visits and the day her mother had told him he could no longer see her, that it was putting a strain on her marriage. He honored her wishes and stayed away only to be called upon the moment Hannah began experiencing the headaches and erratic behavior. Being a mutant was something her mother could not tolerate. It wasn't what Hannah wanted to hear, but it was what she needed to hear. But she was glad when a few of the students knocked on the door for a lesson and she could excuse herself.

"I want you to make yourself at home, Hannah. Of course we would all love to see you at the piano again."

She smiled awkwardly. "The piano...yes, I know. I'll just go have a wander, if that's alright."

"Of course and I'll see you at lunch."

"That would be lovely."

The professor could see apprehension in her eyes and he only wished he was able to read her mind. What was she thinking? He had to let her go and be happy with the fact she had come to him. Maybe things would turn out fine and she could find some happiness here. But there was still a niggling feeling within him knowing that she would never really would be able to feel at home here. One day at a time he told himself as he turned towards the children. One day at time.

Hannah wandered the halls and grounds and found herself drawn to the conservatory where the piano awaited. She felt the power it held over her but she circled it and refused to sit. Maybe she wouldn't be able to play a note. Maybe her talent had disappeared with the last few years of her life. For the most part the piano had been her sole friend but as she stared at it today she began to recall the practice routine Brian had set out for her at a very young age. A schedule that was completely ridiculous for a child, but she was expected to obey and when she hadn't there had been consequences to pay. She closed her eyes trying to block out those nightmarish images. But they wouldn't go away. She desperately wanted to conquer this fear she had. She gently tapped one of the keys and then backed off like it was a monster ready to attack. Part of her wanted to run away and get as far away from the damn thing as she could but she stayed. Choosing to face the fear instead of running from it.

It was nearing lunch when Logan made his way from the danger room heading for the kitchen, when he passed by the conservatory and found Kitty and Rogue with their ears to the door. Logan approached from behind, "Don't you two have studying or classes or something academic to do?"

"It's lunchtime, Logan." Rogue whispered. "She's been in their for nearly 2 hours. And not one note. She's locked the door."

Logan made out the sound of footsteps pacing behind the lock door with his heightened hearing. He found it odd she wouldn't play. Something she had felt so passionate about. He pried the girls away from the door, "Well, there's nothing to hear so make your way to the dining room, pronto."

They both looked at him in disgust. "You're becoming like the others, Logan. No fun."

"Get a move on...now." They both headed off towards the dining room slightly defeated.

He stared at the door contemplating whether he should pry it open with one of his blades, but decided that probably wasn't the best idea. He could make out her cursing under breath after she played a few notes. Then he heard her steps growing closer and the lock turn before Logan could get out of the way. The door flew open and Logan stepped aside as she stormed through.

"Damn that thing. I am never going to play again. Never." As she looked up she realized Logan was standing there. "No reason to hang around here, because you will never hear a note come from me again. I can't play. I can't play because of him." Her frustration was evident. She wanted to talk to him but then again their words earlier had been awkward and she wasn't sure she could trust him or not. She paced in front of him and then stopped looking up at him. "Say something. Why do you just stand there and stare?"

He didn't take his eyes off her. How he wished he could make this process easier for her. "You'll play again."

"I won't. That isn't who I am. That is what they made me. Brian Portman and my parents. "

"It was you a few days ago. And I think it is still you. Give it sometime. Don't give up on this,Hannah."

"Why not? What is it to you if I play or not?" she didn't' mean to snap at him but the frustration she felt was just building and he was there to take it out on.

"You have talent. Something your good at. It just seems like a shame if you gave it up now." Logan only wished he could say he was good at something beside kicking the shit out of people or even worse killing them.

She wanted to tell him why she couldn't play, why she didn't want to play. The things she now associated with practicing, what she remembered, but she couldn't bring herself to. She took a deep breath Whatever had passed between them this morning was gone and Hannah was glad he was there. She remembered what Storm had said about Logan listening to her play and she smiled, "You like when I play?"

"That's not important." Logan felt uncomfortable, he was trying to step back and not get too involved but for some reason she was pushing those buttons.

"I don't understand you. One minute you act like my friend, the next minute you act like you want nothing to do with me."

"Nothing personal. Look, I need to go. Things to do." He started to walk away.

She called after him, "Logan" he turned around. "So it gets better. Not remembering?"

"Not better. But tolerable. You're going to be fine."

"That doesn't sound very promising."

"I tell it like I see it. You want sugarcoating, that's Jean and Chuck's department."

She smiled at him, "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"I think you know. I don't want to keep you from your 'things'. You better go."

He furrowed his brow not really knowing why she was thanking him, "Yeah, can't keep those 'things' waiting." He stood there for a few seconds then added, "Maybe you have some 'things' as well. 'Things' that shouldn't be kept waiting."

She knew what he meant, as he walked away from her. She turned back looking at the piano in the other room. She just felt she couldn't do it, not today. She needed some time. As she headed back to her room she ran into Rogue dressed ready for a workout.

"Hannah, hi. So I heard about what happened. You're okay, right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"It must feel horrible not remembering stuff."

"It's not great but I'm dealing with it."

"Probably not a bad thing...in some cases."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how some people do things they regret."

"Are you saying I did something I would regret?"

"Well, I don't know that, do I?" Rogue realized she might have opened her mouth when she shouldn't have.

"I'm not sure why you said that then."

"Well, it was partly my fault and Logan told me off. He was furious. You don't want him mad at you. That's for sure, but he likes you." She knew she was rambling. "I got to run. Kitty and I are going to have a workout in the danger room. Hey, you should come. It's great to get out aggression. We could start you out on a simple program. Logan doesn't like us using it without supervision. But Peter is soft on Kitty so he sneaks us in. Sometimes they really treat us like children. They send us out on missions that are highly dangerous and then we have to be babysat while we're at the school. It's pretty silly if you ask me."

Hannah couldn't imagine what she had done. What had caused Logan to be so upset and did she really need to get some aggression out? Did she come across mad at the world or something?

Rogue stared at her for a minute, "You coming?"

"Sure, I'll come. I have nothing better to do."

"But you can't tell Logan. He'll have a fit."

"I won't tell Logan." They headed for the elevator. "So Rogue, before I was kidnaped...Logan...and I.."

She giggled before Hannah finished the sentence, "Wow, you think I would know that? You were in New York with him. I know that much and Jean wasn't too pleased, but then she blew him off on more than one occasion or at least that is what I've heard."

Hannah had no idea what she was talking about. "We were friends?"

"Yeah, friends. Well, as close as a friend that Logan can have I guess. He doesn't let people in often. He let you in. At least that's how I see it."

"I was in New York with him?" Hannah was trying to absorb this information and what it meant.

"Yeah, you didn't like it here, I don't think, but you're different now. I guess it's because of the memory loss."

Hannah knew Rogue was young and really had no idea what an ordeal this whole thing was becoming for her, so she couldn't be too mad at Rogue for taking it so lightly. But this only made her want to know more. Why was Logan being so closed off to her now? And what actually was there relationship before the kidnap? Things were getting more confusing and more frustrating and right now this danger room place sounded pretty good to her.

The danger room became Hannah's saving grace for the next week. She hadn't once touched the piano and instead found herself working with Peter on basic martial arts moves and she felt much less stressed. It was all on the sly. She knew the professor wouldn't approve but if she was going to have to stay here she might as well make the best of it. And right now this seemed like the best of it. She hadn't seen Logan all week and Storm wanted her to talk things out, but she wasn't ready. The professor spent afternoons working on her controlling her mutancy and she lied about her practicing to him which didn't feel to good, but she felt she didn't have a choice. The nightmares had increased over the last few days and she had a hard time accepting them as real. The workout seemed to help her keep her mind off those images and focused on the anger she obviously was building up against the many people who had controlled her life for so long.

Logan was avoiding her. He went on any mission that came up, even if it was just picking up a new kid. Something he wasn't that good at, but he jumped at the opportunity to get out of the mansion and away from anything he was feeling for Hannah. After one of the missions Charles found him in the TV room with some of the younger students watching wrestling. Hannah had missed out on their daily lunch.

"Logan, may I have a word?" The younger boys looked up and saw the scowl on the professor's face in response to the program on the television. One of them quickly turned it off and the other picked up a history book.

Logan wasn't surprised by the boys reaction but he felt a little put off by the professor's interruption. He reluctantly stood and moved over to the side of the room.

Charles looked up at him as he approached, "You don't know where Hannah is, do you?"

"Last time I saw her was at dinner last night. Maybe she's with Ro."

"She's not with Ro. Every day at this time we've been having lunch together. This isn't like her."

"She's doing fine, Chuck. I think you're worrying too much. It seems she's really trying to adjust here. Maybe she lost track of time." There was still a slight strain between them since their discussion earlier in the week and Logan really didn't wanted to get involved with anything to do with Hannah right now. The more space between them the better.

"She hasn't touched the piano, Logan."

Logan's expression changed. He couldn't understand why she would give up the one thing that had given her so much joy. "You must be mistaken. It's been over a week."

"It's as though she never played. When we talk, she limits the conversation to her childhood before she played. Whenever I try and discuss her life as a pianist, try to get her to talk about those memories, she changes the subject."

"Well, maybe she just needs some more time. " But Logan was concerned too. This did seem strange.

"I just thought you might have an inkling what is going with her."

Logan knew that he should have kept tabs on her. It was his general plan, and then he lost it. He wanted to stay away. He wanted to put as much distance between her and him because he was afraid of what he was feeling. "Hey, look, let me go check with some of the girls. I know that she quite enjoyed Rogue and Kitty's company. They might know something."

"Well, I can tell you where those two are. In the danger room with Peter. Curious to know if you had something to do with that one, Logan."

" They both know how I feel about that. They've been sneaking up there behind my back." He had to smile, since he admired their determination, something he was known to have.

"You will get back to me as soon as you find anything out?"

"You got it."

He was heading for the door when Charles called out to him.

"And Logan, I know what you've been doing this week. Staying away from her. And I appreciate it."

Logan didn't want to have another discussion about his relationship with Chuck's daughter. He wasn't doing this for him. He was doing it for her. He didn't respond to Chuck and left the room.

When Logan walked in he was surprised to find both girls leaning over the observation window, Peter working the controls.

"I see you two aren't following the rules. You're lucky it's me in here and not Chuck. He would be livid."

"Logan." both of them stood up and tried to block the window.

Peter stood erect and towered over Logan but still knew who was in charge around here, "Logan...I...well...the girls..."

Logan smiled, "Oh, yeah, Peter...I know all about the girls and what they are capable of." He looked back at them and saw they looked nervous. Continually looking over their shoulder through the window, "Okay, who are you hiding? It's bad enough I find the two of you up here, but if you've brought one of the younger kids..." Logan gently pushed them aside.

He wasn't prepared to see the sight he found down in the room. Hannah, dressed in sweats and a sports bra was fighting a group of ninja warriors and not fairing very well. Stumbling, and breathing heavily as she turned quickly to find another one on her back. He turned back to the girls,his mood definitely changed, "What the hell were you thinking bringing her up here? She doesn't know the first thing about this kind of combat. What am I saying? She doesn't know anything about any kind of combat."

"Either did we, when we first arrived. But she's learning. She has a right to train, just like the rest of us."

"I'll handle this. All of you out." They stood frozen to the spot. "You don't want to cross me right now...Peter. Take the girls. Now."

"But Logan..." Rogue tried to continue and Peter grabbed her arm, dragging her out.

He went to the master controls and switched off the program. Hannah fell to the ground as the warriors disappeared and she was left on the cold slick floor instead of the jungles of China. Startled she looked up as Logan entered the chamber, shaking his head.

"What's this about?"

"Why are you mad at me? They were breaking the rules, not me."

"And they will be dealt with later."

"You are not in charge of me, Logan. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions."

"Stupid decisions."

"What is to say this is stupid? Isn't it better that I learn to protect myself?"

He moved closer to her grabbing both of her hands and holding them in front of her face. His grip was tight and she winced slightly trying to break the hold. "Not with these hands. Damn it, Hannah. You mess these up and you might not play again, or is that the idea?"

"That's none of your business." She struggled against him but it was no good. His grip was too strong.

"You have to deal with this. You can't run from it."

"Oh, you are one to talk about dealing with things. You are consistently running."

For a minute he lost his train of thought. He was running. He had been running from her all week. "I'm not running now."

She stopped her struggling and looked him in the eye. The anger was gone and replaced with a concern and she quickly turned her head. She didn't want to cry but she could feel the tears building up and withing seconds she collapsed to the ground crying. He kneeled down next to her, "Hannah, what's happened?"

"I remember things..things I don't want to remember."

"And coming here takes your mind off it...for a little while?"

She nodded.

"I know what that's like and you're doing exactly what I would do. But you're not me. You've got a lot people here who care about you. You can talk about these things."

"To Storm? The professor?...I can't...you don't understand."

"Then fill me in. I can listen."

"Why should I? You haven't been here all week."

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"You said that before."

"that doesn't matter now."

She looked at him and knew that it really didn't matter anymore. "You killed Brian didn't you?"

He hesitated, "I did. Hannah, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't count for much. Sometimes I just do things by instinct. I didn't like the guy. I didn't like what he did to you. "

"I'm glad you did."

He was surprised.

She swallowed hard and tried to collect her thoughts,"I remember when my mom first hired him. He was the best, she was told. And she wanted the best for me. I was 12, I think. And I remember the way he looked at me that first afternoon. And he frightened me. Something in his eyes. But I was a little girl what did I really know. It was silly. And my parents entrusted me to him. He became responsible for everything I did. No parent would put their child into a harmful situation, right? Parents are there to protect their children." Her voice started breaking.

Logan felt a bit lost. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he took hold of her hand. He didn't have to say anything.

She took a deep breath and continued, "There were times I wasn't always cooperative. I didn't want to practice. I wanted to be like other children and watch the telly or read a book. And I tried fighting him. He told my mother that I had some nervous, excitable condition of some kind. I don't know how she could have agreed to allow him to sedate me. But that's what he did. Whenever I fought him."

"That explains your uneasiness with Hank and the needle."

She nodded, "but that's not all. Logan, I've been having dreams and I don't know if they are real or something I've made up in my mind. If they are real, then what the professor did to me...the mindblock makes perfect sense. But he couldn't have known." She was now thinking her thoughts outloud, "But my mother must have known. Somehow she put a stop to it. But how could she have kept him on? I traveled all over Europe alone with him. It doesn't make any sense."

Hannah was staring out into space and it concerned Logan, "I'm going to take you to see Jean."

"No...no...please..." she focused on him, "Logan," she hesitated, "Brian...he did things when I was sedated. Things no man should ever do with a child." She buried her face in her hands, "It's sick. I can't play the piano, because when I see it I think of him. And him touching me. And if it's not real, why do I see it so clearly, Logan...tell me that."

Logan was speechless. If the guy wasn't already dead, he would've been on his feet in seconds and he would have found the bastard and not thought twice of taking his life, but instead he found himself facing a situation he had no idea how to handle. Under the circumstances he had to find something to say, something comforting. Taking her in his arms he whispered into her ear,"He can't hurt you anymore, Hannah."

"Because you killed him. You don't even know what that means to me."

"You need to talk to somebody."

"I'm talking to you."

How could he let her down now, "Yeah...you are...but the professor needs to know. Hannah this isn't something you can brush under the carpet."

She pulled away from him looking him straight in the eyes, "I can't tell him. And you can't say anything to him. You're my friend, right? I can trust you."

"Of course. But..."

Now standing up over him she glared at him, "I see how it is."

He stood up facing her, "No, I don't think you do. The professor is your father. You're putting me on the spot here, Hannah."

"You know that all week I've wanted to tell someone. I chose you, Logan. Now I have no idea why." This was a mistake. She should never had said anything to him. She tried to make a dash for the door and he grabbed her arm.

"Ah, no you don't. We aren't playing this game. Not now."

"What are you going to do? Take me over your shoulder and carry me to the professor? Make me tell him?"

"I could do that."

"I won't tell him." He started to pick her up and she lashed out at him, "Don't you even think about it."

"I'll make you a deal. I won't say a word, I'll keep your secret, if you sit at that piano and play again."

"That is unfair. I told you I can't play...because of him."

"Screw him. Don't let that bastard take away the one thing you love. Don't give that dead son of a bitch the satisfaction. Don't be a fucking victim, Hannah."

She couldn't believe the way he was talking to her. She began to cry, "You could never understand."

"I understand what it's like to be violated...granted not in the same sense, but what happened to me the day they laced my skeleton with this god damn adamantium was by no means a bloody picnic. I lived like an animal in the woods so I didn't have to deal with the human race who as far as I was concerned were never to be trusted. So don't give me this bullshit of not understanding." He was now angry and let go of her arm nearly tossing her to the ground. "You know, Hannah, just give up on everything. That's the easy way out. I don't know why I even care. I have better things to do with my time."

He started to walk out and then turned back to her, "Oh, I nearly forgot. You missed your lunch with your old man. The guy's a bit frantic. So maybe next time have the common courtesy to let him know you've got other plans."

Hannah wiped her eyes with her hand as she watched Logan storm out of the room. All week she had wanted to talk to him. He had been the one person she felt she could trust and for some reason there seemed to be a connection she didn't really understand. But instead of allowing him to help she pushed him away by not thinking at all what he could possibly have gone through in his past. How could she have been so selfish? And he had been so right about the piano. Giving up something that mattered so much to her all because of that bastard was absolutely ridiculous. Her life had to go on. And if it meant causing her some pain, so be it. Obviously Logan still had that pain inside him but he chose to live the best that he could.

She took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears. There were things she needed to take care of. Taking the easy way out wasn't an option. She was no longer that weak English woman who allowed everyone to manipulate and control her. And there was something else. Logan. She had no idea what this man meant to her before but what he thought about her was incredibly important. The piano wasn't the only thing she wasn't willing to give up.

Turning off the lights of the danger room she headed for the showers. A weight had been lifted but there was still so much that needed to be done.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan stormed his way through the hallways of the mansion towards the professor's office. As he approached the door he heard the voices from within. Rogue and Kitty had beaten him to it. Just as well, since the professor was the last person he really wanted to deal with right now.

He heard their remarks, "Logan was really mad, professor. We really didn't think we were doing something so wrong. Hannah just seems kind of alone here. We just wanted to include her."

"And you both have done a wonderful job in doing so. I am sure she appreciates it and Logan understands."

"He didn't seem to. He's been so mad lately. Madder than usual."

"Well, he's been through a lot these past few days. I suggest both of you keep out of his way for the time being and obey the rules. The danger room is off limits without adult supervision."

"It won't happen again, Professor."

"I know it won't. You better go see to some lunch. I am sure the cook can fix you a plate of something."

Kitty turned to him before they opened the door, "She really wasn't very good. I don't think she has Xmen potential but don't tell her I said that. "

The professor laughed, "It's our secret, Kitty."

They opened the door and both looked a little apprehensive by Logan's presence in front of them, "Logan...we're sorry...really."

"I know. Now get out of here and get lunch."

"Where's Hannah?" Kitty questioned.

"I suppose showering. She took quite a few tumbles. Not a pretty sight."

"Did you yell at her too?" Kitty continued and Rogue didn't want Logan to get madder, she pulled her by the sleeve.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

As she was being pulled away Kitty complained, "You didn't even let me get an answer. Rogue, what is wrong with you?"

She whispered but Logan heard it, "You heard the professor..keep out of Logan's way. You barraging him with him questions is bound to set him off."

Logan turned to the professor who was now in the doorway, "I'm sure she's on her way." There was so much more he could say but he was feeling a bit restricted and knew he needed some fresh air and a nice Cuban cigar was sounding pretty nice right about now.

Without reading his mind Charles sussed out Logan's demeanor,"I assume the two of you had words."

"Yeah, words...that is what we had. But don't worry, I told you I wouldn't say a thing about the other night." He turned to head down the hallway.

"Then what did you talk about?"

More questions. Logan abruptly turned back to him and snapped, "You know, Chuck, I did you a favor. I'm not about to play a game of 20 questions right now. But you have nothing to worry about. Your daughter feels absolutely nothing for me. And the sooner I get my mug out of this place and away from her will probably be a day of celebration on her part."

"Logan, I'm sorry. You have kept your word the past week and kept your distant from her. I've appreciated that. The last thing I want you to do is feel you have to leave."

"Believe me, I haven't done it for you. And for your information I leave when I want to. This time I think the wilds of Canada are calling. I could use a break."

The faint sound of the piano drifted from the conservatory. Logan heard it clear as a bell and couldn't help but smile to himself. He had gotten through to her. After all the frustration he felt, it was something. Knowing that she paid attention to what he said.

"It's Hannah." The professor commented as he turned to Logan, "Whatever you said had an impact."

"I just told it like it is. Things I think she already knew." Satisfied with the outcome of the afternoon, he started to walk away.

"Why don't you rethink Canada for now."

Logan turned slowly, "Why would I want to do that? Things here are under control."

"Whether I like it or not you matter to her."

"She was going to sit down and play again, that was a given, Chuck. I might have pushed her in the right direction but that's all." He began feeling distracted by the music. It felt like ages since he had heard her play and the calming soothing effect it had on him was returning. He tried fighting it, like always. He hated not feeling in control and for some godforsaken reason she managed to do this to him.

The professor noticed the distant look in Logan's eyes. Logan's mind was elsewhere that was pretty apparent. It seemed pretty certain Logan had a very strong influence on his daughter and although it was still somewhat unsettling he realized he needed to give him a chance. The professor began to wheel his chair towards the conservatory. "Well, I think I will go have a closer listen. Care to join me,Logan?"

Logan always heard everything. Even whispers coming from the end of the hall but the professor's words just flew past him.

"Logan?"

He then turned "What."

"Hannah..I'm going down the conservatory to have a better listen. Thought you might like to do the same. Or unless you were planning to get on the road today."

"No...not today...right...Hannah...I don't really want to disturb her. You know, it took this long for her to actually play...wouldn't want to set her back."

"I think we can both be discreet and unobtrusive...I was thinking listening from the hallway."

Logan didn't want to seem to interested but he had to admit it was the one thing he really wanted to do. "Maybe for a bit."

They both headed down the hallway in silence.

Hannah sat at the piano and fingered the books that Storm had left for her. Just like Storm had said, her mutancy was a blessing. She hadn't ever remembered playing some of these pieces but once thumbing through them the notes were imprinted on her mind and she felt something come over her. She couldn't be a victim any longer. This was something she loved and had a talent for. Her memory, her parents, her past life might be gone but her love for the piano was still intact and no one was going to take this away from her.

She sat still closing her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths, the notes she could see in her mind were waiting for her to make them come alive. But another image also presented itself. Logan as he held her hands tightly, his eyes penetrating through her, dressed in a tank top and jeans. She smiled and then feeling slightly embarrassed, quickly opened her eyes to make sure she was still alone. As she hit the first few notes of Mozart's Turkish Rondo, a newfound passion scourged through her. Playing the piano had never felt this exhilarating to her. It felt damn good.

Logan found himself once again leaning against the door to watch her play. A familiar spot, a comfortable spot but something was much different then the previous times. She was different. Maybe due to the experiences she now had recollection of, maybe something else. It was hard to say.

The professor incredibly relieved with her renewed interest in the piano, watched his daughter control the keys with a newfound confidence. He couldn't help but watch Logan's reaction to her and was tempted to step inside his mind to see what he was thinking. But he respected Logan's wishes and kept his word. Logan's anger seemed long gone and a peaceful calm flowed over him.

She finished the piece and heard shuffling at the door, Logan was ready to make a clean break but she quickly ran to him and took hold of his hand smiling up at him and imitating his very words, "Oh, no you don't. We aren't playing that game...not now."

"Very funny." Logan desperately tried to cover any emotion he was feeling but wasn't doing a very good job of it. "you know I have things to do."

She looked at her father and he smiled, "He's planning a trip to Canada."

Logan grimaced his annoyance at the professor for leaking this bit of information.

"Canada can wait." She pulled him into the room. The professor felt a bit awkward and she motioned for him to join them.

She pushed Logan down into a chair and whispered into his ear, "Canada, eh? Isn't that a bit drastic?"

He was ready to speak when she cut him off, "we'll talk later." and then addressed her father, "I want a proper teacher. And I want to choose who it is. I know of a few in the city. I don't know if any of them will take new students but you never know. I will stay out of the danger room from now on as well. I don't think I'd make a very good Xmen. Sorry to dissapoint you, father."

It was the first time she had called him that and it threw him. "Well, I think a proper teacher sounds like a marvelous idea."

She paced around the piano, gently brushing her fingers across the keys as she spoke, "I will never make it to Carnegie Hall without practice. And that means I cannot be disturbed. I know you are running a school and there are so many coming and going at all hours, but I need to be guaranteed quiet time."

"Of course."

She then stopped in front of him, "And another thing. I am an adult. Not a little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions. See who I want when I want, within reason of course and if I want to go into the city or go off the grounds, I must be allowed to do so."

"That is something we can discuss, certainly."

Logan was amazed by Hannah's ballsiness. He was enjoying this display and watching the professor squirm a bit by his daughter's demands.

"It's my life. If I want to go to, let's say Canada for a few days then I will go."

Logan nearly fell off the chair, "Now wait a minute..."

She turned to Logan, "I am not saying I would even want to spend one hour let alone a few days with you, but it's just an example."

He gave her an evil look.

And she returned the look. Then turned back to the professor, "I don't want to defy you, father. I know you want to protect me from everything because you didn't have a chance before." She knelt down and took hold of his hands smiling up into his face, "but I have to be in control of my life now. I want you in my life, but I want to make decisions and decide what's best for me."

"I guess you really don't have much use for a father right now."

"Of course I do. I want to be able to come to you for guidance. I want you to worry about me and do all those things fathers do. But you have to let go too."

There was a brief silence. Logan felt a bit uncomfortable as he watched a look pass between the professor and Hannah. Feeling he was intruding he looked down at his feet.

The professor finally spoke, "I let you go along time ago. Just being a part of your life in anyway means more to me than you'll ever know."

"I'm part of your life. You just might get sick of how much a part I am when you see the kind of practice schedule I will put myself on. I might play through lunch or dinner if I'm working on something important. I might get irritable when I'm having trouble with a piece and I could take it out on you. And there might be times I am just fed up with the whole business all together and want to shut myself away for hours alone."

"We've all had those time, Hannah. That's understandable."

Hannah couldn't help but remember how Brian would control her when those moments came over her and she tried to continue to be strong, pushing the images away from her mind.

The professor noticed the strain, "Hannah, are you alright?"

Logan quickly took over, knowing that the last thing she would want was for him to know of this anxiety. "You know one piece doesn't constitute a practice in my book Ms. Masterson. And I'm not so sure about Carnegie Hall. Do you really think you have the drive and the talent to get there. That little number you were playing. I've heard 7 year olds knock that off with no problem."

She knew exactly what he was doing and stood up facing him relieved to have the distraction, "And since when should I listen to your advise on something you know nothing about?"

The professor shook his head, "Well, I will leave you two to continue this discussion if that's what you can call it in private. I have a class in 15 minutes and Logan, do allow her to have that quiet time she has requested."

Logan nodded, "Of course. Like I said, " he turned back to her, "I have things to do."

After he left Logan relaxed back into the chair, "Well, well, well...Ms. Masterson has some balls."

"You told me to stop being a victim."

"Didn't think you were listening." He smuggly commented.

"It's rather hard not listening to you."

Smiling he looked up at her, "Really?"

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"So..so..." She was getting frustrated, "I don't know. Always argumentative."

"Well, one thing I won't argue about is I'm glad you're playing again. And I like you with balls."

She smiled. "So are you really going to Canada?"

"Thinking about it."

"When I said that to my father about Canada...I actually meant it. Could I come with you?"

He stood up abruptly the calmness now gone, "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"You just said you need to practice."

"I do need to practice, but a few days won't matter."

Now Logan nervously paced around the piano, "You can't come with me. There is no way. We'd be at each other's throats within minutes."

"And why is that, Logan? What did I do to you that has made you so angry? I need to understand because it just frustrates me whenever we're together. Something happened before my memory was taken. I have to know what it was."

He didn't like the way this conversation was headed, "Nothing happened."

"That's a lie. Do you think I am that stupid? I know I was in New York with you that day I was kidnapped by Brian. Why was I there with you?"

"Who told you that?" Furrowing his eyebrows he glared at her.

"That doesn't matter. I am sure everyone hear knows that. It doesn't seem to be a secret to anyone but to me."

"You weren't happy here."

"So I ran to you? Why?"

"I don't' know why. I barely knew you." His voice excalating with every word.

"Tell me about that time in New York."

There was no way he was going to get into this now, he headed for the door, "I have to pack."

Hannah wasn't about to give up, "I'm coming with you."

He abruptly turned to her, "You are staying here and practicing."

"It will be lovely in Canada at this time of year. I played Toronto once. We stayed at the Marriott and it has a piano in the lobby. I could practice there."

Finding this scenario amusing he relaxed a bit and leaned up against the door laughing, "The Marriott in Toronto isn't what I had in mind for this trip."

"Well, okay, fine but I am sure there are other hotels that have access to a piano."

"I'm roughing it."

"Camping?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Are you camping or not? Why can't you just be straightforward with me? I've never camped before but I could get used to it."

He laughed again, "This would take a lot of getting used to. Hannah, I am sleeping outdoors, bare essentials, roughing it. No tent, scavenging for food, bathing in lakes and streams."

"Like an animal?"

"Basically, yeah...not your kind of holiday."

"I don't care about the holiday. I want to have answers and you can't seem to give me them while you're here. "

"And you think I would give them to you out in the wilds of Alberta? Not likely, since number one you won't be there. Number two...I don't have any answers. Like I said nothing happened. I just need to be alone...get it. The wilderness and me..that's all."

"Fine. Go run away to the woods and hide. That's what you're doing."

She went to the piano and began playing a very aggressive Bartok piece. It wasn't the usual fair Hannah chose, in fact it was a piece she loathed but she pounded the keys and this agitated Logan.

"What the hell is that crap? It's awful. Maybe I should take it back about being glad you're playing."

"Do you think I care what you think? Do you think I'm playing for you? No, For your information it's Bartok and he was a great Hungarian composer and it's an incredibly difficult advanced piece but of course you wouldn't know that. You don't know the difference from Mozart and Beethoven or a sonata and a concerto. But you know all about bloody roughing it out in the wilds of Canada and living like an animal, shutting everyone out. So go.. go do what you're good at."

She continued to play but she was so angry she lost her concentration and began to make mistakes. She didn't want to cry so she held it back. Hoping Logan would just leave but he was still standing there. Seconds seemed like minutes. Why was he just standing there staring at her. She was glad when he finally took a few steps out the door allowing a few tears to trickle down her cheek.

He could hear the soft sobs and he turned back towards her, "Alright, you can go. But on one condition. I don't want whining and complaining and we do things my way."

She got up off the piano stool and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He kept his arms at his side not responding, wishing she would have stayed put. "And I'm not changing my mind about the hotels. There'll be no hotels. And I need time to myself. That means you alone at camp. There's wild animals, lots of bugs."

"I got it. No hotels. Alone time, Roughing it. No complaining." She tried to put the bugs and wild animals out of her mind. Surely he was just trying to dissuade her from going.

"And you know the professor is going to have a coronary.." He took her arms and removed them from his waist, then took a step back.

She looked up at him, "He has nothing to worry about. He has to trust me."

"He's your father, he's going to worry about you going off into the wilderness with me. Let's see how can I put this so you understand, going off into the wilderness with a man. In your little insular world, I am sure this kind of thing never would have the slightest chance of taking place. Fathers want to protect their daughters from the likes of me. Hannah, this really is a stupid idea."

"No, it's not. And are you saying I shouldn't trust you? That you plan on taking advantage of me?"

"I think you're taking advantage of me."

"I think you're afraid of something."

He shook his head, "I'm leaving bright and early. 5am...if you're not out front with your things...and let's make that a very minimal amount of things, I'm leaving without you. Take what you can fit in a backpack, nothing more."

He walked away. Pretty sure she wouldn't really want to partake in this venture.

Hannah wasn't so sure what she was getting herself into but it was too late. She wanted answers, and she was sure away from the mansion and her father Logan would open up. Sure it didn't sound like the ideal setting to her, but if she got answers it would all be worth it.

Hannah practiced the rest of the afternoon and then headed towards the staff lounge to find Storm, Jean, Scott, Hank and Kurt watching a game show. Storm looked up, "Hannah, come on in. Friday evenings we all tend to be couch potatoes."

Hannah sat down across from her, feeling a bit awkward. Her social skills still needed work.

"It was good to hear you play again." Storm continued.

"It felt good to play again. Different, but good."

There was still an awkward silence, then Scott spoke up, "It's Friday night and no school tomorrow, so I say we hit Salem Center for a night out."

Jean laughed, "That sounds very exciting, Scott."

"Hey, it's been a rough week. We all could use a distraction from this place. What do you say, Hannah? We can show you the wild nightlife."

"It's hardly wild, Hannah. Don't believe a word he says."

Scott gave Jean a nudge. "Well, we'll invite Logan. He'll surely make it wild and exciting."

Hannah knew he was being sarcastic. She had seen Scott's reaction to Logan the past week and knew they weren't the best of friends.

"Well, I appreciate the invite but I'll have to pass. I'm going away in the morning with Logan."

Jean was sure she had heard her wrong, "Did I hear you right? You're going away with Logan?"

"Not by his choice. I invited myself. I know it's horribly rude of me. But there are things I need to figure out and I think Logan can help me. You said that yourself, Ororo."

Jean and Ororo exchanged glances, "Where are you going?"

"Some woods in Alberta. I don't really know. But I know it's going to be very primitive and I'm not allowed to complain."

"You know when Logan says primitive he means primitive. No tents or sleeping bags. With his healing factor the elements don't much phase him. You on the other hand might find it a bit much." Ororo felt this wasn't a good idea at all.

"I'm willing to take that risk. I know it's crazy bit I just don't think he'll ever open up to me here."

"Honey, he probably won't open up to you there either. That's just Logan's way."

"I need to know why he doesn't like me. What I did to make him so angry? Does that make any sense to you?"

"You didn't do anything to him, Hannah. He just feels responsible for the kidnapping and that he didn't get to you in time in London. When he's around you and you can't remember things he feels it's his fault."

The room was silent. She noticed the looks between them. "Why do I feel that no one here is being honest with me?"

Just at that moment the professor entered the room, "Well, this is lovely seeing all of you together like this. The weekend is upon you and plans to be made." He was in incredibly high spirits.

"Oh, yeah, plans to be made...ask Hannah about her plans?" Kurt said under breath but the professor overheard him.

"What was that, Kurt?" The whole room went silent and they all looked at Hannah.

Hannah stood up, "I'm going away for a few days."

The professor was a little bit surprised, "This is sudden."

"We talked about it earlier that I could come and go as I please."

The others started fidgeting and Hank and Kurt stood up ready to sneak out.

"And where is it your going?"

"I'm going to Canada with Logan."

The professor felt his temperature rise and tried to remain calm in front of the others, "We can talk about this in private, Hannah."

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm going. You have to trust me."

"With Logan? I have to trust you with Logan?"

"You trust your students with him."

"They are not my daughter."

The news was out. Kurt and Hank who were nearly out the door turned, Storm looked stunned. Jean and Scott just glanced at each other.

The professor could read all of their minds, "Yes, you heard right. She's my daughter. Now if all of you are through with your gawking I would like a word with her in private."

"They don't have to leave. This is something I need to do. And I trust Logan. You should to. I'm going with him. And don't blame him, because this was my idea. I may only have memories up til I was 16 but I'm not a little girl anymore, father. Something is being kept from me and how can I figure out who I am if you insist on treating me like I was a child? "

Hannah remained cool. She didn't' want her father to be upset, but she wanted him to understand. She leaned over kissing his cheek, "I love you. Please trust me." She then slowly walked out of the room not turning back.

Jean hated leaving the professor. He had convinced her things were fine and he just needed some time to think. But as she and Scott walked back to their room they passed Logan's. Stopping in front of it she felt compelled to have a word with him. Scott tried to pull her along. "Jean, stay out of this."

"What is he thinking, Scott? Does he want the professor to have a heart attack. Because this could easily cause one."

"Hannah said it was her idea. She has some reason."

"And I believe her But he could have tried dissuading her. Let me just talk to him."

"Jean."

"I'll be a minute. That's it."

"A minute, that's it and I'm timing you."

She kissed his cheek, "You're a doll."

Before she even knocked on the door Logan sensed company and responded , "Who is it?"

"It's Jean."

He slowly opened the door smiling, "So what do I owe this pleasure, Jeannie? Summers not offering you what you need in the bedroom tonight?"

"If it was only so easy, Logan."

"Well, do come in. You've got my curiosity up."

She noticed his bag laying on the bed. "You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Canada. Need a break."

"Yeah, I think we could all use one of those."

He tossed a couple tshirts in the bag and then glared at her, "So what's the visit about?"

"Hannah."

He zipped the bag shut and shook his head, "I should have guessed."

"Logan, what are you thinking taking her with you?"

"She's not going. She thinks she's going but she's not going."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She wouldn't last a day in the wilderness. She's used to satin sheets and maid service."

"She told the professor a few minutes ago. She has every intention of going. And just so you know he's livid, Logan."

"She won't let up on me, Jean. I'm supposed to pretend like what happened didn't. But I can't do that with her on my back all the time."

"Because you're in love with her?"

"Love? Yeah, that's right, I'm in love." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't think you taking her to Canada is going to help matters."

"Yeah, I kinda wanted this time alone, you know. But, what can I say, she seems to have some power over me. If she does show up in the morning, then I'll deal with her. This is my problem. "

"A power? Logan, maybe it is love."

"I've been there, Jeannie, I'm not going there again."

Jean saw a tenderness in his eyes. No one really knew anything about his time in Japan with Mariko but everyone knew she had been the love of his life. He didn't talk much about his past, little that he remembered of it.

"Don't be so afraid to let someone in again."

"I'd let you in, in a minute." He gave her a sexy smile and began to move closer to her.

She put her hand up to stop him, "That's only because you know I'm with someone else. I'm safe. "

"Really, is that what it is? So dump Scott and you go with me to Alberta, and let's see if your theory is right."

"You can joke about this all you want, but Hannah isn't going to disappear."

He sat on the edge of the bed, sighing, "yeah, I know that."

"And with that, you have another problem. The professor."

He stood up and paced the floor trying to hold in the anger, "The professor? He's not my problem."

"He cares about you. Always has. Accepted you here when no one else was willing to. But now you have been intimate with Hannah, you're a threat and a dangerous one."

"He wants to put her in this glass cage where no one can touch her. He's no better than then her mother, that man who raised her and Portman. She's a woman who has thoughts and feelings like anyone else. So when you and Summers finally made that big step did he have this same reaction?"

"This is different,Logan. Scott and I grew up together here in this mansion and the professor was like our father. We both respected his feelings and when the time came we approached him."

"You asked permission? That is just creepy, Jean."

"Not exactly. We wanted to date and have a relationship, and he knew it was coming. So we felt it best to keep it out in the open. He was grateful we came to him about it. And yes, very accepting."

"So it's okay that two kids that grew up as brother and sister basically decide to hop in the sack. But it's not okay for a young woman exploring her sexuality to find comfort in some kind of animal like me."

"Oh, stop it, Logan. You're acting like a child."

"I didn't plan on any of this to happen. I am not plotting behind his back to make his precious little girl a scarlet woman. He seems to think that. And this camping expedition is not my way of trying to get a piece. If I was going to do that, I could just as easily do it here."

"Well, that's a lovely way of seeing what you and Hannah had together. No wonder the professor wants you as far away from her as possible."

"What do you want me to say...Make Love. Who is to say that is what it was?"

"You just keeping putting your foot in your mouth, Logan. This isn't what a father wants to hear."

"He wants to hear that his little girl is still a virgin. And I can't tell him that."

"But you could tell him you care about her and that you would never do anything to hurt her."

"I can't tell him that."

"Why not? It's the truth. You have been the one person who has been here for her through everything. You do care. Stop trying to act like it's a crime to have some feeling for someone else."

He wanted this conversation to end, "Isn't Scott waiting for you?"

"Yes, he is. And I understand Hannah's need for answers, Logan. I've been lucky the ones who have cared for me have always been able to express themselves openly. Even you. Tell her about New York. She needs to know what happened."

The door was slightly ajar and the professor had heard Jean's last words. It would have been easy for him to roll away from this scene but instead he piped in, "I disagree."

They both turned to him, "Professor."

"I know you mean well, Jean, but my daughter was vulnerable and naive. Outside of her Alan Masterson and Brian Portman, Logan is the first man she's had any kind of encounter with. She knows nothing about social behavior and what is wrong and right. She isn't like other women. And Logan, you should have treaded very lightly with her. You are not some young lad with raging hormones, you should be able to show restraint."

Logan was getting mad, "I'll tell you what happened, word for word, if that is what you want? Then you can see about who showed restraint."

Jean stepped in, "Logan, that won't be necessary. It's over, it happened. Now both of you need to move on."

"He's moving on with my daughter, Jean. He's taking her away to Canada."

"She won't take no for an answer. She's headstrong and obviously has always gotten her way in the past. Even you can't say no to her. I was in the conservatory when she made demands on you. I didn't see you putting up a fight."

"I have her best interests at heart, Unlike you who took advantage of her."

"More like she took advantage of me. Like I said, you don't know the whole story." He snarled.

"And you expect me to believe that."

Jean couldn't believe these two grown men. "Stop this at once. Logan, I think you have something to say to the professor."

"I've said all that I need to say. I am not in the wrong here."

Jean gave him a look, "Okay fine, I am going to say it. Both of you seem to want to keep what happened in New York from Hannah. Both for your own selfish reasons. If there hadn't been a kidnapping and Hannah would have come back from New York that afternoon what do you think would have occurred? She would have been a different woman. That is guaranteed and we can only speculate on what her attitude would have been like. Instead, she was kidnapped and this Portman fellow didn't want her to remember the last few years. He didn't want her to remember the weeks she spent at the mansion, or her parents death or whatever else information she had on him, so he wiped her slate clean. She had no recollection of Logan or New York or her mutancy. So she comes back here, Perfect for Logan. He thinks he can walk away from someone he cares for. It will be better for her. Why get involved with a killer, a man without a past, an animal who only causes pain to those he loves...or so he believes." Logan glanced her way, a little irritated knowing that at some point she had read his mind. She then turned to the professor, "And you Professor, think that you can have your precious little girl back. It doesn't work that way. She is a woman, and what happened to her in New York was a milestone and she has every right to know about it. She has to make her own decisions on how it will effect her life. She wants to go to Canada to get answers. She doesn't want to have a dirty weekend with Logan. She has no idea what it's like to be a woman. Her mind was wiped away from the age of 16. If she feels something for him, it's a crush like Rogue once felt. But until she knows what happened she can't become the woman she has every right in becoming."

"Wow, that was something." Scott appeared at the door. He then went to Jean's side and she was glad for the support. It had taken a lot out of her. He slipped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Logan and the professor were silent.

Jean turned to both of them, "I've had enough of both of you. And I'm going to bed. But I just need to say something else. If you don't handle this differently, you are both going to lose her. And I don't think either one of you really wants that."

Scott took her hand and they walked out the door, she turned back briefly and saw the two of them, still silent but eying each other. She had done all she could do. Now it was up to them to sort this mess out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hannah looked at the clock and realized she had only 15 minutes to meet Logan downstairs. She over slept. Her bag was already packed, thank goodness, but she quickly jumped out of bed and knew she didn't have time to shower. She grabbed her jeans and a tshirt and saw the note laying by her backpack. A cellphone, a bottle of 50 proof sunscreen and a100 dollar bill laying next to it.

...My darling, Hannah,

I cannot say I am pleased with this little expedition of yours but I understand your need for freedom and making your own choices. I am your father and I want you to know I will always be at the other end of a phone whenever you need me. I love you. And I worry about you. That is what fathers do. Take care of yourself. Your loving father...

She smiled as she tied her hair up in a ponytail and threw the sunscreen and phone into her bag, before running out of the room.

Logan had the Jeep running when she darted through the front door of the mansion. He looked at his watch as she tossed her bag into the back. "Cutting it pretty close there, Masterson. 40 seconds and I would have been history."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Logan. You're stuck with me for the next week."

"We'll see."

She buckled her seatbelt and gave him a glare, "What do you mean by that?"

He pulled out of the drive, "I don't think you'll make it through the first day and you'll be crying for your nice soft bed."

She gave him a snide smile. It was definitely going to be a long drive and he was going to try and make her life as miserable as possible, but she wasn't about to fold. Hannah was there solely to have some alone time with him and get some answers and she was going to get them, no matter what.

The scenery kept her interest for a few hours then the monotony set in and Hannah found another interest. The jeep's radio. The reception went in and out but anything was better than the silent treatment Logan was giving her. For a few minutes Kenny Chesney would be coming through only to be lost, and as she turned the knob she found the Eagles. Not one song seemed to finish before the static took over the airwaves.

Logan had put up with the disturbance for awhile and finally he had enough. He gave her hand a slap as she turned the dial.

"You can stop that right now."

"I'm trying to find a station."

"Which you've been trying to do for the last hour. We're not picking up anything. Give it up. It's making me crazy."

"The silence is doing the same for me." She wasn't about to let him get the last word.

"I didn't ask you to come."

He was right and she found her old ways... Always getting what she wanted... showing through. Easily defeated this time she sighed and sat back into her seat rubbing her hand where he had slapped it. A red mark beginning to show, "I know. And I should just be as quiet as a mouse so you don't know I'm here."

He couldn't help but notice the mark. He didn't mean to hurt her. He tried to soften up, "I know you're here. Nothing you can do will change that. Just hold off on the radio til we get closer to a city and some decent reception."

She looked over at him. "So tell me about this place we're going."

"Just some woods outside of Banff."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, what is it like? You don't offer very much information, do you? It makes it extremely hard to talk to you. did you know that?"

"So I've been told. At least I'm talkin. It's not my strong suit. So get used to it."

"It's a long drive, isn't it?"

"Fairly, about 3000 miles but I'm driving straight through."

"Don't you need sleep?" She leaned closer to him, trying to get him to look at her, but he kept his eyes on the road, not even giving her a glance.

"I can deal with no sleep. Don't worry about me. You know you ask a lot of questions." He felt the stares and found them very disrupting. Why did this woman have this effect on him? He really had no answers and he had felt he could handle being alone with her but now he wasn't so sure. He fidgeted in his seat feeling her getting under his skin. Something he didn't' care for.

"I'm just getting started."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

"And I seriously believe you don't mind me being here as much as you say."

He furrowed his brow and glared at her. And she smiled.

"I should have invited Rogue and Kitty as well and we could have all had a slumber party." He said sarcastically.

This comment didn't sit well with her and she turned her head towards the window. Logan noticed her sullenness, "I was just joking, Hannah."

"So that's what you think of me? I'm just another annoying teenager?"

"You're hardly a teenager."

"But that's what I act like, is what you're saying."

"You're memory has been wiped out, Hannah. I, of all people, understand that. The last things you remember were when you were a teenager. So It's understandable you have that quality about you."

"But is it normal for me to relate more to Rogue and Kitty, over Jean and Ororo?"

"That's more to do with you being sheltered. They have life experiences, something that was kept from you. You got a lot of life experience ahead of you, I don't doubt that. You'll catch up."

"Surely I've had some. Maybe I was in love. It's nice to think maybe I was. But I suppose that's highly unlikely the way Brian had such control over me for most of my

life. " She wished she could let go of that time in her life. Forget about the things that had occurred, but that wasn't so easy. Feeling melancholy she once again turned towards the window and took a deep sigh.

"You're getting way to deep for the first few hours of this trip. Cool it for awhile." He didn't want to talk about this now. He knew their night in New York was bound to come up and he also knew somehow he was going to have to talk to her about it, but not now, not today and probably not tomorrow. He just wasn't good at that kind of thing.

" You're right, you know, I don't mind you here as much as I let on. Now stop sulking, we got a long trip ahead of us."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Nah, that's something I don't do. So take the damn complement."

She was silent for awhile and then turned to him, "So I'm not a real nuisance to you?"

"Not much of one."

"That's good."

"That is good. Now what do you say, I get a little peace and quiet for the next hundred miles."

"I can't promise anything but I'll try." Settling back in her seat she felt she had broken through,just a tad and that was enough for now.

The long drive was much more trying on Hannah than she had figured. She wasn't accustomed to sleeping in a car and some of the dives Logan stopped at were way out of her league. Her body ached and she didn't care for the greasy food or the scruffy men who eyed her on the way to the bathroom at their various stopping points, but Logan felt comfortable at these places. People left him alone, he blended in. Whereas Hannah stuck out like a sore thumb.

Nearing their final destination Logan made one last stop at small store to pick up a few supplies and let Hannah have one last use of a real toilet. Before she got out of the jeep he grabbed hold of her arm, "This is it. Last chance at civilization as you know it. So enjoy. And watch out for the local boys. They might see something they like. And I wouldn't want to lose you after what we've already been through" He gave her a wink.

"I think you would quite like to lose me."

"There's always the woods for that, darlin." He commented playfully. Spending the last few days in such close proximity with her he had found a way to deal with the uncomfortable feelings he was experiencing. Teasing her was easy and they had fallen into a rapor that was bearable.

She grabbed his hat from his head and placed it on her own getting out of the car as he tried grabbing it back. "It looks better on me," she stated as she turned and smiled at him. Then headed for the bathroom.

Logan stared after her. That morning in New York. It was almost the same. The words, the smile. A feeling of apprehension grew over him. He lost her seconds after that moment. He quickly got out of the car and ran to her.

She was surprised when he showed up by her side opening the creaking screen door of the shop for her. She gave him a leery look, "Well, well, well, there is a gentlemen in there somewhere. Are you alright?" Placing a palm on his forehead, checking for a temperature.

He pulled away from her, "I'm fine. Like I said, the local boys around here..."

"Are you protecting me, Logan? That's very gallant of you."

"I"m not doing any such thing. I don't want any trouble that's all. This wouldn't be the first time I've gotten you out of a scrape with the local boys."

"Really? In Salem City? What did I do? You mean I really have had some life experiences then?"

He nodded his head, "It's a great campfire story, remind me to tell you all about it." He then headed over to the counter and began conversing with the store owner, who he obviously was already acquainted with.

As Hannah headed to the bathroom she realized he was starting to open up. Maybe she would get some answers this week. It was a start anyhow.

Logan took the jeep as far as he could, off roading it. He loaded a backpack up with the basics he had brought with him and started hiking up a hill, Hannah stood at the base.

He turned back at her, "Are you coming or what?"

"What's wrong with right here. It's lovely. Lots of trees."

"I've already got a place and it's a fair hike so we need to get a move on. I'd like to get there in daylight."

"What do you mean by a fair hike?"

"Hannah, don't become a nuisance." He turned back towards the hill and moved forward. Hannah slipped on her backpack and followed him.

The hill turned into a mountain. And Hannah lagged behind. Logan didn't want to worry about her, but as he continually looked back he saw how fatigued she was. He stopped and leaned against a rock waiting for her. As she approached, he looked concerned, "You need to rest?"

She didn't want to hold him up. And definitely didn't want to become a nuisance. She had been the one that insisted on her joining him. Somehow she would make it to wherever they were going without complaining, "I"m fine."

"I don't expect you to keep up. I'm used to this kind of thing, you're not."

"I'm fine, Logan. Keep going, I'm right behind you." But she was far from fine. Her feet felt blistered, her joints ached and the high altitude began to effect her breathing. What was she thinking joining him. This was just crazy.

He moved over to her handing her a bottle of water, "You're doing good. This isn't an easy hike."

She almost felt like breaking down and crying as she took a swig of water. She couldn't look him in the eye. All she wanted was him to accept her and she didn't want to be a weak female, not in front of him. He reached for her backpack and she pushed his hand away, "I told you I'm fine."

"I can carry it. It's no big deal."

"Maybe it is to me." She stood up and moved in front of him looking up towards the peak. She swallowed hard, she was going to make it. "That way?" She pointed up.

"Actually, no. It's down hill from here." He had to say something, before they went another step. She was ready to break and he knew it.

"Well, let's go," she said out of breath.

"Hannah, we're resting now. Sit down. And while you're at it, hand me your backpack. I'm carrying it the rest of the way." His voice was firm.

She turned around and met his gaze. His brow furrowed. She didn't fight. She sank to the ground where she was standing, removing the backpack she threw it on the ground then buried her head in her hands. She couldn't hold it back.

Logan moved towards her picking up the backpack and sitting down beside her.

"Go away." She sobbed into her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You wanted to get away from it all and that isn't going to happen with me here. I should never have come."

"I told you what to expect." As soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing.

"Fine. I'll just hike back down and hitch a ride back to New York. That should sit well with my father." Defiantly she began to stand up and he put his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down.

"You're something else. You invite yourself along, you try to act all tough like none of this is phasing you, which I know isn't the case and then you throw dear old daddy into the mix like I'm going to get into trouble for bringing his sweet innocent daughter on this trip. You're here Hannah and the old man isn't going to come and rescue you. He knows this is your doing. You defied him, don't act like I coerced you into coming with me."

The sobs continued and Logan let out a sigh, he knew he wasn't making matters any better and her crying was only making him more frustrated. He gently pulled her hands away from her face, lifting her chin so she had to look at him. Taking a deep breath he spoke calmly, "You're tired and once we get down to the valley you can sleep the whole day away without a care in the world. It's worth it, believe me and you'll wonder why you spent so much time crying up here on this mountain wanting to go home, because where I'm taking you is the closest place you're ever going to find to heaven, darlin. Trust me."

The sobbing let up and she took a few deep breaths. "It's not much farther?"

"About an hour."

"About my father..."

"I think keeping him out of all conversations in the future might be advisable."

"He spoke to you didn't he?" She sounded a bit annoyed.

"Do you blame him, Hannah? He only just got you back into his life and you decide you're taking a camping trip with the likes of me. Your his daughter, he wants to protect you."

"From you?"

This conversation was going to end right here. Logan stood up and reached for her hand, helping her up. When their eyes met she tried to figure out what he was thinking. Logan wasn't about to budge, "Those looks have no effect on me, get it? I don't like questions...of any kind." He turned away from her and started heading down the path.

"Don't you think I have a right to know what is said about me?"

"No." he said abruptly.

"You are a horrid person, Logan, you know that?"

"Well, you got that right."

He was only making her more mad, "4 days. I have 4 days. And you will have to talk at some point." she shouted to him.

"Really? Who made that rule." He stated, never looking back at her. "Now stop babbling and get your ass moving."

She caught up with him, walking a few steps behind . He smiled to himself. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him. He still had control. And that was the way he planned to keep things.

As they approached the valley, Hannah forgot about her aches and pains. The crystal blue lake shimmering with the late afternoon's sun and the tree lined peaks surrounding it took her breath away. It was everything Logan had said it was. He tossed the backpacks onto the ground and took a deep breath savoring the clean crisp air. Not wasting any time he headed towards the lake's edge and stripped. Before his clothes had hit the ground he had already broke the water's surface with a perfect dive.

As his head resurfaced he pushed his hair back off his face and managed a smile at Hannah, who's mouth was wide open in awe of what she had just witnessed, "You should come in, the water's great."

She stammered, "No...I...uh..don't think so. I'm..well...I'm not much of a swimmer, actually."

"Suit yourself. So what do you think?"

Hannah's mind was racing. What did he mean? What did she think? She glared at him in shock, "Think?...It was a lovely dive..."

Her embarrassment and blushing, gave her away and Logan realized for the second time in a week, Hannah was taken aback by his naked body. He laughed, "I meant the scenery, this place..not me."

"Oh" feeling silly she quickly averted her eyes up towards the mountains, "It's beautiful. I can see why you love it so."

"There is no place like it on earth. I've traveled the world and I always come back here." He often wondered why. What the draw was. Sure it was beautiful and peaceful but something else brought him here time and time again but he had yet to figure it out.

Hannah sat on a rock and removed her boots, the blisters red and swollen and throbbing she cringed as she rubbed them. Logan seeing them from the water immediately stood up and began walking towards her, "Let me have a look at those. Why didn't you tell me you had blisters?"

Hannah's concern now was solely on this man walking towards her, "No, please...go back in the water. This isn't proper, I mean...Logan...this isn't right." She covered her eyes as he leaned down into his bag and found a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"You have to get used to this. This place makes me feel free, and shedding my clothes is just part of that freedom. You know it probably wouldn't hurt you to give it a go. You seem a bit uptight."

"Where I come from, men don't parade around in their birthday suits in front of impressionable young women or try and persuade them to remove their clothing."

He laughed, "Darlin, if you think seeing another gangly pasty English woman in the buff is my idea of a turn on, then you've got me pegged all wrong."

"Seen a lot of naked English women then I take it."

"Does that shock you?"

She ignored the comment and looked back down at her foot.

He knelt next to her taking her foot in his hands, "That's nasty."

"Thank you, doctor for that assessment." she said sarcastically.

"A dip in the lake wouldn't do it any harm, otherwise I suggest staying off it and letting it air. Those new boots were a mistake."

"I realize that now." She felt so vulnerable around him. This wasn't the way she wanted him to see her.

He sensed her agitation and thought it was strange that his remark about her boots could make her so upset. "I'm only trying to help."

"You're so condescending. Do you like making me feel totally stupid or do you act this way around all your gangly pasty English women?"

Now it made sense. The comment about the women was upsetting her. "Only 1 gangly pasty English woman actually."

"That makes me feel so much better." She got up and limped towards the water's edge, sitting on the edge she placed her foot in the cool water, feeling the relief, trying to block out Logan, but of course that wasn't so easy.

Logan scratched his head. So much for the humor, she wasn't having any of it. "Hannah, I meant there was only 1 gangly pasty English woman. Just one."

She turned to face him, "Why do you think I care about that?"

"Not sure really, but it seems you do."

"I'm not interested in you, Logan. I'm not jealous of your women and I'm sure there are hundreds of them. It's just like you said I'm tired and my whole body aches and you were right. I cried the first day here and I do want my comfortable bed, but I'm here and I am going to get through this whether you think I can or not. So go do your thing..get naked..run through the woods, hunt your prey or whatever it is you do and I'll be fine here, soaking my foot and keeping off it like you said."

He knew when to leave her alone. He saw so much of himself in her. Her frustration about her memory loss was a major factor in her behavior. He had been there and still relapsed to that state every so often. He went to his backpack and found the extra blankets he brought. He found a nice place in the shade of a pine. Clearing the needles and leaves from the area he laid them out and then moved back over to her.

"I laid out some blankets over there so you could lie down. Get some rest. I'll just go find us some dinner and If you need me just holler, I'll hear you. I won't be far."

Before he moved away she reached up and took hold of his hand. Expecting him to pull it away she was surprised when he didn't and looked down at her. "I really will be fine, Logan. I know you're concerned. And it's not fair to you. Me being a nuisance."

"You're not much of one. You're tired and hungry and we'll take care of both of those things. And I think I promised you a campfire story about your run in with the local boys in Salem City. I got a bottle of wine, and the stars will be out and you'll forget the blisters. That's one thing I can do, I can make you forget the blisters."

She managed a smile. Then realized they were still holding hands. She quickly pulled hers away, averting his gaze. She had lied to him. She was interested. And there was something there. Not just on her side. And it confused her.

Logan had lost the control in those few moments holding her hand. Every minute he was with her seemed to make the situation worse instead of better. What was it he wanted? He had allowed her to come on this trip, but why? A few days ago he was ready to walk away with a clean slate. She would never have been the wiser about what had transpired in New York and that suited him fine, or so he said. He clenched his eyes tight fighting every feeling that was now jolting through his body.

Hannah heard him groan and refocused on him, his eyes and fists clenched tightly. "Logan, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes wide, embarrassed by the invasion, "Yeah...hungry. I'm hungry. I'll just be off. I won't be far. You can holler if you need me."

"You already said that."

"Right. Well, then...I'll be off." he let the towel drop and ran off into the woods. Nothing like a hunt and a good killing to distract him. And boy, did he need a distraction right about now. He let out a guttural howl as he made his way through the pines, intently listening for the rustling of a creature in the bushes, sniffing the air following the track of a deer. Nothing more exciting than the thrill of a hunt and stalking a prey, but the image of Hannah lying in his bed only a few short days ago was still emblazoned in the back of his mind.

The soft sweet sounds of her humming drifted through the trees and Logan stopped in his tracks, turning towards the camp. Hannah was humming a tune. One he didn't' recognize, probably something classical, but it was haunting and beautiful. And at that moment he felt the only prey he was remotely interested in was calling him back. It was so tempting. Then from the north the gentle rustle of leaves brought him back to the task he had set out to accomplish. Food. Taking a deep breath, he tuned out the melody and refocused on the prey up ahead. This was safer, he told himself. He quietly made his way through the thicket and with the SNIKT of his blades, was ready to attack.

"


	18. Chapter 18

A young buck draped over his shoulders Logan headed back down to camp feeling incredibly satisfied. His mission had been accomplished in record time, considering how out of practice he was. His cunning and skill only seemed to improve with age, and who was really sure what that even was. He had missed all of this. The wide open spaces, the freedom, living off the land. Whenever he came back part of him never wanted to leave, but he had adapted to society in his own way and knew that the likelihood he would ever live like he once had was pretty much non existence. This was so much easier then dealing with people.

The hunt had also taken his mind off Hannah for awhile. When he returned he slung the buck onto the ground just outside of camp knowing Hannah wouldn't care for him skinning and gutting it in front of her. Making his way around a clump of trees he caught the image of her asleep on the blankets he had laid out. Not wanting to disturb her he found his jeans down by the water's edge and slipped them on. All the while watching her sleep. He was so tempted to lie down beside her and catch some shut eye as well. Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to hold her again in his arms. Was that such a bad thing to want? He had had his share of women but he could count on one hand how many had made him feel this way, but the temptation was to great, he went back to the buck and decided to get to work.

It was dark when Hannah finally awoke from her sleep. The fire raging in front of her, she could just barely make out a figure on the other side. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and now saw the figure clearly through the flames. Fairly disorientated she had no idea what time it was or how long she had slept. She couldn't take her eyes off Logan now squatting on the other side of the fire. His biceps glistened in the glow of the fire as he sliced a piece of meat with one of the blades on his hands. It was the first time she had seen his claws extended and it fascinated her. Everything about Logan fascinated her but she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she had never been around men of his type before. And he was just a curiosity, but even if that was the case, he was awfully nice to look at. She remembered the sight earlier in the day and smiled. Then her stomach let out a loud grumble. Logan looked up abruptly. Their eyes met and she felt awkward wondering if it was obvious what she was thinking seconds earlier. .

Logan looked at her curiously. A blush had appeared on her cheeks or was that just from the heat of the fire. Through the flames, her face lit up and she immediately looked down as his glare became too intense. He wondered what that was all about, but was to hungry to let it concern him, "Glad to see you awake, wouldn't want you to have missed out on the venison."

"Venison?" She slowly lifted her head and squinted her eyes at the plate he was holding up. "That doesn't look like any venison I've ever seen."

"Well, this isn't the Royal Palace, your highness. If you're hungry you'll eat it." he snarled, furrowing his brow.

"I'm hungry."

"Good." She watched as he laid the meat on a grill he made out of stones.

"You killed a deer?"

"A buck actually. You should've been there. Nothing like the thrill of a hunt. It didn't have a chance. "

She grimaced, "Lovely. Just lovely...you get a thrill out of killing defenseless animals. "

"When I'm hungry I like to eat. If you don't want any, fine. It's probably about a 30 mile hike to the nearest coffee shop; better start walking or maybe you'd prefer some nuts and berries. I might be able to forage around for some of those." He said sarcastically.

"I told you I was hungry. It's just..."

He cut her off, "Something you're not used to. Surprise surprise. Well, darlin' you wanted some life experiences and now you're getting them. Dinner… about half hour." He went over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and two cups. "Wine?" He held the bottle up to her.

"I'd love some. Thank you." She shivered slightly, the night air cool on her bare arms.

As he popped the cork with one of his claws he noticed her rubbing her arms, "You cold?"

Nodding, she stood up and went to her backpack and pulled out a hooded sweatshirt slipping it over her head. Then joined him by the fire. He poured her a glass as she looked up into the night sky and was overwhelmed by the amount of stars. She had never been camping in her life. All of this was so new to her, "The stars are amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, it's a beaut. Nothing like it anywhere in the world. Kinda like you notice the sunrises in every city, I notice the stars and this sky beats them all."

She looked at him surprised, "I told you about the sunrises? I've never told anyone about the sunrises."

He felt a bit awkward especially when he remembered the circumstances in which she told him about the sunrises. "Think I just heard it in passing. You know from Storm or Rogue...something like that."

She could tell he was lying, "I can't imagine why I would have told them." She took a sip of the wine.

"You know how girls get to talking."

But Hannah couldn't imagine that. She had always been private and she couldn't imagine that the last few years that could have changed. Some things like her sunrises were sacred. But now that he knew she opened up on the subject, "The morning was the only time I had to myself. Brian always slept in. There were days I'd get only a few hours of sleep because I couldn't miss a sunrise. I guess it doesn't matter that you know. I am just really surprised. It was like I was someone else before the kidnapping. I didn't talk to anyone when I lived in England, when I was on tour. And all of a sudden I'm telling people I barely know about things I found incredibly private."

He wasn't ready for this conversation. All day he had avoided her questions and now it was coming up. Why had he opened his mouth about the damn sunrises? "Well, you know it could have been the shock of your parents' death. Traumatic things can always trigger abnormal behavior."

"So now you're saying I was abnormal?"

"No, not at all. A little bit scary, dealing with your newfound mutancy. You know when you got upset you'd get a bit freaky. But otherwise you were trying to fit in. You made the best of the situation. Now that is something I wouldn't have done in your shoes."

"I just don't feel I know how to act. Somethings just don't feel natural. You always just seem to be yourself."

"You just haven't seen all sides of me, darlin. And let's hope you don't have to witness any of those moments when I go a little bit berserk. When I found you in London was one of those moments and I'm glad you were out cold. You didn't need to see the mess I created."

Hannah saw the look in his eyes. She only had heard that he had moments of aggression and berserker rage. But it was pretty obvious it was something he wished he had more control over. "You may have created a mess but you saved me Logan. I am incredibly grateful. Storm mentioned you think it's your fault I was kidnapped, but that's not true."

"It was my fault."

"I only know that Brian Portman gets what he wants and nothing stands in his way. No matter what you did he would've found a way to get me back. I was like his property. He even manipulated my parents. It's all very twisted and sick and I only wish I knew what happened in the last 10 years. Just some recollection of what he did to them and what he held over them for so long. I know he was to blame for my father's death and the massacre in London at our townhouse, but I will never know what he was holding over him because those memories are gone."

"Along with Portman. He's gone too so it doesn't matter."

"Don't you think I knew something? Something connected to Brian that could expose him?"

"But what's the use of dwelling on that. He's dead."

"But you dwell on the kidnapping? Is that different?"

He circled the fire. That morning replayed in his mind over and over. The smile on her face, the happiness they both felt as they set off to explore the city...then it was taken away. Just like that, within seconds, she was gone. "You want to dwell on what information you might have held before he got a hold of you, and the reason you can't access those memories is because I let you out of my sight for a second. So you talking about it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry. But Logan I think you need to let it go because it's eating away at you. I can see it in your eyes. I'm going to be okay. You're right it doesn't matter what happened in the last 10 years, maybe all that's important is what is going to happen from today onwards."

"And you know that's a bunch of crap. That's why you're here with me. You said you wanted answers."

"It doesn't matter." She walked away from the fire and looked back up at the stars, "This matters." She raised her hands up to the sky, "this beautiful peaceful place."

She turned back towards him and saw his face lit by the firelight, he looked up at the sky and then back down at her. "I won't put you on the spot anymore. I won't ask anymore questions."

"Somehow I doubt you can keep to that promise."

"I'll try and if you want to talk about anything, I'll let you instigate it."

"I don't want to talk about anything."

"I know you say that. But sometimes things come up." She moved back over to him and looked down at the venison, "I think it's done."

He was just glaring at her.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"This is one of your games."

"I don't play games."

"All women play games."

She smiled at him and picked up the bottle of wine pouring more into his cup, "Believe what you want, but what you see is what you get here. I've never had the opportunity of learning the tricks a lot of women use to mess with a man's head since I was so sheltered."

He took a sip of wine and then chuckled, "It's instinct, nothing learned."

"Is that what you think, really?"

"I don't think I know. And darlin, I've been around a helluva lot longer than you."

"So how old are you?"

"Ah, you've already broken the promise..a question. You said no questions."

"You brought it up."

"Too old for you." He said as he removed the venison from the fire and onto plates.

"But not to old for Jean."

"What?" She took a plate from his hand.

Hannah smirked as she settled herself next to the fire with her wine and dinner. "You like her, I can tell. So have you and Jean ever..."

"You can't even last a few minutes without the 20 questions can you? And no, we haven't. Maybe you hadn't noticed but Summers put his claim down on her a long time ago."

"I wouldn't think that would faze you. You seem to go after what you want. Did she turn you down?" Hannah didn't mean to be prying but she was curious. He was right she couldn't let up on the questions. "That was a stupid question I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"Yeah, it definitely isn't. Just eat your damn dinner."

It was quiet for awhile. They both were much hungrier than they thought and thoroughly enjoyed the food. When they finished Hannah spoke up, "That was wonderful, Logan. I couldn't have had better in a 5 star restaurant."

"Thanks." He had seconds and was still eating.

"About Jean...I didn't mean to pry."

"Hey, I shouldn't have snapped. Everyone in the school knows the history why shouldn't you? Yeah, she turned me down on more than one occasion."

"I'm sorry. You must really care about her."

"She's a good friend. A wonderful woman. They don't make many like that, you know. I give Scott shit but he loves her more than I ever could. She deserves that kind of relationship" Once he said it he realized he had offered way to much information.

"Don't you believe that there is someone out there for everyone?"

"That's a fairy tale. You believe that kinda stuff and you just get your heartbroken."

"I believe it."

"So it wasn't Portman?" He teased.

"That wasn't funny."

"No your right it wasn't. But he thought you were it and look where that ended."

"I'm going to still believe. So don't you spoil it for me. "

"I wouldn't think about it." He took a deep breath and stood up and stretched. This talk was making him a bit uncomfortable. "You know I'm in need of some shut eye, I've been 3 days without."

"Oh, okay..."

He headed towards the blankets he had laid down under the tree and began to remove his clothes.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Wherever you like."

"I just thought..."

"There's plenty of room here for both of us. And I swear I will be a gentleman." He said this as he removed his trousers and wiped away some leaves off the blanket. She caught a decent look of his behind and she quickly averted her gaze.

"I think I'll sleep over there." She pointed to the otherside of the fire.

He lay down and threw her a few blankets, "Suit yourself, but it's not very flat and it could be a bit uncomfortable."

"I'm not sleeping with you." she said firmly.

"Yeah, I got that point already, Hannah."

He rolled over on his side and watched as she tried to clear some rocks and leaves from the area she had chosen. Laying down the blanket she then realized all she had to sleep in was a summer nightgown and it was way too chilly for that. She lay on the blanket in all of her clothes and pulled the other blanket over her. Struggling to get comfortable she moaned and groaned til she finally settled on her back.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" he asked

"Yes."

"Good."

But as she lay there the quiet didn't seem so quiet anymore. She heard a hooting sound; startled she sat up, "Logan, what's that?"

"An Owl. Nothing to worry about, now be quiet."

Her eyes wide open she began hearing rustling in the bushes and howling in the distant. She sat up again, "that isn't an owl. What is that?"

"Could be any small animal..wolverine, rabbit, fox. Won't bother you."

"And the howling?"

"Wolf pack. Now they can be trouble but they're far off. I doubt they'll come near."

"What do you mean you doubt? They could? They could attack us?"

"Nothing will attack you with me around. Got that?"

"But you're over there and by the time you get to me, I could be some wolf's midnight snack."

He let out a sigh and sat up, "Get your ass over here. I plan on sleeping tonight and the only way that is going to happen is if you're sleeping with me. Where nothing will happen to you. No wolves, no foxes, no owls."

"But..."

"No buts, this is an order. You play by my rules, remember."

"You're naked."

"And you're not. Now that we got that straight, can you get a move on?"

"I'm not used to naked men."

"Well, I'm under a blanket so unless you plan on peeking you aren't going to see a damn thing." He sounded agitated.

She slowly picked up the blankets and moved towards him. Laying them a few feet away. She shuffled around a bit and he turned over towards her, "So you situated? Things better?"

She nodded.

"Good. Maybe you want to have that peek and get it out of the way." he teased.

She reached for a pine cone that was lying next to her and threw it at his head, missing it, "Very funny."

He laughed as the pine cone landed a few feet away, "Sure? I may not offer again." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She turned to the other side, "Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight Hannah." He lay back onto his back and rested his arms behind his head looking up at the stars. Being a loner had always suited him but he had to admit he was enjoying the company. Hannah had hit the nail on the head earlier. This was what was important. This place, the stars and now the company. Maybe he needed to try and let someone in again. Maybe it could be alright. He closed his eyes and slept.

Hannah always awoke with the sun and this morning was no different. She wouldn't be able to catch the sun until it began to peak over the mountains but she would see it. After sleeping in her clothes, she felt dirty and and of course there was no shower but the lake beckoned in front of her as she stood up and stretched. Looking down at Logan, he was still snoozing soundly. He was different in this light, the light of the morning. He was peaceful and serene and relaxed. She still was a bit leary of him, but drawn to him as well and in this state she almost found looking at him more pleasing then the thought of the sun rising. She shook her head in disbelief at what she was thinking, but smiling at the same time. Had 10 years really turned her into a woman who had thoughts of a naked man? And not just any naked man, this particular one. She sighed and quietly made her way down to the shore.

She peeled off the layers of clothes. What was she thinking wearing all of this to bed? She made sure she was out of Logan's sight, just in case he woke up. The last thing she wanted was for him to joke about her pasty English skin and her unflattering figure. She stood in her underwear clutching her hands across her breast feeling the cool morning air. Contemplating what she should do. She didn't realize she was actually speaking her thoughts outloud.

"He says you're uptight, that's what he thinks. You are so self conscious of what you look like and what others think. Who cares? You've been without a bath for a few days and you can't go on like this. It's time to lighten up and just let go. Stop being the stuffy English woman. You can do it. You can be in control of who you are and not let others mold you into what they think you should be. Just take off the clothes and jump in. It's not that difficult. Don't do it for him. Do it for yourself. "

Logan awoke hearing talking coming from the lake. He could make out the words clear as a bell. Sometimes this enhanced hearing was annoying, but this morning hearing Hannah's lilting voice at this hour sounded pleasing to the ear. He stretched, pulled on his jeans and headed towards the lake, standing back watching. Standing in her underwear she looked so vulnerable. She had no idea how cold the water was at this hour, and the shock she was in for if she really did let go. But he stood back, knowing that it was just another step of her being in control and giving herself some identity. He'd been there and was all for getting whatever you needed to get out, out. He also was enjoying watching her. She wasn't perfect, but it was her flaws, her vulnerability, her fieriness, that flowing silky black hair and her back. She had an incredibly sexy back. Whoa, he definitely needed to step back. He literally took a step back without looking and stumbled into a bush.

The crackling of the branches startled her and she turned, clutching her hands over her breasts tightly, "Logan?"

He lifted his head from the bushes, feeling embarrassed, "Yeah, just thought I'd warn ya. It's like ice in the morning; wait til the afternoon when the sun's been on it awhile."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, you know do what you like. I think it's good you are trying new things." He started walking away.

"It's really cold?"

He nodded his back still towards her.

All of the confidence now had been squashed and she picked up her clothes in a huff, "I smell and feel disgusting."

He turned slowly feeling for her. She was trying to fit in and she just couldn't get there, "I can get you some hot water and you can have a sponge bath."

Hannah took this the wrong way instead of a kind gesture. She gave him a dirty look as she held the clothes up to her trying to cover her half naked body.

He smirked, "In privacy of course. I won't peek no matter how tempting the thought is."

She knew he was teasing and managed a coy smile, "That actually sounds lovely."

"Okay, consider it done." he headed back up to the fire. She quickly put her shirt back on and caught up to him.

"Thank you."

"For what? You know you thank me a lot and I haven't done anything." Squatting down near his bag, he found a pan.

She leaned over him, innocently pressing her body against his back and whispered into his ear sweetly, "You're putting up with me."

Why did she have to make everything so difficult? He quickly stood up and stepped away from her, trying to gather up his thoughts, "Yeah, well…" he hesitated looking down at his feet and then managed to look her way, "I guess I deserve something for that." Proud of himself for once again being in control of the situation he smiled.

Hannah was oblivious to his unsettling behavior, "And you protected me from the wild animals last night."

"You snoring kept them away, darlin'. Nothing to do with me." He headed back over to the fire.

She followed him, arguing, "I don't snore."

"I'm afraid you do. Even ladies such as you have their flaws."

"It sounds like you've been keeping track of them. My flaws."

" You don't have to worry, they're minimal. Money, talent…and you're a fine looking specimen of the female species...those things kinda overshadow you being English, pale, argumentative and a snorer…" He filled a pan with water and put it on the fire, stoking it with more logs.

"Okay, that's enough. I thought you said minimal." He chuckled as he poked a few logs into place, but Hannah was hardly finished, "You think I'm attractive?"

Logan thought that she had missed that comment, "Don't ask such stupid questions."

"I don't think it's stupid. You called me a pasty English woman yesterday."

"Never said ugly pasty English woman. There's a difference." He was a bit uncomfortable and continued prodding the wood.

"You just worded it strangely." She really didn't know when to stop.

He turned to her abruptly and snapped, "You're remarkably beautiful, is that better? Are those words you understand?"

Biting her lip, now she felt uncomfortable. She nodded slightly; her head bent and immediately stepped back. "Think I'll just go back down by the lake for a bit. Let me know when the water's ready. I'll get out of your way."

As she walked down to the lake, Logan looked after her. Why the hell had he snapped at her? She was beautiful and no one says those words to someone in the way he just did. Would he ever get this right? It was so much easier flirting with Jean or having a one night stand with one of the girls in the city. He didn't need this complication. This was exactly why he didn't want to get involved with anyone. What was he thinking, involved? He wasn't involved. He had no intention of getting involved.

Hannah reached the shoreline and picked up a twig. She dragged it across the wet dirt as she glanced briefly up at Logan by the fire. He turned away as soon as he caught her glance. Something strange was happening here. And she didn't know how to react. Feeling alone she only knew one way to find comfort and that was her music. Finding a place on a rock she closed her eyes and brought up a Chopin piece she had difficulty with. There was no piano but she could imagine it in her head. This mutancy did have some advantages. Sure it was an escape. When it came right down to it she was no better than Logan in avoiding what she was really feeling.


	19. Chapter 19

-1The hours dragged by that day for Hannah and she began to wish she was back at the mansion. The headaches had reoccurred and all she wanted was the solace the piano gave her at times like this. She kept the cell phone in her pocket and fingered it occasionally. She knew she could call her father at anytime and he would come get her, but what was she wanting to get away from? Logan? She couldn't explain these feelings at all. How he made her feel and now he wasn't speaking to her. The silent treatment was something she could barely tolerate.

He had given her the hot water and then left the camp in a huff. It was hours before he reappeared. His presence startled her from her practicing. When she opened her eyes he was looming over her with a stern look on his face. She jumped and then covered her mouth, "You scared the hell out of me."

"You're alone. You need to be aware of what's going on around you." He was stern and he furrowed his brow, to give added emphasis to his concern.

"You've been gone for hours," She paused, realizing she sounded like a nagging wife or mother and quickly changed her tone, "I was practicing."

"In your head?"

"It's what I do. I don't have a piano here or maybe you hadn't noticed," she said cynically.

"I'm not here for your entertainment. I told you I wouldn't be around much. You have no right to complain."

"I'm not complaining. So why did you come back?"

He shook his head seeing another fight coming on, "You're my responsibility."

"So You're checking up on me."

"Believe me, I'd rather be doing something else."

"Then go do it. I'm fine." She closed her eyes again, trying to regain her composure. Searching inside her head for that Chopin piece. Damn it, she couldn't concentrate with him standing there. She opened her eyes and his stern look was now one of anger.

"That's gotta stop. When I'm gone, you can't be doing that." He pointed his finger at her head. "Go pick berries or flowers or something."

"Is that an order?"

"Yeah."

"There's no one out here, Logan. What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Could be a number of things. I know from experience you keep your eyes and ears open at all times."

She didn't like the way he said this. "Why are you trying to frighten me?" She fingered the cell phone in her pocket and his eyes immediately focused on the fidgeting.

"What do you have in there?" He reached for her wrist and once he latched on he held her firmly in his grip. She tried prying his fingers off of her.

"Let go of me. And so help me if you even try to reach in my pocket I will tell my father."

"You have a phone, don't you?" He had no intention of adhering to her threats as he easily reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell phone. All the while Hannah hitting him with her free hand.

He held it up and shook his head in disbelief, "You've been calling the old man and letting him know what a brute I've been to you?"

"I haven't used it once."

"But you've thought about it."

"Today..yes. I thought about going home. "

He wasn't expecting her to say that. He was silent as he fingered the phone then looked at her. He couldn't believe the effect those words had on him. He was being such an asshole; the rational side of him knew this. He didn't want her to go. And he knew he needed to address what happened in New York. But instead the anger came through. He didn't need this crap. He threw her the phone.

"Call him. He'll have the Blackbird here in a matter of hours. You'll be safe in your own bed tonight and I'll be rid of the burden. Sounds good to me."

"I'm not going to call him."

"I don't want you here anymore, Hannah. I'm going for a walk and when I get back, you'll have your bags packed and be waiting for dear old dad to come rescue you."

"I don't want to go."

"I want you to go. Got it?"

She nodded, but she felt the tears and swallowed hard trying to hold them back. There wasn't anything to say, and even if she did try and plead with him the words wouldn't come out and she would only cry. He began to walk away and she realized she couldn't let this happen. He had no right to the last words. She took a deep breath and mustered up every bit of strength she had left in her, as she threw the phone at him and it hit him in the back. He stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around and saw the anger in her eyes. He wasn't expecting her to fight back but then he wasn't that surprised.

"I'm not going. So go for your walk and I'll go collect berries and flowers and become one with nature and keep my ears and eyes open to what's going on around me and when you get back you'll apologize for being so rude and finally tell me about New York, since you've been avoiding it ever since we got here. I'm not going back until I know the truth. You can't get rid of me so easily, Logan." She felt out of breath and took a deep sigh. Then she looked up at him expecting him to react.

He raised his eyebrows, then leaned down and picked up the phone, flipping it open. He saw that there were 4 missed messages. She hadn't answered one. "You know he's called."

"I know."

"So maybe you should just call him." He threw the phone back at her. She caught it and then turned towards the lake and threw it in.

"Go for your walk. I have berries to pick." She stood up and walked away from him following the shoreline of the lake humming the Chopin tune.

He shook his head as he watched her walk away. He would never understand women. She was definitely stubborn like him but he was glad she was staying. He headed the opposite direction hoping he could clear his head.

Logan sat at the edge of the forest overlooking an old stately home in the clearing. It wasn't the first time he found himself propped on this craggily rock overseeing the comings and goings of this household. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to it. More often than not the place was deserted. Except for a weekly inspection by a groundskeeper there wasn't a soul. There was something so familiar about the place but at the same time he had no memory so he couldn't pinpoint anything that gave him this feeling of familiarity. It tormented him inside but at the same time he found it peaceful being here and it was a definite reason why he always camped nearby. There was the hope that whatever drew him here would trigger some memory but so far nothing.

Today the solitude allowed him to sort things out about Hannah. Her humming drifted on the wind and he was grateful for the enhanced hearing. As long as he could hear her he knew she was okay. He looked down at the extensive garden below and wondered what it might have been like growing up in such a place. Any childhood memory would be welcome to him at this point in the game but he knew that his was more likely to have been in some slums somewhere with absent parents who didn't give a shit. A lot of his anger came from the memory loss and with that came the reluctancy to settle with anyone or anywhere. How could he allow someone into his life when he didn't know enough about his own life or who he really was? Hannah wanted something from him that he wasn't sure he was ready to give to anyone. And he didn't know how to get over this hurdle.

The humming stopped and Logan immediately perked up listening. The rustle of the leaves behind him had him turn abruptly with his blades extended ready to take on any intruder but he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. Jean stood there. Black tank top and running shorts. Wow, she looked good. Logan rubbed his eyes and blinked making sure he wasn't imagining her there. His thoughts were jumbled. The house, his youth, Hannah…he wasn't thinking very coherently and he tried to refocus and be rational as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"I thought you would be pleased to see me, Logan. You know it should be me here with you. She could never please you the way I could." She began to move closer.

For a split second he thought it could be her and maybe she had come to her senses. Dump Scott and be with him, but as she moved closer he smelt the air and that whiff he got was one that he was all too familiar with and his confusion quickly turned to anger.

"Aren't we clever, Mystique."

The image of Jean immediately changed to Hannah, standing in her underwear, "Oh, Logan, I know you want me. I can make you forget about Jean. I know I can."

Disturbing as this new image was, he was fully aware what the prospect of Mystique being in the vicinity meant only one thing. The alarm bells began to ring in his head. "Your boss. Where is he?"

Hannah's image transformed into the slender blue creature, "With your little girlfriend. Not doing a very good job keeping your eye on her are you, Logan?"

He sneered at her and then pushed her aside as he darted down the hill towards the camp.  
As he cleared the final set of trees he saw the towering figure of Magneto draped in his cape looming over Hannah who had dropped a basket full of berries.

Just as Magneto leaned to help her, Logan jumped between them extending his blades Startled Hannah fell backwards. Still keeping his eyes on Magneto he spoke to her, "Did this guy hurt you? You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Magneto stood up, dusting himself off and smiled at Logan, "No need for those Wolverine. It's all very gallant of you to protect this young woman from me but you are fully aware what I am capable of with your adamantium laced skeleton. You're no match for me, Wolverine."

"What do you want with her?" He retracted the blades, as Hannah stood up and clung to his sleeve. He immediately put a protective arm around her and held her close to him.

"Well, isn't this sweet. You and the professor's daughter on a little dirty weekend. Tsk, tsk, Wolverine, Charles will not take kindly to you taking advantage of his only child."

"Just state your business here, Magneto."

Mystique joined Magneto's side. "She has information that effects all of us, Wolverine. She may not have any recollection that she holds this information but I have reliable sources that inform me otherwise."

"She has nothing. So you're wasting your time here."

He snickered, "She is a mutant with a photographic mind and she lived with a man who was responsible for setting up a camp to imprison the likes of you and me. She had access to the papers that were drawn up. She knows names. I know this for a fact, Wolverine. I want that information. For the good of mutant kind I need that information."

Hannah began to cry, "What is he talking about? I don't understand." Logan pulled her closer.

"Whatever she knew, Magneto, it's gone. Portman erased everything from the last 10 years."

"I'm supposed to believe that Portman had access to a REM machine? That's the only way he could erase her memory."

"Believe it. I saw it, but I was too late. The procedure had already taken place."

"Aha. You're the one that killed Portman. Wow, so this relationship is serious. And you have so much in common. Both of you stripped of your past. How romantic." Magneto began to pace but kept his eyes on Logan. " this does put a slight change in my plan, that is for certain." He stopped and addressed Logan once again, "So you know nothing about the mutant camps that were being set up by Portman and his cronies?"

"Nothing. If she knew anything about it, it's gone. Chuck figured she knew something that Portman wanted. So it would make sense for him to get rid of that memory. The last thing he would want would be those names leaked out."

"And you killed Portman, Wolverine. That was a particularly dumb move but then I know you never think things through. You're more animal than human. Does she know this? Does she know what she is getting herself involved with?"

Hannah pulled away from Logan, "Stop talking like I'm not here and that I am some child. I'm not involved with Logan and if I was I can make that choice and it's none of your god damn business. He killed Portman for me. I'm glad he's dead, that he can no longer hurt me. I'm sure with all your access to information you can find the names of those others without me. So don't you think you should just leave? That there is nothing here for you."

"Well, well, well…I see she has your temperament, Wolverine. You two belong together. What happened to the sweet little girl Charles used to bounce on his knee?"

"She is learning to stand on her own two feet and if it wasn't for this man here, that might not have ever happened." Logan reached for her hand and she hesitated, and then took hold of it.

"I think you need to leave, Magneto. Like she said, there is nothing here for you. Sorry for not offering you my hospitality and letting you stay for dinner but you know us animals, we really like to keep to our own kind."

"The thought of your cooking does not overly excite me so it's just as well. I'm sure our paths will cross again."

"I don't doubt it."

Magneto then turned to Hannah, "and give my regards to your father. He adored you and kept away because he wanted you to have a normal life. I don't think that included a relationship with a killer such as Wolverine. Think about that. "

Before she could respond he disappeared into the woods. Hannah let go of Wolverine's hand and moved closer to the woods. "He knows my father? I don't understand. Is he an enemy or an ally?"

"Both. Depends on his mood. But probably more enemy. Not to be trusted. Your old man and Magneto started the school together but had different ideas about mutants existence on this earth."

"So he's dangerous."

"Can be."

"None of this seems real, Logan. Like I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll be back in London playing the piano with a recital in Paris in a few days. My parents will be alive and I won't have any recollection of mutants. This has to be a dream. None of it makes any sense." She put her hand to her forehead and felt a headache. She felt woozy and began to sway. Logan ran to her side and propped her up.

" I'm thinking we should head out of here in the morning. You need to get back to the professor, back to the school. "

"It's not a dream, is it?"

He shook his head. "You know we could leave tonight."

She buried her head into his chest. He hesitated for a moment before he placed his arms around her to comfort her, but then he felt a tear on his chest and his arms instinctively wrapped around her. The silence was unbearable for him. He was never good with crying females, but his hands caressed her back, soothing her the best that he could and within a few minutes the sobbing had stopped and she lifted her head.

She looked up into his eyes and managed to smile, "You know it's a beautiful day and this is silly for me to be crying and not enjoying it." She looked towards the lake and the crystal clear blue shimmer enticing her, "Could we go for a swim?" With the back of her hand she wiped away the tears.

Logan looked confused, "You sure you don't want to pack up and go?"

"He won't be back. There's nothing here for him. And I like being here." She almost added 'with you' and stopped herself.

"I will never understand females. This crying one minute, then everything is fine and dandy the next." Placing both hands on her shoulders he pushed her back to arms distant giving her a sneer, "A swim? You told me you can't swim, Hannah."

"I can dog paddle. And it would be a shame if I missed this opportunity. You said I need to let myself go a little."

He laughed, "More like a lot."

She freed herself from his grasp and ran down to the water's edge, turning back to see if he was coming.

"The clothes have got to go." He casually remarked.

"You just want to see me naked. I think you secretly have a thing for pasty English women."

He shook his head as he slowly walked towards her, "Maybe I do. But you won't find that out unless you bare all." He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked as he began to slip his tank top over his head. After removing his belt he began to unbutton his jeans.

Hannah was envious of his confidence and his lack of hesitation as he stripped to his birthday suit. His naked body was now a familiar sight but it still caused a flutter in her stomach and she avoided looking below the waist.

He loved that he caused this reaction in her and instead of plunging into the water right away he moved closer to her. Standing directly in front of her fingering the lapel of her shirt, "So what's it to be? This coming off?" He traced his finger down to the top button and slipped it our of it's hole, smiling.

She jerked away suddenly as his hand fingered the second button. In doing so her eyes drifted to a place she promised not to look. They stayed there longer then they should and Logan followed her gaze. He gave a little chuckle under breath and then cleared his throat to get her attention, "I take it you like what you see."

"Even if I did and I'm not saying that's the case, it doesn't mean I will gladly remove my clothing so you can have a peek." She looked up, trying to come across confident, but her face was blushed and she still couldn't meet his gaze for long.

He gave her cheek a pat, "You're cute when you're flustered." He waded out into the water up to his knees then turned around, "and just for your information I've already had a peek."

Hannah gasped, "That is a lie, Logan."

"Ah…but is it?" He then dove into the water.

Hannah was startled by this information and really, had a hard time swallowing it. Fidgeting with her shirttails she watched for him to surface ready to confront him, but when he finally broke the water's surface she lost all nerve. She turned her back to him and thought about sulking off into the woods.

"Hannah," he called out and she didn't answer. "You're mad. Look I was joking. Come on, just a bit of fun. Get in the water. Clothes and all. " It had been a rough afternoon and he had now realized that his teasing and flirting had taken him someplace he still wasn't prepared to go. Their night in New York.

"This is all just a big joke to you isn't it? Me and my naivety. So glad you find it entertaining."

"You're sulking. And that isn't going to happen." Hearing the water splashing, she turned to find him making his way out of the lake and towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted a swim, little lady and that's what you're going to get." Picking her up she started squirming but she was no match for him. He began carrying her towards the water's edge,

"You better let me down. If you throw me in…"

"You'll what? "

"You won't get a peek."

"That isn't going to happen."

"I was going to take my shirt off; I just wanted to do it myself. In my own time."

"Like tomorrow maybe?" He said sarcastically.

"Will you let me down?"

"You coming in?"

"Yes."

"No sulking?"

"No sulking."

He gently set her down and she motioned for him to go back in the water, "Go… back in the water…"

"You're not coming in."

"Yes, I am, but you need to go in the water." She gave him a push. "And don't turn around."

"But then I don't get the peek."

"Logan." She said exasperated.

"Okay, I'm going."

She watched him from behind step into the water and she immediately began to unbutton the shirt. She couldn't stop thinking about his comment about having a peek and wondered if it really was a joke or if it was his strange way of trying to tell her something. Logan dove into the water as Hannah unbuttoned the last button. The shirt slipped off her shoulders as Logan broke the water's surface. Deep in her own thoughts she didn't realize his eyes were on her, as she then removed her shorts. She couldn't go any further but it was a start and as she looked down at her body she felt a confidence come over her that hadn't been there before. She smiled. She may be pasty and white but she didn't look all that bad in her underwear.

Logan witnessed this transformation and was pleased to be able to be a part of her newfound freedom. When she looked up and saw him he quickly turned away, "I wasn't peeking, really."

"You can peek if you want."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." She dipped her feet into the water and then backed up in surprise, "It's freezing."

"It's on the cool side, freezing…no."

"I changed my mind." As she began to retreat to the shore he snuck up behind her and slammed his hand on the water's surface making a splash. The water sprayed over her whole body and she turned abruptly, "Why you…Logan…that was cruel."

"So cruel." He smirked. Then slapped his hand down again, "Woops, didn't mean to do that."

Hannah stood there now practically drenched holding her arms out and feeling cold and miserable. Her eyebrows furrowed and a snarl now appeared on her face as she gradually looked up and faced her tormentor. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I do."

"And you think I will stand here and take it?"

"I hope not. That wasn't the idea."

"I don't understand you."

"You need to have some fun."

"This is not fun."

"No?" This time he slapped the palm of his hand across the water in a long swoop. The water once again splashed over her like a tidal wave with the strength he put into it. She lost her balance and slipped , now completely immersed by the lake.

Wiping her wet hair away from her face she scowled, "You are going to get it, Logan. I've never been treated in such a manner."

"Exactly what I expected. Give me all you got, darlin'. It will be good for you to finally release some of the tensions you've been feeling all week."

She got up struggling to move closer to him, feeling the slimy lake bottom on her feet. She grimaced but plodded on. She tried slapping her hand across the water like he had done but the splash it made was pathetic.

"That can't be as good as you got."

"That was warm-up." She tried again. This time with a little more punch and he dodged the spray laughing.

"Come on, Hannah. Get mad."

Being egged on by him only riled her up more and the third time skimmed the palm of her hand across the water's surface with style and grace and sent a wave of water over him. Pleased by this feet she moved closer and did it again.

He was bombarded now by her continuous splashing and she was now laughing out loud, He put his hands up over his face.

"Surrender, Logan. You have no chance."

He was glad to see her laughing, "I can see that. No chance. I surrender."

She stopped splashing and smiled at him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I do need to loosen up."

"You'll get there." He dove into the water and she stood in bewilderment not seeing where he went. When he finally surfaced he was quite a distance from her treading water.

"So are you just going to paddle in the shallow water or take that swim?"

"I really can't swim. I could never make it out there."

"I'll come closer. Come on. Give it a go. I bet you can do more than you think."

He moved to where he could stand, and she learily looked at him. But then something came over her. Maybe it was his encouraging look or something else. But she wanted nothing more than to be where he was. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself off and paddled towards him.

As she neared him she was beginning to get out of breath. Logan reached his hand out to her and she took it gladly. He then pulled her in to his side. Taking a deep breath she slipped her hands over his shoulders clutching on tightly. He smiled at her, "See that was no big deal."

But it was to her. It wasn't just the swim or her finally loosening up. Logan was more at ease with her and she felt like he was finally accepting her. "So tomorrow, you think, I can make it across the lake?" She joked.

He laughed, "That will be the day."

She joined him in his laughing. And for a few minutes everything was going well. But it was Logan that cut the laughter short. He became all too conscious of her nearly naked body up against his own. Her heart beating rapidly against his chest. His right hand rested on her bare back, then slipped lower to the waistband of her underpants. Hannah gasped, looking up into his eyes she felt them penetrating through her and a shiver went up her spine, not really understanding what was happening.

His other hand swept her wet hair off her face and then brushed against her cheek tenderly. She looked away and he pulled her chin up so she had no choice but to look into those eyes. She began to speak, "Logan, I…"

He put his finger over her lips, "Sometimes you don't need to talk. This is one of those times." He leaned closer, his lips nearly touching hers. Hannah closed her eyes in anticipation and was startled when he abruptly backed away, "Shit."

Hannah opened her eyes in surprise and saw Logan's concentration now on the heavens above. Whatever was about to happen was now gone. Did she do something wrong? All she wanted to do now was swim back to shore and get away from him but he still had a hold of her and even though his focus was elsewhere his grip was firm.

He looked down at her apologetically but at a loss for words. How could he explain his behavior? Everything Magneto said had been true. He wanted something from her. And he was willing to take advantage of the situation. So instead of addressing the subject he gave her the only explanation he could, "Storm coming." This really sounded stupid, "Bad storm." She looked at him confused. He started feeling a bit agitated and knew that whatever he said was going to come out wrong. " I need to get us something to eat and get a shelter up before it hits camp."

Hannah looked up at the sky seeing a few clouds but nothing ominous. She was still taken aback from what had just happened, "It doesn't look like a storm." She pulled away from him slightly upset and then realized she couldn't stand and began to dog paddle. She needed to get to shore and away from him before she said something she didn't mean.

Logan stood still for a moment. She didn't believe him. Hell, it was more than that. She thought he was making an excuse for not following through with that kiss. He quickly swam and blocked her. She now could stand.

She couldn't look at him, "I thought you would want me to get to shore and get dressed and get ready for the storm." She said slightly sarcastically.

"Damn it, Hannah, It's coming. I'm not making this up. Nothing gets past me with these damn enhanced senses. I can hear the thunder and lightning. It's not far off. Take my word for it, you'll be hungry and want to be dry. I'm thinking about you."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you are." she responded sarcastically.

He could easily have stormed off at this point or risen to her bait and argued. That's how it had been all week. No, that wasn't going to happen this time. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She grumbled as she flung her arms against his back.

"I will. At camp." Nothing else was said as he made his way to the shore. He gently put her down on a rock and got her a towel. There was a silence as he stood over her for a brief second. She still wouldn't look at him. Frustrated he let out a sigh but knew he needed to get a move on so he could prepare for the storm, "I won't be long. Stay put and stay outta trouble."

"Anything else?"

"I'm not finished with you, Hannah."

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean." She finally looked at him.

"Well, hang around and you'll find out soon enough." He decided best for her to just think on that one for awhile. Not turning back to look at her, he slipped on his jeans and shot off into the woods.

"Logan, wait…" Hannah called after him but it was too late, he was gone. She sighed and laid back on the rock feeling the warm sun on her skin. Closing her eyes she couldn't get the image of Logan nearly kissing her out of her head. She felt her heart race. What did all of this mean? It seemed sudden but it also felt incredibly right and now he was gone. Then she heard a rustling of leaves near the woods. She sat up, "Logan, is that you?"

She heard it again, but now it seemed like it was surrounding her. "Logan, just come out. I don't want to play this game." She stood up and got off the rock moving a few feet towards the noise, she leaned down and picked up her shirt and when she stood up she gasped. Out of the woods came a pack of wolves. She froze, hoping they hadn't spotted her. They began to ransack the bags although there were was no food. Logan had strung everything up in a tree. Shaking and clutching her shirt to her chest, Hannah whispered, "Please just go away. Please." But it was of no use. When they found no food the head of the pack looked her way. Their eyes met. Growling and bearing his huge sharp teeth, Hannah panicked, letting out a blood curdling scream.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Logan was nearing his prey, a lone rabbit. He cornered it and was ready to strike when he heard the scream coming from camp. The sound was deafening and he wasted no time heading back to the clearing not knowing what to expect. As he rounded the tree he saw Hannah trembling on the rock the pack of wolves closing in, panic in her eyes.

Not wanting to alarm her, he spoke gently, "Keep still, Hannah."

While Logan's presence should have reassured her, she had never felt so frightened and nothing he said could make her feel safe. How could she keep still when at any moment this wolf would be on her. She screamed, "Logan, do something." But Hannah's abrupt movement and her screams set the leader off and he jumped towards her. She fell hard , but luckily her head hit the grass missing the rock, she blacked out momentarily as the wolf bared his teeth preparing to bite into her forearm. The others in the pack turned to Logan as he headed towards her. Showing their teeth and growling, Logan only had to growl back and extend his claws for them to take a few steps back. Logan had no time to waste and slashed at the closest one, a whine escaped and immediately the others backed off running off into the woods with their tails between their legs. Logan now directed his attention at the leader, who would not receive such a civil reaction. No one or nothing messed with those he cared about and he was angry. He reached the leader as it bit into Hannah's arm.

"You can mess with me, bub, all you want. Just lay off my girl." Logan proceeded to let out a blood curdling growl. The wolf let go of Hannah and turned towards Logan, hurling himself onto Logan knocking him back

Hannah came to and slowly lifted herself up to witness the brutal attack of Logan. The wolf slashed at his face. But Logan gave as good as he got and with one mighty swoop and a primal scream he plunged his blades into the animal. The wolf fell in a heap and Hannah gasped. Satisfied Logan shook himself off and stood up, like nothing monumental had just taken place. Just another day, another kill.

Hannah just stared at him in shock, the gashes on his face and arms oozed blood. Logan felt the pain but knew in a few seconds they would heal and he was really much more concerned with Hannah. The wolf had left teeth punctures in her arm and she was bleeding. He ran to her and her eyes never left his face.

"Logan, you're hurt." She gently touched the gash on his cheek and as she did it slowly began to close up. She quickly moved her hand away and watched as the wound disappeared, but his blood still covered her hand. It was then she realized blood was dripping down her arm and it wasn't Logan's. She let out a gasp and felt her heart race, "I'm bleeding. Logan…" Quickly, Logan picked up his shirt and ripped a piece off of it taking hold of her arm.

"It's okay, he barely broke the skin." Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. The puncture was deeper than he was letting on but he didn't want to worry her, as he wrapped the shirt around her arm tightly and tied it. "This will stop the bleeding" His mind was racing with thoughts of what he should really be doing. The wound needed to be cleaned. Hell, she probably needed a doctor. And he was the last person to consult on these kind of things since he never had to deal with a wound.

Hannah relaxed slightly, trusting him. The blood still covered her hand and she ran a finger down his arm where a few seconds ago there had been a long slash mark. "Your cuts….they disappeared."

"Oh, yeah, the healing factor. I'm okay. I'm always okay." He hated this. Why did he have to be the one that never was hurt? He could see the blood already seeping through the material of his shirt tied to her arm. Not really sure what his next action would be. He then heard the clash of thunder and a few drops of rain brushed against his cheek, "I need to get you to shelter." She was staring off towards the woods, now clutching her arms tightly against her chest. "Hannah, are you with me?"

She didn't look at him. He knew right off she was in shock. He couldn't risk it. He was no doctor but he knew that he needed to clean the wound and he had to keep Hannah alert. He picked her up in his arms.

"Where are we going? I thought you were getting us something to eat?"

"I'll do that, once I get you out of this storm." It was as if there hadn't been a wolf attack. She was in shock alright. One minute panicked, the next normal.

He hadn't really thought this through. But instinct took over as he trekked through the woods towards the house. The rain began to pelt down and the wind picked up as the thunder rolled around them. All that was on his mind was getting them to a dry place and making Hannah comfortable.

They reached the house, both soaked through and he looked down in his arms where Hannah was now passed out. She needed to be awake. He knew that much. He picked the backdoor lock with one of his blades and slipped into the house. Without knowing the layout, Logan found his way fairly easily, like he had been there before. He didn't have time to think about that now. He needed to take care of Hannah.

A small study off the living room seemed ideal. There was a fireplace and large pillows on the floor. He placed her on them, then tended to the fire. There were plenty of logs and it didn't take him long to get one started. Moving back to Hannah, he knelt down by her side gently stroking her cheek, "Come on, Hannah, wake up. Look at me."

She didn't budge. He had no other choice and gave her face a slap, maybe harder than he thought and her eyes popped open, "You got to stay awake. Come on."

"I'm tired." Her eyelids drooped.

"Darlin, you're in shock from the attack. You got to stay awake."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The wolf. He attacked you." He lifted up her arm so she could see the blood soaked shirt and she cringed in pain.

"It's bleeding." She started to panic again and he placed a hand on both sides of her face looking into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. But you can't sleep. I'm going to clean up the wound and make you a proper bandage. I'll see if I can find something for you to wear. We need to get you out of these wet things. Are you with me?"

She shook her head and then began to cry. He pulled her close to him and she buried her head into his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her wet tangled hair, "I should never have left you alone. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I thought it was you. Coming back. Why did it want to kill me, Logan?"

"You were there. They were hungry. Could be a number of reasons."

She felt a pain shoot through her arm and her body tensed against him.

"I'm going to get that cleaned up now." He didn't want to leave her but had no choice. He raced up the stairs and knew exactly where he was going. Entering the bedroom at the far end of the corridor he went directly to the back of the door and found a woman's red satin robe hanging on a hook. This would do. Glancing around the room, he felt the familiarity. Something incredibly strong pulled him to the window and he looked down into the gardens. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been there before. He glanced down at the woman's vanity table and his eyes focused on a brush. He picked it up and turned it over and over in his hands. It had a tortoise shell handle and was old, he knew that. The only thing new about it was the actual bristles. He closed his eyes tight trying to recall something, anything..but all he could see was Hannah's blank stare and he had to get back to her. Taking the brush and robe he hurried back down the stairs.

The fire was blazing now. He had always been able to make a good fire. Hannah was sitting up holding her arm close to her body, still shivering. She was mesmerized by the flames and felt her eyes droop. Logan popped up behind her, "Success" he showed her the robe.

"Where are we, Logan?' Whose house is this?"

"Doesn't matter. They're away."

"You broke in?"

"We'll be out of here once the rain lets up Now, get those wet things off and put this on. I'll go get some warm water and a change of bandage." He headed towards the kitchen and found a pan for water. Filing it up, he then searched for some towels and found a sheet he could use for a bandage.

Entering the study, Hannah was struggling with the clasp of her bra. It was evident she was in more pain then she was letting on. She let out a cry, not realizing he had re-entered the room. She didn't want to show him that she was weak and couldn't do it and tried again.

Placing the pan of water down, he knelt beside her. "I got it." She abruptly turned and looked into his eyes feeling stupid, "It's okay to tell me it hurts." He unclasped the clasp and slipped the straps off her shoulder. Everything that had transpired between them earlier, came back to him and he felt her shiver at his touch. She instinctively took her good arm and tried to cover her breasts. Feeling awkward he turned away handing the robe to her.

Their hands touched as the robe was passed between them. His hand lingered there longer than it should and once he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled it away and went back to the pan of water, dipping a towel into it.

Clutching the robe to her chest, she slipped her panties off and then held her underwear up, "What should I do with these?" Logan knew it was all in innocence, but it still had an effect on him.

Taking them out of her hand, he laid them by the fire, "Now put the god damn robe on, Hannah and keep your right arm out. I don't think the lady of the house would be too pleased if you got blood on her expensive dressing gown."

"Who is she?" She left her right arm out and Logan moved closer to her, taking her arm and setting it on his lap. Hannah realized he was still in his wet jeans. "Logan, you should take those off and put them by the fire as well. You could catch cold."

"Don't you worry about me, darlin. I don't get sick."

"Okay, so you don't get sick. But they can't be comfortable. Wet jeans." She made a face.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be worried about you anymore, since you sound like the old Hannah. Always having something to say."

He began to unwrap the bandage carefully. "Are they comfortable?"

He glared at her and delayed his answer, "They aren't a problem but you on the other hand…"

The bandage came off and Hannah noticed he was holding it away from her so she couldn't see it, "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Could be worse. You could have lost the arm."

"That isn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. Now sit back and hold still while I clean this up."

"You never answered my question."

"About the jeans? I'll take them off when I'm finished here. Will that make you happy? "

"The jeans…no actually I meant about the woman."

"What woman?"

"The one whose robe this belongs to."

"I have no idea who lives here."

"You know where everything is. Surely you've been here before. Have you slept with her?"

He laughed as he began to wrap the clean bandage around the wound, "Now that is something I would remember, Hannah."

"Is she beautiful?"

He rolled his eyes and didn't even respond. He tied the bandage pulling the ends tight. Then stood up picking up the pan of water, the brush dropped out of his back pocket, Hannah reached for it. "Is this hers?"

"I would assume so. I thought you might want to brush your hair. The walk over here didn't do it much good." He walked back into the kitchen and Hannah turned the brush over and over in her hands. Closing her eyes, she saw that image again. Her hair being brushed. It was so clear, the hand the brush, but she couldn't put a face or body to that hand and it was very frustrating. As she lifted her right arm to brush her hair, it felt weak but she managed a stroke through her tangled hair even though it didn't do any good. She didn't have the strength to manage the tangles. Frustrated she threw the brush down on the floor just as Logan walked back in.

She lowered her head, ashamed he had caught her in a tantrum. He picked up the brush. They had been here before. He stood in the middle of the room looking down at the brush. His thoughts went to their night in New York and where brushing Hannah's hair had lead. He slowly moved closer to her and sat beside her staring at the brush for the longest time, trying to figure out what he should be doing.

"I could brush it, if you want."

"I've been enough trouble."

"You've been no trouble." He took the brush and lifted it towards her hair.

Hannah closed her eyes as he gently glided the brush through the tangles. For someone with such a rough exterior it was amazing he had such skill. The anxiety over the wolf attack soon drifted out of her mind as she relaxed from the stroking of her hair. It was when she finally opened her eyes and the image of his hand and the brush were in front of her that she gasped clasping her left hand on his wrist. He was startled by this action and confused, "What's wrong?"

She stared at his hand for the longest time before she spoke, "It was you."

"What do you mean it was me?"

"You've brushed my hair before, haven't you? I keep seeing this image, Logan. A hand and a brush and it wasn't mine. But this was the hand." She started talking faster and the anxiety came back.

He pulled it away from her and immediately stood up. He walked to the fire and leaned against the mantel. This was the time. It had come. He couldn't run away and avoid her. The questions would start coming and he wouldn't be able to hide it. Without looking up he murmured, "Yeah, I brushed your hair. In New York." He then looked towards her, "You shouldn't remember that. Why didn't you tell somebody you were remembering stuff? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was a recent memory. It was just something I couldn't get out of my head. Maybe my memory is coming back. Maybe it will come back." For a moment she actually sounded excited.

"There will be images. Lots of them. And you won't be able to place them and they won't make any sense. Don't count on it all coming back to you like magic." He now was thinking of his own images. The feeling about this house, he couldn't place. The frustration he felt every day with images.

"Is there something you don't want me to remember? Something that happened in New York?"

"Yeah, something happened. I guess I need to tell you."

"Well, it's obviously something you're not happy about. Something you wanted to forget and hope that I would forget too." Her mind was starting to imagine every scenario. Why was she getting so upset. "So I guess I can assume you made a pass at me, you were probably drunk and now regret such a stupid action."

"First of all I don't get drunk and even if I did, I would never use that as an excuse to make a pass at anyone." The inflection in his voice made him sound angry. Why was he having such difficulty with this conversation and now the worst part he was making Hannah upset.

"Are you saying I was drunk? Did you get me drunk, Logan and take advantage of me?."

"You were drunk alright, but you got there on your own accord and it was you who made the pass."

"I would never do that. Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth. What do I have to gain from lying about this?" He didn't mean to sound so flip and not caring. This wasn't how he wanted it be.

"I'm not sure, but you've kept it from me for weeks. None of this makes any sense." She covered her face in her hands, "I don't understand why I would behave that way." Hannah realized she didn't really have all the information and she looked up at Logan, "When you say pass, you mean just a silly school girl pass right? Nothing more."

"Actually…no. There was more."

"Oh, my god, Logan. You can't possibly mean what I think you do. I would remember something like that surely?" But the implications of what he was implying were more devastating to Hannah then he could possibly imagine.

But there was no denial in his face. In fact he couldn't look her in the eyes.

Hannah now devastated went to the window, the furthest distance in the room away from Logan and looked out at the rain pelting down. She leaned her head against the glass and sobbed, "I want to go back to the mansion."

"No one is going anywhere tonight." He had no idea what to say to her, but tried to be supportive. "You can deal with this, Hannah. I've watched you come through a lot and this is just another small stepping stone to get across."

"This? What is this? I don't even know what this is. Are you trying to say I was known to make passes at men I barely knew? That I tended to get drunk often? That I am no more than some tart? What happened to me in the last 10 years that I don't even know myself anymore?" Hannah wasn't sure what was more upsetting. Not remember making love to Logan or the fact that she could have possibly had a number of sexual partners over the last few years.

Logan taped the brush against the palm of his hand, not sure what he should say next. Looking down at his feet he finally spoke in a soft voice, "You're jumping way ahead of yourself here. You're no tart and what happened in New York was a one time thing."

"A one night stand? Wow, that makes me feel better." She said sarcastically.

"Damn it, Hannah, that isn't what I meant."

"I was drunk, I made a pass that you obviously didn't refuse and how convenient that I don't have any recollection of it happening. Because clearly it seems you were quick in putting it behind you. That bad was it?"

" You can stop assuming you know what I'm going through, Hannah. You don't have a clue."

"Then tell me."

She turned away from the window and faced him. The tears were gone and she knew she needed to know what was going on with him.

"I have no regrets about that night. And I don't think you did either and believe it or not it was good." He paused, "For me anyhow."

The anger dispersed as she took in his words. She felt awful. She had been so quick to jump to conclusions about this man when obviously she had it all wrong. There was some interest on his part. It wasn't imagined.

"And just so you know, I didn't tell you because I was dealing with a lot of my own stuff. For one thing, you were kidnapped under my nose and your memory is gone because of my negligence. Maybe I thought it was best that you couldn't remember. That you move on. You don't need someone like me in your life."

"That wasn't your decision to make, Logan."

"Maybe not. But it's the decision I made."

"And do you still stand by that decision? Do you want me to move on?"

He knew right off the answer he should be giving but too much had happened this week for him to pretend that he could just forget. "No."

There was a silence that was shattering. Hannah couldn't look at him. Was this the answer she really wanted?

When she didn't respond or look at him, he decided it was time that he took some action. Forget about being in control. He wanted to hold her in his arms like back at the lake. He wanted to feel her heart racing against his chest. What the hell? He wanted to make love to her in front of the fire. That was what he wanted. He took off the wet jeans and deposited them near the fire. Now determined to get what he wanted he moved closer to her.

When she saw his bare feet inches from her eyes slowly began to lift. No jeans. He didn't have any jeans on, her head drooped again and he lifted her chin up firmly but so not to hurt her. The other arm firmly encircled her back. The last thing he wanted was to seem forceful. Their eyes met and he wouldn't let hers leave his, "Look at me."

She felt so confused and wanted to cry. She trembled against him and he knew she was frightened. To reassure her he gently brushed his lips against her forehead, slowly kissed her eyelids, then her cheek. He then looked back into her eyes hoping for some kind of sign that he was doing the right thing. A tear appeared on her cheek but with it a tender smile. He returned the smile and gently kissed her lips. Relaxing in his arms, Logan was. relieved with her reaction as he pulled away slightly. Wiping the tear away with his finger, then stroking her cheek tenderly. "you're being awfully quiet."

"You said there were times when things didn't need to be said, and I think this is probably one of those time, am I correct?"

"You've been listening."

"To every word even if they are few and far between." She placed her hand on his cheek, then traced her finger across his lips. Feeling bold and secure, but not wanting to come across to aggressive. The thought of what she actually did in New York was still on her mind.

"I'm a man of little words. I get things wrong when I want to say what I mean. But damn it, I know what I want right now. And that's you."

"I want you too."

He let out a sigh, "Well, then.." He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "no time like the present." As he laid her on the pillows the robe slipped off one shoulder, and with grace he coaxed the other side down, kissing her bare shoulders, "I've been thinking about ravishing you in front of the fire since we got here."

"Ravishing?" She didn't want to start laughing but it sounded funny coming out of his mouth.

"I thought English ladies might like to be ravished. Okay, I was wrong. In Canada we just fuck."

"I prefer ravish."

Now straddling her he inched the robe further down revealing her breasts. Expecting her to shyly cover herself he was pleased when she accepted his advances, "I thought you might." He kissed each one tenderly then looked back into her eyes, stroking her cheek, "You do know what you're dealing with here? No regrets? This is what you want?"

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with." She kissed him gently on the lips then smiled, "Ravishing Wolverine."

"Okay, very cute." He put his finger over her lips, "conversation officially over. That time to not talk…is definitely now."

Reaching her hands into his hair, she pulled his head towards hers. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I don't want to talk"

"Good. Then we both are on the same page here." He smiled at her wickedly, just before he leaned in, his mouth enveloping hers. A kiss on the lips was one thing, but for Hannah, she wasn't prepared for the jolt her body received as his tongue parted her lips and instinctly she responded with a passion that she never knew existed inside her. There was no turning back now.


	21. Chapter 21

-1Hannah rolled over onto her side and faced the fire, her body still trembling. Sighing in pure contentment, she focused on the flames, the patterns dancing in front of her. Without hesitation, Logan rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow leaning over her, placing his right hand on an exposed breast. A short startled sound escaped from Hannah's lips, as she felt another rush throughout her body. Mesmerized by the fire's glow lighting up her face, and the pure pleasure she was experiencing by his touch, Logan gently brushed his lips against hers. Reaching back, she placed her right hand in his hair; her fingers messaged his scalp lovingly with each kiss. There hadn't been one word between them in the past half hour as their bodies entwined and writhed on the cushions only aware of each others breathing and sighs. Now Hannah became aware of the sounds around her, the rhythm of the rain and the crackling of the fire, only adding to this beautiful experience she had just been apart of. No words could express what she was feeling.

Logan lay back onto the pillows and nuzzled against her hair, his hand still caressing her breasts fondly. No matter how exhausted he was, he couldn't seem to let go. He felt incredibly protective of her, a comfort of knowing she was safe in his arms, his eyelids began to droop, until Hannah's whisper startled him, "Listen."

"To what?" He said sleepily.

"The rain."

"Mmmm, yeah, rain. It's raining. It's been raining all night." His speech was slow.

She turned towards him, "You're falling asleep."

"Can you blame me? I'm warn out. You're not exhausted?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Not at all."

"You should sleep because as soon as the rain lets up we need to get outta here."

She realized it was back to normal. Although his touch was still tender, there would be no sweet affectionate words coming from him tonight. It just wasn't his way. She turned away from him back to the fire and felt a little disappointed that was it. With her abrupt turn she managed to twist her left arm and felt the pain that had seemed to disappear during their love making. She winced.

Immediately Logan sat up looking at her cradling her arm close to her chest, with concern he questioned her, "Your arm, is it okay?"

"It's fine. Really, you go to sleep."

The tone of her voice was hard to read, but he knew there was something hidden under the words and she definitely wasn't okay. "Hannah, what is it?"

"Please just go to sleep. I told you I was fine."

"You aren't fine and I can't read your mind so just tell me what's bothering you." He was trying to keep his voice calm.

She didn't want to cry but it was too late, she couldn't hold the tears back. She just blurted it out, "I know you don't love me…" She began to sob, "but I just thought…" she couldn't finish her thoughts as she lowered her head feeling absolutely ridiculous. She was ruining everything.

This was all beginning to make sense to him. Not that he could make it right but he wasn't about to have their evening spoiled by his lack of emotion. He rubbed his chin, considering his options here. He lifted her chin. She didn't want to look at him, not in the state she was in but she really couldn't avert her eyes, the way he held her chin firmly in his hand so she couldn't move it even if she wanted to. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you reading my mind, cause you got that one all wrong, darlin." She looked a bit confused and then he smiled that cockeyed Logan way, with one side of his mouth and looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't say the words although he wanted to; he just hoped Hannah would get the message by his actions. He now was feeling a little embarrassed as she was waiting for what he would say next, "You know, all this…you and me, this fire.." In frustration he removed his hands from her face and rubbed them through his hair "Ah, damn it, Hannah…I'm not good at this."

"I guess I'm not either. Since I've spoiled everything by crying."

This made him feel a bit better. "You haven't." He leaned closer kissing her, "You haven't ruined anything. This is who you are. You're an incredible open, loving, sensitive sweet woman…" He closed his eyes. God, he was horrible at this. He sounded stupid. Well, he might as well keep going, "Tonight was great. Everything…I mean everything but the wolf attack."

She managed a smile.

" I know great sounds so pathetic."

"No great is good, it's better than good." She knew how hard it was for him to express his feelings. She gently touched his cheek "and you said some lovely things. No one ever says lovely things about me, my playing possibly but never me."

"Never had a knack with words."

"I know but you made the effort. That's something."

"So I haven't messed everything up?"

She shook her head.

"And as for the sleeping…"

She cut in before he could finish, "I know you're tired."

"I was actually going to say, I'm getting my second wind. I can sleep anytime." Raising his eyebrows he smiled, "So what would you like to do?"

"I'm happy just lying here in your arms, listening to the rain."

"Really? That's it?" He was trying to hold back a smile.

"The kissing was nice. I wouldn't mind more kissing." slightly embarrassed she added, "and the touching. That was nice too."

"I gave you a great, and in return I get a nice." He teased. "So that's how it is, is it?"

She was silent then wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces inches from each other, "I realize nice might ruin your reputation. How about enticing, stimulating, electrifying,…."

Interrupting her he, put a finger over her mouth, "Yeah, I like the sound of that, but what I'd like even better would be to scrap the sweet talk and get down to what's important here." She coyly looked up at him, "You know I like the idea of lying and listening to the rain, but Hannah…I think the initial rules of this week were that what I say goes."

"I did agree to that, yes."

"So you're going to have to get your rain fix at another time." Being practically on top of her it was easy for him to manipulate her back down onto the pillows and straddle her. Like his berserker rage, he had little control over what was going on inside him. He wanted her again plain and simple

While, the romantic idea of lying in a man's arms listening to the rain was something Hannah envisioned as the perfect scenario, Logan's hungry sexual appetite caused an excitement through her she had never experienced and she was only to willing to succumb to his advances. Pressing into her, his right hand grabbed her thigh; his left found the nape of her neck underneath the mass of dark hair. Hungrily he pursued her, his lips finding hers and making her squirm with anticipation under him. Her hands immediately grasped onto his shoulders, digging her trimmed for her piano playing fingernails into his flesh. All thoughts of romantic interludes now squashed while the passion and lust raced through both of their bodies.

All sense of time lost, Hannah awoke and noticed the fire was nearly out. She felt a chill shoot up her body. She was cold. As she started to sit up she realized Logan's hand was resting on her thigh and quickly the passion driven moments of the last few hours came back to her with a fondness. Carefully she sat up trying not to disturb him. Sprawled across the pillows on his stomach, his muscular back and firm buttocks managed to make her blush. Never in her wildest dreams would she have envisioned any of the last 12 hours events occurring to her, especially the intimacy with this unique specimen of a man. She shivered again, hard to say if it was from the cold or the desire that ran rampant through her body. She leaned over him, reaching for the robe that had been discarded hours ago. Almost in her grasp, she leaned a little further, gently brushing her forearm across his back. He flinched and groaned but then settled back down into the pillows. Carefully she picked up the robe and stood, feeling successful of not disrupting his much needed rest. But every slight movement and noise was noticeable to Logan even in sleep. She was unaware that he opened his eyes and watched as Hannah slipped the robe over her shoulders. The sight of her bareback reminiscent of that morning in New York.

He wanted her back by his side, and his selfishness reflected in his tone of voice, "What are you doing?"

Somewhat surprised she turned slowly to face him, "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Yeah, but you did, the minute you got up."

Feeling a bit guilty, she lowered her head, "Sorry. I was cold."

"Well, that problem can be easily taken care of." He raised his eyebrows, as he rolled over onto his back, placing his arms behind his head then added confidently, "Without the robe."

It sounded enticing, she had wanted to just lie in his arms but she had a feeling that was not likely to be the scenario. A little time to herself was needed. "I need a stretch. Think I will just have a wander about. Is that okay?"

"You're bored with me already?"

She smiled, "Of course not. I just feel it would be a shame if I left this beautiful house without seeing more of it."

"I'm sure it's been in House Beautiful. I'll get you a copy."

She got down on her knees and stroked his cheek, "I promise not to be long."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the soothing touch of her finger tips caused another jolt throughout his body. God, he had it bad…his eyes quickly opened and he scowled at her, removing her hand from his cheek. It was one thing when he instigated the intimacy in his own way, something completely different when she had that effect on him that made him feel like putty in her hands. Something he had allowed to happen in New York. "For god's sake go see the goddamn house. But stay on this floor. I want to be able to hear you."

She kissed his cheek, "Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. It was a little rough, but it did the trick. When he pulled away she was silent, "Watch the lip, little lady. Just remember who you're messing with here."

"I definitely haven't forgotten."

"Now that's what I like to hear, now go on. Get out of my sight; let a man catch a few more winks." He closed his eyes.

It took a few more minutes for her to compose herself. Due to the lightheadedness the thought of going anywhere was low priority. She didn't even know if she could stand once she managed to get up. She also found that looking at him was incredibly pleasing. A smile appeared on her face, recalling what that body could do when it set its mind to it. Then Logan's eyes opened.

"You still here?" Just looking at her reaction he was pleased. , "I can't possibly imagine what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," he teased, "but somehow I doubt that it has anything to do with the priceless antiques in the house you seem set on seeing."

She managed to compose herself and stood up. "You are trouble, Logan."

"And you dear lady are enjoying that trouble every step of the way. So don't try and hide it."

She didn't have to say a word, she just smiled sweetly at him before she headed down the hallway. Things were good, she had no idea where any of this would go but right now all that mattered was how content and happy she felt and she was pretty sure he felt the same way.

Heading down the hall, the early morning sun began to drift into the windows making everything glisten. To Hannah it was like being in a fairy tale castle. Everything magical and mystical, but she knew her mind was a bit preoccupied and it could have been a mountain cabin and she would have still envisioned the castle. Something caught her eye as she walked passed the first doorway. It couldn't be. She entered the room and the light changed now reflected on a beautiful Brazilian Rosewood Steinway Grand piano. It wasn't just any piano, it was antique probably from the mid 1900's with intricate carving on the legs and music stand. Always having an appreciative eye for a magnificent instrument, she gasped with excitement. Never seeing one of such beauty and craftsmanship.

Logan heard the gasp and sat up abruptly. As always his first instinct…trouble, "Hannah, you alright?"

"There's a piano. Logan, a beautiful piano." She now was gently caressing the wood top desperately wanting to play it.

He rolled his eyes and then got up, making his way towards her voice. He approached the doorway and watched her hand brush against the keys. He leaned on the doorway, "Well, what are you waiting for? Play."

She turned and grinned at the sight of his naked body propped against the frame.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You."

"It's 5:30 in the morning. Never my finest moment." He commented snidely.

"Well, I think you look mighty fine."

"Obviously, not as fine as that damn piano. So come on, get it out of your system. Play the damn thing."

"I couldn't. It's an antique."

"So it's old, they made things better back then. And anyhow, it's probably been restored. You're dying to play. All week, I've watched you close your eyes playing in your head."

"They wouldn't mind?"

"Hannah, they'll never know. Just play."

She sat down on the stool and immediately began to play a Chopin prelude. There couldn't have been a finer tone resonating from the keys and as her hands caressed each one she thought of Logan's lovemaking and it seemed to bring out something more vibrant and passionate in her playing.

Leaning against the frame he recalled the first time he had heard her play and how it had made him feel. That calming effect once again rushed over him and he felt a familiarity that was comforting. Boy, he was getting soft. He was so used to being in control and not giving into these kinds of things. But what the heck, he might as well enjoy himself, he knew to well that once they were back at the mansion whatever was going on here would have to be put on hold.

He approached her from behind and leaned down, one hand pushing up the robe and caressing her thigh, the other slipping inside and fondling a breast, she missed a note, then another as he began tenderly kissing her neck

"Logan, stop that. I can't concentrate."

"I've never had to compete with a piano."

"I thought you liked when I play." The piano always her first love was now taking the back seat to this man who had given her so much pleasure. She knew how easily it would be to give in to him.

"I do." He continued kissing her but out of the corner of his eye; he saw something that startled him. Abruptly, he released his hold on her breast and stood upright, staring at the wall in front of him.

This sudden behavior alarmed her. She followed his gaze and saw the object of his attention. A family portrait. A mother, father, two sons. She could make out the plaque which read 'The Howletts 1897'. But, why Logan was so mesmerized by it she could not fathom. He moved away from her and stepped closer to the portrait. She followed him putting a comforting hand on his arm and feeling his muscles tense. What the hell was going on with him?

"Logan, what is it?"

He didn't answer. Just stared at the painting.

At that moment, Logan, felt the rage that had been absent in the last few hours with Hannah return. He felt he was going to explode and knew he needed to get out. Jerking his arm away from Hannah he headed for the door. Without turning around he called out, "The rain's let up. We need to go."

She stood in front of the portrait. A chill shot up her. This painting… what did it mean to him? She looked at it more closely. The mother dressed in the finery of the day, holding the hand of a young boy of about 5, with jet black hair, dressed in a sailor suit. The mother and son bond evident. The older boy, shoulders back imitating his father, probably about 12, in a dress shirt and tie. The father immaculately dressed and Hannah couldn't help but notice the kind face. Something that normally didn't seem prominent in men of that day. Who were these people? She supposed the piano had belonged to them. And that began to spark her curiosity about these people that Logan seemed to have some vested interest in. She looked around the surrounding bookshelf and right away noticed a set of old tatty leather bound books . She began to pull one out and was startled by the sound of Logan's voice, the book dropped from her hands, "Hannah, are you coming?"

"Just a minute." She looked down at the floor where the book was open at her feet. Handwritten in the most beautiful penmanship she had ever seen. Her photographic mind took in the whole first page just as she felt a yank on her arm and Logan pulled her towards the door.

"I said we're going now. " His tight grip and aggressive behavior mixed with the anger and sharpness in his voice scared her.

"You're hurting me."

Once he got her down the hall he let go. The anger still evident he tried to reassure her, "Just want to get going. No time to lose."

She knew now wasn't the time to question any of this. She followed him, and he threw her her underwear, "Get dressed." He was already in his jeans, the fire nearly out, the pillows rearranged like nothing had taken place in this room. As she slipped the robe off and handed it to him he quickly disappeared upstairs.

Upon his return she stood in her underwear staring at him. He deliberately averted her eyes from her gaze and headed for the door. "You coming?"

"Logan, I don't understand what's going on? You're frightening me."

"Nothing is going on. I want to get you back to the mansion. Jean should look at that wound." Nothing else was said as he opened the door, she followed him. The whole evening felt tarnished now. She closed her eyelids tight holding back the tears.

Logan forged through the woods, Hannah lagged behind. Barefoot, nearly naked, feeling so vulnerable and exposed. She didn't' understand any of this. His mood swings, his anger and aggressive behavior. Why was this happening now, when everything seemed so right? The tears no longer could be held back.

Logan turned around and noticed Hannah far behind, he also noticed she was crying. He knew at that moment that all of this had been a mistake. Bringing her along, getting close to her. Why didn't he stick with his gut feeling? Why had he let her in? He would only hurt her. Who was he kidding? He already had. He moved towards her, knowing he couldn't undo the damage he'd already done, but he could make it easier. "I'll carry you."

"I can walk." she stated sharply.

"You're having difficulty keeping up, Hannah. Let me help you," he pleaded.

"Is that what you were doing in there? Helping me? Grabbing me like that, pushing me around. You've never treated me in such a way, even when you wanted me out of your hair. What happened to you?"

"God damn it, Hannah. This is who I am."

"No, it's not. Something happened to you in there. I want to know what it is. If you care anything about me, you'll talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." He moved away from her and leaned his hand against a tree, taking a deep breath. He wasn't going to lose it again. Not with her.

"You never want to talk. But you can't shut this out, Logan. That house is part of your past."

"What the hell do you know about my past? Absolutely nothing. So drop it." He turned abruptly no longer able to control his anger.

"That painting. It meant something to you." Hannah refused to give up. She wasn't going to let him ruin everything. It meant to much to her.

"Hannah, I told you to drop it. It was nothing. Understand, nothing."

For some reason these words stung. Why she twisted their meaning into something else she wasn't sure, but it all seemed connected. When she finally spoke she had resigned to what all of this seemed to mean. He would never let her in, he wanted to keep things as they were and it saddened her, "Just like what happened between us earlier? That must have been nothing too." She moved past him, up the hill, hoping the camp was on the other side. The sight of him right now was too much to bear. It made her feel sick inside.

Logan sighed deeply. He looked back towards the house. Was she right? Did it mean something? And if it did , what the hell was it? The only thing he knew right now was he didn't want to deal with it. He wanted to run, but in doing that he was also running from something else. Something he wasn't sure he was ready to drop so easily.


	22. Chapter 22

-1After the nights thunder storm it wasn't surprising that the camp would have seen better days. Immediately Logan began packing up his things so they could get on the road. Hannah just stared at her soaking wet backpack and realized that more than likely not one thing in it was dry. Zipping it open she pulled out a few wet shirts and then in disgust and frustration threw them to the ground and sat down in a huff.

Logan noticed her frustration and found a dry shirt of his own. He had left his own bag under a tree and the branches had kept it fairly dry. "Hey", he called out and as she turned he tossed it in the air.

She caught it and their eyes locked for a few seconds but that was all. Nothing was said, even the hike back to the jeep was made in complete silence.

Once on the road, the silence in the car was deafening, this time for Logan and as soon as he found a station he settled the dial there. Anything to keep his mind off Hannah. She sulked, her body as close to the side of the car as possible. Dressed only in his shirt, her legs tucked up on the seat under her, her toes wiggling nervously. Once nearing civilization he stopped at a general store and gas station. Hannah refused to move. Her body ached, her arm throbbed, she felt dirty and hungry, but nothing was as painful as the fact Logan was shutting her out and whatever happened between them last night seemed to have disappeared from his mind altogether.

She on the other hand couldn't think of much else. As he walked into the store she couldn't help but notice that firm back and butt that had been such a beautiful sight that morning. That same back and butt she had explored with her own hands and lips thoroughly. Why was she torturing herself? She might as well just believe she was a one night stand and leave it at that.

When he headed back to the car he had a bag and threw it onto her lap through the window, startling her. Bringing her out of her daze. As he stepped into the driver's side she glared at him, "What's this?"

"In case of an accident, wouldn't want you to be dressed inappropriately. And thought you might be hungry."

She looked in the bag and found a pair of sweat pants and a bottle of orange juice and some beef jerky, something she was unfamiliar with.

"It's not much but they'll have to do."

She managed a thank you. The first decent words she had uttered since she had stormed off in the woods. He watched as she slipped them on under the oversized shirt, getting a glimpse of her upper thigh. His way of suppressing any sexual thoughts concerning her had been to completely ignore her and concentrate on getting back to the mansion, but clearly as his heart raced it wasn't working. The images of her lying naked in front of the fire were not easy to push to the back of his mind.

She tore into the jerky with a gusto unbefitting of the English woman she had been raised as, but for those few moments she was oblivious to Logan's hunger of a different kind. Satisfying her own was all that mattered. He couldn't help but find this amusing. The last thing on his mind was food.

Settling into the driver's seat and his thoughts now clear, he started the engine, but had one more issue to bring up, "Oh, and by the way I phoned the mansion."

She looked up surprised. Her hunger satisfied for the minute she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Talked to Hank. Wanted them to know we were on our way. Thought maybe Chuck might be a bit frantic since you didn't return any of his calls."

Hannah didn't say anything. She felt bad how she had handled her father's messages. Wanting to prove to him that she didn't need a father figure now, it seemed clear she was wrong especially since this whole week had now turned into a disaster.

"Is he okay?" she asked in all sincerity.

"Yeah, I think he will be now. He just wanted to know you were safe. That's a good thing, having someone care about you. I don't know how much of that you got when you lived in England, traveling all over with your playing. One thing about the school, those people care, they're family when you don't have any." As he said it, he realized he was talking about himself. And although he liked being the loner, making his own rules, he also liked knowing the mansion was there when he needed that sense of belonging somewhere. For a brief moment the image of the portrait popped in his head and he couldn't shake it. Still unclear about its significance he hadn't decided what his next step was going to be, but he knew once he saw Hannah safe back at the school he would be off to pursue some unanswered questions and was pretty sure some of those answers were at the house in Canada.

Professor Xavier rolled his wheelchair to the picture window of his office and looked down at a group of his charges involved in a basketball game. As he watched their delighted faces as they scored a hoop, he only wished he was still able to find those simple joys in life. The older he became the harder it seemed to grasp onto them. Hannah coming back into his life should have been that type of joy, but instead everything had become more complicated and he felt he was losing her before he had actually found her. In the past few days his attempts of phoning her had been fruitless, not even a voice mail to pick up the messages. He was able to track Logan through cerebro and knew that their whereabouts had not changed but Hannah had chosen to ignore his calls and this had disheartened him. He was no longer concerned with her safety, knowing that Logan would have that under control, but he was concerned she wanted nothing to do with a father figure at this time in her life and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

On top of that he had received a phone call from his old friend, more often advisary,Eric Lehnsherr this morning. He insisted on meeting with Charles this afternoon concerning the welfare of all mutant kind. It could not have come at a worse time. He seemed so unable to deal with personal family problems, how could he possibly concentrate on the bigger picture?

Jean rapped her knuckles on the open office door lightly, peeking her head in and finding the professor a million miles away at the window. Not an uncommon sight this week and it was fairly obvious where his thoughts were. She tried to keep him occupied as much as she could, but for the most part it was no good.

He turned from the window, "Jean, do come in."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Storm said you were upset this morning about a phone call. Was it Hannah?"

He shook his head as he rolled away from the window and went to his desk, "Actually, it was Eric."

"Magneto?" Jean seemed surprised.

"Believe me, I am as surprised as you. I do not have an inkling what is on his mind. He disappears for months at a time and then appears from nowhere with some new cause that he tries to drag me into."

"He must be desperate to come to you."

"Yes, that is what concerns me. It could not come at a worse time. I am not in any mind set to deal with a crisis."

Jean knew that he could only think about Hannah right now. "She's okay. You do know that?"

"Of course she is fine. For now. And when Logan decides to move on, then how will she be Jean? I have tried to accept this scenario but I still feel that nothing good will come of this situation."

"Maybe he will surprise us both."

"You always think the best of people, Jean."

"I try to. I got that from you, Professor and I know for a fact you don't hate Logan."

"Logan has been like a son to me. Granted a troubled son. I have tried to help him as best as I could and given him a place to call home."

"And he is grateful."

Charles knew this was true, but it was still extremely difficult to think of his daughter having an intimate relationship with the man, since he knew what he was capable of when he was angry and upset.

Storm appeared at the door, seeing Jean and the Professor in very solemn moods she quietly spoke, "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Definitely not. Do come in, Ororo." Charles managed a smile and Jean was glad for the distraction.

She was very cheerful, "I thought both of you would like to know that Logan and Hannah are on their way home."

The professor was a little disappointed that he had not been the first to receive this news. But then he wasn't surprised under the circumstances.

When he didn't comment she quickly continued. She didn't care for the silence. "Logan called Hank. Said that Hannah's phone had gotten wet or something and she wasn't able to get back to you. He was calling from a payphone at a gas station. Didn't want you to be worried."

"Thank you, Ororo for the information. That was very considerate of him to let Hank know." Not being able to face either one of them right now, he moved his chair back to the window, his back towards both of them. "I am sure you both have a lot to do so I do not want to keep you and I am expecting Eric at anytime." His way of saying 'I want to be alone'.

"Maybe one of us should stay for this meeting with Magneto or what about Scott? I am sure he would be glad to sit in on it with you." Jean wasn't so sure this was a good time for him to be alone.

"Scott is too hot headed and will only cause more aggravation to the situation. The last thing I need. I really do appreciate your concern, but I can handle Eric."

"Well, you know how to reach us, Professor."

"That I do, Ororo. That I do."

They both walked out together and Jean turned closing the door gently a concerned look on her face, "I don't like this whole Magneto business. I just have a feeling that it has something to do with Hannah."

"You are still so set on blaming everything on her aren't you?"

"Look at how much grief she's caused him over the past few weeks?"

"I know how concerned you are, Jean. He's like your father, but he is HER father and with that responsibility comes grief. I don't think he has any regrets of her entering his life. And I think he's really trying to come to some peace concerning the relationship she has with Logan."

"I hope you're right. I just want things to go back to normal."

Storm laughed, "Normal? Since when is anything around here normal?"

"That is true. And I guess we wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, and I wanted to ask you. I have noticed Henry's newly acquired attentiveness to you. What's going on there?"

"Really, Jean. I don't have a clue. Ever since Logan left he's been following me around. I'm so used to him staying put in the computer lab or the infirmary, being on his own, it's very odd."

"Maybe it's in the air, Logan, now Henry…you could do worse you know."

"He's a sweetheart, but…"

"He's blue."

"That's not it and you know it."

"I know you feel that this is work and you need to keep it professional…"

"I've seen the problems that Logan and you and Scott have created."

"Henry's the diplomat remember, he would never stir up problems. I just happen to attract the hot headed ones that like to throw their manliness around. You won't have that problem with him. Give him a chance."

"Actually, we have a date, tomorrow night, if Logan and Hannah's arrival doesn't disrupt the whole mansion."

"A date?" She teased.

"Just late night movies here. It's nothing special."

"Well, we better make sure nothing disrupts those plans. Maybe Hannah has tamed the beast in Logan, and his temper will now be in check." there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Tame Logan? I think maybe you might have been able to do that Jean, but Hannah? She is such an innocent. I really wonder if she knew what she was getting into joining him on this trip."

"Got to hand it to her, for being persistent. I think Logan likes that about her. You once said he sees himself in her. I think you might be right. I know I have condemned this relationship before it even began but I'm beginning to realize that she might be the one that could reel him in. She could surprise us all."

Logan drove 2 full days, only stopping for pee breaks and something to eat, the words between them were few and far between and nothing personal. By dusk that 2nd day, he knew something needed to be done. If he showed up at the mansion with Hannah in such a state he would never hear the end of it and personally it was something he needed to take care of for his own piece of mind. Instead of making their way across the states he had stuck to the remote country roads of Canada for a more scenic trip, probably for his own sanity. Kept his mind off a lot of things, so falling upon a quant bed and breakfast near Thunder Bay on Lake Superior seemed like the personal solution to both of their needs. The last few hours Hannah had obviously been in pain from her arm noticeable by groans and the constant scrunching up of her face and biting her lip. The jostling of the jeep on the country roads probably wasn't helping matters.

Hannah felt the jeep stop and she looked out the window, "Why are we stopping?" she saw the quaint 3 story cottage with a sign out front, "Lady of the Lake B&B".

"I need a bath and a bed. That's why."

He got out of the jeep and didn't even wait for a response. Heading towards the stairs of the house. She looked out the window towards him in astonishment. This was sudden and his abruptness seemed to have some hidden meaning. He turned to look at her, "You coming, or do you plan on sleeping in that god-awful jeep another night?"

She quickly got out, not thinking twice. A real bed and a warm bath after this past week sounded like paradise. Who cares if she was mad as hell at Logan and she couldn't wait to see the backside of him. As she thought of that, she thought of it literally as well. He had a splendid backside. She found herself blushing.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her sudden flushed cheeks and tried not to look pleased. He needed to get back into control of this situation. "This is purely a stop out of necessity."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he realized their double meaning.

Hannah smiled, "I would have thought a 2 star motel would have met those needs quite efficiently. This seems a bit posh for you."

He turned to her and snapped, "Maybe I was thinking of you, darlin'. Did you ever think of that?"

That put her in her place and he walked into the house, Hannah at his heels.

Quaint was not a word Logan found in his own vocabulary but this place was definitely just that. He liked simple, plain, just the opposite of this place which was cluttered wall to wall with useless stuff. Shelves with country knickknacks. Framed needlepoint sayings and proverbs, flowery curtains and a middle age woman behind the counter with a high collar dress and ratted died platinum blonde hair looking like she just got back from church. Logan thought about turning back, but who knew how far the next motel would be. He didn't feel he could take the risk.

The proprietress eyed them both with apprehension. Neither of them looked like her regular clientele. She was used to older middle class couples who enjoyed the outdoors and the friendly country hospitality she generated. These two were both shabby and dirty and she got a whiff of their aroma and tried not to grimace in disgust.

Logan didn't give her the chance to shoe them away knowing full well their appearance was a bit unruly by jumping right in with an explanation of their situation without being asked, "Got stuck in that storm a few days back, camping up in Alberta. Been driving ever since, could use a room and a bath."

She eyed Hannah up and down. Hannah managed a smile. It was a pleasant enough smile but she couldn't look past her tacky attire and the smell. The disgusted looks were now quite evident.

Still composed he added, "I got the money. Just one night, upfront. We'll be out of your hair bright and early."

But it didn't seem she was going to budge. She was repulsed by their presence in her hotel and this didn't sit well with Logan at all. Used to all kinds of prejudice he still had a hard time fathoming it. The frustration and anger was now building in his expression His brow furrowed and his lips formed a scowl. Hannah could see he more than likely was about to lose his temper.

"You got something against us, lady? Not good enough for your establishment?" he blurted out.

Finally Hannah spoke, knowing that Logan wouldn't like it but she felt they had no choice. She put her arm in his, smiling up at him, he scowled not knowing what she was up to, "I have to apologize for my husband." Not at all happy with this outburst, Logan's scowl intensified and was now directed solely at her, but he let her continue. He couldn't help but notice the lady's expression slowly changing to one of interest and concern. "He's extremely tired. This isn't the honeymoon we imagined. And he wants to make it up to me. Simple as that. I know we look dreadful and smell worse but I assure you once we bathed we really are quite presentable."

Hearing the English accent and her articulate manner of speaking, the proprietress right away knew this young woman was not at all the dregs of the earth like she imagined. Still not so sure of the man, but she felt sympathy for her, "You were stuck in that storm on your honeymoon? That is awful. Well, we can't have that now can we. I have a beautiful room with its own bathroom and it's quiet and charming with a view of the lake. And if any of your clothes need a wash, I'd be glad to take care of that for you."

"That is terribly kind of you." She looked up at Logan whose facial expression had not faltered. "It sounds lovely, doesn't it darling?"

Logan grunted, "lovely."

The woman's main thought was what did this pleasant young woman see in this animal. But she brushed those thoughts aside knowing it was none of her business and placed a registration slip in front of them. Hannah began to take the pen, only to have Logan grab it out of her hand and looked down at her and sneered, "I'll take care of that sweetheart." The tone in his voice sarcastic and cutting. He signed 'Mr. and Mrs. Logan'.

The woman handed them a key, "top floor, Mr. Logan. And just to let you know we also serve dinner at 7, if you're interested. "

Logan didn't like the way she was looking at him, Hannah quickly pulled him by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. Once out of her hearing range, he questioned her, "Husband? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She wasn't going to give us a room and you were going to start having a fit. I had to do something. We got the room didn't we?"

"I was handling it."

"Oh, yes, like you handle everything, with your temper."

He turned the key in the lock, knowing full well she was right and she was referring to the other morning at the house when he lost it with her. Wanting to explain himself he realized Hannah's mind now was on something else…she pushed passed him and took in the room. It was bright and cheery in yellow and pale pink. An antique four poster bed in the center of the room, looked especially inviting and opening the bathroom door, an antique footed tub. She sighed, "This is perfect." Almost forgetting their situation she nearly hugged him and then stepped back, awkwardly. She quickly moved to the window and looked out onto the lake. "This really is a beautiful spot."

"Glad it meets your approval. Didn't want your trip to be a total disappointment."

She turned towards him, "It's hardly been disappointing."

He was only too aware where this conversation could be heading, and he was definitely not ready to face any discussion of that kind right now, he headed towards the door, "Look, you get in the bath. Relax. I'll get those clothes to that witch downstairs, so you have something to wear." He noticed Hannah fiddling with the old sheet still wrapped around her arm, "and I'll get you a new bandage. I don't want to show up at the mansion, with you looking like you've been neglected.. I'm already on the professor's shit list."

"A new bandage would be good." She then added, "So are you doing this for my father? To stay on his good side?"

"Darlin' I'm doing this for you. I've been a shit to you, the past few days. You don't deserve that. I'm a selfish bastard, that's a fact, but I don't like letting the people I care about down." He then added, "Come to think of it I've let your old man down on occasion as well. I guess I'm killing two birds with one stone here. If you're happy, he'll be happy."

He had let her down, but she was amazed he was admitting it. She didn't know if she should bring up the incident at the house with the portrait. He was tired but seemed in better spirits than he had been in the last 48 hours.

"You didn't need to go to all this trouble to make me happy, Logan."

"Tomorrow we'll be back at the mansion. And things will be different, so just enjoy this and don't question my motives. Now get in the bath, before I change my mind and beat you to it."

She had tried not to think about what it would be like back at the mansion but knew the distance that had been between them for the past few days wasn't a good sign. There was also that possibility he would run off again. And she didn't want to deal with that. Not when she had just managed some closeness.

He headed for the door and as he turned the knob he heard her sigh. One of melancholy, one he had heard before but had tended to ignore. Not this time.

"You alright?" he questioned.

It took a minute for her to speak up, watching his eyes take on a concern awaiting an answer. "I don't want you to go." Once the words were spoken she couldn't believe she actually said them.

Moving closer to her, he placed his hand on her cheek, gently caressing his thumb across neck. The first time they had touched since they left the house. He took a deep breath; it was amazing the effect of such a small gesture could have on his libido. He managed to keep his senses clear and address the real issue here. Knowing that comment was more about him leaving once they got back to the mansion and not about leaving the room. Something they both knew would probably happen. "Better get used to it, I won't always be around. You know that." The words came out quite calmly much to his surprise. His bite was usually so sharp and to the point due to his lack of social skills and more often than not taken the wrong way.

She nodded. "It doesn't make it any easier." She closed her eyes and placed her own hand over his.

Now thinking he made a mistake bringing her here, he moved away from her. Then slowly looked up. "Maybe I should get another room."

"No, please…" there was so much she wanted to say, but was afraid he would back away again or she'd set him off. The scene in the house was still fresh in her mind. "I want you here."

Her eyes drooped, pleading. How could he resist? He moved back towards her, placing his hand back on her cheek. "You've got me so messed up, you know that?" He said it with a firmness but she sensed the tenderness underneath. He wanted to kiss her, it was tempting, but he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and this time made his way to the door without turning around, "I need a smoke, or a stiff drink…or both."

"You won't forget my clothes."

"Well, if I do we'll be in trouble won't we? Since you've nothing to wear and the thought of you in this room bare naked all night, is a bit too much for me at the moment."

Hannah smiled. Part of her hoping he would forget the clothes.

Charles knew Eric was on his way up the stairway towards his office and likewise Eric knew Charles would sense his presence, so he kept his inner thoughts focused on something mundane just in case Charles should happen to get in his head. He had chosen to be inconspicuous on his visit to his old friend. Didn't want to have the Xmen lurking around thinking their beloved professor was in any danger. What Eric was proposing on this visit he was pretty sure Charles would hardily agree with.

As he entered Charles couldn't help but smile with the thoughts he had read, "Becoming a connoisseur of the arts now, Eric? I never realized you were so concerned with the paintings I've chosen to adorn the walls of the mansion."

"The art is the last thing on my mind, old friend, but I knew you wouldn't be able to resist getting inside my head. Thought keeping my thoughts on the mundane for a change." Charles was amused as Eric approached him and shook his hand, "and I do promise I will not keep anything from you. So you can relax and let me do the talking instead of jumping in to places you don't belong."

"Fair enough. You have me curious, that is for sure, on what I owe the delightful presence of your company this afternoon."

"Ah, Charles, I first must admit I am a bit disappointed that I wasn't informed of your daughter's arrival here in the states. I had to find out through a rather seedy source. You recall I introduced you to her mother."

"I haven't forgotten, Eric."

"And I watched you suffer tremendously over her choice of marrying that homosapian and then preceding to raise Hannah as one of them. It was ludicrous, Charles. I told you that back then."

"There was no reason to believe she would inherit the mutant gene and I saw no reason for her be able to live a normal life. This is what you came to discuss?   
Since when have you had any concern about her and her life?"

"Since Alan Masterson was involved with setting up a mutant camp in Europe."

"That was never confirmed. Merely speculation."

"Do you have any idea what information your daughter stored in her head concerning that camp?"

"Her memory is gone, Eric."

"Oh, yes, I know. I've seen her recently with that animal…Wolverine."

Charles looked surprised.

"I am still in shock that you would allow your own flesh and blood to enter into a relationship with a man who is literally a time bomb ready to go off at any moment."

"You've seen them?"

"I paid a visit to them in the wilds of Canada. Wolverine is as congenial as ever." He said in sarcasm. "But I am afraid your daughter is no longer the innocent. But maybe you already had an inkling to that fact. She is smitten. For the life of me I do not understand the attraction, but she seems to find him irresistible."

"If you have come here to throw this in my face, her relationship with Logan, for some effect, you are wasting your time, Eric."

"Clearly, it distresses you."

"She is a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions."

"Oh, Charles, this is where I can help. Wolverine is easy to be rid of. The man killed Bryan Portman in cold blood. With just one word, I could have the whole world aware of this killer on the loose and it would send him running. Maybe back to that whore he has in Japan and the child. Away from Hannah. "

"And pray tell what benefit would you get out of this?"

"Hannah is still considered missing. Announce she is here with you and her adoring public will be relieved and overjoyed. It will bring Portman's right hand man right into her hands, where we can get the answers we need and put an end to another anti-mutant campaign."

"You want to use my daughter as bait?"

"I wouldn't use that term, but she will clearly draw him here looking for her."

Xavier moved over to the window, watching the sky cloud over. He couldn't believe he was even contemplating this scheme, but he had to admit having Logan out of the picture for awhile would give him time with her, and it wouldn't hurt Logan. He was a survivor and after awhile she would be the furthest thing from his mind.

He turned slowly, Eric smiled at him, "I take it you find the idea to your liking.."

"I will think about it."

"Charles, what is there to think about? Wolverine will be out of your daughter's life. Isn't that what you want more than anything?"

"I said I will think about it." He summoned Storm with his mind and she appeared at the door, "Now if you don't mind, Storm will show you to the door and I will be in contact with you in the morning."

Satisfied he had gotten through to his old friend, Eric followed Storm out of the mansion with no reluctancy. Although, there had been no definite answer, he was fairly certain, Charles' mind was already made up in proceeding with the plan and this stalling was only a way for Charles to deal with his own conscious. Being presented with newfound fatherhood was clearly having its toll on his dear friend and making the right decision for everyone involved was not an easy task. In the long run, Charles Xavier would do what he felt was best for her, whether she believed it was in her best interests or not and that is all Eric Lehnsherr could ask for.


	23. Chapter 23

Hannah had just barely gotten into the tub when she heard the door to their room slam. She cowered, lowering herself further under the water not wanting to hear another one of Logan's outburst. Without even a knock, the bathroom door flung open and Logan began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hannah immediately pulled her legs up and held them close to her body, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" By the tone of his voice, he was definitely not in a good mood. He slipped the shirt off and threw it onto the toilet seat.

"You're taking off your clothes."

"And the prize goes to the little lady. My word you are a genius." The note of sarcasm once again inflicted in his speech.

"Logan, stop this. You can put your shirt back on and wait til I'm finished." She pointed to the door trying to sound commanding.

He glared at her, not to happy with her talking back, "I'm not waiting. Goddamn it, Hannah. That bitch downstairs wouldn't let me into her bar to get a fucking beer and to top that off I realized I smoked my last cigar this morning. I'm tired and dirty.." he contemplated adding frustrated to the list, but held his tongue, "I'm taking a bath."

By the time she opened her mouth to respond, he had already pulled off his jeans and was stepping into the tub. She pulled herself as far back as she could to the opposite side, as he slid in. It was a good size bath, obviously made for two…it did seem plausible this was the honeymoon suite of the establishment…but it didn't make it any easier for Hannah having him inches from her. Her knees now pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around her lower legs, she stared at him her mouth agape in shock at his boldness.

This move made it clear to him, he wasn't as wanted as he thought he might be. "Hey, I didn't mean to take out this crap on you. That woman just rubs me the wrong way." He reached over placing a hand on her knee and managed to cool down, reassuring her, "I won't fly off the handle any more, I promise. Come on, stretch your legs out and relax. There's plenty of room." He tried to loosen her grip on her legs but she didn't budge. "You're going all shy on me, what gives?"

She didn't want to say but that look in his eyes, the way he looked down, the way it seemed to overpower her. She knew she would give into him in a minute and is that what she really wanted? Didn't she want him to talk to her, to open up? But he was naked in her bath touching her. Her clasp loosened, and he raised his eyebrows, smirking, drawing each leg across the tub and placed them on top of his own. Her feet now rested on his thighs. She was only to aware how close they were to something else, and blushing and biting her lip she tried to compose herself.

"Not so bad is it? Sharing a bath?"

Changing the subject quickly she asked, "My clothes? You didn't forget my clothes?"

"Taken care of. The witch is washing and drying them, but it's going to be a few hours."

"A few hours? I can't go out to dinner in those sweatpants, Logan."

"Dinner? That's all you're concerned about?"

"I'm hungry."

"There's always room service…no clothes needed." He tried to get her to smile.

"There's a piano in the dining room, I saw it when we walked in."

"Not a damn piano again. What is with you and that thing? You got me in your bath, but you want an inanimate wooden object to get cozy with."

"I know where I stand with a piano."

"Whoa…that hurts."

"You're confusing me, Logan." She began to pull her legs back and he grabbed hold of both of her ankles causing her to sink lower into the tub."Could I please have my legs back?"

"No…I want to make myself perfectly clear here…no confusion." He had that intimidating tone in his voice and was glaring at her under furrowed brows. "I'm hardly the confusing one, Hannah. You're the one who didn't speak a word the whole way here, giving me the silent treatment."

"You brought that on yourself."

"Does this have to do with the sex? I know I instigated it but you were willing"

She shook her head, "Please don't talk about it like it was just an activity, something to pass the time."

"So that is it, the sex."

"You don't have a clue do you, Logan? I'm referring to you shutting me out."

"How can I shut you out from something I don't have straight in my mind?"

"What happened in that house?"

"I don't want to talk about that now." He let go of her legs and picked up the sponge. Avoiding Hannah's gaze he squeezed the access water from it and then wiped it across his forearm.

"Why don't you let me help you? There were old journals in that house, Logan." She shut her eyes bringing up the pages she had imprinted on her mind. She hadn't looked at them until now, and Logan looked up and watched her through this process and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Open your eyes. Damn it, Hannah. This is something I need to do on my own. I don't want to know what is in those journals."

"But that boy, possibly both those boys were mutants. There is every possibility that one of them is you"

"What are the chances that I would find the house that I grew up in? It's ridiculous."

"It's not."

Why he didn't want to believe it was beyond him. He had spent so many years of his life trying to figure out the past and now if it was within his grasp to have some answers he was apprehensive of what he might actually find out.

"Can we drop this subject now? I really don't want to start thinking about that stuff. I'm not having the best day, I was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath. Stirring up the past is not relaxing."

She noticed the agitation he was experiencing and thought about her own experiences as of late. All the things she had found out about herself lately had been daunting and confusing. Logan's past was much more complicated and if he needed some time to sort through everything she needed to give it to him and not ask questions. He had been the one person supportive of her in the past few weeks. A true friend who understood what she was going through. It was time she returned the favor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't push…you relax and enjoy your bath. I will keep quiet." She leaned towards him and took the sponge from his hand, gently she wiped his shoulder and then down his chest.

He looked up, she was smiling sweetly at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm washing you." She stroked the sponge across the other shoulder and arm, then back across the other side of his chest, this time her hand went below the water's surface and he quickly grabbed it and brought it back to the surface. Hannah looked surprised, "What's wrong, don't you like it? I only wanted to help you relax." she lowered her head and with his other hand he brought her chin up so she had to look at him.

"I liked it. But I don't think you know what you're doing."

"I was washing you. I just thought…" She felt embarrassed and didn't want to finish. She let go of the sponge and began to withdraw from him. Flustered she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do but figured she should just get out. "I'll just get out, that would probably be best." She couldn't look at him as she began to stand turning her back towards him.

He hadn't meant to upset her but clearly that is what he had done. "No…you're not going anywhere." He took hold of her hand, roughly to begin with to stop her from getting out. As she stood motionless her back still towards him he loosened his grip on her and gently caressed her hand in his own. "I guess I need to explain. What you were doing….well, I'm not sure I can be held accountable for my actions if you keep it up. I promised you this stop was one of pure necessity. Get rest, get cleaned up…you washing me…well, it could very easily lead to something else. I'm trying to be a gentleman. Not always easy for me but I'm making the effort."

She added, "And it's well noted and appreciated. I'm different from most of the women you encounter I'm sure. And if anyone of them had been in your bath I am sure you would not even think twice of them washing you and where it would lead to."

"Now you're mad at me. For god's sake woman, if you want to wash me so bad go right ahead but just remember what I said."

She picked up the sponge, turning it over in her hand before she spoke, " I understand the risk I am taking under the circumstances and am willing to accept any consequences that take place from the possible actions I evoke."

Logan smirked at her and leaned back against the tub sighing, "Well, when you talk all fancy like that in that accent of yours what choice do I have, how can I deny you the pleasure? My body is yours." He had closed his eyes anticipating her next move but she didn't make one. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him.

"Where are those English manners? Never keep a gentleman waiting. You did call me a gentleman earlier."

She smiled, coyly, then drooped her head embarrassed that she was incredibly content just looking at him.

He leaned closer to her, lifting her chin, looking at her seriously, "I'm just teasing, Hannah. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, then quietly spoke, "I just like looking at you. How silly is that?" She tried lowering her head so she didn't have to look at him but he held her chin firm.

"I like looking at you too. Nothing silly about it as far as I'm concerned." Drawing her face closer to his, she had no choice but to meet his gaze. The intensity radiating from his eyes caused her heart to flutter.

He brushed a finger across her soft lips, as his desire to taste those sweet lips again grew increasingly stronger with each second that passed. A sigh escaped her which to Logan was all the consent he needed to continue. Their lips barely touched and Hannah felt the electricity pump through her body and it increased as one kiss. became another and another. Each one more sweet and tender than the next. Logan was pleasantly surprised that he could be so satisfied with something so simple and innocent. Her naked body enticing in everyway was in his grasp for the taking and the thoughts what could be done in this bath with her hadn't escaped him but for some reason the animal he could be subsided in her presence. The soothing, calming effect she had on him was something he was beginning to like.

Hannah's head felt light and with each kiss her breathing became more irregular. She finally gasped so that it startled Logan, he pulled away. Her body so relaxed began to slip and Logan immediately held her up and smirked at her, "Maybe that's enough for now. I'm losing you."

"No…" she said after a huge breath…"it was lovely, really…..can't think of anything more pleasant actually."

"Feeding a hungry belly maybe."

"Logan" she scolded him.

"It's steak for dinner. I fancy a steak." He found the sponge under the water and rubbed it against her thigh, still smirking, "We should wash up, get ready for dinner."

"You're absolutely right." She tried not to sound disappointed.

The sponge moved causing Hannah to squirm, he rested it between her legs, then let it go leaving his hand in it's place. Her sigh deepened and she threw her head back.

Satisfied he casually spoke, "Hey, we are the honeymooning couple. They'd expect us to show up late and we don't have clean clothes. It would be pretty shitty of us to show up in those smelly things, don't you think?"

Hannah managed a nod, but her breaths were now shorter and she could hardly contain herself as his fingers began to confidently stroke her.

"I'm losing you again." His hand moved away and her eyes flew open.

"You will lose me for good, Logan, if you keep this up."

"I don't understand what you mean." He stood up and stepped out of the tub grabbing a towel. Immediately toweling himself off as Hannah laid back and this time sighed out of frustration. She closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths. Logan smiled triumphantly as he leaned down and picked her up out of the tub. Startled she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

He looked down at her, "I'm not going to lose you, Hannah I'm just taking you to bed. I owe you that much. Making love in the bath really doesn't float my boat, bad for the back."

She smiled, "Logan, you are soft."

"Hey, that's not true. I'm thinking of you, darlin'…the back thing…you know me, I can tolerate anything."

"So the plan is to make love on the bed?" she was a little thrown by his use of making love. He seemed to avoid the word and now it flowed so easily from his lips, that it surprised her.

"No plan, just seemed like that's where all this kissing was leading to in the bath and we have some time to kill. Or do you have some objections?" Of course he would come back with something that sounded like there was nothing better to do, but Hannah read more into it.

"No objections, whatsoever."

"Good." He set her down and began drying her off. She was still and quiet, watching his every move. She was in love with him, there was no question about that. He was so unlike any man she had ever encountered. Rough on the outside but with a gentle soul. Leaning down and toweling off her inner leg, she placed her hand on the nape of his neck, gently stroking him. He slowly looked up, and saw the intense expression in her gaze. She didn't turn away this time. Maybe she wanted to be found out.

He stood up and threw the towel to the side, placing his hands on her waist, her own hand still caressing his neck. His face inches from hers as he gazed into her eyes, "you never cease to amaze me. Prissy English lady one minute, sultry temptress the next."

"I could say the same about you. What happened to that grumpy, foul tempered unsociable Canadian I was so fond of?" It wasn't what she wanted to say. Those other words were trapped on the back of her tongue, still unwilling to come out. Hannah was too afraid if she said them she would lose him forever.

"You like me that way, I knew it."

She did like him that way. She loved everything about him even the bad tempered Logan she found endearing in some way. But she couldn't tell him. There was a brief silence where Hannah felt he possibly could see right through her. Not wanting to have another uncomfortable moment she kissed him, "I thought you were taking me to bed. It's incredibly rude to keep a lady waiting you know?"

He picked her up in a steady swoop, "Ah, right…mustn't keep the lady waiting." He had a twinkle in his eye as he carried her to the bed.

The early evening sun was beginning to set leaving a warm glow throughout the room as he laid her on the bed. A much different scenario than what had taken place only a few days ago in front of a blazing fire in a thunderstorm. But after the days of silence between them nothing much had changed. He hadn't stopped wanting her and he knew enough about women to know that she was falling in love with him and he had allowed it to happen. She gazed up at him with that look that only confirmed it.

For a brief second he was reluctant. He could stop this right now. He could back off, be firm. He was getting better at controlling himself in dangerous situations, and surely this could easily be called a dangerous situation but what would that accomplish? It could destroy Hannah. The girl had already been through enough. And didn't he kind of like the attention she had given him. She wasn't afraid of his gruffness, she understood the pain he was going through about his past. Hell, having someone love you was a good thing. A damn good thing.

Hannah was surprised with his sudden distance, the twinkle now gone from his eyes and there was a seriousness there she wasn't used to. She knew she had given something away by that look he was giving her. Of course he didn't love her, these feelings were one sided and now she had been found out and he would back off. Those few seconds felt like hours as she waited for him to throw her a robe or walk away. But it didn't happen.

The sparkle in his eyes returned, his brow furrowed as he playfully pounced on top of her. "Had you worried there for a second didn't I? Don't deny it. Saw it in your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I sense things, Hannah. I've looked in the eyes of hundreds of animals, know what they are thinking...if they're scared, angry."

"So what did you see in mine?"

"You thought you might lose me." She turned her head away from him embarrassed and he immediately rolled off of her onto his side, facing her, "That's not going to happen. Even if I'm hundreds of miles away, that's not going to happen. You got it?"

She nodded her head. It wasn't quite the same as saying he loved her, but for Hannah it was pretty darn close. "I got it."

He moved closer to her kissing her gently, "I think I promised you some love making before dinner."

"That was the original plan."

"Sounds like one hell of a plan to me." Brushing a strand of her hair away from her face he playfully raised his eyebrows.

"I couldn't agree with you more." She smiled sweetly and snuggled up close to him, instantly his muscular arms enveloped her. For the past few days, the sexual tension had been high but now just being in each others arms brought incredible satisfaction to them both. Hannah sighed as Logan's hands tenderly caressed her back, and his lips eagerly nibbled on the nape of her neck. Liking the response he was getting , he let one hand venture a little lower lingering on her bottom, then squeezing it gently,just as his mouth zealously found hers. She smiled against his lips, his rough hands tickling and enticing with every move.

The refinement she had been brought up with was diminishing rapidly. The proper reserved English lady she had once strived to become had been replaced by a woman overcome with passion and desire and with every kiss and stroke, it only seemed to create more longing and hunger inside her. Logan was well aware of his effect on her. Interestingly enough, while Hannah was able to soothe the Beast inside Logan, he created the opposite reaction in her. She grabbed at his hair and bit his lip, while her fingernails dug into his back...actually very ineffective since she had barely any fingernails. It only made him smile and continue with the task at hand. There was really no point in questioning any of this. Hell, not when they were both minutes away from finally getting what they both had longed for over the last few days.

She reached for his penis and he quickly rolled her onto her back, sliding into her. The hand in his hair tightened its grasp and she let out a cry. With just one thrust, her breathing began to quicken and her cries multiplied. He was no longer able to hold back. So much for that calming effect she had on him. Logan's animal instincts kicked in. No more of this pussy footing around, the beast once again was in total control.

Logan leaned back on the pillows, one hand behind his head, the other caressed Hannah's shoulder as she nestled against his chest.. Satisfied and content, even the fact he had run out of cigars didn't seem to rile him up. And having a smoke after sex was a ritual he had longed practiced and enjoyed immensely. As he looked down at Hannah, he knew he had it as bad as she did. But for the moment he wasn't going to fight it. These moments were few in his life, and he wanted to relish this one as long as he could.

Hannah stroked his chest, with brief interludes of twisting a strand of his chest hair around her little finger, as she played over and over in her mind the last half hours love making.

By the wistful look on her face, Logan was pretty sure what was going on in her mind. They both needed the rest after what just took place, but he knew that it was only a matter of time that they'd be back at it with a vengeance. Which was fine by him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet before the next wave of the storm, when Hannah spoke.

"Logan?"

He grunted, keeping his eyes shut. The peace he was hoping for wasn't to be.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sure enough, here was the baited question. Why did women gravitate to this kind of talk after making love? Couldn't the act just speak for itself? Not willing to give her any of his inner thoughts, he did what he knew how to do best, "That steak, actually. I'm damn hungry."

She lifted herself off of him and leaned over grabbing a pillow and whacking him in the face. Scowling at him playfully, she hit him again. He managed to lift a hand over his face in defense, but she continued to swing the pillow. Laughing, Logan finally grabbed it out of her hands and easily pinned her against the bed on her back, "Now that was a pretty stupid question, wasn't it?"

"I don't ever know what you're thinking."

"I think my actions spoke for themselves, but if you want me to give it another go, I'm willing." He smiled wickedly at her.

"I think you would enjoy that too much."

"So you're afraid you might enjoy it just as much? Because believe you me, if you think that last go round was something, I can make you scream so that everyone down in that dining room hears how much you're enjoying yourself."

"You wouldn't do such a thing."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He wasn't going to wait for an answer, as he immediately buried his head between her breasts, nuzzling each one before his lips enveloped a nipple and Hannah sighed deeply. Her hands went straight to his hair, each time he sucked harder she pulled his locks and bit down on her lip determined not to let out a scream. But it was no good, the calling of his name over and over soon escaped her mouth and soon after a knock was heard at the door and a familiar voice.

"Mr. And Mrs. Logan, it's Mrs. Walker."

Hannah panicked and immediately tried pushing Logan off her, but he didn't want to budge, "Logan, please."

He lifted his head briefly, "She'll go away."

"Our clothes. She has our clothes."

Frustrated he sat up and shook his head, "I was about ready to send you over the edge, young lady, and all you care about is your damn clothes? Women."

She got off the bed, grabbed a robe, and then kissed him gently, "Behave" she warned as she reached for the robe at the end of the bed.

He flopped down on his stomach laying across the bed sideways, a sheet barely covering his ass, enjoying the view of her backside as she slipped the robe on.

Hannah opened the door and Mrs. Walker sheepishly spoke, "I am terribly sorry. This is an inconvenient time."

Logan muttered under breath from the bed, "Yeah, I bet you're sorry. I betcha interrupting honeymoon couples is something you're quite good at."

Hannah heard this and turned, scolding him, "Logan." She then turned back to Mrs. Walker and smiled.

Mrs. Walker was having a hard time not focusing on the figure behind Hannah in the bed. His naked body sprawled across the bed gave her a shiver and Hannah realized what she was looking at and quickly inched the door shut, so that there was enough of a gap to speak through but she no longer could get an eyeful. She looked at Hannah and stuttered, "I...I..."

"You have our dry clothes. I assume that is the reason for your visit. My husband was just commenting on how much he fancied a steak."

"Actually, my dryer is not as efficient as it once was and I'm afraid the clothes are taking much longer to dry than I expected."

"Oh, I see."

"Oh, no, you don't see at all. I know it's your honeymoon and you are having a difficult time."

Hannah could hear Logan snickering in the background, making comments, "ah, it is difficult."

Mrs. Walker continued, "and I was looking through my closet and you know, I have a lovely little cocktail dress, that Morris used to adore me in and I knew it would fit you perfectly."

Hannah had a hard time believing anything that fit Mrs. Walker would ever fit her, and even if it did, how awful it would be. Much like the clothes she was accustomed to in England. Old fashioned and dowdy. Something she was definitely not anymore.

"That is very kind of you, Mrs. Walker, but we are perfectly content on having room service."

"I won't have it. I even brought one of my late husbands suits for your husband. Of course he was a much bigger framed man, but with a belt I am sure it will do just fine."

Hannah looked back at Logan who had now perked up leaning on one elbow, "No way. I am not wearing some dead guy's suit."

Hannah smiled, then turned back to Mrs. Walker as she handed a garment bag through the cracked door. "It will be good for you both to get out. You can't stay cooped in here all day and night."

Another comment came from the bed, "Wanna bet?"

Mrs. Walker continued, "So I will see you in the dining room shortly." She then walked away and Hannah closed the door behind her.

Logan sat up, "You have got to be kidding me right? I mean, her dress won't fit you and this dead guy's suit...he probably weighed 300 pounds."

"She was being nice." Hannah laid the garment bag on the bed next to Logan and unzipped it, expecting some god awful dress, she was surprised to find a plain black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, before Logan could have a peek she pulled it out of the bag and hid it behind her back, then backed away from him towards the bathroom.

"Let me see it. Is it that awful, you can't even show it to me?"

"It could be much worse."

"Don't tell me you're going to try it on?"

"I am. And I suggest you do the same. I told you I want to play the piano, and you want your steak." She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Logan slipped the hanger out of the bag and looked at the coat and shirt, shaking his head, "She's crazy. If she thinks for one minute I am going to put this on, she's out of her mind."

The bathroom door opened slowly as Logan was still eying the suit, "Then I am definitely out of my mind, because you are going to put it on Logan and take me downstairs or I will go on my own."

He looked up as Hannah was straightening the dress with her hands, and his mouth dropped at the sight of her. The dress fit like a glove, like it was made for her. The plunging neckline showed enough cleavage to be daring but not tasteless and the hemline hit her a good 3 inches above the knee, which showed off her long legs. "Wow."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely, wow, but you aren't going down there on your own. Every man in the place will be gawking at you."

"They are all over 50, you have nothing to worry about."

"What are you talking about, those are the worst kind. You hear about dirty old men."

She walked closer to the bed, leaning over him, stroking her finger down his sideburn, "I am quite happy with the dirty old man right here, thank you very much. And if you're so worried about those men making passes at me, then you will put the suit on and accompany me, for my own protection." Her finger retraced her previous action, this time in an upward motion. Coyly she smiled at him, "You have no objections to protecting me, do you? Or maybe my father was right I require protection from you."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand clenching it in his fist, she struggled slightly but it was useless. "You are some piece of work Miss Masterson, you know that? A spoiled English princess. Accustomed to getting your way."

She smiled triumphantly. "And I've succeeded."

"Only because you look damn good in that dress. And I have every intention of taking it off you after dinner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before he let go, he glared at her, "Dinner, a small tinker at the keyboards and that's it. No taking requests, messing about for hours."

"Of course not." The stare was intense and she bashfully looked down to avoid it.

He lifted her chin with his free hand, and continued the glare, "It's a piano, I know how long you can sit in front of a piano."

"But I've found something new, to occupy my time." His glare softened as she smiled sweetly at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "And that's you, Logan. I like being with you, even when you are condescending and overpowering and downright rude."

He could have easily come back with a comment but instead let go of her hand, releasing his grip. As he got off the bed, he smiled shook his head and picked up the suit. He nonchalantly walked past her to the bathroom, giving her bottom a playful slap. She was expecting a remark but when she didn't get it she watched him strut into the bathroom with a bewildered look on her face. This whole evening could easily become a fiasco, she was well aware of that. Logan was unpredictable, but she was willing to take that chance. After tomorrow, any likelihood of them being together would be gone, and she planned to make the most of their last night and enjoy every minute.


	24. Chapter 24

They had to be the oddest looking couple in the B&B's dining room. Although dimly lit, Logan's presence as he walked past the other diners, gave everyone a reason to stop what they were doing and gawk. The suit sagged on him, the coat too big and his unruly hair and unshaven face gave him the appearance of some thug you would find in a back alley somewhere. He could make out the slightest whispers with his fine tuned hearing which only caused him more aggravation. Something he didn't even try to conceal. He maintained the famous grimace and furrowing the brows all the way to the table much to Hannah's dismay. Clutching his arm was her attempt at reassuring him, none of these people mattered but he seemed oblivious to the gesture. The muscles in his arms were tight and her presence didn't seem to be doing any good at all. Slowly she let her hand slip down his arm and find his hand. Lovingly she entwined her fingers through his and for a brief moment she felt the tension release. His own fingers relaxed and he looked down at her and while the expression could never be described as contentment it was better than the look of disgust.

For that brief moment Hannah's smile and her touch tuned out the others. He began to pull out her chair and Hannah felt that maybe they could get through this night without any chaos, but all it took was one comment to bring him back to the real world.

At the next table a middle age gentleman whispered to his wife, "I am appalled at the riff raff they're allowing in this place. Believe me, I will address the management about this."

Logan abruptly turned and snarled, clenching his fists, "Who you calling riff raff, Bub?"

Hannah hadn't sat down yet and immediately took hold of his hand, "Logan, please," she begged. His clench fist loosened slightly by her grasp. Logan glanced down at her, and it wasn't hard to see the fear behind her eyes. The Fear he would lose it and the possibility the blades would petrude from his hands. Logan glanced around the room at the other diners, most of them over 60. They're mouths agape, shocked at his outburst, then he looked back at Hannah, her eyes pleading with him. He was going to get through this night for her sake. Whatever issues he was having right now, needed to be brushed aside for her.

He turned back to her, "You better get that waiter over here pronto, I need a drink, a good stiff drink and that steak I've been promised." He sat across from her and she reached across the table taking hold of his hand. "I'm doing this for you, you know. I don't like joints like this, people like this."

"You like me."

"Yeah, what's that all about? You're not my type."

She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, to take his mind off the earlier incident and to tune out the rest of the room. She smiled at him, glad to see the old Logan back. She gave his hand a squeeze just as the waiter arrived.

"2 steaks medium well down. Whiskey straight up and your best red wine for the little lady. And we're damned hungry, so sooner rather than later would be nice. " The waiter daunted by Logan's gruffness, nodded then quickly moved on.

"You do have a way with people don't you?"

He smirked, "I was polite, what are you talking bout?"

"The man was frightened to death. He's afraid you'll bite his head off too."

"It worked didn't it? Now I thought we were on a date? And you've already started bickering."

"I think you enjoy the bickering."

"It's the accent. I'm a sucker for an accent. That's got to be it. I keep looking at you, and I don't get it. There's no attraction.. You really aren't my type." He paused then added cynically, "I guess it's a good thing we'll be back at the mansion tomorrow so I can finally see the backside of you."

"I know for a fact you like my backside. You couldn't keep your eyes off of it this afternoon."

"Due to it's lack of appeal.." He was now enjoying this way too much. " Something not right there you know. Maybe you want to get it checked out. The next guy you hop into bed with may not be as understanding as me."

She scowled at him, "The next guy? It won't be hard for him to be far superior than you."

"Oh, is that right? Let's see how many times did I make you cum this afternoon? And squirm and squeal? And I was just getting started. I got the stamina of 10 men, darlin'. I want to see the guy that can top that."

Mrs. Walker strolled over to the table just as Logan spoke these words. Shocked her mouth dropped and Hannah just smiled up at her embarrassed, "Men, they are quite the braggarts, are they not? I'm sure your husband was the same. Having to prove their masculinity."

"My dear, my dear Morris would never have spoken to me in such a way especially in a dining room full of people. He never had to prove anything. My Morris was all man. What happened in the bedroom was never spoken of. It was a private affair."

"Probably because it was so dull and boring." Logan said under breath. Hannah kicked him under the table, "Hey". He looked up at her, not happy and by her expression she wasn't either. They both scowled at each other.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that comment, Mr. Logan"

Hannah threatened him with her eyes. He then turned to Mrs. Walker, "Just said it was probably way too erotic for the average ear. Wouldn't want to make the other men envious."

She batted her eyes at Logan, "I had my share of admirers mind you but Morris was one of a kind."

"Yeah, I can tell by his choice of suits." Logan said snidely as Hannah kicked him again.

She knew she needed to change the subject and fast, "Mrs. Walker, I was admiring your piano. I'm quite amazed you don't have someone playing during the dinner hour. It really could add to the atmosphere."

"Well, I did have, but the dear sweet thing, Martha was her name, had to move back to Buffalo to be with a dying aunt. She would play all the classics, "Moon River", "Red Sails in the Sunset"...everyone loved it, but now I have piped in music. It's a shame the piano is idle. It really did make a difference."

"I would love to play something, after we've finished our meal. I am sure I won't be anything like Martha but I will give it my best shot."

"You mean you play?"

The waiter set down the drinks and Logan took a quick swig of whiskey, "Playing is an understatement," he chimed in.

"It's nothing really."

Logan nearly choked on his drink, "Nothing? Right, nothing. That is what it is. She's great at chopsticks."

She kicked him again, "Ouch. You got to stop doing that." He then looked up at Mrs. Walker, "Just let her play, humor her or I won't hear the end of it."

Now Mrs. Walker was uncertain if she really could play, "Well, I suppose it would be fine."

"I promise 10 minutes tops,. If the customers start leaving, I'll drag her off to bed." He was waiting for the kick. But this time she just eyed him from across the table waiting for Mrs. Walker to leave. As she did she kept turning back to them.

"What the hell were you doing, Logan? Now she thinks I can't play."

"You think she believes me? The woman detests me. Why would she believe anything I say?"

"She may detest you but she knows you speak the truth. It's one of your many charms." she said sarcastically.

He laughed, "You really are mad, aren't you?"

"Maybe I wanted to play something for you since the last time I tried we were interrupted..." the minute she said it she realized it was the wrong thing to bring up. That morning at the piano when he has freaked out about the painting. He scowled at her and she immediately tried to smooth it over as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his. He glared across the table at her but didn't pull his own away. Hannah felt the tension building and the thought of a scene erupting scared her. Luckily for her the waiter brought the steaks. There was a silence as the waiter laid each plate in front of them.

Once gone, Logan looked across the table at her, "Think I could have my hand back? A man's gotta eat."

She lifted her hand, and he slid his out, immediately picking up the fork and knife and laid into the steak, "Logan..."

"You better eat. Can't play on an empty stomach."

"Forget the playing. I'd much rather go back to the room."

"I'm sure there is some truth to that, but you want to play. I"m not going to deny you that. I already did one time this trip." She began to open her mouth to speak, "and that subject is dropped for now. I want to hear your play. So you'll play." He cut a piece of steak but before placing it in his mouth he smiled, "And then when I say it's time to go back to the room. That's when we'll go. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Now be quiet and let a man eat."

Once with a full stomach Logan leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his whiskey. Hannah was still toying with her food. With the amount of bites she had taken he wondered how the hell she could have any energy to play. She had spent most of the dinner watching him. He was well aware of the glances, even though she tried to look away and not get caught. He knew she didn't want a scene, but it seemed like more than that. She wasn't just keeping an eye on him, she actually liked looking at him. She was no good at hiding it either. He smiled to himself. Flattered by the attention he clearly didn't deserve. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. He was used to blatant advances from women who wanted something from him. Self-confident women, who got what they wanted then moved on. Something he was totally fine with. Hannah was definitely not one of those.

"You gotta eat something."

"I have eaten."

"To keep up with me darling', it's going to take more than two itty bitty bites. Now am I going to have to come over there and feed you the frigging steak or do you think you can lift that fork to your mouth without my assistance. Because if you're in my bed tonight, you're going to need all the energy you can muster. Sleep will be minimal." He winked.

She managed a couple bites and Logan grinned, "That's better. All I have to do is mention my bed and ya wake up."

"You won't have to worry abut me keeping up. ."

"I do worry about you. You eat like a bird and you could stand to gain a few pounds. I like a little flesh on my women."

"So I'm your woman?"

"I'd say so, yeah. Is that what you want?"

"Does it really matter what I want?"

"Yeah, it does. Why the hell do you think I'm sitting down here in this god awful suit otherwise? It's not for my personal enjoyment. "

Pleased with his response she smiled at him.

"There you go again, those looks need to stop." Mrs. Walker walked up to the table. Slightly annoyed with the disturbance, Logan smelt her approach and turned just as she reached his side, " Everything is fine. We're both fine, the food was fine. So leave us be."

"I thought your wife wanted to play the piano."

Logan was knocked back into reality. Of course they were there so Hannah could play the piano.. All he wanted was everyone in the room to disappear. He was making some progress here. Hannah was relaxed and he had to admit he was enjoying this stopover much more than he had anticipated.

"Yeah, she wants to play." Logan shifted his eyes her way and with a nod, Hannah realized she had his approval but now the piano had lost a lot of its importance. She realized he mattered much more than her playing and .all she could think about was what he had just said. He considered her his woman. She was staring at him, almost in a trance like state. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Darlin', we don't have all night. The honeymoon is far from over and the bedroom awaits. So let's get this show on the road."

Blunt as usual, Hannah blushed at his comment. She stood up and as Mrs. Walker announced her she looked back at Logan. He furrowed his brow and smirked, "Short and sweet, don't forget. Remember what's waiting for you back in the room."

When she sat at the piano, she really had no idea what she would play. Usually she would shut her eyes briefly and it was an instinct that would bring up a page of something that fit her specific mood. Tonight the only difference was that a number of pages flicked before her eyes. Not classical pieces, but love songs such as 'I've Got You Under My Skin' or 'Let's Fall in Love'. This brought a smile to her face, in fact she almost giggled. She felt the color rise in her cheeks and when she opened them, Logan expression was one of confusion, mixed with irritation, if that was possible. It was Logan, anything was possible, she realized. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes again and the piece came to her, Debussy's _Claire De Lune._

Logan sat back in his chair and found himself mesmerized by the tune. He had never heard Hannah play it, but he almost felt he could hum it. That mystery still was yet to be solved. The piano had some connection to his past, but if he started to think to much about it, it would spoil everything. Instead, he decided to concentrate on Hannah. He watched her fingers glide over the keys and it was easy to imagine them gliding somewhere else. He took a deep breath and remembered where he was. Clearly, he couldn't think about the tune or the woman playing it. Focusing elsewhere, his gaze scanned the room and saw the surprised look on the faces of Hannah's geriatric audience. They were blown away. Mrs. Walker, stood at the far corner, her mouth wide open. She obviously had believed Logan's joking about chopsticks. He snickered Then he listened to comments coming from across the room. And he felt proud that he was with her and that when she played she thought about him. Once again his gaze landed on her fingers caressing the keys and the excitement returned. As he took another deep breath and tried to take control of the situation he overhead a whisper at a nearby table.

"I'm telling you, Harvey, that's Hannah Masterson, the English pianist who was reported missing last month. I saw it in one of May's British tabloids. There was quite a bit of scandal surrounding her. Murder and mayhem... and as I recall mutants.."

Logan turned to look at the couple, and saw the man cut his wife off, "June, honey, don't be ridiculous. Why would she show up in Canada?"

"Exactly...and with the likes of him." She looked up and her eyes met Logan's. He was now scowling and the woman gasped, "Harvey, that man..."

Logan immediately stood up and went to the piano, just as Hannah was playing the finishing chord, he took hold of her upper arm, "We need to go."

"Logan?"

"Now." He lowered his eyes and Hannah followed. The bulge in the pants was a giveaway.

"Why Logan, I had no idea classical music had this effect on you." she whispered.

"Darlin, now. We can talk about this later."

There was a seriousness in his tone Hannah knew not to question. She stood up and thanked the crowd just as Logan dragged her across the room past Mrs. Walker.

"Oh, Mrs. Logan, surely, you'll play another. It was enchanting."

Logan didn't stop, and Hannah blurted out, "You know men. They have one thing on their minds and it is our honeymoon." She shrugged her shoulders and the next thing she knew she was up the stairs and Logan was opening the door to their room.

"You are an impatient one, aren't you?"

He let go of her arm and closed the door. Turning around he looked at her seriously. "This is no joking matter. Someone down there knew who you were."

"So? I don't understand why you are so upset."

"Kidnapping."

"What?"

"They suspected a kidnapping."

"Do I look like I've been kidnapped?"

"We don't need this kind of attention. Got it?" An angry glare flew her way as he headed over to the bed and threw off his coat and shirt. Now in the baggy belted pants and a tank top he paced across the room, his head down and a permanent scowl on his face.

That look and his actions always had the same effect on her, "Logan, you're scaring me."

It didn't take him long to realize he was over reacting as usual. He stopped,pounded his fist against the wall, clenched his eyes tight then turned towards her. His glare softened as he moved closer to her. Enveloping her into his arms, he felt himself relax as he felt her heart beat against his chest. "Hey, I'm overreacting. It's just this mission was complicated. Chuck wanted some time with you before he released anything to the press. I promised to fly under the radar this time. I screwed up. This has nothing to do with you."

"You stopped here for me. You let me play the piano. It has a lot to do with me. I am just as much to blame here." She reached up and stroked his cheek, "And if I'm going to be kidnapped, well, I'm glad it's you doing the kidnapping."

"You joke."

"Yes, I do, because those people down there are all over 60 and by the morning they will have forgotten I even played the piano. We'll be in the jeep heading to Salem City before they even mange to get out of bed. I want to enjoy this evening like we planned. ." She waited for a response and there was none. She pulled away from him slightly so she could look at his face. He was smirking, "What's so funny?"

"You don't care about the consequences. You want to get in my pants again. You like playing this Mrs. Logan game" He shook his head, "You're definitely not Daddy's girl. He plays by the rules."

"I've had enough rules. You promised you'd take my dress off tonight. I am holding you to your promise."

"You look damn good in that dress. Maybe I'd like to just admire you in that dress the rest of the night," he teased. Loosening up considerably, he was once again beginning to enjoy the game.

"You could do that, but you know I look better without it on," she stroked one hand down the skirt as sexually as she could, cocking her head slightly and giving him a wink.

"Did I do this to you?"

"What?"

"Turn you into a vixen?"

"The only thing you turned me into was a woman, Logan. A woman who knows what she wants."

"You want me to take off your dress." He stated it so nonchalantly.

She almost felt the confidence fading. Could she be saying all the wrong things? Was he just making fun of her. She moved away from him and with her head down she mumbled, "That's not all I want. I want to be loved by a good man."

"Did I hear you right? A good man? You got the wrong guy, sweetheart."

"I don't think I do." There was an awkward silence. He stood still glaring at her. She knew she was pushing it now. It still seemed clear that he was perfectly content with their relationship as it was and talking about it was a definite no-no. "Well, maybe we should just leave tonight." His expression didn't change, but she continued, " If the situation is out of hand. It might make things easier. I'll do whatever you say."

An eyebrow raised. Hannah sighed, there was some life still there. "Anything I say? Well, I say, the dress needs to come off. And that good man you're looking for is going to have to wait his turn, because tonight your mine."

He didn't give her anytime to react, he approached her and reached around her unzipping the dress. Then slipping it off the shoulders. He kissed the back of her neck, as his hands slid the dress down her body. Her skin tender and soft, against his lips. As the dress finally fell to the floor, his hands kneaded her breasts below the satin material of her bra. Hannah felt her knees go weak. His kisses slowly turning into bites, his hands soon pulling the bra down and tantalizing her with his hedonistic touch. She felt she was gasping for air, with every stroke. Coaxing her to the bed, he fell back, Hannah still in his grasp. Rolling her over to her back, he now straddled her, she groped at the belt buckle of his pants and found her hands uncooperative. He smiled, "What did I tell you, you just want to get into my pants."

Frustrated and embarrassed Hannah pulled her hands away and tried turning her head to the side. He undid the buckle and then grabbed her hand, placing it on the fly of his trousers, "I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure."

"I'm not interested." she snarled.

"Like hell you're not. Stop sulking." He turned her head to face him and she put up a small fight. He knew there was only one way to deal with this. Grasping her face in his hands he brought her mouth to his and he took it. Hard and fast, the fight was given up before it even started. She parted her lips and let him plunge deep into her mouth, excited by the feral quality he evoked, but it wasn't a total surrender. With one hand grabbing his hair, the other unzipped his fly and returned the kisses with as much fervor as her partner. Logan was on the edge and he couldn't take it anymore. Sliding out of the pants as quickly as possible, he didn't waste any time and violently thrusted himself inside her. He wasn't thinking of anyone but himself. What he wanted that minute, was to release that ache he had all night. He was wild, rough and quick.

The romantic interlude Hannah had anticipated turned into unbridled throbbing passion. It wasn't unwanted, but she was unprepared by the abrupt invasion. Thrilled and overwhelmed, she cried out frantically as he grinded against her with a lust driven force. Now both hands clutched at his hair, and pulled it each time he plunged deeper inside. Within seconds, both of their bodies shook uncontrollably and Logan collapsed on top of her, groaning with pleasure. He found her neck once again, and as his heart rate began to decrease, he tenderly kissed it. Hannah shivered at the slightest touch and felt the jolts continue to shoot through her. As she gasped for breath, Logan felt panicked, he sat up abruptly and drew her into his arms.

"Hannah, breath. Come on, take deep breaths." This was his fault. He had been selfish and she wasn't ready for this kind of thing. What the hell was he thinking? When was the last time he had lost it like that? Maybe he was an animal and couldn't control himself. He held her close to him, stroking her hair and feeling her chest rise against his own, her heart rate was slowing down, the breathing more steady.

"Hannah, I'm sorry...if I hurt you...I didn't mean to...you gotta believe me."

She couldn't find the words right away. This whole week had been one new experience after another and what just happened...she didn't even know what that was but it was wonderful. Something happened in those few moments that was out of control, that was wicked and frightening and pure pleasure. She removed her face from his chest and smiled up at him, "I never knew that could happen. Not to me."

"I was a selfish bastard. You don't have to forgive me."

"Forgive you? Logan, it was amazing."

He looked down at her in surprise, "Amazing? I practically rapped you. All night, I haven't been able to think of much else and I lost it. I wanted you that badly and it was damn selfish."

"A man...wanted me that desperately. Never in my wildest dreams did I think, that could happen."

He rubbed his forehead, confused. "You liked it?"

"You liked it too."

"Well, yeah, because I got what I wanted. Women don't like that kind of thing."

"Well, I did. I like everything you do to me." She gently kissed him as her hand reached for his penis. "Can we do it again?"

He squirmed slightly, at her touch, "Woman, you're going to be the death of me."

"Stamina of 10 men, you said. Show me."

He knew he would probably regret it in the morning. The minute he walked into the mansion and Chuck would read his thoughts. Wicked, nasty thoughts about his little girl. His sweet little girl who not to long ago was content with her hands on piano keys. If Chuck only knew what his little girl had her hands on right now. But he wasn't at the mansion now, and Chuck was the least of his troubles. He had to make it through the night with this overly energetic sexually starved creature and it wasn't going to be easy, but hell, it was going to be a lot fun.


	25. Chapter 25

After an exhausting night of lovemaking Hannah still managed to be up with the sun. Logan was stretched across the bed, one leg dangled off the edge, the other taking up most of her side. She lay curled up facing him, His arm outstretched across the pillow above her head. Logan had pretty much fallen asleep in that exact position, weary of Hannah's enthusiasm. She smiled and felt an urge to wake him, but knew he needed the sleep. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and as her feet dangled off the side, she realized the ache she felt in her thighs and when she stood, it intensified. This was the price she would pay for being so persistent. It felt somewhat naughty and she felt proud of that fact. She wasn't the same woman who had left England a short time ago.

Hobbling to the window, she pulled the curtain a small bit to see the sun beginning to make an appearance over the mountain top. It wasn't til that moment she realized she was naked. Another bold step for her. Even in private, walking around a room exposed was something she always had found taboo, but today her lack of inhibitions felt extremely glorious and the beautiful day that beckoned just added to the joy she felt.

Logan was always aware of the sounds and movement around him. During the night Hannah continually prodded and kicked, a hand would fling across his face or on his back, but it didn't really disturb him. These movements were part of sharing your bed and under the circumstances he wasn't about to complain about who was sharing it at this moment. But Hannah's sudden sitting up and the spring action as she got out of bed, caused a slight alarm. His eyes opened, only to see her hobbling across the wooden floor to the window.

He recalled her bare back wrapped in a sheet in New York, but this was something totally different. Hannah casually walking across the room naked. Pulling the drapes back, like it was a normal occurrence and then there was the slight limp. He shook his head and smiled, served her right for carrying on like she did last night. He couldn't let it go.

"Sore are we?"

Hannah turned surprised, "you're awake."

"Well, that's not surprising with all that racket you're making trodding across the floor boards. Couldn't help but notice you're walking different.." He smirked.

"It's not funny."

"From where I am, darlin', it's hilarious. Of course, your old man might not think so when you hobble into the mansion. It might be interesting explaining to him the cause of your discomfort."

"And if I was honest, and mentioned your involvement?"

"I would just tell him how his little darlin' is quite the little seductress."

"And he wouldn't believe you."

He motioned for her to come to him, "Get over here."

"No, maybe I've had enough. I think I will stay right here."

"So now you are calling the shots? No, that isn't how this is working. My rules. Now get over here"

"Why do I put up with you?"

"I could ask myself the same question."

She hobbled back to the bed and he tried not to laugh. "It's painful, Logan."

He reached for her hand, and pulled her down on the bed, very gently. Wrapping his arms around her from the back, her body seemed to fit perfectly within his, he pushed her hair aside and found a bit of neck to nuzzle up against, kissing it.

Her neck tensed, she scrunched her soldiers and wriggled in his arms, "Logan, I can't really. Last night, it was too much. It was wonderful but..."

"I just want to hold you, is that alright? Just because I wanted you back in bed, doesn't necessarily mean I have sex on the brain. Got it? I hope what we got here is more than that."

She relaxed and placed both hands over his, "I think it is."

"Good."

"Last night was crazy."

"Oh, yeah, it was pretty crazy. You really throw a guy for a loop. I like that."

"I think my life was quite uneventful before. I mean what I remember. This is just the opposite. It's exciting and unpredictable."

"Welcome to my world."

"I like your world." She sighed as his kisses, sent shivers up her body.

"This part of my world, maybe, but you don't have any idea what it gets like." Logan's life was one of unpredictability and although there was that amount of excitement it wasn't always what it was cracked up to be.. As he lay with Hannah in his arms, he felt a contentment and relaxation that was an incredibly welcome divergence.

"Well, maybe you need me in your life to balance it out. So there would be more moments like this."

"Maybe." She wasn't too far off there. He would enjoy more moments like this, that was for sure.

Just the tone of his voice gave away so much and Hannah knew that he liked this kind of tranquility more than he would ever let on. The sex was great, but Logan was enjoying the cuddling and the tender caressing. The soft side, to this rugged man was incredibly alluring. Just one more thing that fascinated her with him.

Maintaining the masculine he-man image was something he had no problem with but this new sensation was one that he wasn't truly comfortable with yet. Especially talking about it. So he was glad when Hannah seemed satisfied with his response and her body now was completely relaxed in his arms. The stillness and peaceful feeling that enveloped them both was so welcoming that they both began to drift back to sleep.

Just as sleep was about to engulf him, he heard the scuttle outside his door and an alarm in his head went off. His body tensed, releasing Hannah from his grasp. He sat up abruptly. So much for any peace in his life, with enhanced hearing.

Startled Hannah awoke, "Logan, what is it?"

He put a hand over her mouth, and listened closely. The movement on the other side of the door clear only to him. He got up quickly, and stood against the door frame, his claws on his right hand extended

No time wasted he flung the door open only to find a newspaper laying at his feet. He looked down the hallway and saw one of the staff diligently placing them at each doorway. The blades retracted back into his hand as he leaned down to pick it up. The young man, turned to see him, and smiled. Logan just grunted as he grabbed the paper and then retreated back into the room.

He felt a bit stupid. Ever since New York, he felt paranoid that something would happen to Hannah in front of him and now every little sound set him off.

"The paper, that was all it was?" She smiled at him and held out her arms, "Come back to bed."

But Logan's eyes focused on the photograph staring at him from the printed page. Hannah. With a headline straight out of one of those rags that could be found at the checkout counter of a grocery store.

He didn't have to read through the text to know what it was insinuating, he threw the paper down on the table and found his pants lying at the foot of the bed. As he slipped them on and began to throw things into his bag, he turned to Hannah, "We need to get out of here, pronto."

"Why do we have to rush? It's early and we're having such a lovely morning." Sometimes she hated his unpredictability. He could turn on a dime and she didn't understand the reasoning.

Logan now stood at the end of the bed, dressed, his bag ready to go. The stern look on his face meant business, not pleasure and Hannah knew not to question it. The only word he spoke, "Now," had her up as quickly as she could muster and pulling on her clothes. She threw her things into her own bag as he stood at the door waiting. She caught the paper, folded over, on the table as she passed it and turned it over. Her photograph graced the front, Suspected Kidnap Victim, printed above the shot. She glared at it in disbelief, then looked up at Logan, "What is this?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, but he wasn't quick enough. She was able to absorb the whole article within those few brief seconds and as soon as they were in the jeep, she questioned him, "Are you going to explain to me what is happening? That article. Why would anyone print something so ludicrous? I can't even understand where a story like that would come from."

Logan was mad and really didn't want to talk about it, but knew he owed her some kind of explanation. As soon as they were onto the main road, he spoke up, "Your old man, that's who."

"Logan, that's ridiculous, he would never turn on you. The students, the Xmen, he would sacrifice everything for all of you."

"You really don't get this do you?"

"There is nothing in that article that has any truth in it. I was not kidnapped by you, and if anyone stopped us, I could explain everything."

"I got to hand it to your old man, Hannah. He really would do everything to protect you from me. Going as far as making some deal with Magneto."

"Magneto? The man in the forest? What does he have anything to do with this?"

"He planted this seed. He wants something, that your old man can deliver. Maybe you."

"Stop it, this doesn't make any sense. You sound crazy."

"You think I like my name in the press? I have to fly under the radar as it is because of what I am, this type of thing doesn't make me a happy camper, darlin'. Now I just got to concentrate on getting you back to the mansion as quietly as possible. And move along. It's what Chuck expects me to do and damn it, I wouldn't want to let him down." He said sarcastically.

"I won't go back." She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Right, that will help loads." The cynicism still evident.

"We can go away together. There is nothing there for me."

"And there is nothing here for you either."

"Now you're just being mean. I know that the you don't really feel that way." She wanted to cry. None of this really made any sense to her, but she knew that losing Logan right now would kill her.

"You don't know me, Hannah. I let you into a very small part of who I am. That doesn't mean you know anything."

"So this is how it's going to be?"

"This is how it has to be. I get you back to the mansion, I move on."

"You're letting him win. Why would you do that, so easily?"

"You don't fight Charles Xavier. I even know that. He's pulled me out of many of a scrape. Covered my ass on numerous occasions. This little episode is basically a warning. 'Lay off my daughter if you know what's good for you'. I cause enough attention to myself, I don't need British Intelligence, the Canadian Mounties and let's not forget New York's finest now on my back, cause believe me, this isn't going to go away. They're looking for trouble in the mutant community. And I'm the first place they expect to find it. Kidnapping a celebrated world renown concert pianist who just happens to be as far as they're concerned, the goddaughter of one of New York's outstanding citizens is trouble."

"It doesn't make sense to me. You have no motive."

"I'm dangerous. That's all they care about. I'm an animal that is out of control. I've killed thousands, what's to say I wouldn't kill you."

"You're overexagerating. You're hardly an animal," she caught the glare Logan was giving her, "Okay, I see your point there. People who don't know you, might believe you are capable of such brutal senseless killings but it doesn't explain why my father would subject the school to this kind of publicity. His students mean more than anything to him."

"Not anymore, darlin'. You mean more to him. And you chose to hang around with the likes of me, instead of playing the devoted daughter.." Logan was fuming. He couldn't believe Chuck would stoop so low. Hannah was right, he was exposing the school to publicity they didn't need. Putting students in danger was something Chuck would avoid at all costs. But now he had a daughter and a father would do anything to protect his child. It killed Logan inside, that Chuck really felt she needed protecting from him.

Hannah stared at him, she saw pain in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He felt betrayed by someone he cared about. Her father had taken him in and given him a purpose, now it all seemed futile. He was alone again. She reached over, and gently laid her hand on his. She didn't know what to say. Anything would just cause him to lash out at her because he was so angry.

He looked at her hand on his, and wanted to pry it off and just be rid of her in general, but it was too late. He liked her touch, and he felt some of the anger subside, but the pain was still there. He wasn't unfamiliar with messy situations to get out of, but this one didn't seem to have a solution. Run away with her, was an option. But where? Chuck wouldn't let her go. No, this situation only had one resolve. Chuck wins. Nothing would allow him to be cooped up in a prison cell. Confined spaces were something he wasn't fond of whatsoever.

He tried to manage a smile for her, "Don't you go worrying that pretty little head of yours about me. I do alright, always have. You on the other hand, well, you need a short leash. Got to watch you every second."

"That's right, you have to watch me. My father has far to many matters to deal with."

"Well, that's going to change. He's going to watch you now. Make sure you stay on the right path. Probably not a bad thing either. I bet he even has some suitor prospects lined up. You know you need someone to talk about music with, talk about books. Smart things."

"Stop it, Logan." She pulled her hand away and buried her face into her hands. Tears came quickly. She didn't want to hear about other men, not when the only one she wanted was right here in front of her.

Trying to concentrate on the road during this conversation was difficult enough, now she was crying and he couldn't comfort her as he would like to. He manged a quick pat on the leg, . "Come on, Hannah. You know, you deal with things as they come. We can deal with this. Give it some time,let it blow over. I told you the other day, you won't lose me. I meant that. I won't be gone forever. Give it a year, Portman's death will mean nothing."

"A year? I can't bear being in that place for a year without you."

"You haven't given it a chance. You'll make friends with Jeanie and Ro. Hank will be glad to talk intellectual stuff with you. And the girls adore you. You also have some practicing to do to get you playing concert halls again. You'll be busy."

"And you? What will you be doing?"

"Oh, I see where this is leading. You are more worried about what company I might be keeping."

She was silent. Feeling slightly ashamed of turning this discussion into her problems with jealousy.

"I can't promise you there won't be any company, Hannah. I know you don't want to hear that."

"You know, let's just stop talking and you concentrate on getting us back to the mansion. You're right, the sooner I'm there the better."

"I'm fine with the no talking. But I'm not fine with you sulking over there. Will it really make a difference if I tell you I'll be thinking about you every minute of the day when I"m gone."

"Stop making fun of me."

That was it. He had had enough. He swerved the car to the side of the rode and Hannah's body slammed against the door as he pulled to an abrupt stop. Practically crawling into her seat, he loomed over her, grabbing her by her t-shirt. This action frightened her to begin with and then she saw the look in his eyes, inches from her own. "I'll be thinking about you, god damn it. You've become a part of me. But I got to do what I got to do. And if one night I'm lonely because I can't get you out of my mind, and there is a lady offering something that I have an itch for, so be it. It doesn't make me think about you any less." He let go of her shirt and threw his head back in anguish, letting out a blood curdling cry. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, trying to get his senses back. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, then stroked her cheek, "How am I going to forget that pout, when you don't get your way and the way you stroke those piano keys, like you were making love to it. Are you getting the picture here? That you mean something to mean?"

She shook her head, and tried not to cry.

He brought her head into his chest and stroked her hair, "You go on and cry. Because it's shit what is happening here, but you're strong and I'm going to take you back to the mansion and you're not going to fly off the handle to the old man. Understand?"

She pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears "How can I do that?"

"Because you have to." He wasn't sure he really believed this but he figured it was good advice for her. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then moved back into his seat and started the car, "We got to get a move on."

"That wasn't an answer."

"Well, it's all I got. And you'd be smart to take my advise for a change."

Hank had been up all night still trying to find people in cahoots with Portman and was glad to have the morning paper to get his mind off it for a few minutes. He was coming up with nothing. But as he unfolded it he wasn't expecting Hannah's picture on the front. He pushed his reading glasses up onto his nose and read the article thoroughly before slamming it down on the table, just as Orono walked in.

"So this is what happens to you after pulling an lightering. You get mad at the local news?"

"You look at it."

She turned it over, surprised to find Hannah's face staring back at her. She picked it up and examined it more closely, then began to ramble so fast, Hank had a hard time getting every word. "What is this? I thought the professor was keeping all of this hush hush. That's why he involved Shield on the case in London. He wanted Hannah to get settled here and didn't want Portman's death to be connected to mutants. None of this makes any sense, Henry. This article clearly states Hannah was kidnapped by Logan, and that he was responsible for the killing of Portman. The professor has always gone to extremes to protect us, and in this case, his own daughter. How did something like this come out?"

Henry was quiet for a minute, he rubbed his chin and then raised his head looking at Orono, "There is only one explanation as I see it and it isn't a pleasant one."

She didn't like the look on his face, "Well, what is it?"

"Magneto's visit. There is a connection here. We all questioned the visit, but Charles gave no explanation. He hasn't been himself since that man set foot in the mansion."

"He hasn't been himself since Hannah set foot in the mansion."

"There you have it. He has new priorities. A daughter he is trying to protect. Magneto offered him something he couldn't refuse. A way to protect Hannah from Logan."

"You can't be serious, Henry. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"He has, Orono. "

"But why would Magneto even offer help? What does he gain by it?"

"He's looking for Portman's right hand man. Someone who is more than likely still on track with implementing his mutant camp. I figure this must be it since Charles had me up all night searching for everything I could find out about the company that louse kept. I didn't get any details but I take it Magneto believes this man will be looking for Hannah. " He tapped the paper, "And now he has her whereabouts, well, it's only a matter of time he'll show up here. Or so Magneto hopes."

"They're using her as bait?"

"In a word, yes."

"Magneto gets his man, the professor gets rid of one."

"Precisely."

She picked up the paper and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am not going to sit by and let him do this to Logan. He's not thinking rationally. He's putting us all at risk, and losing a vital member of our team. And that isn't all...if he thinks this will put him in his daughter's favor, he's mistaken. This is only going to push her farther away."

"Orono, this is something you need to stay out of."

"How can I? And how can you? This effects the school, the children. We don't know anything about this man he's leading to us and what he's capable of. The professor has to take care of this, Henry." She didn't wait for an answer and stormed off down the hall.

The professor sat solemnly in his office, the paper on his desk. He now knew he had jumped to quickly on Magneto's offer. Now he wondered if it was the right decision. Logan was not totally innocent in this affair, but wasn't it time to admit his little girl was hardly little anymore and was very capable of charming a man. Logan had never stepped over the line with any of his young students. The man may not have any control of his temper but he did know how to curtail those urgings. He was an Xmen, and not always conventional in his methods, he very rarely let the team down on a mission. It wouldn't be easy to fill his shoes.

The door of his office swung open and he immediately looked up startled as Storm slammed the paper down on his desk, now both photos started up at him, and the angry glare of Storm across his desk only added to his woe.

"Why would you do this? Why would you put the school in danger? And send Logan off like a criminal? Whatever is going on between those two, isn't totally his doing but he is getting punished for caring deeply for someone. And that is what it is. I know Logan well enough to see that she has sparked something in him. It's not like his flirtations with me or Jean. And you are going to break your daughter's heart by sending him away. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she packs her bags and follows him. Because I am sure she won't want to be spending time with a father who betrayed her trust."

He was silent, Hank rolled his eyes at Storms outburst. When there wasn't a response, she continued, "You aren't going to say anything?"

"What else is there for me to say? I knew this would cause some conflict."

"Conflict? That is what you are calling it? You are destroying the team, you are destroying everything you believe in by pointing the finger at Logan and putting your students in danger. This isn't like you."

"And what would you suggest I do? Allow my naive daughter to fall in love with a man who will outlive her, a man over 100 years old, a man who is a lethal weapon when he chooses to be. What kind of father would allow a man like him near their daughter."

"You know Logan. You gave him a chance when no one else would. He isn't the man that arrived at the school with Rogue. This place means something to him. You mean something to him."

" Then he should have stayed away from Hannah. Until you are a parent, Ororo, you have no right to judge me. Now if you don't mind, I have a press conference to arrange."

"I can't believe that you think Hannah will go along with this."

Henry grabbed her by the elbow, "That's enough. Come on."

She was no match for him as he managed to pull her out the door. Once in the hall she struggled free from his grip, and faced him, fuming. "You are on his side."

A flash of lightning struck, and a rumble of thunder. Henry shook his head. The weather always changed when she was mad but this was so unlike her, "I am not on anyone's side. I hate seeing him this way. And you, well, the weather expresses your feelings nicely. Not that it is going to do you one bit of good. What is done is done."

"Logan is your friend, Henry."

"I am not worried about Logan. The man will get through this, like he gets through everything else. He hasn't lost our support, and I doubt he's lost the professors for good. I am a bit concerned about everyone else here though, but it is out of our control. We will all have to ride it out."

"Fine. You stand here and ride it out. I can't do that right now." She stormed off as the thunder grew louder and the rain started to fall.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Salem Center. Hannah's legs were tucked up underneath her and she cradled her hurt arm close to her chest. As they approached the gate of the school, the clouds darkened and it began to rain, Logan smirked, "Well, Ro isn't to happy about all this. That's something." He gave Hannah's leg a pat and noticed her head drooped not even paying attention to him, "Look up at the sky, Hannah." He barked.

She lifted her head slightly, and then Logan yanked it up farther, she cringed, "You're hurting me."

"Then stop pouting and pay attention. Those clouds prove that they're on our side. She must be mighty pissed off with your old man right now. I'm not used to having people on my side. It feels pretty good right now, wouldn't you say?"

"It doesn't change anything."

"No, but it puts pressure on him. His team, the Xmen, aren't liking what he's done. This isn't going to set well with him."

She felt a headache coming on, and the site of the mansion now approaching only made everything more real. Logan knew nothing he could say would make her feel any better. He pulled the car off to the side of the road, just outside the gates.

Hannah turned to him, "Why are you stopping here?"

"You make the decision. I won't force you to go back there."

"So I can go with you?"

"I didn't say that. But if you want to turn your back on the old man, I'm not going to stop you. I can get you on a plane back to England. You must have some friends there, relations. Someone could put you up."

Getting out of the car, frustrated, she stormed over to the fence. The rain pelting down, she looked towards the mansion. The dark grey skies casted a ominous shadow over the school, and this appearance made Hannah shutter.

.Logan got out of the drivers side, stood up on the frame of the door and leaned over the roof, "Hannah, get back in the car. You're getting soaked."

She turned towards him, angry, "Do you think I care? You are so quick to brush me aside, send me back to England. I don't have any friends there, or at least none I can remember." Gesturing her arms toward the school in a broad sweeping motion she continued, "This is all I have and you know it. How cruel for you to even suggest going back there as an option. So if I catch pneumonia out here it might just be better than either of the choices you've given me." The tears now mixed with her rain drenched face, she felt the urge to just sink down onto the ground and have a good cry.

Approaching her with caution, he managed to hold her up by pinning her against the fence. She struggled briefly before allowing herself to look up at him, "You got me, so trust me on this one."

"Trust. Do you realize how many people I have put my trust in, how many people let me down? What makes you different?"

The answer he wanted to give her, wouldn't come out. For some reason he just didn't feel ready to express those kind of feelings to her. So instead, he placed both of his hands on the side of her face and drew her lips towards his own. When their lips met, and he devoured her with such urgency, Hannah's frustration and anger vanished. The tenderness mixed with passion and desire caused them both to forget about the pelting down rain. Now both of them soaked clinging to each other with such intensity, it seemed inevitable that it was leading to something much more. They both sunk down into the muddy grass and Hannah grappled for his belt buckle. All the while, Logan pulling her wet tank top up over her head. With this motion, Hannah got a bit of mud in her mouth and the taste caused her previous actions to cease. The few seconds of intense passion passed as quickly as they have arrived. She spit out the bits and focused on Logan, covered in the stuff. Looking down at herself she saw her now exposed breasts flecked with grass and dirt. Smiling she reached up and stroked his face.

"This is crazy."

He too, now saw the situation as it was and laughed, "A bit." He stood up and then reached for her hand pulling her up, "You are quite a site."

"As are you." She wanted to laugh, not just at the absurdity of the situation but at her previous annoyance. She was afraid of him tossing her aside but it was obvious from what just happened, that was far from the case.

"This isn't going to look to good. Pulling up to the mansion in this state." He tried brushing off the grass from her breasts, then handed her the wet tank top. She held it up in front of her and now couldn't control the laughter.

"It would be a great shot for the tabloids. Don't you know they would love catching you ravishing me outside the gates of the school in the middle of a storm. What were we thinking?"

"I guess the trust thing, well, this here..."he stammered, as he rebuckled his belt, "that didn't help my position did it? How can you trust some guy who nearly has his way with you in the mud. Avoiding the subject turning it into sex. Not good."

She took her hand and slicked back his hair, looking into his eyes. "It was wonderful. I needed that strong dose of reality."

"That's what this was? A dose of reality? Sure it wasn't just a wild impassioned grope in the mud?" He looked confused.

She stroked his cheek, "Well, it was definitely that, but there was more to it." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I do trust you." She continued stroking his face, "I suppose I really should start listening to you."

"Well, yeah. I've been telling you that all along but it seems the only way you come to any sense is when I'm kissing you. Guess I better make sure you get plenty of that so you listen more often." He pulled her closer and once again found himself immersed in the moment. His hands slid down her bare back and one slipped into her shorts.

It took a minute before she stepped away. It was so tempting. "I'm ready to go home," she said with confidence.

"Damn it woman, you got me all hot and bothered. I don't care how crazy it all is. I sure the hell liked the idea of you naked underneath me in the mud. Let the old man wait a few."

As he leaned in again, she placed the palm of her hand over his lips, "Can I take a rain check?"

He shook his head and headed towards the jeep, "I don't know, this was a once in a lifetime moment."

As the car started, Hannah slipped into the front seat, "Don't forget we can have rain whenever we want. I am sure Ororo would gladly oblige."

He started the car, and then just smirked at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Think you're forgetting something?"

"No, I'm not."

He leaned over the backseat and pulled out a tshirt and tossed it into her lap.

Embarrassed, she quickly slipped it over her head.

"I can't even imagine what's going to happen to you without me around."

The car pulled out of the mud and headed in the direction of the front gate, his enhanced vision noticed the crowd of reporters and he quickly swerved the car around in the opposite direction. Flipping open his cellphone, he turned and winked at Hannah as she poked her head out of the neck of the shirt, "Don't you fret, I got this one covered. I don't plan on hightailing it out of here just yet." Dialing a number, the call was picked up immediately. "Hey, Hank, we're just outside the gates, but there seems to be a crowd out front. Think ya could open up the back gates? Let us in?" There was a pause as Logan looked over at Hannah struggling to get her hurt arm through the sleeve. One hand on the wheel, the cellphone now being held up with his shoulder and chin, he reached over with the free hand and helped her pull it through. There was a glance between them as she mumbled thank you. And his thoughts went directly to the fact he would be leaving her. His earlier words ringing to true. What was going to happen to her? Henry's voice brought him back.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Well, she's got a pretty bad bite you should look at, but otherwise she's fine. I'll see ya in a bit." He flipped the cellphone shut and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. She managed a smile, then turned her head towards the window as they approached the gates.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun found it's way through the clouds just as the jeep pulled up to the service entrance of the mansion. Jean, Storm and Henry were waiting, as Hannah and Logan stepped out of the car.

"It was awfully nice of you breaking up that fowl weather there, Ro, just for us." Logan speaking to Storm but looking at Jean. He was curious. Wondering how she felt about what was going on. Why did it still matter to him?

Jean couldn't help but find their appearance amusing. They both were a quite a sight, covered from head to toe in dirt and mud, "I guess it wasn't soon enough, looks like you got caught in it."

Logan winked at Hannah, "You could say that." but she wasn't responding. She was all to aware of the gazes he was giving Jean.

Henry was surprised at how relaxed Logan seemed, used to seeing him flaring up and under the circumstances he had every right to be a bit pissed off, but there was no sign of it. On the other hand, Hannah, was extremely quiet. It was Henry who noticed her attention was on Jean and Logan. Henry approached her wanting to include her in the conversation, "Logan said you had quite a bite, I should probably have a look at it."

"I'd like to get cleaned up first, if that's okay?" She held her arm close to her body, as she turned back to the jeep and started to get her bag. Feeling the need to distance herself from Logan, and the chance she would soon be wallowing in jealousy. Of course there was something between him and Jean, they were both Xmen, there was a history Hannah would never have with him. She managed to pull the bag out of the back and then it slipped from her grasp falling to the pavement.

Logan leaned over to pick it up, just as she did, placing his hand over hers, "I'll get that. You go get in the shower, then let Hank look at that arm."

She nodded and headed into the house, all the while looking back and wondering what was going on in her absence. Quickening her pace, she couldn't wait to get into the shower.

Ro glared at Logan, "You're never going to learn are you?

"What do you mean? Learn what? I got her back here in one piece didn't I?" He said snidely. He had no idea what she was on about.

"Henry knows what I'm talking about. Don't you?"

"Don't you get me involved in this." He put out his arm for Jean, "Jean, lets let these two duke it out, we seem to be the only civilized people here."

"I think you could be right there, Henry." She took his arm and they headed for the house, but not before she was able to mutter, " Just look at the state of Logan's clothes. What do you think was going on in that rain storm between those two?" Knowing full well that Logan could hear.

He called after them, "Nothing happened in the storm. Nothing at all."

Storm stood there in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, scowling, "I'm still here you know. But obviously it's only Jean that you're concerned about. I didn't see you running after Hannah when she obviously was slightly distressed, but Jean on the other hand deserves all your attention."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jean. Hannah. The minute you see Jean, you acted as if Hannah wasn't even here and believe me she was aware of it."

"Ro, for your information I have spent the last week with Hannah 24/7. Moments ago, I was rolling in the mud on top of her, if you really want to know. Not that it's any of your damn business. And as far as Jean goes, we flirt. It's our thing. Now I can see Scott, having a fit, but you? Give me a break. Don't you think I have enough to deal with right now? Tomorrow I am going to be outta here for awhile. Let me enjoy something."

"At Hannah's expense?"

"I'm not listening to this now. You know I figured with the storm you brewed up, you were on my side."

"And I am. I don't think it's right what the professor is doing but Hannah is also going through a lot, and you should be lavishing your attention on her, because she will be the one to suffer when you leave."

"Really now? I had no idea." he said snidely as he lugged all the bags into the mansion.

Ororo shook her head in disgust, Logan could joke all he wanted but she knew that what was going on would have much more of an impact on those left behind than on Logan himself.

Hannah entered her father's office reluctantly. She promised herself she would remain calm and try to deal with the situation without flying off the handle. Wearing one of her old skirts and blouses, she tied her hair back. Why she chose these clothes from a past she didn't remember was not certain, but maybe it had something to do with being someone else. These clothes no longer suited her, they no longer reflected who she was, but after Logan was gone she wasn't sure who she would be. Maybe playing a part was how she could get through it. She fiddled with the new bandage on her arm that peaked out of the cuff of her blouse as she waited for her father to acknowledge her presence.

Charles had a lot on his mind, a press conference about Hannah's presence at the school, the future of his team of X-men, finding Hannah a suitable teacher and the possibility of one of Portman's men descending on his school creating a new problem but the only problem that he seemed concerned about was what would happen with his relationship with his new found daughter. When he turned and saw her framed in the doorway, he felt a lump in his throat.

"Hannah."

"Father."

He was a bit surprised with her appearance. The clothes made her look plain and her hair pulled back added years to her 25. It obviously was some statement she was trying to put forward, but he was unsure what it was. He felt the awkward silence and immediately looked down at one of the papers to find inspiration on what he should be saying, "Actually, I was just making some inquiries about a piano teacher, from that list you gave me. I thought it would be something you want to get started on right away."

"Of course. I really should think about getting back to the piano as soon as possible. I've missed it."

"Well, I won't keep you long, but I wanted to let you know that there will be a press conference this afternoon concerning your disappearance, your fans are anxious to have you back."

"I suppose you will tell me what to say," she bit her lip holding back the anger.

"Of course there will be a few things we want to keep from the press, but I don't see it as a problem. There might be questions but I think you can handle them. You've been in the public eye for along time, you know the right thing to say."

"And is the right thing to say that I was kidnapped by Logan?"

"Hannah, I had nothing to do with what was printed in that paper, You need to know that."

"So you deny that you want him as far away from me as possible, that you want to use him as the bad guy, so now he has to run?"

"I won't deny that I want him out of your life, but I don't think you understand the complications of being involved with him. You haven't thought this through."

"No, I haven't because I am in love with him. It happened, I had no idea it would but it has and I like the way it feels. And if he would let me I would leave with him in the morning. But he is loyal to you, I don't understand why but he is. I guess I am not as important to him as I would like to believe, since he feels this is where I belong."

"You do belong here, Hannah. No matter what you feel about me at this time. I am concerned with your welfare and I want you to feel this is your home"

"It's Logan's home as well and you are sending him away."

"Logan is still finding himself. He would be the first to admit this is only a temporary arrangement."

"Like his relationship with me? Only temporary? Is that what you think?" She felt the rage building, she heard her own voice escalating. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she reopened them she felt better and calmly continued, "You can send him away, but it won't change a thing. I just need you to understand that." She looked down at her feet, still playing with the bandage. "I really would like to go practice awhile. Please let me know when you need me for the press conference."

She turned towards the door wanting to escape when her father noticed the bandage, "What happened to your arm?"

She slowly turned her head towards him, "I was attacked by a wolf, I could have died, but Logan saved me. He's been good to me, father. Can't you see that?"

"If you would have been here where you belong, there would have been no wolf attack, no threat on your life. I can hardly praise Logan for any good deeds at this time. He should never have let you go on this trip with him in the first place."

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from him, there really wasn't anything to say but she couldn't let him have the last word. As she walked out the door she spoke defiantly, "That trip opened my eyes to a world that I have let pass me by. And it was the best thing that could have happened to me, you will never be able to take that away from me, father. Not ever."

Charles let her go. He now could only hope that Logan's absence within the coming months would distance her from these feelings. It was a tall order. She was head strong and determined and what she was feeling for Logan wasn't going to go away that easily.

After showering and changing Logan thought he would find Hannah in her room. When he pushed open the door, her unopened bag lay on the floor and various clothes on hangers were strewn across her bed. He didn't understand the meaning of the mess, but it didn't phase him. Women did crazy things, like changing their clothes over and over again. He did know that. Figuring her next stop would be the professor's office he decided he needed to check up on her. Hoping that she was handling the situation with grace, instead of throwing a fit.

As he approached the professor's door he could hear the muffled conversation. It sounded fairly civil. She was talking about playing the piano. Good sign. He didn't stay longer to hear the rest. He wasn't ready for a confrontation with the professor just yet. Being able to control his rage about the whole situation for the last few hours was a major accomplishment but he knew that soon he would lose it. He had remained strong for her, but he just wanted to kick some butt and he knew there was one place he could do that, without any ramifications.

Entering the control room in his Xmen uniform, Logan interrupted a lecture from Scott to Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Peter. Scott's back was to him but Scott was aware his students were now totally focused on something else. He turned shocked to see Logan suited up, "I am conducting a lesson, Logan. You'll have to come back later."

"No, I don't think so Summers. I'm taking over the lesson."

"What? On who's authority?"

Today Logan didn't want to fly off the handle in front of the kids, so he motioned for them to head into the room, "You guys go on ahead, warm-up a bit, I'll be there is a sec."

They looked at Scott, waiting for a reaction, but he was just glaring at Logan in disbelief. He managed to regain some composure for their sake and finally said, "Go warm-up. Now that is something I can agree with him about." They all glanced at one another, wondering what was going to happen, but did as they were told, knowing both Scott and Logan were equally hotheaded and none of them wanted to deal with that.

Once they were in the other room, Scott blurted out, "How dare you waltz in here and throw your weight around. This is my class, my session."

"I know that."

"Then what are you playing at, Logan?"

"Damn it, Summers, I'm going in there. I"m going to throw my weight around for the last frigging time and I'm not asking you, got it? It's something I got to do. Now we can stand out here and debate the subject, or you can just get the hell out of here and give me the class for the next hour. Simple as that. I don't think anyone will have any objections. Well, that is, except you, but look at it this way. After tomorrow you won't have to look at my ugly mug for a very long time."

Scott's expression changed. He might not like the guy, but he didn't like the professor's way of dealing with him and even worse, Scott knew only to well, that the team was going to suffer with him gone.

"Hey, just to let you know, I think the professor's making a huge mistake dealing with you and Hannah this way."

"Yeah, right. Summers, you can't wait to see me gone."

"Whether I like it or not, you're essential to the Xmen."

"Well, not anymore. I hang up the suit today, so what do you say, let me give them a real workout."

Scott couldn't believe he was actually feeling sorry for the guy. He was silent for a moment, thinking about the consequences this could lead to but he couldn't find any real cause in denying Logan this request "Okay, but you go in there as a team and remember they need the training not you."

"You can say that again. I've watched some of your sessions, Summers and those kids are hardly ready for any real combat."

"So teach them something they can use, Logan." He wanted to add to keep his temper in check and not take over the whole session as his own personal battlefield but there was no point. He had never found it easy to talk to the guy and now it was even more awkward, knowing that he was leaving.

"Anything else, Summers? No lecture. I'm ready for the lecture. Keep the temper under control, set an example. You know the same old bullshit I hear everyday."

"No lecture, they're all yours, Logan." Scott was already feeling this was a mistake.

Logan slipped on the leather gloves and without looking back headed into the danger room. Scott watched from the control window and listened as Logan took over. "Alright, boys and girls, aren't you the lucky ones today, you got me to deal with and not Summers, so the rules are changed. In fact, no rules." He turned back to the control window and noticed Scott shaking his head in disbelief. Well satisfied he turned back to the students and switched the control panel. The virtual jungle setting surrounded them and within seconds they were being attacked by militia. Nothing like a good battle to deal with the anger and frustration he was feeling about leaving this place. Screw Scott and the rules. None of that mattered to him whatsoever as he began taking on a number of men with the rage he had been bottling up over the last few hours.

Hannah went to the conservatory and found the piano awaiting her. Emotionally she wasn't handling this return the way she wanted to. Why couldn't she find any strength? She had nearly lost it in her father's office. She was angry about what he had done, but she was also angry with Logan for just taking it and leaving without any fight. And at his behavior towards Jean. How could she forget that? It was like she was invisible and the last 4 days were nothing. She sat at the piano and with a built up rage she pounded the keys with her fists. Tilting her head back she cried out, then fell upon the keys, her head buried in her arms as the somber tones, reflecting her mood resonated throughout the room.

"Hannah, are you alright?"

She was surprised to hear Jean's voice behind her. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes on her blouse sleeve. Turning slowly, she saw Jean's concern, "Not especially. But I will be fine I suppose. That is what everyone expects. I thought you would be with Logan. He seemed quite anxious to get back to you."

"Really? Did he say that?" Jean looked skeptical and glared at her.

Hannah scowled knowing she was reading her mind. "Stop that. Why are you doing that?"

"Logan is in the Danger room, taking over Scott's class. He's working through the rage and pain he feels right now, just like you seem to be doing. No one expects you to be fine with this and as for me. I'm the last person he's thinking about right now. Why are you sitting in here alone when you want to be with him?"

Hannah put her head down ashamed. "Because he wants me to be strong and I'm not. I am not you. He's leaving in the morning and I won't handle it well, he will despise me for that. Maybe he won't come back."

"He'll be back You've touched him in away no one here ever has. He won't be willing to give you up."

"Then why doesn't he stay? My father can make all this go away."

"I think you've already tried to persuade him and that doesn't seem to be an option right now. Logan doesn't want to put anyone's life in jeopardy. He has been caught in the crossfire many a time and protecting those he cares about comes first. He's leaving, Hannah. Instead of avoiding it try to accept it. It will be easier for both of you."

"I can't pretend that everything is wonderful, that I'm happy about this decision."

"No one is asking you to, but you being here alone and him duking it out in the danger room is only causing fuel to the fire. I"ll let you know when the professor needs you for the press conference. Now go."

"What about my father?"

"Maybe you don' t know what you're doing concerning Logan, but that's for you to figure out, not him."

Hannah entered the control room of the danger room and found Scott observing from the window, it was taking all his willpower not to shout over the intercom on the stupidity of Logan's commands to the students. As usual he was running the show in his own personal way with very little team work involved. Hannah approached cautiously as Scott cursed under breath, "Damn you, Logan. This isn't about you." Hannah, cleared her throat and thinking it was Jean he blurted out, "Don't give me the lecture, Jean. I let the guy have his last chance, it doesn't mean I have to like what he's doing. Everything I've taught them is going out the window because Logan takes everything on as his own personal vendetta." Scott turned to see Hannah awkwardly smiling. "Hannah, sorry, I thought you were Jean."

"She told me I'd find Logan here."

"Oh, yeah, he's here all right. Bigger than life." Scott couldn't hide his annoyance.

She looked down into the room and watched as Logan single handedly fought off every militant heading his way through the jungle. His rage building with every kill. It was a Logan she didn't know. His students stood on the sidelines with nothing to do. Earlier they had each had a turn but as the session progressed Logan became a one man army and they couldn't even get near the enemy. Hannah knew this was what bothered Scott. Logan not working as a team. She felt she was intruding on something she knew nothing about and began to back away from the glass, "I should go. I'm sure I'll see him later."

Scott focused his attention on her, "No, no...you should stay. Look, I know he's going through a lot right now, this is his way of working through it. I shouldn't be so hard on him. We might not see eye to eye most of the time but he has been a vital member of this team. Even I can admit to that."

"Scott, can you be honest with me?"

"I'll try."

"Does everyone believe my involvement with Logan is a mistake?"

"I'm not the best person to answer that, Hannah."

"I said be honest."

"I think we're all a bit concerned. It's kind of hard not to be. He's a time bomb...just look at him in there...unpredictable."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you love him, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Then nothing any of us do or say is going to make a difference. Even your father."

Just then, the session ended and frustrated the kids walked out silently, passing Scott and Hannah. As Logan barked behind them, "You guys were a mess out there. If you can't get the mission accomplished in there, how the hell are you going to take care of it in the real world. You're not ready. Not any of you." He didn't see Hannah at first, she was hidden partly behind Scott. Logan scowled at Scott in passing, and shook his head, "Some teacher you've been, those kids don't have a hope in hell of surviving a real attack."

Scott was silent, which surprised Logan. Never one to mind the heated debates they shared because it always made Scott just more angry. It was good for a chuckle anyhow, but when there was no confrontation it annoyed Logan. "I don't think you heard me, Summers, these kids are hopeless. You need someone to take my place, and this is the best you can come up with?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." He walked past Logan, following the students. Logan turned to see Kitty side up next to Scott, something she normally would save for Logan. He couldn't help but hear the exchange.

"What's wrong with him, Scott? I know sometimes he's angry, but not like this. " she expressed with concern.

"We'll talk about it later." He quickly shooed them out of the room.

Still angry and bitter that the workout had done nothing to sooth that rage inside him. He immediately turned to slam his fist against the wall as he caught the glimpse of Hannah facing him. Everything he had told her do. Take it as it comes, stay in control...were suggestions he couldn't even follow. And now she was seeing it first hand.

He pulled back, dropping his arms to his side, "You saw that..down there?" He motioned to the Danger room with a nod of his head.

She nodded.

"Don't you go judging me. Not when you don't know anything about this kind of thing."

"I wasn't going to judge you. I just wanted to see you. Obviously, this is a bad time and I should just go."

Those few words, struck him. She just wanted to see him. The one calming factor in his life right now, stood in front of him with nothing more on her mind then wanting to see him. Her head lowered she began to head for the door, but he blocked her way. Confused she looked up at him, the scowl now gone, replaced with a smirk, "You wanted to see me. So here I am. Look all you like."

A smile appeared slowly, "Well, they won't be difficult, especially in your uniform." She felt her face flush.

"So you like the leather jumpsuit? It's a little bit restricting, you know me, I like things a little more natural."

"I like it very much."

"Well, get a little closer and I'll let you inspect the fine quality of the stitching. It really is quite remarkable."

She felt that coyness again, that would creep up on her even after their numerous intimate moments. Logan especially liked the reaction he got from her. Her innocence still intact. He enjoyed that about her. She slowly moved those few inches and he took her hand and placed it on his chest, moving it across the prominent stitched X. "You like what you feel?"

"Very much so."

The anger gone, he moved closer to her. He loosened the clip holding her hair back, "So what is with this look? I thought this Hannah was long gone."

Embarrassed she stepped back. She did look dowdy and unattractive and now felt awkward in his presence.

As her hair fell across her shoulders, he lifted her chin, "Now that's better." he then unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse, " Is this the old man's doing? Trying to turn you back into that proper English girl?"

"No," she said under breath.

"You can't go back to the way it was before me. You're not that girl anymore." He had touched on something that was obviously bothering her, "The clothes aren't going to bring her back." He pulled her close to him, holding her tight, "Hey, I don't think you really want her back. That girl would never be feeling some guy up in a leather jumpsuit."

She managed a smile. "I don't want her back. I just thought that maybe it was what he wanted to see."

"How'd that go? Rough?"

"It was alright. I didn't fly off the handle. I tried to understand his point of view. While part of me wants to hate him, I can't. And then I tried to play the piano, and I was so angry, at him...at you. I was like you in there. Only banging on the keys, is not quite the same as slaughtering an army in the jungle."

"It didn't do me any good, if you want to know the truth. So how about the banging, did it help?"

She shook her head.

"So you're angry with me?"

"Not any more. I don't want to waste all my energy on being upset and angry about what is happening. It's not worth it."

He was curious why she had been angry but she was right, it wasn't worth it. They had very little time left together and it was better to enjoy it, "So...that energy could be used on something a lot more worthwhile."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I want to spend as much of the day with you, if that's okay."

"Sounds like a plan" His hand resting on her back, slid down to her rear and gave it a pat.

She gave his hand a slap, "Not in that way, Logan."

"Well, in what way do you have in mind then?"

"Take a shower and we'll talk."

"Talk about the plan? Or just talk in general."

"I thought talking sounded like a nice idea. Lots of couples do it on a regular basis."

"Okay, we can try that, but you can't keep your hands off me. I give you fifteen minutes before you try and take my pants off and remember this is a school with impressionable young people everywhere."

"We'll see who can behave accordingly. Just take the shower" She threw him a towel, as she headed for the door, "I'll see you in the conservatory when you're finished."

"For that talk, right. Wouldn't miss it for the world, and Hannah, " she turned ready for him to add a sarcastic remark. "Tonight. Your room. The pants are coming off. Behaving accordingly isn't on the agenda. Understood?"

She smiled, "Perfectly."

"Good. Now get going, you're holding me up." He headed for the locker room satisfied that the day was finally looking up.


	27. Chapter 27

Logan put up with Hannah's request and spent the afternoon in the conservatory in her company. Surprising himself that he could actually spend a few hours being non-active and not go crazy. There was a similar time in Japan where he was also content in the presence of a woman doing nothing, but he was in love then. He still refused to believe he loved this woman. He really barely knew her.

Hannah played the piano while Logan lounged on the sofa, his feet propped up on a table, hands behind his head. She would turn to him and make sure he wasn't bored and he in turn would motion his hand for her to turn back around, shaking his head, "Tsk, tsk….you're not concentrating. Go on turn around and practice. You aren't getting any better, you know? If I'm ever going to see you at Carnegie Hall, things have to improve little lady." His ornery demeanor made her smile. "And you can wipe that smile off your face because it's going to get you nowhere. It doesn't help the music sound any better, that's for sure."

This was the Logan she loved. She stopped playing and moved to the side of the couch, leaning over him. He chose to remain in his relaxed state, didn't even budge as she moved closer, "So you'd come and see me at Carnegie Hall?"

"I'm thinking about it, but at this rate you won't be playing there anytime soon."

Choosing to avoid his remark she continued, "You'd wear a tux?"

"I suppose that's what they wear at that kind of thing, not that I've ever paid attention to that stuff."

"I like a white jacket, it's very classy. Or tails. Logan, you would look incredibly handsome in tails."

He sat up and glared down at her, "White? Tails? The tux is bad enough..it'll be black. Plain black and no tails."

"You'd do it for me, wouldn't you? I think you would look lovely in tails." She moved closer, taking hold of his lapels and fingering them, she brushed her lips against his.

"Lovely? I don't do lovely, darlin'. Maybe I should rethink the Carnegie Hall thing." A little bit distracted by her fingering his shirt, he placed a hand on her cheek, debating the thought of kissing her, "I'll just meet you at a hotel somewhere afterward. Now that is more my style."

She gave him a playful slap on the chest, "I have no problem with the hotel afterwards, as long as it's the Plaza, but I am holding you to attending the performance. It would mean the world to me."

"You are one spoiled little lady, you know that? And you know, I might be in a position to turn that around…Wouldn't be a bad thing."

While the banter was lighthearted, it wasn't easy to forget that he would be gone tomorrow and she had no idea when she would see him again. Logan noticed the forced smile and chuffed her on the chin, "No, none of that. That isn't going to turn into a pout."

"I'm trying."

"You got me all afternoon and evening, that pout isn't showing its face during that time, got it?"

She nodded.

He leaned towards her, her chin nestled in his hand. He had kept to the bargain and now he wanted more.

Kitty stood speechless in the doorway of the conservatory. She had heard rumors about Logan and Hannah, and now to be standing in front of their very public display of affection felt awkward. Logan was like a big brother, always scolding and looking after her. She had seen him flirt with Jean, but this was a lot different. To Kitty, it was a full on make out session. Not something adults were known to do in public. Hannah was practically in his lap, her legs wrapped over his, his right hand caressing her thigh, his left somewhere buried under her hair, maybe on her neck, Kitty thought. Their eyes closed and their lips were locked causing Kitty's cheeks to flush. She had never witnessed this kind of passion in adults. Wanting to back out of the room quietly, she found herself glued to the spot.

Logan sensed her presence, her smell, very distinct. She washed her hair with some berry stuff that was noticeable to him hours after she showered. He casually pulled away from Hannah, so not to startle her, whispering softly, "We have company."

Hannah's eyes immediately opened, and followed his gaze to the doorway. Kitty's presence did startle her and she struggled to be released from his hold, but he wouldn't let her.

Casually, he spoke, with a firm hold on Hannah, "Need something, Kitty?"

She stammered, "No..uh…I was just seeing if Rogue was here."

"Nope, not here. Just Hannah and me." He winked at Hannah who was still a little bit shocked by the intrusion but had stopped squirming, knowing she was beaten.

"So it's true." Kitty continued even if she knew how it was none of her business.

"What's true?"

"You and Hannah. I heard talk but I didn't think…I mean, it just seemed highly unlikely. And I guess I didn't want to believe that the professor was sending you away."

"Come here."

She obeyed and moved towards them. She sat on the piano bench facing them, nervously. "I never meant to intrude. I don't want you to be mad."

Logan sat up straight and scowled, "Me Mad?"

Kitty knew he was joking and she relaxed a bit, "I can't believe you're going."

"Ya gonna miss me?"

"What do you think?"

"You know this thing with Hannah here." He managed to wave his hand in her direction, "It doesn't change what you and me got."

Hannah hadn't seen this tenderness before. She really didn't know a lot about his relationship with the students but he sensed something special with Kitty. It touched her.

"So we're still pals?"

"You betcha."

Kitty who prided herself on not being soft, felt a lump in her throat, "You're coming back right?"

"I got to make sure my ladies aren't slacking off, don't I?" He patted Hannah's leg, "This one's practicing could go out the window, and you…well..The next time I see you, there better be an Xmen in that suit."

Charles didn't mean to eaves drop, but he had come to get Hannah for the press conference. He saw the three together and the relaxed atmosphere in the conservatory. It only gave him more doubts of the mess he had made for Logan.

Logan didn't even have to turn to know that Charles was at the door, he leaned and whispered in Hannah's ear, this time sounded somewhat annoyed, "I think you're wanted." Then motioned his head to the doorway.

Hannah slowly stood up and Logan relaxed back into the couch, "Kitty, grab a deck of cars, I'll beat you at War." He chose to ignore Charles, but took hold of Hannah's hand before she joined him, "I'll see ya later."

"I wish I didn't have to do this. It seems so futile."

His fingers kneaded each one of hers and immediately their eyes locked. Nothing was said because they both knew this was out of their control. Giving her hand a squeeze, he then let go and playfully gave her bottom a smack, "The sooner you go, the quicker you come back and I'll be waitin'."

Those words meant more to her than he could possible know. It gave her some assurance and she was able to push some of the emotions back. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the door. When she looked back Logan was already shuffling the deck of cards and conversing with Kitty. She would give anything to join in instead of face the press, but she felt ready. And with confidence headed down the hallway with her father.

The deafening silence in the hall just gave Hannah more incentive to get to her destination and get this over with, but her father was determined to make small talk,

"I couldn't help but notice you changed your clothes."

She straightened the short denim skirt with her hands, then flicked a bit of fluff off her slim fitting burgundy t-shirt, "You don't approve?"

"This change is for Logan."

"No, it's for me. I feel comfortable in these clothes. Do you honestly believe that I am that shallow that I would be dressing to please Logan? How could you insult me in such a way? That just shows how little you know about me."

"Hannah, please."

"I told you earlier, Logan's going away isn't going to change anything I feel for him. Even if he chooses to shack up with some other woman in some far off country somewhere, I will still be in love with him. So I should be the one saying 'please'. This is who I am now. And I can't be your puppet or anyone else's so I will meet the press and say what I think they should know." She stormed ahead of him into the room.

The flashbulbs threw her a bit, but it only took a few seconds for her to regain her composure. She was not a stranger to the press and was perfectly capable of speaking up for herself, especially now.

The questions came darting towards her so quickly she couldn't tell where they were coming from or what was being said. She made out words…Logan, kidnap, Carnegie Hall, touring, Brian Portman…She finally put her hand up for silence.

"Please, please, I will tell you what you need to know but I need quiet. I never have worked well with this media game of 20 questions. Will you allow me to speak?"

The crowd silenced. Maybe it was her English demeanor; maybe it was that innocent beauty they admired so…but whatever it was Hannah held them captive as she spoke.

"As you can see I am fine and healthy. This is obviously a new environment for me but one I am anxious to get the most from. My godfather has taken me in since the death of my father in London and I have decided to accept his invitation to stay on at the school. I will be studying here under one of New York's finest piano instructors in order to resume touring but I also plan to teach here at the school and spend some time to reflect on everything that has happened in the past few months. I am sure most of you can understand I do need my privacy in order to begin the healing process of the loss of my father and make the adjustment to an American way of life." She paused briefly and looked to her father. He seemed relatively pleased with her comments, but she knew what she would say next would possibly have the opposite effect. It didn't matter she was going to say them anyway, "I also must add, contrary to what you believe, I was not kidnapped by a mutant. The man in question is a dear friend who I hold in high regards…"

There was rumbling from the crowd at this point and an alarming glare from her father.

She put her hand up once again, "That is all I will say on that matter."

She began to walk away and someone shouted out, "And what about Brian Portman? Did your dear friend kill him?"

There was a sinister sarcasm in his voice that Hannah didn't care for. So far she had held herself well, but she snapped. "He deserved to die. You have no idea what he did to me."

Shocked by her outburst the professor nudged Scott, "Get her out of here. She's only going to make things worse."

Scott didn't hesitate jumping to her side and grabbing her arm.

She struggled against him, "They think he was a saint, Scott. It's not true. Ask Logan. Ask Logan what that man did to me."

Scott having the strength managed to pull her towards the door and out into the hall. The professor followed them and quickly got her into a neighboring room.

"What is this all about? Are you fabricating this story just to cause me more grief?"

"Oh, that is what you would believe. Just because you made something up to hurt me, I would do the same. Like father, like daughter."

"This is Logan's influence on you. You must see that."

"Why do you believe everything is his fault? You didn't like Portman either. You must have known he was doing something. Why do you think my mother asked you to block my memories? Don't you see what was going on?"

"Hannah, that is enough."

"I'm not finished. You need to know the truth." There was an anxiety in her voice and he watched as she nervously twisted her hands together before she looked him in the eye and spoke, "He abused me." The words came slowly, but they were out, " My parents allowed it to happen. Why would I make this up?. Can't you see Brian Portman deserved what he got? The man was sick."

"Your mother would never have kept him on, if that was the case."

"My mother was hardly the loving, caring woman you knew in your youth. I am not blaming you. You were not allowed to be a part of my growing up, but you have to believe me. I just couldn't allow the press to believe that Brian Portman was such an outstanding British subject."

From the back of the room, a sole clap sounded, "Bravo, Hannah. That was a brave move and the right one." They all turned to face the man who had entered the room unnoticed. "No one quite knew Portman the way we did. He was scum of the earth."

Scott immediately approached the stranger, "I'm sorry, the press conference is over, you'll have to leave. This is a private conversation."

Hannah felt some kind of recognition. His green eyes sparkled under the mop top of brown hair. He stood tall and erect, dressed immaculately in a dark sports jacket and black shirt, with the beginnings of a smile perched on his lips and his gaze met hers. That was all it took. The smile.

"Graham? I can't believe it's you." She immediately ran to him throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek in the process.

The stranger held him self upright and stiff as he awkwardly pulled away from her, "Well, I was not expecting this kind of greeting."

"Oh Graham, I can't have changed that drastically. I know it has been a long time. My 16th birthday I recall, but then I have no recollection of the years that followed so maybe I have it all wrong."

The professor was confused by this exchange and cleared his throat. Hannah realized her rudeness, "Oh, Graham Eastborne, fa….." She nearly blew it, "Professor Xavier, my godfather. Graham and I both were under Portman's wing for quite sometime. Although, Graham went on to bigger and better things."

"And you my dear, were heading that way and if I have my way you will once again be on that path to the career you deserve." Hannah looked as confused as the professor. "I should explain myself, I didn't mean to show up unannounced but I was aware of the conference and I 've been in New York for a few years now looking for a pupil that would challenge me as much as I could challenge them. When I heard Hannah was here in New York I knew this was not a coincidence. I hope you do not think of me as too bold to approach you like this Professor Xavier. Hannah is one of the most beloved pianists in Europe and with talent that far exceeds her contemporaries. I would love the honor to have her study with me."

"You needn't ask his permission, Graham. That is my decision." She turned to the professor, "You said I was allowed to choose. I want to study with Graham."

"Hannah, this is sudden and we haven't even discussed other possibilities."

"Hannah, your godfather is right; you should interview others before you make a choice."

"I don't need to interview anyone, he doesn't trust you. That is what this is about."

"He has every right not to trust me. I'm associated with Brian Portman."

The professor recalled his conversation with Eric and was concerned that this mans coming here today was not a coincidence. The newspaper article had brought forward one of Portman's men involved in the captivity of mutants. Being a master of reading one's mind, he was able to enter Graham's head without him knowing. It was much easier on the unsuspecting. Those who knew him were always suspect of him prying but Graham Eastborne was none the wiser as the professor probed his immediate thought.

Hannah watched her father and although new to this experience was aware what he was doing. His demeanor was relaxed and to others he looked like he was deep in thought. Hannah frustrated and annoyed knew she had to just accept it. She had come to learn that this was typical protocol especially when trying to protect your daughter.

As the professor opened his eyes, he lightly smiled and exchanged a glance with his daughter. Then addressed Graham, "My god daughter does seem adamant in employing your services, Mr. Eastborne. And she is an adult able to make her own decisions. If she believes this is the right career move, then I must respect her judgment. I still find myself thinking of her as a child. And that is definitely not the case."

Hannah crossed her arms in defiance and glared at him, keeping silent. She was hardly making her own decisions.

Graham turned to Hannah, noticing her annoyance. He smiled, "She is definitely not a child. That is quite obvious. But only time will tell if she has the mentality of an adult to take her playing to the next level. That is the true test. Not everyone can make those childhood dreams reality." He winked at her.

"I know how to work hard, Graham."

"We will see." He then turned to the professor. "I assume you would prefer my presence here rather than Hannah traveling into the city."

"To start off with, I would prefer that due to Hannah's recent upheaval I believe it is best."

"And we all know my godfather knows what is best for me." She said sarcastically.

The professor knew she was getting testy and her anger was building. He still had to deal with the press over her outburst and was not in the mood to argue with her anymore, "Why don't you take Mr. Eastborne out into the gardens, show him the conservatory. You can catch up. And we would love to have you stay for dinner."

"I would love to have a tour of your school, but I'm afraid I have another engagement and will have to pass on the dinner invitation."

"Well, possibly another time. I must sort out the press so I will leave you both. Hannah, we will talk later."

"Yes, I am sure we will."

As he left Hannah took hold of Graham's hand and smiled, "You have so much to tell me. My memory hasn't been good. Amnesia from the stress, I've been told."

Graham looked down at her hand covering his. This wasn't the Hannah he remembered. She was much more confident and outgoing. Hannah noticed his apprehension toward her and she pulled her hand away, "I'm awfully sorry, Graham. I don't mean to be so bold."

"It's just a surprise. You are quite different."

She smiled, "Well, I assure you my playing is not. Come, I will show you the grounds before you go and maybe then you will tell me what actually happened after my 16th birthday."

"You don't remember anything?" Graham remembered maybe too much.

"No, nothing. Maybe it will come back, but I am not counting on it."

Storm found Logan in the conservatory pacing by the front window, "Well, the press conference was a fiasco."

He turned slowly, trying to sound uninterested, "You think I care?"

Storm sighed as she sat on one of the overstuffed chairs, "You're just cross because you weren't there."

"Sure, you go on and believe that." He fingered a cigar in his pocket, debating the idea of going outside for a smoke, but lingered hoping Hannah would pop in the door at any minute.

"Well, even if you don't care, I'm going to tell you anyway. Scott had to drag Hannah out of the room."

"Now that sounds like something I would've liked to have seen."

"She was defending you." She now had his interest, glaring right at her, " I mean she didn't say your name but everyone in the room knew who she was talking about "

Logan couldn't help but grim, "I bet Chuck is pleased."

"Oh, yeah, especially pleased to find out his daughter was abused by Brian Portman"

"What?"

"Don't act surprised. I'm sure you knew. She seems to confide in you."

"Well, I never told her to blurt it out to the whole world at a press conference. You know, Ro, maybe she just wants them to know the truth about the bastard." He paused, "So how did Chuck take that bit of news."

"He didn't have a lot of time to absorb it according to Scott. They were interrupted. Hannah had a visitor…Graham Eastborne."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Well, of course you wouldn't know him. He was a world reknown pianist, incredible talent. But he had a nervous breakdown at the age of 22. No one is really sure what happened to him, but I guess he's been in New York for the past few years and he's teaching. He wants to tutor Hannah."

"He just showed up out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, basically."

Logan felt uneasy with this news, "He's Portman's flunky."

"I don't think so. The professor has had him checked out. Even read his mind, the guy is being straightforward."

Logan turned back to the window and saw Hannah out in the garden. But she wasn't alone. The tall dark stranger, had her laughing. Then he put out his arm and she took it. Storm moved over to him curious about what had his attention.

"That's him. He's very gallant, isn't he?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "They knew each other as children. It will be really nice for her to have an ally here while you're away."

This only made Logan angrier, "The professor trusts this guy?" They were now out of sight and Logan moved away from the window to the piano. His hand in a fist he wanted to bang on the keys but instead stuffed it into his pocket.

"You're jealous." Storm was rather amused.

"Jealous of that? The guy is stiff and awkward, probably a real prick."

Hannah stood at the door, out of breath from running up the stairs, anxious to see him, but then noticed his tense mood. "I didn't mean to be so long."

He didn't look at her, but removed the fist from his pocket and stretched out his hand. "Storm tells me you have a teacher." He poked at a key with his index finger and then another.

She didn't understand why he wasn't looking at her. But then he wasn't the easiest person to understand in general, "Oh, yes. Amazing really. To train under Graham Eastborne is a real privilege. I only wish you could meet him before you leave. I adored him as a child. Looked up to him. He truly is amazing.. So focused on his music, nothing else."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"Pardon? What was that you said?"

"Nothing, not important." She moved closer to him, and he put his arm around her kissing the top of her head, "I'm just grouchy, need some grub."

"I don't want you grouchy tonight, so let's get you something to eat."

"Tell me about this guy over dinner."

"You'll be bored. I promise you. "

"I'll be the judge of that." He grabbed her hand and then turned back to Storm, "Tell Chuck that Hannah and I are having dinner in my room."

Storm protested, "Logan, he'll have a fit."

"Do you think I care at this point of the game?"

Storm shrugged her shoulders. There was no point in trying to change his mind. She couldn't blame him for wanting to close himself off in his room with Hannah after the mess he was being dragged through. She watched them head out down the hallway, and found herself deeply concerned at how this was really affecting Logan. Hannah would have her music after he left, but he was once again going to be alone and Storm had a feeling that really only meant him going back to some of his old ways, and that could only mean trouble.


	28. Chapter 28

In the early morning hours, Logan stood at the foot of the bed fully dressed, his duffle bag at his feet, his leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. Hannah lay on her back, one arm outstretched over her head, the other clutching the sheet up near her chin. The beds sheets askew covered her breasts down to her mid thigh, leaving only her bare legs exposed. Curled up and feet entwined, Logan found even in sleep she enticed him. His eyes wandered to her face. A corner of her mouth turned up, as if attempting a smile. She was content. He only wished he felt the same way.

Their last evening together had been bittersweet. He refused to show emotion while Hannah had a hard time holding hers back but she did for the most part. He knew she was doing it for him. Being the way he wanted her to be. Never once saying how she would miss him or how much she loved him. Logan wasn't fooled, her eyes gave it all away and at times it made it quite unbearable knowing that this might just be it. He was giving her up and if or when he came back she could easily be in the arms of someone else.

Their lovemaking had taken on an interesting turn. Often rough, Logan had showed more tenderness than he thought capable and that is when she no longer was able to hold back. She cried. Sobbed in fact. And he held her so tight, he felt she might break in his arms, but it was his way of not breaking down. Neither spoke for a long while and when Logan did break the silence it was in his own cynical fashion, "Must have been damn good, to make you cry. Wonder if I can do it again?" She smiled, the mood lightened and the playful roughness came back in full force. It was what they both needed at that moment. Both not willing to accept the inevitable.

Goodbye wasn't part of his routine, ever, that is why he chose this ungodly hour to retreat. There would be no one to see him off. It wasn't that he was happy this way, it was just plain easier. But this morning nothing seemed easy. He had been standing in this same position forever it seemed, just watching her, listening to her breathing, not wanting to leave.

Reluctantly he headed towards the door. Turning the handle, he looked back, "You know I love you. I don't say it, but I do." His throat felt somewhat dry and he swallowed. Then blinked. Hell, were those tears he could feel swelling up? Damn, this was never supposed to happen. He quickly stepped out the door and closing it, not looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannah turned to her side reaching for him, wanting to feel his warm naked body once again next to hers, but her hand only felt the indentations on the sheets of where he once lay. Her eyes opened and she sat up. Not only was his side of the bed empty, she had a glance around the room to find, open drawers-empty. Closet doors left open with nothing there. She panicked. He was leaving her without saying goodbye. She jumped out of the bed and found her underwear in a neat pile on the chair. Slipping her panties on as fast as she could her eyes caught a glimpse of the Pendleton shirt peeking out from under her own clothes draped over the chair. His shirt. She pulled it out and took a sniff, her nose lingering in the folds of cotton far to long. His smell. The aroma that would not normally be found appealing to many, Hannah found intoxicating. Much to her surprise her body began to respond in numorous ways: a tingly sensation between her legs, her nipples became erect and her heart pounded. This was crazy. She was wasting time. He could be long gone. Slipping the shirt on, she once again felt his warmth against her. Not wanting to waste anymore time she darted out of the room and headed down the hall.

In the garage, Scott's Harley beckoned. By now it was a known factor, Logan left, he would take Scott's bike. He tossed the helmet aside. Not his style. As he made his way out to the driveway, he began to feel his adrenalin pumping. It had been awhile since he had been riding and it always felt exhilarating. He mounted the bike and was ready to step on the clutch, when he heard a bellowing voice from behind him.

"Figured you'd try to slink out of here."

Logan didn't seem that annoyed with Henry's presence, but then he saw Ororo hiding behind him and he scowled. He dismounted the bike, folded his arms across his chest and glared directly at her. "Well, if I'm slinking, you're lurking. I don't like being held up."

Henry saw the tension in Logan's face. He definitely wasn't happy seeing her there. Emotional goodbyes were not his scene and Henry knew it but trying to persuade Storm to leave him be was not an option. She had been adamant. "The little lady is somewhat concerned about your emotional well being."

"Really?" Logan's brow was really furrowed now, "So Ro, since when do you worry about little ol me?"

"You've been happy here, Logan."

"Happy? Well, I wouldn't call it that, but believe what you want." Once again he relied on his cynicism to get him through.

"Stop this game, Logan. It's okay to feel something."

"I feel annoyed that I can't get out of here, because you're holding me up."

"Some of us are going miss you."

"That's nice."

"Stop acting like you don't care."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't."

Beast rolled his eyes, "Enough you two."

"Yeah, Ro, enough. I need to scoot."

"And you, Logan, let her have her say. It wouldn't hurt you to listen for a change because she's right. You've been an asset to the team and a good friend to us and to many of the students. You're absence around here will be felt by a number of us"

Logan was silent. The one person who he would listen to was Hank.

Beast nudged Storm, "Go on, he's listening so take advantage of it."

"I don't want to argue with you, Logan. I just worry that this time you might fall back into some of your old ways. The aggressive fighting and killing. I don't want to see that happen. We're always here. I want you to know that and I know you say you don't need anyone but if you do…please, don't hesitate in getting a hold of us."

"Okay, so I've listened. And maybe I do need something from you" He paused, "Watch this Eastborne guy around Hannah. I don't like it."

"You're being ridiculous, Logan." Storm was ready to argue.

Henry immediately chimed in, "You know I will."

"Okay, so maybe I do need a friend now and then." Henry moved closer to him, patting his shoulder. Logan was silent, once again feeling more emotional than he would like to. This was the main reason to avoid goodbyes.

Storm moved towards them. She handed Logan a portable CD player.

"What's this? Motivational crap to keep me on the right path?"

Beast saw Storm's anger rise and squeezed her arm gently. She managed to force a smile, "Actually, it's Hannah." His demeanor changed. "One of her recordings. I thought you might like it."

He grabbed it out of her hand and unzipped his bag slipping it inside. Now the emotional garbage was too close to the surface and he just wanted out of here. "Doubt I will have a need, but you never know. I got to run."

"I know." Their eyes met and for a brief second, Storm felt she connected to him and he knew she cared. Then he turned back to his gruff self so quickly.

"So then move, will ya?"

Just as she stepped back the door to the mansion behind her swung open and Hannah ran out pushing past both Beast and Storm. Logan had very little warning when she threw herself on to him. His arms caught her, but he nearly lost his balance toppling the bike.

"You can't just leave like that. No, Logan. I have to say goodbye."

"Okay, so you've said it."

Beast took Storm's elbow, "We should leave these two." He then motioned at Logan, tangled up in Hannah's embrace, his eyes peeking out from a mass of dark hair, "Drive safe, friend."

Logan felt suffocated. "You're not going to get her off me? What kind of friend are you?" She had never clung to him so desperately.

"I think you'll be fine." Henry smiled as he and Storm walked back into the mansion.

Logan grabbed onto her arms trying to pry her off, "Hannah, you're strangling me."

Loosening her grip she then hit him on the chest, "Don't leave me like this, not in this mood."

"What mood is this?"

"That you don't care."

"I've already heard this speech from Ro. And about the caring, what was last night all about, if I don't bloody care?" The cynicism was gone from his voice.

She now stood back. "but you left me without saying goodbye."

"I left you happy in bed, thinking about whatever you women think about after a night like last night. It was kind of nice thinking it was me. But what do I know. You were content. That's what mattered to me. That's how I wanted to leave you. Damn it."

"You're a selfish bastard." She slapped him again on the chest.

"Yeah, that's right. I am. I don't do goodbyes."

"I may never see you again."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"But you don't know."

"I know that I like what we have together so let's leave it at that. It's reason enough for me to come back when this blows over. You need to believe that. Unless you think this poncy English piano teacher has a chance of taking my place." He smiled.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Logan wasn't about to point out his reasoning to her. They had everything in common; music, class, education.

She slipped her arms around his neck, and he immediately picked her up, his hands sliding down her bare thighs. A sigh escaped her lips, before his lips devoured hers with a fervent passion. Her hands grabbed onto his hair, pulling it before he released her and then set her down, a few feet away from the bike.

Hannah stood gazing at him in a daze as he mounted the bike, "Now, you happy? You got your god damn goodbye." She began to move towards him. He held out his hand, "Stay put. That's about all I can deal with right now, Hannah."

"I'm going to miss you."

"You're not listening are you? I can't deal with this now." He started the bike, drowning out any possibility of hearing her say anything else.

She knew it was her chance. He couldn't hear her, but he was gazing at her longingly. "I love you, Logan. And I'll be waiting. I don't care how long it takes."

But he could hear her. God damn enhanced hearing. Clenching his eyes tight and shook his head. Not another word was said. He focused on what was ahead, miles and miles of open road and endless possibilities. The bike sped off, through the gates, and Logan didn't look back.

She stood there barefoot and shivering, watching him fade from sight. She didn't cry. She had to believe he would be back. A blanket was dropped over her shoulders and she looked up to find Henry towering over her

"You're going to catch your death out here." He steered her towards the door, "Storm went to put on the coffee. You know, this is the best time in the mansion. Peace and quiet."

"He told you to look after me, didn't he?"

"He did, although I am pretty confident you can look after yourself."

"Well, it might be nice to just keep an eye open. Logan expects you too and I wouldn't want him to fly into a rage because you didn't keep your word."

"Alright, then, I will keep that eye open. If that's what you wish."

She wanted to say she wished Logan was there to keep his eyes open. But knew it was fruitless. Logan was gone and she needed to accept it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The piano, once again, became her purpose and the days passed quickly as she began her studies with Graham. There was little time to think of Logan. Graham pushed her far beyond anything she believed she was capable of. And she reveled in the new found feeling that possessed her everytime she sat in front of the keys. But even with the long hours of practice she also found a friendship in Graham. Over lunch, they reminisced and laughed. They talked about England and school, literature and the theater. Hannah was no longer the outsider with Graham there. Xavier watched the friendship blossom and was relieved, hoping that his daughter was getting over the destructive relationship he believed she had with Logan.

One evening as Graham was leaving for the train station, Hannah surprised him as she took hold of his hand affectionately. "I hate when you leave. Things are so much better when you're here."

He wasn't sure how to take this remark, as he glanced down at her hand caressing his. He forced a laugh, "Really, now." He playfully shook his head, "better watch your words, little lady. I once believed that the sun wouldn't shine without me. I seriously don't think you want me to become that lad I was many years ago. "

She looked at him seriously, "You know, Graham, you've never told me about what happened. Why you stopped playing."

Nervously, he looked down at his feet, the forced laughter continued, "Ah…well, I am not even sure I know the answer to that."

"I don't have any recollection of that time. I just remember how wonderful you were before that. I know that I was ecstatic you were coming to my sweet 16 party."

Graham pulled his hand away , taking a few steps back, his voice now serious. "I really need to be off, Hannah."

"Graham, I'm sorry. I've made you cross." She moved closer to him with caution, putting a hand on his shoulder, " I never meant to pry. It doesn't matter what happened then. What matters is you're here now and I couldn't be more pleased. You're a great friend as well as a brilliant teacher."

He sighed, "Only you would think that and I know you don't mean to pry. Not you." This time he turned to her cautiously placing a hand on her cheek, "Dear sweet Hannah. It's a shame really. So many years lost. Yours…mine."

It was the first time Hannah saw something different in his eyes. She wasn't sure she understood it.

Graham continued, "You don't remember anything about your 16th birthday?" He couldn't take the look in her eyes, and removed his hand, once again focusing down at his feet.

"I remember the morning and the beautiful sunrise, and my mother came into my room and…" Hannah stopped. She remembered her mother saying she would no longer suffer. That everything would be alright. That morning, her real father put the mindblock on her, so she would never remember what Portman did to her.

When Hannah didn't finish the sentence, Graham looked up, seeing pain in her eyes. "Hannah, what is it?"

"I just remembered Brian. That awful man and I don't want to think of my 16th birthday that way." She shook her head and then forced a smile, "I always thought your sweet 16 was supposed to be special?"

He smiled sweetly at her, "It was special to me."

She looked into his eyes, "You've been holding back on me, Graham Eastborne. Did something happen? Did something happen with me?"

He paused and when he spoke he tried to sound nonchalant, "Well, If you must know…I kissed you." It was obvious he was reluctant to release this information, but the last few days being in such close proximity to her, he thought of nothing else.

Hannah blushed and then began to giggle behind her hand.

"Oh, that's wonderful. You find that amusing, do you?"

"Not amusing, surprised. You kissed me?"

Frustrated he barked, "Well, someone had to. You only turn 16 once and it's a tradition." Hannah was still looking at him stunned. "Don't look so shocked, you and I were thrown together for years, I was a man and was no longer looking at you like a fellow musician. That day you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."

"You found me beautiful?"

"Really now, Hannah. That's a rather silly question. And to set the record straight, I still do."

Hannah felt a bit uncomfortable and stepped back, "Graham, I never knew. I don't remember anything." There was an awkward silence and then she asked, "I was engaged to Brian. You must have known."

"I didn't know. And you had no idea at the time either. Your parents kept it from you because it disturbed them both. That is probably why they let me pursue you. They felt it was normal and natural. I'm sure they were hoping that the whole Brian fiasco would go away, maybe I was there only chance of that happening."

"But, then…I don't understand. What happened?"

"Well, I accidently witnessed Portman's abuse first hand. I walked in on you."

Hannah's hand shot back up over her mouth and she gasped, "Oh, my god, Graham."

"Graham took me outside and explained to me, that it wasn't what I imagined. He told me you were engaged to be married. It sickened me, what I saw. I went home and within the following weeks I stopped playing, stopped sleeping, stopped eating."

"That's when you had your breakdown." Everything seemed to be making more sense to her.

"I don't remember much, which I 'm sure is probably for the best."

"I'm so sorry, Graham."

"Why are you sorry? You had no control. You were drugged, I know that now but at the time I just felt betrayed by the two people in the whole world that mattered more than anything to me. It took me years to figure everything out. Then I slowly began to recover. Moving to New York has been perfect. New perspective, new life, new country."

"But you never got over me."

"I guess I've been found out. My ulterior motive in teaching you."

"Graham…"

"I know you're not interested. I've heard the rumors about you and this Logan character. Sounds a little gruff around the edges." He raised his eyebrows, "Had enough of the English charm, have we know?" He smiled.

"I don't know what you've heard, but he's really not that bad."

"He hurts you and he'll answer to me." Graham contemplated that thought a minute then added, "Well, maybe I should rethink that. He'd beat me to a pulp in seconds."

Hannah was glad he was joking. She took hold of both of his hands. "I do love you, Graham. And Logan ..." The reality of their relationship hit her. It had been nearly 2 months and there had been no contact. She had no idea where he was and it did seem that was exactly what Logan wanted.

Graham couldn't help but notice the sullen expression in her eyes.

When she looked up at Graham, she quickly smiled, "Well, he's not here is he."

Graham looked confused, furrowing his brow.

"Well, what I mean is…" she took a deep breath, then spoke, "I would hate to live the rest of my life, without having any recollection of that sweet 16 kiss."

Graham's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, stunned by this statement.

She backed away, "Silly of me I suppose. I imagine that I am just trying to recapture a missing part of my childhood and it's too late for that."

"I don't find anything about you silly at all." He moved closer to her. "And I will gladly oblige if that is what you truly wish."

Their faces inches from each other, Hannah realized she had put herself into a situation she wasn't prepared for. Why did she continue to behave so foolishly? She was being a tease and a flirt and was it really fair to Graham? But she looked into his eyes. They were kind and gentle, and he gazed upon her like she was a princess. He would always adore her, no matter what. Not like Logan, who had moved on more that likely. And with those thoughts her response was easy, "It's most definitely what I wish but," she put a finger up against his lips.

Graham shook his head, "Of course, there is always a but…" then laughed.

"It has to be a sweet 16 kiss. And I am not so sure you can handle that, Mr. Eastborne especially considering the way you feel about me."

"Well, well, well…I think you are quite mistaken. A sweet 16 kiss, you want…well, that is all you will get." He leaned in and kissed her. Short and sweet.

It was so quick, Hannah felt incredibly disappointed when he pulled away. She brushed her fingertips across her lips, savoring the sweet taste. Did she actually want more? Embarrassed she lowered her head.

Feeling triumphant he held his head up, "Well, Ms. Masterson, it was a delight as always. I will see you in the morning." He smiled satisfied with her reaction, "I will rake you over the coals tomorrow so be prepared, we have a lot of work to do."

She didn't respond.

"2 weeks until your recital at Columbia. I realize it's not as grand as you might like, but it is important none the less."

She nodded.

"Well, then I will leave you. Get some rest." He walked down the stairs smiling to himself.

Hannah's voice came back just as he reached the gate and she called after him, "Oh, you think you are quite clever, don't you? Well, I see what you are doing and it will not work. Do you understand me, Graham Eastborne?"

He turned and smiled, pretending he didn't hear, waving, "Goodnight, Hannah."


	29. Chapter 29

Xavier stood at the front window witnessing the scene below him; he quickly wheeled his chair back as Hannah headed towards the mansion door. He had been so focused on his daughter and Graham he was surprised to find Storm standing beside him.

"Well, this development must please you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Slightly embarrassed, he immediately picked up a book lying on a table, thumbing through it unconvincingly.

"I saw the kiss too." She felt a little ashamed for spying, "I couldn't help it and I actually hate saying this, but they really do look good together."

The professor smiled, "He's a fine young man."

"Don't you mean to say, he's not Logan?"

"Really, Ororo, that thought was the farthest thing from my mind."

"She isn't going to forget him just like that and I don't even believe that Graham's charm will win her over. Although, I must admit I don't think it would be such a bad idea if it did."

"Well, I am just pleased that she's not moping around the mansion. This relationship has been good for her. She's concentrating on her music and finally more focused. I've actually been toying with the idea of involving her in a mission or two."

Storm was a bit surprised, "You think that's wise? Especially now, when she seems to be so content with her music."

"I would only involve her in very basic tasks. Like I said she's more focused. Her temper is in check, the headaches are gone. It feels like the right time."

"Well, I'm sure you know what's best."

Hannah made it to the top of the stairs and found Storm and her father conversing on the landing. She found it an odd place for them to be. Then realized that the picture window overlooked the drive and stairway leading to the front door. "Did you have a nice view from up here?" she said sarcastically.

They turned to find a very irritable Hannah glaring at them.

"I cannot believe you are spying on me. I'm not a child, father."

"I was reading, I have no idea what you are talking about." He held up the book.

She saw the cover, "Little Women? You can do better than that, surely." She turned to Storm, "And you? I thought we were friends."

Storm considered quietly bowing out, but quickly dismissed it as she saw the concern in the professors' expression. Only seconds earlier he had commented on her temper being in check. "Actually, Hannah, your father and I were discussing your mutancy."

Hannah barely thought of it, but knowing that they were talking about it led her to the wrong conclusions. "I haven't told him. He knows nothing about any of this. He truly believes you run a school for gifted children." She felt flustered as her words seemed to rapidly flow out of her mouth without much thought, " It's very disconcerting that you would think I would be that stupid to tell him?'

The professor remained calm, "I hardly believe you are stupid and I am quite aware that he has not been told."

His response surprised her but she was prepared, "I suppose you're reading his mind." She threw up her hands in disgust, "It's appalling. It's not right at all."

"I don't need to. Graham's intentions are clear and I trust him."

"Clear? Did you know about his ulterior motives?" She glared at him, wiggling a finger, "you knew all along of his interest in me, didn't you? This sounds so typical. You shoe Logan away and then immediately bring someone else around to distract me. Do you really believe I'm that shallow? The minute Logan disappears I will throw myself onto the first man that appears? You don't know me at all."

In comparison to Hannah's anxiety, the professor was very calm as he spoke, "I hired him to teach you, to be your mentor and I believe at your request. If you have a problem with this particular function I will discuss it with him, but as you just informed me you are no longer a child and any other business Graham Eastborne has with you, well, it will be up to you to handle it accordingly."

Hannah let out a huff, feeling somewhat defeated, "I will handle it." She gave him a disgruntled look and then headed down the hall.

Storm smiled at the professor, "Her temper is in check is it?"

"Obviously, I might have to rethink about her joining the team at this time." He watched Hannah disappear from view then turned to Storm, "What was that all about?"

"I think Graham Eastborne has Hannah's feathers a bit ruffled."

"Really?"

Storm smirked; the professor had a lot to learn about young women, "Hannah has experienced so much since she's come here. I don't need to remind you how quickly she became involved with Logan. Maybe joining the team would be a good thing about now. It would show her you trust her and give her some time away from Graham."

"I see what you mean. Although, I find that I quite like the idea of the two of them together."

"That's only because you want her to forget Logan."

"I suppose there is some truth to that. I will discuss it with her in the morning."

"I guess if we dealt with Logan's fiery temper constantly, Hannah's outbursts will seem tame by comparison." She smiled at him, "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Ororo." As Storm walked down the hall, the professor still felt concern. Hannah was still a mystery to him. For the most part, she acted as though she didn't need a father and he knew he was the only one to blame for that behavior. He had sent Logan away and he wondered if she would ever forgive him for that.

Logan stood on the balcony of the Madripor flat, slowly taking a drag off his cigar. Usually he would still be out prowling the bars and clubs of Lowtown, but it was a quiet Tuesday night. 3 bar fights, a drug deal gone bad and a whore being cheated out of her pay: all taken care of in record time. He downed a few beers with some of the regulars, had an offer from one of the ladies, which he contemplated, then headed back early. After 2 months he was falling back into a routine. It had been easy. Yukio was pleased with his return, Amiko ecstatic to have the only father figure she knew back in her life and the city's police thrilled to know Patch, his Madripor alter ego, was back to keep the crime at bay in the city. Too bad he couldn't feel the same enthusiasm. It might have been easy to slide back into it but it didn't mean he particularly liked it.

The balmy night air was stifling, he puffed on the cigar, and wondered if he was going to have another restless night, when two arms encircled his waste lovingly, "Come to bed, Logan."

He didn't turn to face her, continued gazing out into the brightly lit city. "Not tired." He mumbled.

"Amiko will expect you up and having breakfast with her before school and I know you haven't been sleeping."

"I won't disappoint her. Just cause I can't sleep doesn't mean I won't be up."

Yukio was only too aware of the reality of the situation. He returned distant. The only time he showed any emotion was when he was with Amiko. Every morning he had breakfast with her, helped her with homework in the afternoon and managed to read to her before he stepped out every night. Yukio knew not to push him but she was starting to feel a little agitated by it all.

"What's going on with you?" She pulled away from him, throwing her hands up into the air, "You show up here, no explanation. Act like you never left. You're physically in my bed every night but you might as well be back in fucking America, or maybe that is where you are mentally." She stopped and glared at him, her hands on her hips, "Who is she?"

He turned abruptly, "Don't push it, Yukio. This is my place."

"Really? Amiko and I would never know it, the amount of time you spend here."

"I'm here now aren't I?" At that point, he really wished he was somewhere else.

"Like I said, physically yes but your head is somewhere else. This is so unfair to her, Logan. She's a child, you keep leaving, what kind of message is that sending?"

"Amiko has no problem with what I do. She gets it. You're the grown up here, if she doesn't have a problem with it you shouldn't either."

"What do you know about child psychology and the effect this is having on her?"

"This is your bullshit, you have the problem. And don't forget you offered to look after her, so what was the ulterior motive there?" He stubbed the cigar out on his hand and winced as the burn penetrated his skin, wiggling his fingers he then watched it fade. "And I must say, you're getting a damn good deal. A roof over your head, food on the table and me in your bed. Isn't that what this is all about? Wasn't that the clincher on this deal?"

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"You bet I am. Isn't that part of the attraction, darling?" he snarled.

"Since you've been back, you just seem to be going through the motions. It didn't used to be like this, Logan."

"Well, hell, if you don't like it, I'll stop altogether. No skin off my teeth." He picked up a beer on the table and took a swig, nonchalantly.

"Why are you doing this, Logan? This has to be about a woman. Someone you left in the states."

"This is me, darlin'. Take it or leave it."

He heard the creaking floor boards in the hallway and pushed Yukio to the side. Looking past her, Amiko stood rubbing her eyes, and pushing her straight black hair away from her face. At 12 she was becoming quite the beauty, but the childlike innocence was still there

She spoke sleepily, "Why are you always fighting?" The disappointment was clear in her voice.

"No, not fighting, just discussing. We'll keep our voices down, now you need to get back to bed." Logan's agitation now gone.

Yukio disgusted with him didn't let up, "Why don't you tell her the truth, since you believe she is so understanding of this situation. I'm sure she'd love to know why you came back."

He turned to Yukio, "Enough." He looked back at Amiko, "I can tell you anything you want to know, but tomorrow once you've had a good night's sleep. Don't you have a history test first thing?"

Amiko nodded. Logan approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around so she was facing the hallway. "I know about fighting, Logan and arguments between men and women and they are mostly about sex. I've grown up a lot since you've been gone. So don't think you can hide stuff from me."

Logan gave Yukio a dirty look as she leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't look at me that way, Logan. She's your responsibility. Maybe if you were around more you could have delayed the inevitable. But unlike you most of us grow up."

These words hit him hard. It was a low blow. He was ready to explode but instead escorted Amiko back to her room.

Letting out a sigh, she got into bed and grunted, "Why do you come back if you hate it so much? Yukio says sometimes it would be better if you just left us alone."

"So you feel that way too?"

"No, I like when you come back. But I know about the Xmen, I read about them and it has to be exciting, not like this place. And all you do is fight with Yukio. I wouldn't blame you if you never came back."

"I come back for you."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Then take me to America. Why can't we live there?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, patting her leg, "It's not safe. Not safe for you to be associated with me. You're safe here."

"It doesn't make sense, being safe with gangsters and prostitutes and drug dealers."

"You have grown up since I've been gone."

"I know about all those people and I know that this is a bad town. Yukio tells me a lot of things."

"Things you're too young to know. You're still a kid. Don't you want to enjoy being a kid? Do normal things like your friends?"

"I'm not normal. I live with my foster father's girlfriend, you're always away, she's always moping around. I don't have a family."

"That's not true. You always have me. You know how to get in touch with me when I'm gone and I'd be here in a flash…"

"…If something was wrong."

"Nothings wrong now and I'm here." He started to pull her cover up over her and she pushed it back, scowling.

"That's what you say but I don't know if it's true. Usually we know when you're coming. Is Yukio right, is there someone in America?" She now sat up, her eyes wide, "is she a model, like in the magazines? I bet she's beautiful."

He laughed as he gently pushed her back onto the pillows, "You've got an over active imagination, kid."

"I just think it would be nice, you know. You and this beautiful woman, and me living in a big old house with a huge porch sipping lemonade. And there would be big trees with a tire swing."

"You watch too many movies."

"There'd be a baby too. When you're in love you have babies…maybe more than one." She began to sit up again, excited and Logan caught her pushing her back.

"Now that's where the story ends…babies…me with babies? I don't think so. Now go to sleep."

"Well, they would look like her, of course."

Logan furrowed his brow and stared off into the distance, thinking of Hannah.

"Is she pretty, Logan? Tell me what she looks like."

He snapped out of his daze, "Who?"

"The woman in America. You can't fool me. She's real, I know it. You're different. You space out a lot, like you're not here and you never used to do that. Sometimes I talk to you and you don't hear me."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. I can hear everything."

"I know. That's why it's weird. You can usually hear when I whisper, so you see, you are different."

"Not so much. Just distracted with work."

She let out a sigh, "I just think it's sad. If you love someone you should be with her."

Logan desperately wanted this conversation to end. How could a 12 year old be so observant? "Well, I am with the person I love…you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Turning onto her side, she let out another sigh, "That is just silly." She pulled the covers up, "Will you let me go to bed now."

"Wisest thing you said all night." He gave her another kiss and headed towards the door.

"Logan."

He turned, her face looking very serious, "I just want you to be happy. I think it would be nice if you had a beautiful lady to love."

"Don't let Yukio hear you say that."

She curled back onto her side, "Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, kid."

He walked past his bedroom, Yukio was pulling the covers down. She turned and they exchanged a glance but nothing was said. He walked on, grabbed a pillow from the linen cupboard and threw it on the couch. Another restless night seemed eminent.

Hannah went to her room and went straight to the closet, pulling out a coat hanging towards the back. She immediately threw the coat onto the bed, revealing the old Pendleton Jacket Logan had left behind. She brought the material towards her face and took a sniff, his smell…it was fading. She clutched it tightly to her chest as she fell back onto the bed and began to cry. There were no letters, no phone calls. All she had was this piece of clothing and she was hanging onto it as if he would fade from her mind, like the smell was fading from the material. She was not going to let that happen. Not her father or even Graham could make that happen.

Her fingertips brushed against her lips, recalling the kiss. It was sweet. Graham was a lovely man, kind and gentle. They could talk about everything. She closed her eyes tightly, the jacket now pressed against her cheek trying to recall Logan's touch, his kiss but all she could picture was Graham. "Damn, you, Logan. You wanted this to happen so you could just disappear but I haven't given up on you…" She lifted the shirt up, scowling as if she was scolding it. Then she brought it back down to her chest, clutching it tighter than ever, "… even if you have given up on me."

Logan wrestled with the small space; the couch wasn't made for someone built like him. He sat up and reached for his backpack lying on the floor, hoping another cigar would magically appear. He was pretty sure he finished the last one earlier. As his hand dug in deeper, it rubbed against something cool and smooth. He pulled the object out and realized it was the CD player Storm had given to him when he left the school. Pressing OPEN, the lid lifted up and Hannah's name written in Sharpie pen popped out at him from the CD inside. The cigar was forgotten as he placed the headphones over his ears. Pushing play, he listened intently as the first few notes were played. He didn't even know what piece it was, but he recognized it as something she played for him before. The tempo was upbeat and had a dance like quality to it. He could almost picture her at the piano playfully running her hands across the keys, not taking it so seriously. She would be smiling.

Leaning back onto the couch, he placed his hands behind his head. Somehow, having this distraction made him forget, how uncomfortable the couch really was. With every note, the image of Hannah grew stronger. So much for letting go. What was it about her? He had asked himself that question over and over again, and now listening to her music, he still couldn't answer it. He closed his eyes as the music entranced him. He didn't fight the feeling. His body relaxed, the restlessness ceased and Hannah's smile was the last image he saw as he drifted into sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Graham arrived at the school the next morning in bright spirits. The last two months working with Hannah had brought him back into the world he thrived in. No longer was he dealing with New York parents who thought their children were going to be the next Rubinstein, dishing out money for expensive lessons when their children lacked the drive to make it into the competitive circuit. Hannah was determined. She wanted it all and he looked forward to every moment spent with her as she became that pianist he once had been. He admitted the attraction was still there and had claimed to himself time and time again that the friendship they had together was by far more important than anything else. Of course it was a lie. He wanted much more and last night he felt that what he wanted was now obtainable. The flirting, the holding hands, the kiss. It was possible Hannah wanted it too.

Hannah was playing one of the Chopin Nocturnes when Graham walked in, "Good morning, Ms. Masterson. Lovely morning."

She glanced at him slightly, never missing a note. She shook her head, annoyed by his cheery disposition. Graham smiled triumphantly as he placed his coat over an armchair and then moved to her side. Leaning over her shoulder he eyed her fingering, "Index finger on the C sharp, Hannah, or you will never reach the high B in the next measure." He then moved over to the window listening closely to her performance.

Hannah slipped on the B, and he cringed. The pace then built and her playing soon was heavy. He turned and snarled, "Alright, stop. Now. Since when did Chopin start sounding like Elephants doing a sprint?"

She pounded on the keys, "You threw me off. I hate when you waltz in here, all cheery and pleasant. It's early, I've had a rough night and I need to warm up. It's never my best time."

He knew it was much more. "So what do you really want to say to me? Go on, spit it out. We can't work together if you are going to behave in this manner."

"Maybe we can't work together period. Maybe that is all there is to it."

"Because I kissed you? Really, now, Hannah, you're being a bit melodramatic."

"I'm uncomfortable."

"That's the last thing I want you to be."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

He laughed, "Because you asked me to."

"This is hardly funny. You should have known this could ruin everything. How could I concentrate on my playing when I know that you are watching me, looking at me in that way? "

"I am not looking at you any differently than I did a few weeks ago. I am a professional who is here to do a job. Getting you back onto the concert stage is my only intention."

"I don't believe you."

He smiled, "Well, at least for now. Once you've performed at Columbia, then we'll see what happens."

She stood up and began to pace the room, "See what happens? Nothing. Absolutely nothing is going to happen. I am your student. Nothing more. The kiss was nothing."

"You keep telling yourself that, Hannah, and then maybe you will actually believe it."

"I can fire you."

"Yes, you can. 2 weeks before your first concert. Do you really think that is wise? But I can leave now, if that's what you want." He headed towards his coat not really sure what he was doing. He had no intention of leaving and couldn't believe Hannah would actually fire him. When she didn't respond right away he turned around and watched her rubbing her temples and sighing heavily. He hadn't expected her to have this kind of reaction.

Hannah tried taking deep breaths. She wanted to be in control but she wasn't pulling it off. Why would she threaten to fire Graham? She couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He wasn't just her teacher, he was her confident and friend. She looked forward to the grueling hours at the piano with him by her side and the down time that they talked and laughed. "You make me want this more than anything. I don't want to do this without you." She put her hands to her face, wanting to cry.

He moved back towards her and gently pulled her into his arms, "And you're not going to have to." He let out a sigh, "I want this for you too."

"But you want more."

"Only if you want it."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, "I don't know what I want right now. I can't think past the concert. I know that's not what you want to hear."

He lifted her chin, "Darling, Hannah, that is what I expect to hear from someone with your ambition and drive. I'm here to help make it happen. Okay, that's it. You don't need to be worrying about me and my desires, but the Chopin…I think you might want to worry a tad about that."

She managed a smile. His face was inches from hers and she felt a shiver jolt through her body. Placing her hand gently on his cheek she kissed his lips. Short and sweet, much like the previous night. He was a little surprised but not at all disappointed. He knew this was going to be a slow process if it was going to happen at all and he was willing to give her time.

She moved to the piano before he could even respond. "The Chopin is perfect, I told you earlier, you threw me." She started playing and Graham stood back, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief. "And don't just assume that just because you are bright eyed and bushy tailed at 9am, the rest of us follow suit."

"I'll try and remember that Ms. Masterson."

"You do that and then maybe we can make this work." She returned to the nocturne. This time it was flawless.

He smiled. As far as he was concerned it was already working.

With only a week before her concert, Hannah's emotions were high. If only she could blame it on nerves and the grueling rehearsals. That she could deal with but it was Graham's hand resting on her thigh as he went over the dynamics in her Haydn Sonata or the back of his hand caressing her cheek after one of her outbursts. And the absolute worst… their fingers entwining as they sat on the sofa after a particularly exhausting practice. She had no idea what was going on. She liked it but at the same time, it confused her.

They spent so much time together. It seemed natural but there was still Logan. She didn't care if she never spoke to him or didn't know where he was. Those feelings were still there so why was she enjoying Graham's company so much? Why did she like him touching her when all she really wanted was Logan to touch her?

She had been wandering the halls for the last half hour. Restless. As she passed by the teacher's lounge she overheard a discussion about a mission taking place tonight. Kurt looked up to see Hannah at the doorway, "Now you we could use."

Hannah a bit dazed looked around and then pointed to herself, "Me? I'm hardly XMen material."

"Routine retrieving information, hardly dangerous."

Scott turned to Hannah, "I think Hannah should be sticking to her piano for now. There will be plenty of similar missions at a later time."

Now the idea was stuck in her head. This could be just what she needed to clear her mind. She turned to Kurt, "Thank you for thinking of me Kurt. I'm flattered but I'm sure Scott is right, there will be other missions and I must stick to my piano." She said sarcastically as she headed down the hall.

Jean turned to Scott, "She really doesn't like you."

"I was stating a fact."

"And that's all there is to it?"

"Oh, for gods sake, Jean. You know she's been irritable and agitated lately. I don't need that on my team."

Storm turned to Jean, "Do you think it's just the concert or something else? Her agitation?"

"You know her better than I."

"But you're the doctor."

"You think it has something to do with Logan?" Jean questioned.

Scott stood up in disgust, "Oh, come on. The guy has been gone for months and anyhow, it's obvious this piano teacher has a thing for her."

Storm smiled, "Well, well, Scott, you are becoming quite observant."

"They're always together laughing and talking. Logan is the farthest thing from her mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Storm commented.

Hannah headed straight for her father's office. The door was open but she knocked anyhow.

Her father looked up from his papers, "Hannah." He closed the file and smiled, "what a lovely surprise."

"I had to get away from the piano."

"You do deserve a break. You've been practicing nearly every waking hour."

"Graham says I need a break too. I suppose I'm a bit nervous. I don't want to let anyone down."

"And you won't."

There was a silence. As she sat down on the sofa, she began fiddling with her fingers. The Professor watched her. She was there for a reason and he was just waiting for her to speak first.

"I heard the others talking about a mission this evening."

"Ah, yes, there are some documents we need to acquire concerning the young lad that was brought in yesterday. He's had a rough time. No family. Put in an institution probably due to his mutation. Any background information will be helpful in this situation."

"I can help."

He examined her seriously, "Hannah, this probably isn't the best time with only a few days until your concert."

"It's just what I need. Kurt said it wasn't dangerous and I can retrieve the information in seconds without stealing a thing. Please let me do this." She pleaded.

He rubbed his chin contemplating this idea, then spoke "I must admit, it has been on the back of my mind but recently I have found you anxious and irritable and thought it would be best for you to pass this particular mission up."

"Yes, I've been anxious. It's Graham. I need this, Father because if I don't get my mind off the piano and the concert and Graham, I will scream."

"Graham?" He was definitely perplexed by this information.

"Please don't ask right now. Just let me go on this mission."

He sat silently watching her face. Hoping he could read her expressions since her mind was out of the question. He knew there had been some tension between Graham and Hannah recently and could only guess that the developing relationship he had wished for was actually happening. But Hannah was giving nothing away.

"I can go right?"

He let out a sigh, "Alright. You can suit up and meet the others and myself in the jet hanger for a briefing in an hour."

She jumped out of the seat and reached over embracing him, "This means the world to me, Father. Maybe I can be Xmen material after all."

"We'll see." He watched her leave the room. He would give anything to know what was going on with her right now. Was she really moving on with Graham or was she not ready to let go of the feelings she was hanging on to for Logan. It was at times like this it killed him that he couldn't just pop into her mind for a second. Life would be so much easier.

Scott's team included Kurt, Storm and now Hannah. He couldn't deny that with Hannah's involvement the mission would be simplified but her moods were all over the place lately and he wasn't the only one to notice it but Scott received his orders from the professor and if he wanted her on this mission that's how it would be.

The flight to San Francisco was uneventful but for Hannah it was the escape she needed. There was no piano; no Graham and she found herself caught up in all of Kurt's wild and amazing stories. Dressed all in black leather, she felt she belonged somewhere else besides the world of classical music. Her talents lay deeper than mastering Rachmoninov's Piano Concerto. Here she was helping someone like her and it gave her a sense of pride being part of the team even if Scott had his apprehensions. She was only too aware of his glances at her during the flight. Tonight she would prove that she could be an Xmen.

Once at the Bay Area Mental Clinic, Scott and Storm dealt with distracting the night crew. A storm that caused power outages and Scott asking unending questions to a tired security guard. Kurt bamfed Hannah into the Office where the files were kept and once she placed her hand on Michael Brower's, she went to work skimming through every page. It was extensive. More than 50 pages, and as she reached the last few, she felt a wave of nausea rush over her. She tried to refocus but she felt dizzy and her hand slowly let the papers fall to the floor before her own body collapsed at Kurt's feet.

Kneeling besides her he patted her face gently, "Hannah."

She opened her eyes slowly, "What happened?" She saw the papers slewed across the floor. Trying to push herself up, the jolt hit her again.

Kurt began to tidy up the mess, as he heard noise coming from down the hall, "We have to go. You going to be okay?"

She held her hand to her brow and nodded. He picked her up and bamfed out of the office before the door opened.

As they reached the others at the jet, Hannah leaned on Kurt for support. She couldn't remember ever feeling this sick. Storm rushed to their side, "Hannah, what is it? Kurt what happened?"

"She passed out. All very suddenly."

Scott stood back his hands crossed over his chest, "I told the professor she wasn't ready."

Hannah only to aware of Scott's glare, pulled herself away from Kurt and pushed Storm's hands away, "I'm fine."

Storm glared at Scott as they entered the jet and took their places, "Give her a break, Scott. It was hot in there. I'm sure she got the information."

Hannah buckled herself in, "I'm sorry. I have so much going on right now, I don't know what happened in there. But I did get all the information. 50 pages. It's all here." She pointed to her head. Another wave of nausea burst through her and she leaned her head down rubbing her temples. It went as fast as it came and she pulled herself together finding all eyes on her "You can't tell my father this happened, please. I begged him to let me do this. If he finds out I passed out, I'll never get another chance. It means the world to me that he's giving me this opportunity. I finally feel I am actually fitting in and making a difference."

Storm and Scott exchanged glances. Then Scott spoke up, "I don't know, Hannah. He should be told. It really should be included in our report."

It was typical of Scott to be thorough and go by the book, but she heard some compassion in his voice, "I'll have a checkup with Jean, I promise. I'm sure it's just exhaustion due to the ungodly hours I've been practicing. I completed the task and that should be what is important."

Storm looked back over to Scott, "She did do that, Scott. And we wouldn't have gotten the information as quickly without her."

Kurt, Storm and Hannah were all glaring at him waiting for a response, "Alright, but you check in with Jean or Henry the minute we get back."

"Of course I will." Hannah leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes.

It was late when they arrived back at the mansion but it was protocol for a debriefing so the professor met with them in his office. He was anxious to hear how Hannah had handled her first mission and was pleased to find out the mission was a success.

"Hannah's involvement allowed us to acquire the information in record time, Professor. Everything went according to plan." Scott looked over at Hannah. Although, she could not see his eyes, she knew that they disapproved of the information being kept from her father.

The professor was satisfied and felt a sense of pride. He had made the right decision concerning Hannah. Dismissing the others, Hannah remained in her father's office.

"Do you mind if I just type up the data. It will help me sleep, if I finally have it out of my system."

She could barely look him in the eye. Even though he couldn't read her mind, she knew how astute he was and he could possibly see her exhaustion. He would know the mission wasn't without its faults.

"Don't be too late; Graham expects punctuality in the morning. I don't think you want to be on his bad side this close to the concert."

"Of course not. It's first priority. Goodnight, Father."

He couldn't help but sense something else in her tone but pushed it out of his mind. She was tired. That was all. He gave her a smile before he headed for the door.

"Father…"

He slowly turned.

"Thank you. It means a lot to be to be apart of this."

"It means a lot to me too." He left her.

Hannah sat in his office transcribing Michael's file onto the computer. It wasn't the easiest task. Closing her eyes to recover the information was simple. It was getting it onto a document without mistakes. She still felt woozy and it was taking a lot longer than she had hoped.

Henry popped his head into the office, "Ororo said I would find you here."

"I'll be here all night, at the rate I'm going."

"Still feeling dizzy?"

"She told you."

"Hannah, you once told me to keep an eye out for you. That's what I'm doing."

Logan. He wanted Henry to keep an eye on her. The last thing she wanted to think about now was Logan.

"And you said I could take care of myself."

"Which you aren't doing. That information can be recorded tomorrow. It's not going anywhere." That was true. Hannah was good at storing everything away. It got easier. "I just want to check your vitals. A few minutes tops."

Hannah let out a sigh. "Alright."

She followed him down to the infirmary. He performed the usual. Checked her blood pressure, took her temperature, looked in her eyes, ears and mouth. Listened to her heartrate. He then asked questions.

"Ororo said you were getting serious with the piano teacher."

"Graham. And it's not serious. I'm not sure what it is."

"So you've been intimate?"

She was shocked, "Henry, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm afraid it could possibly have to do with quite a bit."

"No. We haven't been intimate."

He scratched his chin, "Your vitals are perfect."

"See, I'm fine."

"You are having bouts of nausea and dizziness, Hannah."

"I'm tired."

"When was your last period?"

"Really, Hank, this is fruitless."

"So you can tell me when your last period was?"

She began to think about it. "Well, not exactly. My schedule is crazy, it stirs things up. I'm not regular."

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small stick and a urine cup. "Could you urinate for me? Just one more test, make sure everything is as it should be."

"What kind of test?"

He was quiet and looked at her serious, "Pregnancy. Let's rule it out right away."

"But I told you I'm not having sex."

"But you have been sexually active within the last few months."

"No, Henry. I'm not pregnant."

"You're not on birth control." He skimmed through her records, "And condoms aren't always full proof."

Hannah thought back to her encounters with Logan. A condom was never used. What was she thinking. She bit her lip, "Oh, my god, Henry. I can't be." She felt the wave of dizziness float over her and swayed slightly. Henry went to her side.

"Let's check it out before we get all worked up about it. There's no point in worrying about something that may not be."

She reluctantly took the cup and headed for the bathroom. A whole new set of emotions accompanied this possibility. Graham, the piano, the mission…they had all been mere distractions. Logan remained a constant thought during everything and now there was the chance she was carrying his child. It would be a reality. And one she wasn't quite sure she was ready to face.

Logan sat in the smoky filled club, a whisky in hand. It was nearing 3AM. There was always plenty going on. Women, drinking, gambling, fights. It was better than being back at the apartment avoiding Yukio's advances or trying to sleep. He was beginning to spend most of his nights out, arriving back at the apartment in the early morning hours just to get Amiko ready for school. He knew this wasn't working. He was normally so good at moving on but this time it was different.

Slugging back his drink, number 21 he figured, he watched the clubs' regulars enjoying another night of reckless living. It was at times like these he would give anything to be normal and experience the numbness a night of excessive drinking could bring you. That wasn't about to happen. He slapped down a tip on the table and sauntered out of the place with the same thoughts he had sauntered in with. How was Hannah coping? What occupied her thoughts on a day to day basis? And more importantly, who occupied her thoughts. As he swung the door open he felt the humidity cling to him. Another sultry night in the city, another restless night on the uncomfortable couch. Lighting up a cigar, he took a long drag, wondering how long he could put up with this life.


	31. Chapter 31

The storm that night had come on abruptly. The pounding rain, the crash of lighting seemed to go well with Hannah's dilemma. She couldn't sleep. Henry's words pounded in her head over and over again.

"You are most definitely pregnant. End of the first trimester."

He had waited for her to respond. But there had been nothing. Hannah just glared at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"I can contact Logan, " he added.

He had meant well but those words set her off, "Of course you can. He hasn't tried to contact me whatsoever, but a you're a fellow Xmen, of course he would make sure you knew where he was."

"Hannah, you know what he is like."

She could barely contain herself. She was angry, "Oh, yes, I do. Out of sight out of mind. And you won't contact him, Henry. Under no circumstances is he to know about this."

"Hannah, I think that is a mistake."

Hannah began to pace the floor, blocking Henry out she began to rant, "Or my father, or anyone else in this place. I need some time, I have a concert in a few days and I can't let anything get in the way of that. It's important to me." She turned to see the concern on Henry's face. She took a deep breath and calmly spoke, "I can deal with this. It's about time I took on my own problems. Henry, I do have your word, please. You mustn't tell anyone."

"Doctor patient confidentiality. I wouldn't think of it. But there are people who care for you Hannah, that should know."

"In time. My time." On those words she had walked out of the room.

Now as she sat in her bed, her knees clutched close to her chest, listening to the storm, she realized she had no idea what she was doing. How was she going to deal with any of this? A baby. She thought about her mother. What had it been like for her to receive the news of her pregnancy 26 years ago? A pregnancy by a man she knew she could never have a future with. How she wished her mother was here to tell her what to do. Her mother had been through it; her mother coped and dealt with it. There was no reason she couldn't do the same. But Hannah couldn't see anything clearly. The baby, the recital, Logan…all of it clouding her mind. And then there was Graham.

Graham. Lovely Graham who would give her the world if he could. He was her best friend, the man she could confide everything in and he loved her. Graham would know what to do. She quickly jumped off the bed and found her clothes crumpled on the floor where she had thrown them off earlier. The clock by her bed said 4:30 AM. She could get the train into the city and be there as Graham was waking up. As she trailed a brush through her tangled hair, the panic seemed to be subsiding. She could deal with this; she was her mother's daughter after all.

The rain didn't let up and once she arrived at Grand Central Station, she couldn't find a cab. So she walked. He lived in a loft in the village. It was a fair walk but this morning she felt a determination in her stride and the rain was not going to keep her from her destination. The New York streets were waking up and people were beginning to head to work. Smartly dressed, umbrellas in hand, Hannah was an odd sight; her long dark hair, now a stringy mess clinging to her face and her jeans and tennis shoes soaked. She felt a squish every step she took. But she kept moving. When she reached the door of the building she buzzed Graham's loft. The wet now was beginning to cause a chill and she fidgeted back and forth as the seconds felt like hours waiting for his voice. There was nothing. She buzzed again, this time pressing it more than once.

The muffled voice on the other end was not happy, "Alright already. You've got my attention. Who the hell are you and what do you want at this ungodly hour?"

Her confidence was now slowly diminishing, she sheepishly replied, "It's Hannah."

"Can't hear you? If you've got the nerve to wake me from my kip, then have the decency to speak up and tell me what you want."

She spoke a little louder, "It's Hannah, and I'll just go. I'm sorry, Graham, this was a mistake." She felt the tears coming.

The voice lost its hard edge, "Hannah, no don't go. I'm buzzing you up."

Hannah had already stepped away from the door and with her head down began to head back down the street.

When Graham heard no reply and there was no creaking sounds coming from the lift, he realized he had been too late. Throwing on the trench coat hanging on the coat rack, over his tartan PJ bottoms and tshirt, he darted down the steps barefoot. 5 floors down was quite a haul, but he soon was wide awake from the brisk run. When he opened the door to the outside, the blustering winds and rain hit him straight in the face. He looked both ways in hopes he wasn't too late. The streets were fairly dead but it was hard to make out any face. A sea of black umbrellas were all that was visible. He angrily clasped his hands together. Damn it. Which way would she have gone? He stood in the rain, contemplating a route to take when he saw the crouching soaking wet figure, taking shelter under the awning of the grocers on the corner to his right. He took a double take, as the figure's head slightly rose her eyes filled with tears. He would know those eyes anywhere. Ignoring the downpour he darted towards her.

"Hannah." He shouted as soon as he was in ear shot.

She looked up. In seconds he stood in front of her, removing his coat and draping it over her wet and shivering body. He brushed his hand across her face, "What the hell are you doing out in this weather at this time of the morning?" He said it with concern. There was no anger. She buried her head into his shirt and his arms enveloped her. He lifted her chin up gently, looking into her tearful eyes, smiling, "It doesn't matter. Let's get you into the warmth and get these wet clothes off you. I can't have my star come down with pneumonia right before her big night." She said nothing but let him escort her to his place.

Not a word was spoken all the way up the elevator, and even the creaks and moans of the machinery couldn't relieve the silence. Hannah backed away from Graham, into a far corner. He let her have her space, but as the door opened she reached for his hand, as if she couldn't take a step without his support. He had no idea what was going on, but figured she was having stage nerves about the performance. It was normal; he was just not used to this behavior coming from someone he felt he knew so well.

He unlocked his door, and felt her grip tighten on his hand. He smiled back at her reassuring her. As the door opened to the spacey loft, Hannah still held on tight. Her eyes surveyed the space carefully. The magnificent Steinway grand piano was the main focal point which wasn't a surprise to her. She associated Graham with his music, but the modern chrome cabinets in the kitchen, and tasteful art and furniture in the rest of the loft was a side of Graham she knew nothing about.

"Your first visit to my humble abode. Not much but it's home."

She turned to him and smiled, "It's wonderful." She let go of his hand and went to the huge windows peering out into the streets that were becoming alive with early morning traffic and pedestrians. She shivered and clutched herself tightly. The wetness forgotten for mere seconds now hit her hard. Graham moved closer to her and turned her towards the bathroom, "You need to get out of those things and take a nice warm bath. I'll get you a robe to put on and a cup of tea."

She felt slightly intimidated. She was in his house. She could see the messed up bed in the far corner. She had wakened him. "I shouldn't have come. I'm intruding."

"On what?"

"Your sleep. You were sleeping and I woke you up. I didn't even call you."

He pushed her towards the bathroom. "Get in the bath and then we'll talk. I assume that's why you're here."

She stared at him. He was so caring and warm. He would do anything for her. She nodded and smiled.

"Whatever is on your mind we can get through it. We're a team. Remember that. And you'll never be an intruder here."

She moved closer to him and gently kissed his lips. "Graham Eastborne, you are a wonderful man."

That was it. He was wonderful or kind but never anything more. They were involved in an odd sort of way. She kissed him, he held her hand or touched her briefly but she held back. He watched as she slowly closed the door. He wanted her more than she could ever want him. He loved her. And he knew her love was not the same but he kept holding on and hoping she would see what they could be together. It seemed hopeless but he had no intention of giving up. He let out a sigh and headed towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Hannah laid back closing her eyes as she sunk lower into the tub. She placed her hands on her naked belly, expecting to feel different. She was not just Hannah Masterson, the pianist; she was now Hannah Masterson, soon to be mother. This baby was growing inside her and she was going to be strong, like her mother had been. Logan popped into her head as she rubbed her fingers across her stomach. She loved him. It didn't matter that he was out of her life, that he had moved on somewhere else, she loved him. And she would love this baby. An image came to mind of a rolly polly infant cradled in her arms on a beautiful spring day in an English garden. He was his father: dark unruly hair and determined expression as he wrestled with a rattle. She smiled at the delightful image. Then the rattle broke and he showed strength and anger that she found hard to manage. Hannah clutched her belly in fear. A mutant child. It was a possibility she would have to face.

There was a knock at the door, which startled her and brought her back to reality. "I brought you my robe to put on. I'll just open the door and pop it on the toilet seat. I promise I won't peek."

She pulled the plug, stood up and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around her. She loved Graham's gentlemen quality. He didn't burst into a room like Logan; he was respectful of her privacy. "It's alright, Graham, you can come in."

He turned his head away placing the robe on the toilet seat, "It's a bit ratty, but it will do. I've just popped your clothes into the dryer and I put the kettle on. I figured you'd appreciate a real English cup of tea."

She smiled, finding his behavior sweet and endearing, "I'm decent Graham, it's fine if you look."

Not knowing what to expect he turned to find her wrapped in towel. It was the most he had ever seen of her and he found it a bit much. Blushing he turned his head away, "You're hardly decent and I've promised you the one thing I am is a gentlemen so put the robe on."

"We used to play in a paddling pool together and I was naked as the day I was born."

"And you were also a toddler and I was still in short pants. You know Miss Masterson, for not knowing what your feelings are for me you sure know how to mess with my libido."

She thought about Logan. He would say the same thing. What the hell was she doing? She quickly grabbed the robe and slipped it on. Ashamed, she sulked out of the bathroom past him noticing the tea sitting on the kitchen counter. He stood at the door, surprised, once again, by her confusing behavior.

She regressed back to her English schoolgirl ways, "May I?" She pointed to the teapot.

"Of course. You know I was thinking I should probably give the professor a bell, let him know you're alright. He's probably worried sick about you."

"I am a grown woman." The words came out nasty and sharp. "He doesn't have to know everything." As she poured a cup of tea, she realized maybe this was exactly what she wanted. Maybe it was part of her plan. She brought the cup slowly towards her lips as Graham sat on a bar stool across from her watching her in utter confusion.

He rubbed his chin, as he leaned on the counter, "Wow, this isn't just about nerves concerning the recital obviously."

"No, it's definitely not. And I'm afraid things might change between us once I tell you what I need to tell you." She wasn't handling any of this well. One minute a total basket case, the next trying to brush it off with confidence. She realized he was gazing intently at her waiting for her to continue. She leaned across the counter grasping both of his hands, "I can't lose you Graham, not now."

She started crying and he reached up cupping her face in his palm, "You could never lose me, Hannah."

"This is bad. There is so much you don't know. It could change everything."

" I'm willing to take that risk. I can't bear seeing you like this. Maybe I should call your godfather."

"My father…he's my father."

Graham looked at her bewildered.

"That's the first lie. Are you ready for more?"

"You're father. Than who is Alan Masterson?"

"He raised me. My mother married him because she couldn't be with the professor. You see, Graham. He is a mutant. My father is a mutant."

He seemed nonplused, "That is common knowledge, Hannah. I knew that coming into all of this."

"You did? How?"

"Things have been tossed around for awhile now about the school. So if the next thing you are going to tell me is that you're a mutant…well, I won't be surprised."

She sat up abruptly glaring at him. "You never said anything."

"I didn't see a point. I was there to teach you. And I wanted to get to know you again. I grabbed the opportunity to be able to spend time with you. The mutancy didn't change anything, in fact I have no idea what it is. It's nothing like flying or teleporting is it? You know as a kid, those are the kinds of powers you always dream of. "

"Sorry to disappoint you, they aren't so spectacular. I have a photographic mind."

"Ah, that explains your ability to know a piece after one glance. I was always a little perturbed you had the knack of memorizing on the first go."

"You're taking this all very well."

"Did you want me to fly off the handle? Maybe you wanted things to change. Maybe you figured I would stop having feelings for you. Sorry to say, that isn't going to happen. That mutancy is who you are, and I love who you are, Hannah. I don't think I can make that any clearer."

She stood up and moved over to the window, pulling the robe tightly around her. He had turned in his chair to face her. She was silent, she thought about how her mother might have handled this. She turned slowly to face him. His loving caring smile made what she had to say next incredibly difficult. "I'm pregnant, Graham. Can you love that about me too? Can you learn to love another man's child?"

The smile slowly faded from his lips. "So you and Logan…I guess I never really thought it was that serious. Obviously I was wrong."

"There is no me and Logan. There never was. I was a passing fancy."

"Really?" He was unconvinced.

"He left months ago and I haven't heard a thing from him. He's moved on."

"But you haven't."

"I'm trying to. The music is important to me, I feel I have a goal to reach and with you I can do that. And the last few weeks with you….I know I've been difficult."

"It all makes sense, you know. God, I've been behaving like a bloody fool and actually believing that you could ever have any kind of feelings towards me."

"I do have feelings for you Graham. I do."

"But now you're going to have his baby." He stood up and began pacing back and forth. He was angry, for being so stupid. For falling for her, like he had. Then something struck him, "How long have you known? Was this part of your plan? Make it look like something was going on; come to my house in the middle of the night, so your father believes something is going on. Then voila…you're pregnant. No, no, no, Hannah, I am not going along with this bloody scheme."

"There is no scheme. I came here because you are all I have. My best friend. I realized what I was doing was exactly what my mother did. She wanted a normal existence; she wanted me to be normal. I can't be normal; it's too late for that. And now I am carrying a baby that has a possibility of being far from normal as well. I don't expect you to embrace this situation. I just wanted you to know. I've never had someone care about me the way you do, you deserved the truth. Things will be different, I will have to adjust. I can do this. I can give up my music, and go back to the school and raise my child there. I'll manage. Please don't feel you are obligated in anyway to help me."

"You can't give up your music."

"Sometimes you make sacrifices, its part of life and anyhow, why does it really matter to you what I do?"

"Because you're damn good, better than I ever was. People need to hear you and I know you love it. I see the person you are when you sit at the piano and play. It's part of you."

"And so is this baby." She looked up at him. "Look, I can do the concert on Saturday and then we part ways. I don't want to make any of this hard on you."

"Well, you already have."

"I'm so sorry, Graham. You have to believe me, when I tell you I didn't know about the baby til last night. The last few weeks…you and me, I wanted that to happen. You are the most loving and kind man I have ever known."

"But I can never be Logan."

"You are everything he is not. All the good things."

"But you want the bad guy. He's more interesting."

"Damn it, Graham. I am not going to go running after Logan. He has showed no interest or concern for me since he left."

"But the baby could change that."

"He will never find out from me. I can't have him in and out of my life when he feels like showing up. I don't want my child to grow up that way."

"So he'll grow up not knowing a father? You think that's the better option?"

"Yes, I do." Hannah went to the dryer situated next to the kitchen watching her clothes spinning round, "How long does this damn thing take? Surely they're nearly dry."

Tensions surrounded her. She felt it in every part of her body, the air she was breathing and then by Graham's stance. Graham was quiet for a long time glaring out the window but the gaze unfocused, just staring out into space. He was in his own little world, millions of miles away. She had never seen him so distant.

Restless she went to the piano, the silence was killing her. She didn't know if it would set him off but she needed to play. Choosing a popular standard, "Night and Day", she softly began the intro. Graham slowly turned and found her caught up in the music. Beginning to relax, her body began to sway with her playing; she was feeling every note, every phrase. The satisfaction on her face was evident; the passion came alive when she touched those keys. It was always Hannah's way of dealing with any awkward situation. She found solace in her music, like he once had. Damn it, he thought. She had him. He couldn't pull away if he wanted to. At that moment he knew what he needed to do.

He picked up the phone and dialed the professor's number. "Professor Xavier, it's Graham Eastborne."

Hannah stopped playing, a look of concern on her face. She had no idea what he was up to. He moved closer to her, placing her hands back on the keys and nodding his head for her to continue. He had turned into her teacher and she didn't think twice about ignoring his instruction. He was still distant but he was at least acknowledging her presence. He walked around the piano facing her, "Yes, that was Hannah. As you've probably already guessed, she's here."

"Actually, I assumed she was still asleep. She had a late night."

"Obviously, later than you thought since she arrived at my loft in the middle of the night." Hannah was stunned by the conversation, her mouth dropped open.

"Is she alright?"

"Last minute nerves. It happens to the best of us. But we have decided that she should spend the next few days here with me. It's a more practical working environment, no distractions."

This was news to Hannah. He noticed her ready to protest and he quickly moved back to her and placed a hand over her mouth, "We'll stop by the mansion this afternoon to pick up what she needs. I want you to know that she is perfectly safe here and you shouldn't be concerned about anything out of the ordinary. Hannah is solely focused on her performance for Saturday."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, "Professor, I just want to make sure you are fine with the arrangement. I would never think of going behind your back. Hannah on the other hand has a tendency of rebelling but I guarantee you that the next few days I will be putting her through a practice hell. No holds barred." He took his hand away from Hannah's mouth as he sat beside her on the stool, managing a smile.

"Well, Graham, I don't envy the task you have at hand but I am sure you do know what is best for her at the moment. This performance is very important to her and I am sure she will thank you in the end."

"Yes, that she will do. I will see to that."

"Well, then, that is sorted out. We will see you this afternoon."

"Yes, we will."

"And Graham, thank you."

"I'm just doing my job, sir."

As he hung up the phone, Hannah glared at him, "What is going on?"

"You heard the conversation. You're staying with me."

"For what purpose?"

"To practice, darling. You heard what I told your father."

"No, no, no." She waved her finger in front of his face, "two minutes ago you were furious at me and now you are playing a game. And I am not sure why."

"This is definitely not a game. You have a huge concert coming up. You're pregnant and your emotions are all over the place. There is only one person who can keep you on track for the performance and that is me. I also don't think you want your father to know that Logan has put you in the family way. He likes me, and I am pretty sure he would like nothing more than the two of us to hook up, so why not give him what he wants."

"You're not making any sense."

"Every child deserves to have a father, Hannah, god damn it. So I'll be your child's Alan Masterson."

"Graham, how can you do that? I know how it makes you feel."

"I can do it because I love you. That is why Alan did it for your mother. I know you love me in your own way and for now that has to be enough."

"And the baby?"

"You mean our baby. I suppose it's another 6 or 7 months, so there is plenty of time to prepare ourselves for that event. Right now I think we need to think about your health and make sure you are getting enough rest. I think we both want Saturday night to be flawless, you've worked to hard for this for it not to be." He took hold of her hand, "It's your night, Hannah. I want it to be perfect."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "It will be with you by my side, Graham. I couldn't have done this without you."

She leaned towards him and gently kissed his lips. There wasn't a response but a small flicker of his eyelids. She thought she saw a tear in his eyes. She had hurt him and he still was vulnerable. She placed a hand on his cheek, "I don't deserve you."

He looked up into her eyes and managed a half cocked smile, "Well, you're stuck with me. I don't think many men could deal with this kind of thing. Not exactly sure how I'm going to do it, but I will because you mean that much to me." He swallowed hard. Hannah had no idea how hard this would be on him…Another man's baby. a mutant's baby at that and a man Hannah would never forget

She wanted to know what he was thinking. There was so much hidden behind his eyes. He turned away from her again and looked down at their hands clasped together. There was so much they would have to get through but she knew this had been the right decision. Coming to Graham was right, being with him now felt right. Hannah knew they needed to change the subject, "Are you really going to put me through practice hell? You said yesterday that I was ready."

". Your Rachmoninov is pure genius, the Chopin exquisite and the Bach perfect. You will have the audience in the palm of your hand Saturday night but that doesn't mean your repertoire is flawless, young lady. You might fool New York into believing you're a world class pianist, but can you make your father believe we are lovers. I think that will be your real test. Because as it stands now, there is no chance in hell you can pull it off. "

He stood up and went to the kitchen taking a sip of his tea. Hannah's jaw dropped and she now felt hurt by the bitterness in his voice.

"I think you're wrong." She stood up and moved to the kitchen counter, taking his arm and making him face her. He put the cup down on the counter, as they both gazed intensely at each other. There was an awkward silence.

"Don't give me that look, Hannah. You know perfectly well what I'm on about. You kiss me like a brother. You flirt and laugh like a schoolgirl. And, ah, yes, we hold hands, as if we were children. Do you really think anyone will believe we could conceive a child? It's as if we are back at your sweet 16 party, and reenacting a missing time in your life."

"So how exactly would you like me to behave?" She felt a little disheveled by his comments, because she knew they were true.

His thoughts went to Logan. What had that man brought out in her? Whatever it was, she now saved it all for the piano and hell, he wanted it, "Like a woman. I wouldn't think that would be so difficult Hannah."

She was now riled up, "A woman?" She was determined to stay calm but inside she felt humiliated. "I am more of a woman than you have ever had, Graham Eastborne."

He already knew that which only fed his desire and her fieriness was just adding fuel to the already burning fire. He couldn't resist and pulled her close to him chuckling, "Really now, and what could you possible know about the women I have had, Miss Masterson?"

"Upper class socialite snobs or flighty piano students who bowed at your feet no doubt. Not one of them with any heart or soul." Hannah commented sarcastically. She sensed the lightheartedness in his voice and began to feel more comfortable.

But underneath the lightheartedness, he longed for her. He enjoyed their verbal sparing, but this morning it was much harder to keep up. He felt his defenses dropping rapidly. He didn't have a comeback, just an intense gaze into her eyes.

Hannah's comfort zone could easily have disappeared but instead she realized that this was Graham. Someone who cared deeply for her and it didn't feel unnatural as he traced a finger across her jawline and up around her ear, looking straight into her eyes. There was something so familiar about this moment. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver jolt through her. His arm around her waist drew her closer and their bodies pressed against each other, his thin cotton pajama bottoms and the tatty robe were hardly enough material to protect them from the desires their bodies seemed to be igniting. His lips brushed against her cheek, then found their way to the corner of her mouth. Hannah let out a sigh, as he parted her lips and entered this unchartered territory. Her hands immediately grabbed his hair, as she felt her body betraying her but there was no fighting it. She enjoyed his tender caress of her neck, the sweet taste of his lips and his enthusiasm as his kisses became more and more fervid. No longer the innocent pecks they had exchanged over the last few weeks, Hannah gave him the response he longed for.

After months of wanting her, the moment was almost too much for his body to handle. He felt light headed, as her hands wildly fingered his hair and scalp. With every thrust of a tongue, every sigh she evoked and the proximity of her nearly naked torso was beginning to be take the toll on a body that had been out of commission for far too long. This was going somewhere, he wasn't sure Hannah was ready for. He was reluctant to let go but he began to realize his own selfishness. Loosening his hold on her, an overwhelmed Hannah gasped. He stroked her hair gently and lifted her chin and saw the confusion in her eyes. He knew how easy he could have taken advantage of her but she meant way too much to him. He had her, now he had to hold on to her.

He smiled at her, "Well, I was wrong. I could never call that kiss brotherly. Maybe there is a woman in there after all…a woman with heart and soul. And you were quite right, I've never experienced one of those before." He teased her.

She loved this about him. He could read her and he was very good about making light of situations. She smiled at him, "Well, I guess it was about time you did."

"I am converted. Never will I go back to the dark side. Those god awful socialites and adoring students…no, no, they will no longer do." He put on a stern face then busted up into laughter squeezing her tighter. He fingered the lapels of her robe, "And you my lady, how are you finding the advances of an honorable gentleman to your liking?"

"Well, I believe your intentions are quite clear and I'm not so sure they are all that honorable." This time she was doing the teasing. A slight smile lit up her face.

"Well, that didn't answer my question but judging by your reaction at the time I can only guess that you quite liked it. Don't deny it." He was still fingering the lapels of the robe, and before Hannah knew it he had untied the sash. Graham caught a glance at an exposed breast and a sigh escaped his lips.

She pushed him back, pulling the robe together and retying it, "And you call yourself a gentleman. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He was grinning and loving every minute of it, "A gentle man I am, but you'll never know unless you let me take you to bed."

"Graham, really." This comment came as somewhat of a shock. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious.

"If I'm going to be a father to this baby, don't you think I have a right to sleep with its mother?" He pulled her back to him, holding her tight in his grasp,"God, I have never wanted anything so much." A hand slipped up the back of the robe caressing her thigh. As it moved higher she felt a jolt through her body, then a finger found its way between her legs and as it brushed against her wetness, she cried out his name.

Graham was startled, realizing he had violated her, which definitely wasn't his intention. Of course his body had other ideas and maybe he couldn't help thinking it was what she might be used to with Logan. Visions of this wild animal like man attacking her in the woods or pinning her against a wall kept creeping into his mind. Is that what she liked? He had no idea but decided to go with his gut feeling on this. Hannah needed to instigate any sexual encounter. He released his hand and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair, "Hannah, I'm sorry. My words, my actions…god, damn it…all of it pure selfishness. You owe me nothing. Forgive me, Hannah. You aren't ready and I'm pushing."

The touch made her mind somewhat fuzzy, she took a deep breath, "Maybe I need a push." She regrouped her thoughts. Was she ready? There was so much going on inside her body, she felt she didn't know what it was trying to tell her, " I love when you touch me, the things you say to me. When I'm with you I feel like a lady, a real lady. You're my knight in shining armor you know."

"Ah, don't put me up on that white horse. I could never live up to it."

"You already have." This time she instigated the kiss. Not a sweet innocent peck but something that came from deep within her. She felt grateful for his kindness, overwhelmed by his desire, and in need of someone to love her. She stroked his cheek, "I can't think of anything I would like more than to be in your bed, Graham Eastborne."

He really wasn't expecting this response, "Now? You want to be in my bed now?"

"I did wake you up early this morning and I've had no sleep, bed sounds good."

"Right, I've got it. To sleep, bed sounds good to sleep." There was a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Well, yes, but I'm not ruling out any other possibilities." Her hand slid down the front of the robe, fingering the tie.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. "That sounds promising."

"Yes, I think so. A few hours in bed and I'll be ready for any grueling practice you plan on putting me through."

He raised his eyebrows and took her hand, pulling her towards the bed, "You have no idea what a slave driver I can be."

"Oh, I'm beginning to get an idea." Letting go of his hand she skipped ahead to the bed. Plopping down, flaying her body across it, the robe loosening and coming undone on its own. She smiled up at him, holding both arms towards him.

He dived onto the bed nearly landing on top of her. Hannah began to giggle as she found the robe now practically off. He playfully wrestled her, and found her utter enjoyment of the moment incredibly sexy, "You are wicked, Hannah."

She cared so much for him. He was cheerful and pleasant and everything Logan wasn't. He made her laugh. He wanted nothing more than to please her and take care of her. But there was a slight moment on that bed, with the wind shaking the windows and the rain pelting down on the fire escape, as he entered her she found herself wanting something else. Grabbing his hair she clenched her eyes tightly and forced back the tears welling up in her eyes. She had moved on. It was exactly what Logan had wanted for her.


	32. Chapter 32

Dressed in Graham's tatty robe, Hannah sat on the window seat, her legs tucked up under her, tracing the raindrops against the glass with her index finger, tear trickling down her face

Dressed in Graham's tatty robe, Hannah sat on the window seat, her legs tucked up under her, tracing the raindrops against the glass with her index finger, tears trickling down her face. She heard a moan come from the bed and she glanced over to see Graham shifting positions and rolling onto his back. She watched for a few seconds hoping he wouldn't wake and when he didn't she returned to the glass and the raindrops. The patterns resembled an abstract painting, she thought as her finger followed a drop and then another. Nothing was what it seemed and that is actually how she felt right now.

She had no idea who she was. A few short hours ago she had made love to Graham. How could she have done such a thing? Of course she cared for him and he loved her. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Wasn't that enough? She placed a hand underneath the robe and onto her naked belly. Caressing the skin in a circle she looked down at her slightly swollen stomach and all she could think about was Logan. If he hadn't left would things be different? She swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to let out her true feelings. She could never hurt Graham now. She owed him too much. She removed her hand and closed the robe around her tightly. She had to buck up and deal with this. Logan wasn't going to come back and take care of her this time.

Graham rolled over expecting to find Hannah at his side, but his hand only found the turned back covers and the cold sheets, which confirmed she hadn't been in bed for awhile. He propped himself up to see the figure engrossed at the window tracing the raindrops. For how much she shared with him, there was still so much she was hiding and at this particular moment he felt the distance even stronger. The much anticipated first time had lacked the passion and intimacy he had been expecting. His own fault, since he was unable to control himself and came the minute he entered her. Then pretty much passed out from over excitement. Not his finest moment.

He quietly approached her and then realized the tears in her eyes. He leaned up against her placing his chin on her shoulder, his hands reaching around her finding a bare kneecap; he stroked it gently startling her. Her jerky movement caused him to lose balance and fell with a thud on the floor on his bare ass.

"I startled you, sorry." He rubbed his behind gently, smiled and stood up, "Are you okay?"

She gawked at him as if he were a stranger, "You're naked. Graham, put something on."

He was a bit disconcerted by her demeanor. Was this the same woman who had shared his bed? "Hannah, what is wrong?"

She turned back to the window flustered, running a hand through her hair, "Nothing...Everything...please, Graham, put something on."

Now his ego was truly shattered. He found the pajama bottoms that had been discarded a few hours before and slipped them on, "So it was that bad. That's why you're sitting on your own giving the pane of glass more attention than me. I didn't measure up."

She snapped out of her daze and looked confused, "What?"

"The glass, you left my bed to stroke the glass."

"You were asleep."

"You could've woken me."

"I already did that once this morning. You needed to sleep."

Graham couldn't have been more confused. "You've been crying."

"There's a lot to absorb at the moment."

He knew she was troubled. She had a lot happen to her in the last few days. A baby on the way, the beginnings of an intimate relationship and the upcoming concert. Rather than face the reality it seemed easier to lighten the situation, "Just not my naked body."

She managed a smile and finally looked him in the eye. He had a lovely twinkle and his smirk turned up at the corner, very boyishly. She knew he was trying to make her feel better and she was grateful for that. "You have a lovely naked body, Graham. I just…" She wished she could be clever and say something to keep the mood light but it wasn't working. She put her head down feeling stupid.

He walked back over to her sitting besides her, taking her hand. "You don't have to explain. You weren't ready, Hannah and I did push."

She loved the feel of his hand on hers; he kneaded each finger in an incredibly erotic way. She sighed as she closed her eyes. If she could feel this way when he held her hand why couldn't she feel the same in bed with him? Logan had the opposite effect. Foreplay was pretty much non existence. All she ever wanted was him to make love to her and there were moments she couldn't bare being in the same room with him, she wanted him that desperately. Her face flushed and she felt guilty thinking of him in such a way while Graham was giving her such pleasure.

Pleased with the reaction he believed he was getting from her he leaned into her finding a spot on her neck, gently kissing her, "The first time is a bit awkward I suppose." It sounded ridiculous once he said it. Something his grandfather might have muttered in his day. "I was a bit awkward. I've wanted you for a long time, Hannah. And I got a little over excited and lost it. It wasn't exactly how I imagined it."

She was quiet, but he felt her body relaxing against his, her fingers now finding their way between his, her breathing was slightly heavy. Not acknowledging his comment he felt an opportunity present itself. She was enjoying his touch, that was obvious and everytime he kissed the back of her neck she let out a sigh. Carefully he allowed his hands to slip into her robe and caress her breasts. Hannah's eyes remained closed and she leaned back onto him, sighing with delight.

Graham didn't want to jeopardize this moment. Whatever disappointment she had felt earlier now seemed to have disappeared. He continued the caresses, kneading her breast gently then circling her nipples with his finger tips. This set her over the edge, crying out with each stroke. He pulled her up against him, holding her tight as she rode out the wave. Pleased with her reaction he kissed the back of her head, "Enjoy it, darling." He whispered as her body continued to convulse against his.

As she gained control she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Maybe it was the baby or the embarrassment of the moment. She stood up abruptly, her body tense and put a hand over her mouth, "I'm going to be sick." She pushed Graham back and rushed past him to the bathroom.

Graham remained on the floor where she had left him, rubbing his hand through his disheveled hair. Something was not right. She was being distant and he didn't want to believe it was Logan. Would she think about him every time there was any intimacy between them? He rubbed his temple. What was he going to do?

She came out of the bathroom her hand over her mouth looking ashamed, "Graham, I'm sorry. The baby…"

"Of course the baby." How could he forget the baby? Logan's baby. He stood up, not looking at her, "Right… morning sickness, well actually afternoon sickness in this case, it happens. Don't apologize."

She sensed something in his voice. And she immediately understood and felt the need to make it right. She moved over to him placing her hand on his cheek, and smiled, "That was a wicked thing to do, Graham. Taking me by surprise like that."

He now looked into her eyes, she had turned again. "Well, I felt I owed it to you after me being so impatient and selfish earlier."

She gently kissed his lips, then traced a finger across them, "I'm the one that owes you." Then moving away she went to the dryer to find her clothes. When she turned around Graham was still standing there staring at her. She didn't know what to say to him, "You know, Graham, we should go pick up my things. I need to get back to practicing. My Rachmoninov needs work."

He was silent as she disrobed. Her back to him she slipped on her jeans and t-shirt. "Are you going to get dressed? Or are you going to stand there all day?"

He snapped out of his daze, "No, you're absolutely right, your Rachmoninov does need work and the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we're back and can get cracking on it."

The rain still hadn't let up as the cab pulled up in front of the mansion. They both pulled their coats over their heads as they ran up the front stairs. When they finally reached the shelter of the front door awning they both laughed. "I don't know what your father is going to think of you like this. I could've had the decency to bring an umbrella."

"I don't think he'll care when he sees that I'm happy."

Graham became serious as he took her face in his hands, "So you're happy?"

"Of course I am." She grabbed his hand as she opened the door, "And I'm warning you, Graham, he might try and read your mind so please clear it of those dirty thoughts, I know that you have about me."

He smiled, "What, like having my way with you on top of the piano."

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "You stop that now."

"It's bound to happen one of these days."

"In your dreams." She pushed past him into the foyer of the mansion. Glad to be out of the rain, she nonchalantly shook her head to allow the access drops of water to trickle off her hair and onto the floor. Then ran her hand through the disheveled mess trying to look presentable.

Graham never took his eyes off her. Even standing there like a wet puppy, she was enchanting. Surprising her, he pulled her towards him turning her around kissing her. The strained moments of the morning were long gone and Hannah was relaxed and playful. She gently pushed him, while giggling, "Somehow I doubt a lot of practicing will get done today. You are being extremely naughty."

"Well, there is all sorts of practicing one can do. All of them beneficial, my darling."

She gave him a playful slap on the behind and he pulled her closer, as his mouth devoured hers. She felt herself weakening. The fuzzy feeling in her head returning as he pressed harder against her.

They didn't hear Charles roll up. To say he was somewhat bewildered was an understatement. This friendship had obviously progressed a lot further in the last 24 hours. Not being able to read her mind, he had no idea when she had let go of her feelings for Logan and allowed Graham in. For weeks after Logan's departure, it had been clear that Hannah was not going to give him up. She had lost herself in her playing but there were moments when she was alone Charles had seen that look in her eyes. He knew it was Logan. She longed for him, and he often heard it in her playing.

But now this. Locked in a passionate embrace with a man he actually approved of. It was a little awkward. Seeing his daughter intimate in such a way was a bit shocking, He was beginning to think he preferred Logan's sentiment of keeping displays such as this behind closed doors. But then Logan was an old soul with many an old fashioned notion in his mindset. How strange that he was thinking of that at this moment. He was the one that was adamant about Logan's corrupting of his daughter. Maybe he had it all wrong.

Finding the scene getting a little too heated, he cleared his throat and Graham nearly jumped out of his skin, backing away from Hannah only to find she wasn't giving up his hand. He couldn't shake it loose, as he looked up smiling sheepishly, his face bright red, "Professor."

"Graham, Hannah." Charles looked from one to the other. Graham clearly embarrassed, Hannah coyishly smiling as she gripped Graham's hand tighter.

She leaned down, still clutching onto Graham, and kissed her father on his cheek, "I hope I didn't worry you too much. I wasn't thinking when I ran out last night, well, that's not exactly true, I was thinking of me and I never thought for one minute anyone would be concerned."

"I'm just glad Graham had the courtesy to call."

Graham smiled awkwardly, "It was the least I could do."

"He is quite the gentleman, father. There is no question about that." Hannah smiled up at Graham and he was finally able to remove his hand from hers.

It now seemed obvious Hannah was enjoying this display in front of her father and Graham began feeling slightly annoyed with his part in it. He took a deep breath and regained composure. "Hannah, you should get your things. We have a vigorous rehearsal this afternoon and every minute is vital." He then turned to the professor, "I don't mean to whisk her away by all means but she tends to become distracted if you don't stick to the routine."

Hannah smiled up at him, "Oh, I see, I become distracted, now is it?"

He gave her an evil look, "Hannah."

She knew she was beginning to cross a line. "Alright, I'm going." As she walked down the hall leaving them, she turned to see Graham still scowling at her. He had every right. She was acting ridiculous in front of her father. And using Graham, which is something she never wanted to do under the circumstances. He was too good to her.

As she disappeared around the corner Graham turned back to the professor, feeling the need to apologize for her. "She's not herself. The stress of the concert, I'm afraid." He watched the professor knowing he could read his mind. Hannah had said to clear it. Easier said than done.

"She's told you about me." Graham tensed up, "Relax, Graham, I have no intention of prying into your thoughts. You are in love with my daughter; I've known that from the first day we met. And I have no objections and obviously Hannah doesn't either from that display I witnessed earlier. "

"Sir, that was uncalled for. I got a little carried away."

The professor smiled, "Understandable. My daughter is a lovely girl but she also knows how to get what she wants."

"Sir, really, that was my doing."

"Graham, before you arrived on the scene there was a situation…."

Before he could complete the sentence Graham piped in, "Logan. I know about the situation with Logan, sir."

"Really, that is interesting. So she's completely over him."

"I wouldn't say that" He paused, not really knowing how much he should reveal, "I think she knows it would never have worked out. And working so close together over the past few months, well, things were bound to happen between us. It's good, sir. And everyday it gets better."

The professor nodded, knowing full well there was more to it but he also could tell that this man loved his daughter and she did seem more content than she had only a few short months ago. "Well, Mr. Eastborne, you have your hands full with that one but I don't doubt for a moment that you can't handle her. You've already brought so much out of her. I couldn't have placed my daughter in more capable hands."

"I'm glad you feel that way, sir."

"Graham, please drop the sir. Relax. I prefer Professor actually. "

He dropped his shoulder slightly and managed a smile, "Professor, of course."

Hannah went to her room and packed a few things for the next few days. She knew there would be no breaks before the concert and there would be no time to come back for anything. She didn't need much, Tshirts and jeans were her clothes of choice now and the most comfortable to practice in. As she began throwing things into a duffle bag she spotted the Pendleton shirt tucked under her pillow. She stopped, standing motionless glaring at it like she had just seen a ghost.

She wanted to turn away, pick up her bag and walk out but she couldn't. She moved closer to the bed and reached for the sleeve, pulling it slowly to her. She drew it close to her chest, hugging it against her for a few seconds. Deeply sighing as she caressed the soft warm flannel with her fingertips. Bringing the shirt towards her face, she buried her head in it. It was crazy, the way she smelled every inch of it, brushing it against her cheek hoping there would be some trace of him lingering there. But it was gone. Long gone. In frustration she threw it across the room and collapsed on the bed.

The tears came so easily to her. It was the times she pretended nothing bothered her that were difficult but alone in her room it was easy to feel the pain of losing something so precious to her. Sometimes she wondered where she was finding the strength to continue. She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed, hoping it would just go away.

After a few minutes there was a knock on her door, "Hannah, its Henry."

Hannah slowly sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm busy, Henry."

He opened the door and she glared at him.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"I didn't ask for an invitation. I heard you crying as I was going past."

"Well, I don't need a shoulder to cry on if that's what you think."

"No, I didn't think so but I'm here anyway. Ororo told me you're moving into Graham Eastborne's apartment for the next few days."

"It's much more convenient with the concert coming up."

"That's an excuse and you and I both know it."

She didn't want a lecture and she gave him an evil glare, "I don't care what you want to believe, Henry. I'm going and that's all there is to it." She stood up and began zipping her bag when she spotted the Pendleton on the floor. She stooped down and scooped it up quickly slipping it into the bag before she zipped it.

Henry noticed this action, "That's Logans."

"It's mine." She snapped as she struggled with the zipper in frustration.

He moved closer and easily slid it shut, then took hold of her hand.

She managed to look into his eyes. She would never want to see him in battle she thought, but right now there was only kindness and his big bearlike paw was comforting.

"I miss him, Henry." She blurted out.

"We all do."

"But he's not coming back to me. I know it."

"He told you he would."

"I can't rely on him. You know that. Right?"

He moved her to the edge of the bed and sat her down, sitting beside her, "I think you can. Despite any differences we've had, the man is true to his words concerning our friendship. He values that, Hannah. But your case is different. Keeping you safe means keeping you at a distance. He's lost too many he's cared for over the years. It's hard to let down your guard when he has been subject to so much pain. But he loves you. I don't doubt that for a minute and you shouldn't either."

"I still can't rely on him, Henry."

"He still has a right to know about the baby."

"Not now. It's better this way. Graham loves me, Henry and it's good with Graham."

"But how is Graham going to feel everytime you pull out that old rag of a shirt and cry your eyes out. And not to mention when the baby arrives and everytime he looks into that child's face, Logan will be staring back at him. I don't care how good it is, Hannah. It's not fair to him."

"I will make this work. I love Graham too." She stood defiantly, "I have made my decision, Henry. This is how it's going to be."

"And what about the time you decide to tell Logan or Logan finds out? How is that going to fit into this perfect little world you've created for yourself?"

"I don't have all the answers; I just know this is what I have to do now."

"Then you do what you have to do, but think about who else this is effecting, Hannah. It's not just you. Just like 25 years ago, it wasn't just your mother." He stood up and headed towards the door. He turned and spoke again, "Please just promise you'll think about it."

"I think about it all the time, Henry. Not one minute goes by that I don't think about it."

"That's good to know."

"You know Henry; I love Logan more than anything. Nothing can change that."

"Then you'll do the right thing."

As he walked into the hall he nearly ran into Ororo. He looked a little startled, "I should have looked where I was going."

"Maybe you were to preoccupied by something else, Henry. Anything you want to tell me?" She put her hands on her hips and was now glaring at him.

"Hannah is moving out."

"We all know that. So were you helping her pack?"

He heard rumblings overhead and realized there was now thunder accompanying the rain. He looked at Ororo. Her eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. "Is that really necessary, Ororo?" He raised his eyebrows to the ceiling as another loud crash was heard overhead.

"She seems to have everyone wrapped around her finger."

"Including me?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "I thought she was seeing Jean after that fainting spell on the mission, but I was told she came to you."

"Maybe she has a thing for the color blue." He smiled.

"Don't you be funny with me Henry McCoy."

The thunder bursts came closer together. "Do you really think she would go to Jean about anything? Those two have never been on the closest terms. My relationship with Hannah Masterson is purely a professional one."

The thunder began to cease. "I assume Logan asked you to look after her."

"I haven't been doing a very good job in that department. And it does look like Graham Eastborne will now have that duty which I 'm sure Logan would not be pleased about."

"What is going on, Henry?"

"Like I said, Hannah is moving out. She is no longer our responsibility. Just leave it at that." He headed down the hallway leaving her behind.

Ororo looked towards him then back to the door. It was hard to just leave it. She now was incredibly curious. She rapped at the door, and then slowly opened it finding Hannah sitting on the bed, just staring out into space. She didn't even acknowledge Ororo's presence.

Ororo cleared her throat and Hannah turned, "Ororo. I didn't know you were here. So much on my mind and very little sleep. I'll be glad when this concert is over."

"But isn't it just the beginning? Won't Graham start getting a tour together?"

With the baby coming that was going to have to be put on hold, but Ororo didn't need to know that. "I'm sure that is the plan but we're not in any hurry."

"So you and Graham…it seems to have gotten pretty serious."

"Yes, you could say that. I never thought I would find someone who was so in tune with me. Graham and I just connect on so many levels."

"Unlike you and Logan."

"That's different." She felt a bit defensive.

"I love Graham, you know that. He seems perfect for you, but what you had with Logan…."

"Is over. That's what it is." Hannah obviously didn't want to talk about it. If only Jean was there to read her mind, Ororo might feel better. Hannah abruptly stood up and grabbed her bag, "I don't mean to just rush out of here but Graham's waiting. We have a lot to do this afternoon."

"Of course you do."

Hannah sensed what she was thinking and felt the need to defend herself, "It's time to move on for me. Graham is the right choice. Even Logan would agree, Ororo, you know he would."

"He might agree but he wouldn't like it."

"Well, we won't have to find out will we? He's thousands of miles away more than likely."

Graham peered around the door, "Ah, girl talk. That's what is keeping you." He smiled at Ororo and then moved over to Hannah casually slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Ororo noticed how natural he was. Hannah on the other hand tensed a little before she let her body finally relax. His hand gently stroked her back and finally found its place resting on her behind. Hannah shyly giggled and buried her head into his neck, "Graham, really. We've already wasted half the day."

"Hardly a waste in my book, darling. Your Rachmoninov will be all the more passionate due to this morning's activity. "

Hannah felt slightly embarrassed, "Ororo, doesn't need to know that."

Ororo smiled, "I can't wait for the concert on Saturday. If you two keep it up, you're going to be on fire."

Hannah blushed and Graham chuckled, "I will make sure of it."

Hannah pulled away from him and grabbed her bag, "Are we going?"

He smiled triumphantly and took the bag from her grasp. Their eyes met and he hoped she wouldn't be too cross with him. She let out a sigh and smiled back. He reached for her hand with his free one as they walked out the door, then he leaned towards her whispering in her ear, "She's right you know. You will be on fire Saturday if I have my way. But I don't want to push you. You just say the word and I'll back off. "

He knew her to well. He knew she couldn't just move on that quickly. She was silent as they entered the elevator heading towards the main floor. She leaned up against him and he kissed the top of her head. "You know maybe we need a break from practicing. You probably could use some sleep."

She turned her head up to him, "Absolutely not. You are not going to molly coddle me. I need to practice and you need to push me. It's what I expect from you."

"But Hannah, you're exhausted. So much has happened in the last 24 hours. It's a lot to take on so quickly."

"Are you saying I can't do this?"

"I am saying you are only human."

"And I am going to be on fire Saturday night. It's what we both want."

"Is it?" Graham had heard part of Ororo and Hannah's conversation. Logan was part of this equation.

It was as if she could read his thoughts, "Logan would want this too. My playing meant the world to him. And it's not just that, Graham. He would want me to move on."

"So you're doing all this for him."

"No. I'm doing it for me and you too. I know what you want from me and I don't want you to give up. It's going to take some time because I have taken too much on but I need you to believe in me and push me. I can't imagine my world without you, Graham. That is the truth." She placed both hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes, " I want to make love with you in the afternoon and practice afterwards til my fingers are ready to fall off. I want to fall asleep in your arms from pure exhaustion and hard work and wake up to your caresses to start the day. I need you now more than ever, Graham. No matter what you can't give up on me."

He placed his free hand over one of hers and kissed her lips gently, "I'm not giving up."

"So boss. You know what is best for me and I am placing myself in your capable hands for the next few days. Because I am going to step out onto that stage and play like there is no tomorrow."

They were still locked in an embrace when the elevator doors opened and Kitty stood mouth gapping at their intimate embrace. She was shocked. She remembered the display between Logan and Hannah before he had left. And it was hard to imagine that she could have the same feelings for this man, who was just ordinary.

"Kitty, are you alright?"

She wasn't her friendly self, "I'm fine. I was going to come say goodbye to you but now I don't have to go out of my way. I have a session with Scott and Peter in a few minutes."

"Scott wouldn't want you to be late." Hannah wasn't even looking at her. Graham still had her undivided attention as they stepped out of the elevator and moved towards the foyer. Kitty entered the elevator and then Hannah called, "You're coming on Saturday aren't you?"

"I don't know. I might be busy." The doors closed and Hannah looked surprised.

Graham spoke up, "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Nothing. That wasn't like her." Hannah couldn't understand it. She just stared at the closed doors until Graham tugged at her hand.

"Come on. I know your goodbye to your father might take awhile."

Hannah had to do this. She had to leave and it was a little frightening. She had been so safe here and secure. Of course, she would miss her friends and her father. But it wasn't forever surely. Graham and her could have a life together and still be a part of this world. It was possible. Kitty's facial expression was still clear in her mind. It disturbed her. Maybe it was Graham. Maybe they couldn't accept him. Was that why Kitty had been so rude earlier and what about Ororo and Henry. Despite everything they seemed overly concerned with Logan's wellbeing. She clenched her eyes tight. Fighting these thoughts. No, she wouldn't believe it. Things were going to work out. They just had to.


	33. Chapter 33

He turned the envelope over and over in his hands, tapping it on the edge of the Formica table every other rotation

He turned the envelope over and over in his hands, tapping it on the edge of the Formica table every other rotation. His eyes hadn't left the golden color mailer since yesterday afternoon when it had arrived in the mail. His name was written in bold confident strokes on the front, with some letters donning ornate tails. It wasn't every day he got mail especially mail as fancy as this one. Logan let out a sigh and shook his head at the object of his concentration. For over 12 hours he had been holding onto it, curious of its contents but had yet to open it. Now after an uneventful night at one of the numerous bars in lowtown, Logan was still hesitant. After nearly 3 months away, the return address: Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, New York, USA was beginning to bring back way too many memories.

Normally sensitive to everything around him this morning he was unaware of the sights and sounds. Not even Amiko's tearing through the kitchen; banging kitchen cabinets and slamming the refrigerator door made him look up from the letter still clutched in his hand.

"Do you want breakfast, Logan? I can make you something?"

There was no answer. He'd been back for 3 months (the longest he had ever stayed) and he still wasn't himself. There were many nights he didn't come home or would slip in at dawn. He was sleeping on the couch and he and Yukio barely spoke. At least the fighting had stopped but it was different. Amiko hated the silence. She liked it better when he got mad or was disappointed in her. Even when she came home with a bad grade on a paper he shrugged it off. He had stopped caring and Amiko was worried. She watched him turning the envelope over and over and finally sat at the table across from him eying it closely.

"A letter from New York. Wow."

He finally acknowledged her and furrowed his brow in her direction, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I have plenty of time." She knew to tread carefully. "So why haven't you opened it?"

"I'm sure it's not important."

"You're not curious?"

"Not really."

"The person who sent it has really nice handwriting. They took a lot of time doing that. You should open it." Elbows on the table she leaned onto her hands staring at him.

He put the letter on the table top and shoved it over to her, "You're so curious, you open it. Be my guest."

"But it could be private. It's not right to read other people's mail."

"I'm giving you my permission." He pushed it a little closer.

Amiko picked it up and read the return address, "It's from the mutant school you've told me about."

He nodded.

Not getting any response from him she returned to the envelope and carefully began to open it. Not wanting to ruin its contents she was trying to peel the flap without tearing it. She had always been meticulous this way. Never one to tear through wrapping paper on presents either. Logan began to glare at her as she tried slipping a small fingernail between the envelope and flap. The glue was too strong and she wasn't making any progress.

He began fidgeting in his chair as the seconds ticked by, finally out of frustration one blade from his right hand appeared and the snickt of the blade startled Amiko and she scooted her chair back, eyes now on his hand. She knew about the blades but it was a rare occasion when she ever saw them in the flat. Here he was just Logan. Sometimes moody, sometimes irritated but just Logan, her foster father, the man who loved her and made sure she got everything she needed. Wolverine was just someone she heard stories about in the streets or at school.

His hand reached across the table and the blade was now a foot away from her, "You going to take all day opening that damn thing?"

"I don't want to ruin anything inside." The envelope was now clutched close to her chest, "And I don't see the big hurry since you obviously have had it since the post arrived yesterday."

She had a point there. "I'll open it. You read it." She slowly brought the letter closer to his bladed hand, "I won't hurt you. Just hold the letter still." Amiko couldn't take her eyes off him as the blade sliced open the top with sharp precision. The blade retracted back into his skin, with a snikt. Amiko watched his face. As usual it was unreadable.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Always." This was a common answer and he never offered any other explanation about it. Not liking to talk about it, a short sweet answer always seemed the easy way out. He pointed at the letter, "So get on with it. You're dying of curiosity."

Amiko carefully pulled the contents out of the envelope as Logan got up and paced the floor. As she unfolded the letter, a newspaper clipping fell out between the sheets along with a ticket. "It's a ticket to something." She held up the ticket but Logan didn't turn around. The name on the ticket didn't mean anything to her. Hannah Masterson. Miller Theater. Columbia Univeristy The date was this coming Saturday. She unfolded the clipping, "Hannah Masterson. Is this the woman? The one you left behind in the United States?" Amiko's voice became animated as she looked at the picture accompanying the article. Logan still hadn't turned towards her and continued to pace the floor, his fists now clenched. "She's playing on Saturday and this ticket is for her concert." She picked up the letter and read it outloud. "Dear Logan, I realize this will come to you at fairly short notice but I wanted you to have the opportunity to witness Hannah's return to the concert stage. Her playing at this time has far exceeded anything she has done in the past due to her diligence and focus on her craft. Graham Eastborne has proved to be a worthy tutor and pushes her consistently. I realized that it might not be the appropriate time for your return but I wanted you to have the choice." Amiko stopped and looked at him. He was listening as he now braced himself against the sink. His back still turned away from her. "Are you going to go?"

There wasn't a sound. Amiko looked back at the letter. "There really isn't anything else except that it's been quiet at the mansion. And it's signed Dr. Henry McCoy. He's awfully fancy isn't he? Using big words and everything."

Logan still didn't move, "Are you alright, Logan?"

"Fine, " he managed to say.

"So she is the one isn't she?"

"There isn't a one, Amiko, I told you that." Emphasizing one, his tone was now sharp.

"Okay, she's not the one, but you should go. You could get a flight to New York today and be there in time for the concert. This Dr. McCoy guy wouldn't have written to you if he didn't think you wanted to be there."

"Why would I want to be there? Classical music…boring." Logan felt agitated but he also knew there was no reason to upset his ward, so he tried lightening his tone and shrugging off his anger.

Amiko looked at her picture, "She's beautiful. She's just like I imagined. Very elegant, a real lady. I think it's romantic. It's like Beauty and the…" She stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"the Beast? Is that what you were going to say?"

Amiko looked up at his face expecting his anger to flare up, "Logan, I'm sorry."

There was no facial reaction just his stern voice commanding, " Get ready for school."

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, really." There was more she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that she knew he was unhappy. For once she wanted to do something for him.

He turned to her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She was a kid and he had no right to take out anything on her. He managed a crooked smile and pulled her ponytail gently, "I know you didn't, kiddo. You've just got an overactive imagination, which is a good thing. Doubt I could live up to that Beast comparison though. Doesn't he turn into some handsome prince when Beauty falls in love with him or something.? Like that's ever going to happen to me."

She pulled on his chin and he leaned towards her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "I think you have a lot of fairy tale prince qualities, Logan." She pointed to his chest, "They're in there and I can see them. I bet Miss Masterson's seem them too. You're not always the tough bad guy."

As she pulled away from him he a felt a little flummoxed but before he could say anything she had skipped into the other room to get her ready for school. He picked up the article and brushed his thumb across Hannah's image, then reached for the ticket. It was tempting. He wondered about Henry's sudden invite. A year away had been the plan and he was determined to keep his distance but did Henry have another reason for summoning him back to the mansion? Was Hannah in trouble? He skimmed the article; mentions of classical pieces and practicing schedules meant nothing to him. Then something caught his eye.

THERE SEEMS TO BE A SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MISS MASTERSON AND THE ONCE WORLD REKNOWN CHILD PRODIGY GRAHAM EASTBORNE. SPECULATION CONCERNING THIS PAIRING GOES BEYOND THE PRACTICE ROOM.

Any concern disappeared quickly as the words jumped out at him. Of course it was bound to happen. His departure was like throwing her into the guy's lap. And wasn't this exactly what he would want for her? A normal life with a guy that has everything in common with her? He felt himself tensing up as he crumpled the article and letter in his hand. The ticket sat on the table and without any hesitation he picked it up and ripped it in half, just as Amiko appeared at the doorway backpack in hand.

"I guess you're not going to the concert then."

"Guess you're right."

"You could send her flowers. I think that's what they do at concerts or opening nights of plays. I bet Miss Masterson likes flowers."

He turned to Amiko, scowling, "We won't be mentioning Miss Masterson's name in this house again. Is that clear?"

"Logan….I don't understand."

"You're a kid, you're not meant to. Now get going, you don't want to miss your bus.

Meanwhile in Greenwich Village…

Their routine fell into place quite easily. Practicing, light dinner and bed. In the morning, Hannah found herself drawn to the piano before Graham awoke but didn't feel any remorse in plunging into a Chopin Nocturne or Bach Minuet to warm up. She sat at the piano in one of his t-shirts and her underwear gliding through a piece with ease while Graham wiped the sleep from his eyes and propped himself up to get better view of the mesmerizing sight in front of him. He was not disturbed by the interruption. Having her so close was all he could have ever asked for.

Hannah turned to him and saw that look in his eyes, which was often present. It was not Graham the teacher. "You're not doing your job. I haven't heard one criticism out of you since we got back last night from the school and how can I improve without you telling me what is wrong?"

"It's a little flat, not enough life." Although the man inside had other thoughts, he was still able to focus on what was important.

"You can't be serious," she blurted out shocked by his words.

"I'm dead serious. I think everything is perfect. Every trill, every grace note, dynamics, but it's nothing special." She sighed and looked a little disgruntled, "Hey, I'm being honest."

"Show me."

Graham did not play in front of anyone anymore and he was thrown when Hannah stood up and glared at him, pointing at the keys.

"I want to hear something special."

"You will if you keep at it and put more life into it." He remained calm.

"No, I need to see how it is done and don't give me your excuses." She moved over to the bed and flopped back down onto it.

"It isn't going to happen."

"It will happen because until it does, I refuse to play and I refuse to join you in bed."

He sat up abruptly, "That's blackmail."

She leaned into him, brushing her hand across his cheek, placing a tender kiss on his lips. She looked at him seriously, "You stopped playing because of me, now start playing because of me."

He was hesitant, but she looked at him in a way that it was hard not to give in. She always got what she wanted in the end, wasn't that what her father said?

She gently pulled on his arm, "You've wanted to do this for awhile."

"I can think of something else I want much more." He raised his eyebrows playfully as she continued tugging on his arm.

She smiled, "You know I have a thing for piano players. Watching you play might put me over the edge."

"You're full of shit." He was now out of bed, naked and being pulled gently towards the piano bench, "I don't think I can play naked."

He sat down on the bench, feeling incredibly exposed. "I just played in my underwear surely you can play naked."

"I think it's only fair that you play naked too."

"You're being childish, Graham. But fine. I have no problem with that." She pulled off the t-shirt and gently pushed him. He scooted over and she joined him on the seat. She found she was trying to cover her breasts with her left hand and arm.

She started playing heart and soul with one finger, "That doesn't count and you aren't completely naked. The underwear goes."

"Fine." She stood up and let her underpants drop to her ankles, then stepped out of them.

When she sat back down, Graham smiled at her wickedly. "This isn't a game, Graham."

"Maybe not, but whatever it is, it just got damn interesting. We could just skip the piano playing bit and get right on with sex . On the bench, across the top, it all sounds good to me."

Now she was flustered and she leaned over trying to reach for the t-shirt, "Forget it, I don't care if you ever play again." Once the t-shirt was found she stood up and slipped it over her head then went back to bed. She threw herself on the bed and turned away from him.

Graham stayed on the bench and watched her. Longing to go to her side and just hold her. But instead he stretched his fingers over the keys and then placed them on the keyboard. He hadn't played in front of someone for a very long time. But in private he was finding it easier to play a piece or two. If he was going to do this, he would do it for her. When his fingers finally began to glide across the keys, he played a lovely Bach minuet.

Hannah sat up, and was amazed at what she saw. Although the piece was fairly simple it had everything Hannah was lacking that morning. Life, passion. His demeanor at the keyboard was hypnotizing. It was where he belonged and she found herself drawn to him in a way that hadn't presented itself before. She stood up and moved closer to him, walking around the piano so she could see him from every angle. He looked up and smiled at her, pleased by her expression. There was a longing there that he had yet to see in her eyes. When the piece was over, he sat still watching her reaction.

"You should be playing Saturday. Not me."

"I will be playing on Saturday, through you, Hannah."

"Graham, it was beautiful."

"And every piece you play will be beautiful, when you breathe some passion and life into them. It's not hard to do when you feel inspired." He took hold of her hand and she moved closer to him. When he pulled her down to the seat next to him, he took her face into his hands and kissed her with such passion, her body quivered. He didn't let her go and continued the kiss, his tongue sensually exploring the inside of her mouth. When he finally released her, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand smiling at her. "You're a major distraction, but you inspire the hell out of me."

She smiled awkwardly. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to come back with a response. And what was the response he was looking for?

Graham noticed her uneasiness and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin where this was going. "It's easier for some. You'll find it Hannah. It's there inside you. " He tapped her head, "Could be there", then he moved down to her chest, "Or here. This is quite a common place." He placed his hand on her heart. His eyes looked down as Hannah's hand was gently rubbing her slightly pregnant belly. He moved his hand and placed it over hers, "Now that's one place I didn't think of but it makes total sense."

Hannah felt caught. She wanted these few days to be focused on her playing and Graham, not on the baby. With any mention of the baby came thoughts of Logan. She didn't want to go there. Not now. But that was easier said than done. She knew only one way to get out of this conversation. "What about here?" Slipping her hand away from her belly and then sliding his down her abdomen. Graham's jaw dropped as she placed his hand between her legs.

"Well, sure, there is that possibility." He managed to get out as his fingers found her wetness incredibly inviting.

"Then why are we sitting here babbling?" She took a deep breath and sighed as he wiggled his fingers slightly.

That was all he needed as he stood up and scooped her into his arms, "Hell if I know."

As he placed her on the bed and straddled her, she reached up and stroked his face, "Remember this is for the sake of my art, Graham."

"I've always believed in supporting the arts 100. This will be no exception."

She smiled as she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him towards her. Graham didn't waste any time.

A pattern had created itself at Graham's loft over the next couple days leading up to the recital. After a night of lovemaking that often found them falling asleep from exhaustion in the wee hours of the morning, Hannah was awake by 9 and ready to play. To his pleasure, Hannah had found her inspiration. There was no stopping her. He found little to criticize and would cook her breakfast or go out for croissants while she practiced. By noon Hannah was ready for a pick me up and she would cajole him into the shower or playfully start a pillow fight that would end up in bed. Graham never expected this to happen so quickly and quite so often, but it was working. Her pieces grew because of their intimacy and her drive for perfection at the keyboard provided a sex life Graham could not have imagined in his wildest dreams a few days before.

There were walks in the village, along the river in the afternoon, then back to practicing. They laughed and talked over a take out dinner before Hannah insisted Graham play for her. He could barely get through the piece before Hannah was dragging him back to bed ready for him to make love to her again. There was no discussion about the baby. Hannah's morning sickness was residing and she looked and felt wonderful. She wasn't sure if her hormones had anything to do with this wild sex life she had created for herself but it felt amazing. The thought of Saturday finally arriving and her routine changing was something she put out of her mind. She was enjoying this way too much. This was her present and for the time being that was all that mattered.

Saturday morning, Graham expected her nerves to kick in but there was no evidence of that. Graham was already up on the phone, dealing with last minute preparations when she finally woke. He continued his conversation but smiled at her and stroked her cheek,

"She has to have a Steinway in the dressing room; I stated that to you months ago." Hannah moved closer to his side and began tracing her finger across his bare chest. He was trying to remain professional but it wasn't easy with her distracting him, "I don't' care about the cost, it will be there when we arrive this afternoon. And I don't want to see a Yamaha or any other rubbish, you got it. A Steinway." He removed Hannah's hand from his chest and tried sitting more erect. "I know the hall has been sold out for months, the demand for tickets for tonight is incredibly high. So by my calculations you can adhere to the rider you've been provided with or my artist will not play." Hannah had moved away from his chest and now proceeded to kiss his neck moving slowing towards his earlobe, her left hand slid under the covers to his thigh. Graham could hardly contain himself. Flustered he shouted into the phone, "Those are my final words, Mr. Ruebens. I'll see the Steinway in her dressing room this afternoon." He closed his cell phone, throwing it down on the end of the bed, and then took Hannah's face in both of his hands bringing it within inches of his own.

"That young lady, was a wicked thing to do when I'm conducting business."

He could hardly keep a straight face as she now had her hand on his penis. "This is much more important business and I don't know why you bother with the Steinway, I'm not bothered. You make me sound like a diva."

"Well,"

"I am not a diva, Graham Eastborne." She removed her hand and turned her back towards him in a humph.

He curled up against her back, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck, "I just want them to know who they are dealing with. We're not some amateurs. You deserve the damn Steinway."

She slowly turned towards him, "And I will have the damn Steinway." She smiled at him tracing her finger across his lips, "But right now all I want is you."

"I have a million and one things to do, and Francine is coming to do your hair and makeup at 11." She let out a sigh and then put on a pout. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly, "You can have me anytime you want, you know that."

"But not today."

"I didn't say that." The phone rang and he reached for it then sat up, stroking her hair as he spoke into the phone.

"Yes, this is Mr. Eastborne." He listened contently as he twisted strands of her hair through his fingers. "That's wonderful." He smiled tenderly at her as the caller continued speaking, "I can't thank you enough for putting a rush on this for me. I know I didn't give you much notice." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Well, that is very kind of you, Mr. Findlay. I'll be there in the hour. Goodbye." He flipped the cell phone shut, setting it on the bedside table then refocused on Hannah.

"Who was that?" She questioned as his face drew closer to hers.

"Never you mind" His lips gently brushed against hers as one hand fondled a breast tenderly. She let out a content sigh and he smiled down at her, "I suppose I could spare a half hour."

"I don't know if I like that you're running off on some secret mission."

He began kissing her neck and then moved down to her chest, a finger circling a nipple enticingly. He looked up surprised, his fingers still stimulating and causing a gasp to escape her lips at varying intervals, "So you don't want me now? I can stop. I have plenty to do. And an extra practice couldn't do you any harm." Removing his hand, he began to sit up.

She grabbed his wrist tightly, "Stop? How could you think about stopping?"

He smiled triumphantly, "So you want me now?"

She looked seriously up at him, "You know what I want."

For a brief second, Logan came to mind. Wasn't that who she really wanted? It never seemed to go away. Graham knew he had major insecurities concerning this mysterious man. It was hard not to. The woman he loved was carrying this man's child. That wasn't going away. And any mention of the baby seemed to stir something inside her. Curiously enough the past few days' sexual escapades had all begun at the mention of the baby and her avoiding the subject. He couldn't put that out of his mind.

Hannah moved closer to him, her face inches from his own, running her hand through his hair "I can't believe you have to seriously think about what I want, Graham?" He snapped out of his daze and smiled awkwardly. Hannah wisped a strand of hair off his forehead, "You look incredibly serious. I think you are the one that is nervous about this evening."

Thank goodness she misread him; he relaxed back onto the pillow pulling her on top of him, "Possibly." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well, we better do something about that. I will take that half hour, Graham Eastborne, and you will walk out of here an anxiety free man." Her hands and lips didn't waste anytime. Moving sensually across his body, thoughts of Logan soon dissolved and gave over to the passion burning inside him.

Back in Madripor….

Logan paced the small balcony looking over the city shouting into the phone, "Wildflowers. Yeah, that is what I said. Canadian Wildflowers. I don't want your high falooting roses, lilies or the like. Basic, simple wildflowers. And specifically from Canada. What don't you understand, bub?"

It was obvious he didn't like the response he was getting on the other end. "Money is no object here. I told you that. Just take care of it. I want them in the dressing room by 7pm tonight. Miller Theater Columbia University, New York." There was a slight pause, and then he burst out, "I don't care if you have to go to bloody Canada and pick them yourself. Just do it. You got my credit card; I don't care about the cost." He slammed the phone shut just as Amiko appeared at the sliding door.

She was about to speak when he pointed a finger at her, "It's nothing. Don't you go making a big deal about it. I just figured it was the proper thing to do. She'd expect it wouldn't she being from her background. Flowers and the like."

"Roses might have been simpler. Do you think they can find Canadian Wildflowers in New York City?"

It was amazing Amiko would even know such a thing but she wasn't like most children her age. She picked up on everything from the adults around her. Often Logan wondered it he had messed up taking her under his wing instead of giving her to authorities where the possibility of a normal family existence might have taken place. But he had promised her mother and they had bonded right away. For the most part there were no regrets. But right now he didn't need another opinion on the subject, "Not you to. Damn it. Anybody can get a dozen red roses. Absolutely no thought to that."

Amiko smiled, " Are they special flowers that mean something to both of you? I mean, she'll see them and right away know they are from you without reading a card. That is really romantic."

"There is nothing romantic about it whatsoever. It's her special night and hell, the whole bloody room will be full of roses, just thought she might like something different. I'm unconventional that way." He was feeling uncomfortable and began fidgeting. "I need to get out of here. I'll take you down to that funfair you were bugging me about last week."

"Really? Will you ride the carousel with me?" Her face lit up and it was nice seeing the child that she was shine through.

"Don't push your luck on that one, darlin'. I'm agreeing on just going that should be plenty." She skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Any sign of affection such as this was always somewhat awkward for him. "Get yourself ready, kiddo. I might change my mind. Hurry up now."

Amiko was used to these kinds of responses whenever she hugged him. She smiled up at him and he managed a smile as she ran back into the house.

Logan picked up the cigar balancing on the edge of the patio table. Taking a puff he thought about the flowers arriving in Hannah's dressing room. He'd never done anything like this and what would they actually mean to her if they did get there. After the heated phone call with the Manhattan flower shop he wasn't so sure they'd show up but Amiko was right, they would stick out and Hannah would know right away they were from him. How would she take it, a reminder of him after months of his being silent? He reopened his phone, now thinking it was a bad idea. He should cancel the damn flowers but the thought of facing that dimwit on the other end of the line was not a pleasant thought. He closed the phone and looked out onto the city taking another puff of the cigar. Ah, what the hell. It was done. Whether she was messing about with that piano player or not, Logan wanted to know he was thinking about her.


	34. Chapter 34

Hannah stood in front of the full length mirror situated in the corner of the dressing room: Fascinated by the transformation that had taken place in the last few hours

Hannah stood in front of the full length mirror situated in the corner of the dressing room: fascinated by the transformation that had taken place over the afternoon. After nearly 3 hours of hair and makeup and then the final fitting of the dress that took longer than expected (Since her last fitting she had put on a few pounds and there was no choice but to let the seam out a bit) she was ready to make her New York debut.

Graham had chosen the dress. He didn't want her to be sexy or to conservative, he wanted something to fit her age, her background but also a gown that would show off her natural beauty. In the end there had only been one dress. He knew right away and when Hannah tried it on there was no question. The long cobalt blue gown slit on the right side to her knee(for easier pedal maneuvering), a conservative off the shoulder cut, the neckline not showing to much cleavage but still alluring was perfect. Her long black hair, slightly curled, wisped over her bare shoulders. He couldn't stand the thought of her putting it up. It was a strong feature when she played and it was age appropriate. So many artists tried to look older but Graham wanted to play on her youth. This was who the new Hannah was.

And as Hannah gazed at her reflection she realized Graham knew more about her than she ever realized. So many years her parents had molded her into what they wanted but Graham, in the past few months, knew what was right for Hannah. She liked what she saw.

Graham entered the room, slightly out of breath. He had been running around for the past few hours and it was the first time he had connected with Hannah since the dress had been refitted. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She not only looked beautiful and elegant but she had a confidence about her that was evident as she stood at the mirror. It wasn't just the dress that transformed her. She had blossomed so much over the past few months. He smiled proudly, feeling he had been a part of this transformation.

"Wow." He stated as she turned slightly, blushing.

"Graham, it's just so perfect. I feel I belong in this dress. Of course they did have to make a few adjustments." She looked a little down. "They didn't say anything but I'm sure there were so many things going through their heads."

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, a hand on her tiny bulging belly, "You look beautiful. They say pregnant women glow and you are glowing, darling."

"You can't notice it can you? I'm not ready to have to explain to my father."

"Stop fretting. Tonight is about your music."

She smiled at him, kissing him gently, "I have to watch the makeup."

"Or you'd be all over me in a flash, like this morning." He raised his eyebrows.

She stroked his cheek, "Are you holding up okay?"

"Brilliant. Things are falling into place. Haven't had to yell much. Of course, I'd like to throw you on top of the piano and have my way with you, to release some of that tension."

"You're not going to give up on that one are you?"

"Not on your life. Every pianist has to make love on a piano, Hannah."

"Maybe afterwards."

"I'll remember you said that."

"I know you will."

He looked at his watch, "You have about half hour. The house is filling up, a lot of buzz. It's great out there." He looked around the room at the numerous bouquets that seemed to be multiplying everytime he turned around. "And this is impressive. Did you leak out somewhere you were into red roses?"

She laughed, "It's an easy choice obviously. But they are beautiful. I didn't know I had so many admirers."

"This is only the beginning." He took her into his arms, "I feel so blessed that we've made this journey together and still have so much further to go. I can't imagine any better place to be than by your side tonight, or any night."

"You say the most beautiful things to me, Graham."

"It's not hard to do." She blushed as he kissed her forehead, "You know I better get out of here. You need some time to yourself. You're going to knock them dead, darling. Tonight is going to be amazing."

She straightened his bow tie and stroked the lapels of his jacket with her fingertips, "It already is amazing just sharing it with you."

"Now who's getting all gushy?" He pulled away. "I need to check out front, I'll be back to give you the 10 minute call. Relax, stay focused." He put on his teacher/manager face. "You're ready. So ready for this."

He walked to the door and gave her a wink before he left. She turned back to the mirror and looked at herself. She was ready. Her father would be out in the audience, all of her new friends from the school. But there was someone missing. Someone she had envisioned seeing her on a stage in New York. She couldn't think about him, she had to focus. As she straightened her dress out, her hand reached her stomach and she caressed it gently. Smiling. Logan was here. Maybe not the way she had planned but he was most definitely here.

A few hours later…

Ecstatic after two standing ovations she bounced off the stage, clutching a bouquet of white roses Graham had presented to her only a few minutes ago. He appeared from the wings beaming from ear to ear and she immediately passed the flowers to a stage hand and threw her arms around his neck, "Is this what it always feels like? Feeling this blissful, this content? I don't want it to ever end."

"It's not about to end. The night is young and it's all yours." He kissed her, then realized people were beginning to congregate in the back stage area and he needed some time alone with her. He took hold of her hand pulling her towards the dressing room, "I do have one request before your adoring audience descends upon you though."

She smiled, "The piano."

He laughed nervously, "Well, I won't rule that out but…"

"Something else? Graham, what are you up to?"

The door swung open and she eyed him suspiciously as she entered. As the door closed behind them, Hannah leaned against the piano stroking the keys, as she gazed longingly at him. For the first time today, she found him nervous and a bit awkward. Sitting in an ice bucket he grabbed the bottle of champagne, "I need a drink."

"This is so unlike you, Graham. What is going on?"

He poured two glasses and as he handed one to her he smiled, "They loved you. Adored you. They hung on every note you played."

"They loved you too. The crowd went crazy when you brought me those flowers. Graham, they will never forget who you were." She thought maybe he was having memories of before his breakdown. Of course he had been through this same feeling time and time again. Was it bothering him?

He looked up at her and noticed her demeanor changing. She was worried about him. He then laughed, "You think I'm jealous?"

"Well, I don't know…I'm sure being exposed to all of this again, it's bound to bring back memories."

He moved closer to her placing a hand on her cheek, "You don't have to worry about any of that. I love that they love you. I watched from the wings and felt such a rush when they stood on their feet. This is where you belong." He gently stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

She felt the double meaning in his words, "you couldn't be more correct." She set her glass down and took hold of his jacket lapels pulling him closer to her. When their lips met he fervently pressed against her, his heart racing.

She gently pushed him back, once again looking into his eyes, and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pulsating rapidly, "Graham, I think you need to take it easy. All of this has been too much strain on you. I don't think you could handle me on the piano right now."

"You don't think I could handle you?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly.

"Well, I've never seen you in such a state. You're a mess." Hannah's concern was genuine.

He chuckled a bit nervously, "Due to you. And you're right about the piano…for tonight… there will be plenty of time for that." He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket pulling out a small box.

Hannah's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Graham…"

He placed a finger over her lips, "I'm not through. There will plenty of time for a shag on the piano or any other activity that your little heart desires because I want to spend my whole life with you." He slipped the ring out of the box and took her left hand. Hannah recognized straight away that it was antique. An unobtrusive silver band with a row of 5 small diamonds. As he slipped it on her finger she gasped that it was a perfect fit.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh, Graham, it's beautiful and it fits perfectly."

"So you like it?"

"Yes, you silly goose. It's perfect." She twisted it on her finger, contemplating the whole meaning of what was happening. Things were moving so fast. Only a few days ago she had come to Graham with her dilemma. Now there was a ring on her finger and he wanted to marry her.

"And so the answer is…" He tried to read her but her eyes were fixed on the ring. Feeling a little frustrated he stepped back and took a deep breath taping his shoe on the hardwood floors nervously.

She smiled and then lifted his chin, looking into his eyes, "You never asked a question."

He relaxed somewhat as she gazed at him. Slowly a smile appeared, "I'm doing great here aren't I? I can't even propose properly."

"I think you're doing marvelously." She gently kissed him, "Now what was that question you were going to ask?"

He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned his head close. "Will you marry me, Hannah Masterson? Will you put up with my bullshit and my quirky habits and shag on pianos and have babies and…"

"Yes, Graham Eastborne. I will marry you." Their arms wrapped around each other as their foreheads touched and Graham let out a sign of relief and contentment.

"I knew the day you came back into my life, I wanted nothing else but I knew you weren't ready. I realize the baby has rushed all of this but it hasn't changed the way I feel about you. I want to live with you and have a family, and play music together."

"I wish it could be different."

"Hell no. This baby is a part of you." He rubbed her stomach. There was a silence between them. Hannah fidgeted under his hand, turning slightly so his hand ended up on her hip. It was awkward. Hannah looked down at her feet; Graham gazed off to the side. Both of them very aware of the one thing that could possible stand between them in the long run. He took her hand, and admired the ring, wanting to move away from the subject, "It was my grandmother's."

Hannah swallowed, relieved for the distraction, "It's perfect, Graham and the fit is remarkable."

"Ah, now there I had an advantage. Thank god my job revolves around your hands on a day to day basis. Having it resized was a piece a cake."

They both looked down at the ring while his fingers caressed her own. It had been their first form of intimacy, involving their hands and even at this moment Hannah found herself a little turned on by his touch.

"You're sure the piano is out of the question tonight?"

He laughed, amused by her frustration. He traced a finger across her cheek, "There's always the piano back at the loft after the party."

"All those people are waiting, aren't they?"

He looked at his watch, "Probably and we should really think about heading out of here. You should get changed out of that dress and I'll go talk to the driver."

"You can stay." She stroked his lapel and fingered a button on his shirt.

"Not a good idea, not in your state of mind." He backed up towards the door.

As he walked out, he practically ran into a delivery boy just outside the door, ready to knock and carrying a large bouquet of mixed flowers, "These are for Miss Masterson."

"Those are pretty impressive."

"They should be with all the trouble the florist had to go through to get them. I think he said they are Canadian wildflowers or something and the customer didn't want anything else."

Graham didn't even place this statement with Logan at all, he was still thinking of Hannah's hands entwined with his own and what was in store for him back at the loft. "Miss Masterson is indisposed at the moment. Just leave them here."

"But I've got specific instructions. They are already late and I was told to put them into her arms. My boss is afraid the customer will find out and be pissed."

"I'll put them in her arms for you. I promise you, she'll get them." He pulled a 20 bill out of his wallet and pressed it into the boys' hand.

The boy took the bill but was a little leery. He had been told the customer had a temper and no one wanted to have to deal with him again. Graham then gave him a little shove and showed him to the door.

Minutes later, dressed in a dark green cocktail dress, Hannah opened the dressing room door. She glimpsed the flowers at her feet and immediately squat down for a closer inspection. She buried her face in the bouquet getting a strong whiff of the aroma. An English country garden came to mind. Days of being carefree and barefoot, running through the fields accompanied these thoughts. They were the most gorgeous flowers she had ever seen. Roses were all fine and dandy but these were so full of life and color. She found the card stuck to the vase and found herself truly excited about what she might find inside it. She began to open it carefully when Graham appeared from nowhere, "Darling, we've got to run."

"These flowers. I was just…"

He took hold of her hand and the envelope dropped. Pulling her towards the exit so quickly she had barely a second to even try and retrieve the card, "They were beautiful." She stated as they headed out towards the town car waiting for them.

As she slid into the seat, Graham gave her a quick kiss, "I'll make sure they make it back to the loft. They were pretty incredible. Someone put some thought into those. Probably an anonymous admirer." He teased.

"I didn't see the card."

He turned towards her, raising his eyebrows and smiling wickedly, "All the more exciting and mysterious."

He patted her knee as he leaned towards the driver, giving him the address of the restaurant. Hannah settled into the seat peering out the window towards the stage door, the flowers very much on her mind. There was something about them. She didn't really understand her fascination with them. Because she wasn't focusing, she felt the words and images popping into her head and she rubbed her temple feeling one of her dreaded headaches. She rarely used her mutancy except for her music. There was so much unneeded information and when she found herself in one of these states, all of it seemed to resurface. She closed her eyes tightly and took control of them, pushing them back, taking deep breaths. Fretting over a silly bunch of flowers wasn't worth this grief.

She felt Graham squeeze her upper thigh and immediately opened her eyes. He leaned towards her, "You're having those headaches again?" There was a concern in his voice.

She put her hand over his and reassured him smiling, "Just for a second. I get them when my mind wanders."

"I hope it's not wandering too far." He leaned in closer kissing her lips while his hand caressed her thigh.

"I think yours is wandering back to bed."

He smiled, "As always."

She nestled up next to him and his arm wrapped around her shoulders automatically. Reaching for her hand, his fingers caressed her ring finger and the ring he had placed on it earlier. His gaze focused on it and a content smile graced his face. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so happy.

The after party at Sardi's was just getting started when they walked in hand in hand. The crowd stood and cheered them both and Hannah sheepishly bowed her head, somewhat embarrassed by the admiration. Graham beamed as he handed her a glass of champagne from a tray and whispered in her ear, "Savor and enjoy. You deserve it."

Their hands entwined, neither wanted to let go but Graham released hers and stepped away. She looked back at him as they seemed to drift further apart. He was conversing with people she had never seen before. He had a life before her in New York and most of the people here were part of that group. Their time together had been spent practicing or in bed and she realized at that moment she knew nothing about his friends or what he did when she wasn't with him. She knew she had to stay calm and stay focused but this was a new situation for her. How was she supposed to enjoy all these strangers who knew everything about her and were congratulating her right and left?

For the most part she nodded and was polite, but soon it was overwhelming her and she found she was scanning over and around heads looking for Graham or any familiar face. She had yet to see her father or any of the others. Just at that moment a mass of white hair came into view and she sighed with relief as Ororo approached and hugged her, "I knew you were good, but tonight was magical, Hannah."

Hannah nervously smiled, "Thank-you." She looked around, "Where are the others? My father?"

"We took a quiet table in the corner. If you can leave your adoring public, I'll take you over there."

"Please, I think I've had enough adoring public. It's a bit overwhelming." Hannah fidgeted with her fingers and felt the ring. A slight panic came over her as she covered it with her other hand.

Ororo didn't notice as she pulled her by the elbow across the room. Once past the crowd she saw her father smiling up at her. The others stood and gave her a clap. Jean, Scott, Bobby, Rogue, Peter and even Kitty were all present. And another she didn't recognize. A tale burly man with glasses and his hair tied back in a pony tail. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose as Ororo went to his side and he gave her a wink.

"Henry?" Hannah questioned.

Ororo patted his chest, "Isn't it great?"

Henry didn't seem as thrilled.

"I had no idea you could change like that." Hannah was still somewhat shocked by his appearance.

"I can't. It's a serum that lasts about 12 hours. I don't particularly care for it, but every once in awhile an occasion comes along that I don't feel I can miss. And this seemed like one of those moments. I'm not sure even Manhattan is ready to socialize with a furry blue creature."

"I'm flattered. It's wonderful seeing you all here." Her eyes rested on Kitty for a second and Kitty turned her head away. So there were still some hard feelings there. Hannah continued covering her hand. Not wanting the attention placed there at all.

But her hands were at her father's eye level and as she chatted with the others, he watched her fidgeting. Many people had nervous habits and surely Hannah was nervous but this was not something he had ever witnessed from her and wondered what she was hiding.

When she finally reached him, he quickly replaced the concern with a smile reaching for her hand. Hannah hesitated. She gave him her right hand and slipped the left behind her back. Charles didn't miss anything but knew better than to question her here. He squeezed her hand, "I've never been so proud. The Rachmoninov was especially impressive. The audience was hanging on every note. You had them in the palm of your hand."

"You're a little prejudice, don't you think?"

"Slightly."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, forgetting about her hand, she placed it on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you were here. It means the world to me."

It was Ororo that noticed the ring and moved quickly to her side removing her hand from the professor's shoulder, "What is this?" She held it up and everyone stared at her. "He asked you to marry him?"

Hannah was unsure if her comment was one of shock or anger. The tone was indifferent. She looked at all their faces and it was Henry's that her eyes lingered on the longest. None of them looked pleased. Finally, Scott chirped in, trying to erase the silence, "Hannah, that's great. Graham is a terrific guy."

She felt embarrassed, her heart started to race and she had nothing to say. Why did she feel she was betraying all of them? Her eyes met her fathers and she saw a concern there, she never expected. Her voice seemed to have vanished. There was nothing to say. Luckily, she felt a familiar hand wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Darling, there you are. Thought I might find you hiding in a corner with familiar faces. The crowd is a tad bit overwhelming." He looked up and acknowledged the professor and the others, but didn't receive a welcome reaction just stunned faces. Not knowing what had transpired within the past few minutes, he was confused.

Hannah turned to him, taking his hand, whispering into his ear, "Please take me away from here. Now."

Being the English gentleman that he was he turned to the others, "Hope you don't mind, but Hannah is needed elsewhere. There are some people I want her to meet."

The professor spoke, "By all means. We'll catch up with you two later."

Hannah practically pulled him away from the table. Once they made it to the far end of the room he questioned her, "What was that all about? If looks could kill…"

"They saw the ring."

"And?"

"Graham, clearly no one is happy about it."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point."

"In my mind, that is the only point. This is about you and me."

She wanted to say, there was more to it than that. Henry's glare a few minutes before was evident of that. He knew what she was doing. Marrying to cover the pregnancy. And the others, well, she had no idea what was going on in there minds but the reaction was horrible. She felt another headache and Graham quickly led her to a door to get some fresh air.

She took in a few deep breaths and began to control the jumble in her head. Graham took hold of both of her hands facing her. Softly he repeated, "Deep breaths, focus." He had witnessed many of these moments over the past few months and each time with his calming demeanor the bouts seemed shorter.

She opened her eyes and Graham sighed, knowing that it was over. He stroked her cheek, "They're getting better."

"Because of you. You keep me calm and allow me to focus." She placed her own hand on his cheek, "I'm being ridiculous, I know."

"You're being human. Ooops, forgot…you're mutant. But then I suppose mutants even have those moments."

She smiled, "Many of them. It just wasn't the way I wanted them to find out."

"They'll get use to it. And they'll be happy for you."

"But you're right, this is about us and none of that matters."

Graham knew she had really resigned to that philosophy. It did matter to her.

On the other side of the room…

The professor excused himself from the table.

Once he was out of sight, Ororo turned to Henry, "He's devastated. Hannah didn't even consult him. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. I can't believe she's seriously going to marry him."

"I thought you liked the guy."

"I do but it's too soon."

Henry saw Hannah's well thought out plan. This way everyone would believe the child she was carrying was Graham's. She was repeating her mother's mistakes. But it was out of their hands. "It's none of our business." Henry stated but clearly it was disturbing him too.

She then turned to Jean, "You can read her mind. What is she thinking rushing into this?"

Jean had read her mind and was leery of stating what she saw there. "Henry is right, it's none of our business. She's a grown woman."

Kitty was livid, "She just stopped loving Logan just like that? I hate her. How could she be so horrible to him?"

Jean put her arm around Kitty, "She hasn't stopped loving Logan, Kitty."

They all stared at Jean.

"Alright, so I had a peek in there."

Henry was wondering if she knew about the baby.

"Look, all I know is the minute she came over to us she felt Logan was missing. She wanted to see him here."

"But she's marrying that guy." Kitty was still mad.

"Maybe Hannah wants a normal life. Graham is perfect for her. You've all said that."

"I haven't." Kitty crossed her hands across her chest.

"So that's all you saw?" Ororo questioned.

The professor came back and eyed his students knowing what they were talking about, "Enough of your assumptions. We all need to support Hannah in this decision. She obviously feels Graham is the right man. He's been good to her and she cares for him deeply."

"She cares about Logan more, I know it." Kitty piped in and Peter put his hand over her mouth. She struggled free, "She does. And you sent him away, Professor. This wouldn't be happening if you wouldn't have sent him away. It's a rebound, right? Is that what you call it?" She looked over at Rogue who was shaking her head. Kitty tended to ramble at the worst times.

"I have no reason to believe this is a rebound, Kitty. Graham and Hannah are well suited to each other. We all know that Logan could never give Hannah what she needs."

"A normal life? Maybe she doesn't want normal. Maybe she loved Logan because it was exciting and passionate. And now she's settling for Mr. Boring."

"That will be enough, Kitty."

"He plays the piano. That's it. It's boring." Peter pulled her away from the table, "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." He then turned to the professor, "Hope you don't mind, but some children should be in bed by now."

"Thank you, Peter. I believe that is a wise decision."

Rogue and Bobby joined them, "I think we will head back too. I've got a science paper to finish for Monday."

With the younger members gone, Jean laid a hand on the professor's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to lose her again, Jean."

"You aren't going to lose her again."

But the professor wasn't so certain.

The following day in Madripor…

Logan had fallen asleep with the headphones on, listening to Hannah's CD. He began imagining sitting in the audience in his tux. She had wanted to see him in a tux. Why he would never understand but women liked a guy all gussied up for some reason. And he liked thinking about her straightening his bow tie, her hands slinking down his jacket lapels, slipping a hand inside his shirt and stroking his chest. These images didn't stop. They continued to the backstage dressing room where he would deliver the flowers in person, lock the door behind him and take her into his arms. Not wasting any time the gown would be removed. Ripping it off would be faster but it was probably expensive and would have some sentimental value for her, so he'd have to do it the conventional way. Backing her against the door, straddling her on the floor were all possibilities. Hannah liked being taken by surprise. She liked his sexual prowess and responded well to any advances. These thoughts weren't helping but they stayed with him all night. Endless tossing and turning, sexual frustration beyond comprehension and being incredibly turned on by his over active imagination, he chose a cold shower first thing in the morning to get his senses back in order.

The kitchen table that morning was covered with English papers. Yukio would go down to the corner shop and pick them up every weekend. It had become tradition. Amiko loved riffling through them to practice her English. She was pretty much fluent now but still found words she would look up in the huge dictionary Logan had brought her from the states last year. She loved the challenge. Logan also enjoyed scanning the articles for names and faces he recognized and news of what was happening back in the states.

When he arrived at the kitchen table, eggs and bacon were dished out and Amiko began chattering about some of the words she had found this morning in the paper.

Blocking out her consistent babble he dug into the eggs with gusto. There was a least one type of hunger he could satisfy.

Amiko was still skimming through the papers, "It's professor Xavier, Logan. Look he's in the paper."

Logan looked up; curious of his ward's find, "Really? Not any crisis is it? Or does he just have some new charity he's supporting this week."

Amiko continued to read and then saw the other picture accompanying the article and quickly folded the paper in half. "Nothing. It's nothing. Boring stuff." She tried burying the paper below the others, before Logan's hand slammed down on it, holding it in place.

He knew his ward only to well. Nothing got past him. "Give me the paper."

She tried pulling against him but knew it was useless. "I said it was nothing."

"You're hiding it from me, so it's something."

"Maybe it is a crisis and she doesn't want you to be running off again." Yukio sat in the chair next to Amiko and gave her a pat, "This Xmen thing is never easy for any of us."

He looked over at Amiko, "Darlin, you know I'll always come back. But if something is happening and I could help, I need to know."

"You can't help this time, Logan. Please don't look at the paper. Please," she pleaded as her eyes became clouded with tears.

"Darlin, what is it? What has you so worked up?" He managed to get the paper away from her and found she was looking at the social page, not the news. It didn't take him long to see what she had hoped to keep from him.

An engagement. Hannah Masterson and Graham Eastborne announced their engagement at the after party of Miss Masterson's successful New York debut. Concentrating on a European tour in the coming year, they have yet to set a date for the impending nuptials.

He sat very still as the anger inside started to build up. He felt that berserker rage, the one he couldn't control surfacing. She had moved on. She didn't wait. Amiko looked over at him her mouth agape, frightened that his temper may not hold up. Yukio didn't know what was going on. But she felt trouble.

She gave Amiko a pat on the head, "Sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and see if Mrs. Chu needs anything. You know how she likes to see you on Sunday mornings. You could read to her."

"But, I should stay."

Logan still had not budged. He was staring into space, his breathing heavy, his eyebrows furrowing, his lips curled into a grimace.

"Go now." Yukio only to aware of how he could blow at any minute.

He grunted and his lips moved, he clenched his fists. Amiko jumped out of her chair and headed for the door. Just as it shut behind her, Logan rose from his chair, picking up the plate. He threw it at the door, then turned to Yukio.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

She moved towards the sink where she began washing dishes, knowing that you stayed out of his face and let him throw his fit, work it out on his own. But she was surprised when he grabbed her by the wrist turning her around. She didn't like the look in his eyes. He had never hurt her physically, and she was pretty sure he never would but there was always a first time. Whatever set him off was big and he was really pissed off. She remained calm and said nothing.

The facial expression changed from anger to something sinister and evil. He gave her a smirk, "You sent Amiko away. You think I might hurt her."

"I don't think you would ever hurt her."

"But I could. I could hurt you." His face was now barely an inch from hers.

"But I don't think you will," she stated calmly, keeping very still.

"What do you think I'll do?"

"I don't know."

With a quick jerk, he pulled her through the house. She didn't fight him, his grip was tight and she could feel it cutting through her skin. Pulling her into the bedroom he had been absent from for months and threw her onto the bed. She lay perfectly still as he stood over her, his heart racing, his breathing heavy. "It's time I moved back into my bedroom." He unzipped his pants, "It's time things got back to normal around here."

She was used to him, in these moods. There was no love involved, just an animalistic need that took over when the rage got the better of him. In seconds her clothes were ripped from her body and he grunted and groaned as he thrusted inside her over and over again. It was crude and degrading, but she let it happen. If this was the only way she would have him then so be it. Closing her eyes, she imagined another scenario; one that involved the passionate love between a man and a woman. He would do anything for her and couldn't keep his hands off her. This was how she coped.

Once finished he rolled off her and onto his side. Nothing was said. Turning towards him she placed a loving hand on his back. He didn't push it off but he didn't acknowledge it either. For Logan there was no satisfaction, no relief, only a sadness of losing something so dear to him. He had lost her.

Logan had fallen off buildings, out of planes. He had been ambushed by hundreds of knife wielding ninjas and faced death over and over again. The pain never ended. It was real. But those instances didn't hold a candle to what his body was experiencing right now. The emptiness inside him was unbearable. He had let someone in, something he swore he would never do again. And now, once again, he would have to pull himself out of this state and forge ahead. It hadn't been easy then and he knew damn well this time it could possible be worse.


End file.
